In a Galaxy Far Far Away
by MasterOf4Elements
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the cast of Star Wars (mostly Han Solo/Princess Leia), as well as a few original characters. AU/canon.
1. Feeding Baby Ben

"Open wide, Ben," said Han, hovering the spoon in front of Ben's mouth.

"No!" shouted Ben. He knocked the spoon back with his tiny fist, flinging the mush back into Han's face.

"Try pretending the spoon is a X-wing or something," said Leia.

"Or maybe you could try feeding him," said Han smiling.

"I could, but look at that little face, Han," cooed Leia. "Ben wants his daddy to feed him."

Han sighed, picking up the spoon again. "Here comes the Falcon, Ben. Got to let it inside the cave to hide."

Ben opened his mouth, eagerly eating the food


	2. Great Parents

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Han, finding Leia in tears.

"My feet are so swollen that all I can wear are slippers," sobbed Leia. She glared at him. "This is your fault you know."

Han grinned. "I know."

Leia punched his arm. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea how miserable I am? My back hurts and my belly is so big I can't get comfortable."

"Leia," said Han, gaining her attention. "Thanks for going through all this to make us parents."

Leia smiled. "You're going to make a great dad."

Han kissed Leia's cheek. "You're already a great mom."


	3. Promise

Cuddled in bed with Han, Leia dared to admit something she'd been thinking for weeks now.

"As soon as you pay off Jabba, you'll find some cantina girl to celebrate with and forget all about me."

"You seriously think I'd do that, sweetheart?" asked Han, hurt by her accusation. "Leia, I…"

"Sir," called an annoying voice from the other side of the door.

"What is it Goldenrod?" grumbled Han.

"We're nearing our stop."

"We'll be right out," said Leia. "You were saying?"

"I promise I'll come back to you," he said, afraid to finish the 'I love you' he'd started earlier.


	4. Frustrating

"You scared the hell out of me, Leia," said Han.

"I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't know how else to get you here."

"How about asking! I've dropped everything, risked everything for you before. Why wouldn't I do that now?"

"Gee, I don't know, Han. I guess I assumed you'd be too busy ramming your tongue down some barmaid's throat."

"Is this about the other night? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Jealous of that?" scoffed Leia. "I don't think so."

"Leia Organa, you are the most frustrating woman I know," said Han, running his hand through his hair


	5. Charming Ben

Leia and Han paced back and forth, enduring yet another sleepless night since their son was born.

"My turn," Han yawned taking his screaming son out of Leia's arms. He gently swayed with him. "It's ok, Ben. Daddy's got you now."

Ben's cries slowed to sniffles and stopped completely.

Leia stared in disbelief. "Why will he stop for you and not me?"

"Maybe it's my charm," said Han, winking at Leia.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Oh yes that must be it."

"Hey, you fell for it too."

Leia yawned and kissed Han on the cheek. "You keep telling yourself that."


	6. Messages Home

"I want to send a message home tonight," said Leia.

"Sweetheart, we're on our honeymoon," said Han. "I honestly couldn't care less what Luke and Chewy are doing, and I'm positive Luke doesn't want to know what I've been doing to his sister."

"Well, I wasn't planning on sharing every detail with them," said Leia, rolling her eyes. "I just want to make sure they're ok."

"They're grown, Leia. They can fend for themselves," said Han. "I on the other hand desperately need your attention."

"Poor baby," said Leia, coddling Han. "I suppose I can take care of you first."


	7. Stay

After finding she'd fallen asleep reading one night, Han carried Leia to her quarters. She stirred as he placed her on the bed.

"Stay," she mumbled.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure you can keep your hands to yourself," warned Leia.

"Yeah, but can you?" joked Han, kicking off his boots and throwing his jacket on a nearby chair. He started to crawl into bed with her.

"Other side, flyboy."

Han gently crawled over Leia and settled in. Leia rolled over to use Han as her pillow.

"What happened to keeping our hands to ourselves?"

Leia smiled. "Night, Han."

"Sweet dreams, princess."


	8. Awake

"He's still awake, Han" said Leia. "I can feel him staring at us."

Han groaned. "I'll be back."

Leia smiled weakly as she sat up in bed. She watched Han scoop their son out of his crib and bring him to their bed.

"Happy, Ben?" Han asked the baby.

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder. "Ben, you're lucky to have a daddy who loves you so much"

"And lucky to have a mommy who looks so pretty."

"Mommy looks tired," mumbled Leia, before falling back to sleep.

Han smiled, settling back into bed with Ben snoozing on his chest.


	9. One Good Thing

"Han, I need to tell you something," said Leia.

"What's that, sweetheart?" asked Han.

"You already know Luke is my brother."

"Yeah," said Han slowly.

"That means Anakin Skywalker, the man who became Darth Vader, is my father as well."

It took Han's brain a moment register coherent words.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"How do you think I feel?" asked Leia. "I can't believe I came from that monster. Knowing all the terrible things he did."

"He did one good thing," said Han, kissing her cheek.


	10. Here

It was a rare occasion when Han showed a sensitive side to anyone, but when Leia spoke about her family he made the exception.

"Sounds like your dad was a great guy."

"He was," said Leia, remembering everyone she'd lost on Alderaan. "I miss him."

"I think he'd be proud of you."

"No," said Leia, shaking her head. "I failed him."

"Failed? Leia you've done more for the Rebellion than any of the men on this base. Without you none of them would be here," said Han. His voice softened and he looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't be here."


	11. Normal

"I used to love visiting Coruscant as a child," said Leia. "My father would allow me to join him in the Senate meetings, although it wasn't so much a meeting as listening to what the Emperor had to say. It's what made me want to become a diplomat."

"You weren't forced into politics?" asked Han.

"No," replied Leia. "Actually my father tried to talk me out of it. I think he and my mother wanted me to have a normal life."

"Running from danger every five minutes isn't normal?" laughed Han.

Leia smiled. "I suppose being normal is vastly overrated."


	12. Prisoner of Love

"This place keeps getting colder," said Han, dusting the snow off his jacket.

"Why are you still here? I know you have enough credits to pay your debts off," said Leia. "I would've thought you'd be long gone by now."

"You're the one who's keeping me here."

"You make it sound like you're being held prisoner. I can assure you, Captain Solo, you're not."

"I meant that as a compliment, Leia."

"Oh," said Leia, blushing.

Han placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You're the only thing that makes living in this hellhole worth it."


	13. The Rain

"Leia, are you alright?" asked Han, finding her staring out a window at the rain.

"This storm just brought back memories," explained Leia. "When I was very little and it stormed like this on Alderaan, my father would push the chairs from our dining room together and throw a blanket over them. He and I would stay inside our little shelter and pretend we were explorers caught in the rain."

Seeing Leia was about to cry, tugged at Han's heart. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and returned a few minutes later with two chairs and a blanket.


	14. Arguing

"Why you low life, bantha brained…."

"Listen, princess …."

"Look at those two. They're worse than children," groaned Luke.

Chewbacca growled inquiringly.

"I don't know. Pick a reason. They always find something to fight about," said Luke. "It's really getting on my last nerve."

Chewbacca nodded in agreement. He howled loudly causing the arguing pair to jump.

Han glared at his friend. "Oh, yeah pal, I'd like to see you try."

Chewbacca stood up and Han threw up his hands in self defense.

Leia smiled, taking Han's hand and kissing his cheek. "It's when we're not arguing you should worry."


	15. Snow

"Morin' princess," said Han.

Leia glared she watched him walk by her. His sarcastic comments had already angered her twice that morning. She looked thoughtfully at the snow surrounding her and smiled.

"Hey, Solo," she shouted.

Han turned around, only to be hit in the face with a snowball. It took him a moment to process what had happened. Leia was grinning from ear to ear trying to hold back a laugh.

Coming to, he smiled. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, sweetheart."

"No!" Leia laughed as Han scooped up a handful of snow and flung it at her.


	16. Thinking

"Good afternoon, your worship," said Han, as he mockingly bowed towards Leia.

Leia rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

Han didn't give up. "What's on your mind, princess?"

"Actually," Leia began, turning her attention to Han. She walked towards him, fluttering her eyelashes. "I was thinking about you."

Han grinned. "Oh, really? What about me?"

Leia giggled softly placing her hands on Han's chest. She smoothed his jacket out of the way, sliding her hands to his shoulders. She rose on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"How surprised I am that I haven't killed you yet."


	17. Remember

Being trapped on the Falcon for a while, gave Leia a chance to see a different side of Han. One night Leia awoke to hear someone singing. She followed the voice, finding its source in the galley. She smiled when she saw it was Han.

"You don't sound half bad," said Leia.

"Thanks," mumbled Han. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. What was that song?"

"An old Corellian lullaby."

"It's beautiful."

Han smiled weakly. "It's the only thing I remember about my mother."

After a moment of silence, Leia sat down next to Han. "Sing it to me again."


	18. Han's Shirt

Leia was sitting on the edge of Han's bunk, struggling to braid her hair.

"Allow me, princess," said Han, sitting up to help her.

Leia sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I do this by myself all the time."

"Never while wearing one of my shirts," said Han.

Leia smiled. "I happen to like this shirt."

"It looks good on you. Way better than it does on me."

"That's perfect," said Leia, turning around. She wrapped her arms around Han's neck and kissed him, causing him to fall back onto the bed. "Because you look good without it."


	19. Sand

"Thank you for bringing me here," said Leia, leaning on the balcony overlooking the lake. "I feel my parents' spirits. This is where they fell in love, long before Vader ever existed."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and she turned to face him. "Do you want to go sit by the lake?"

"I do, only," Leia began. She crinkled her nose. "I don't like sand."

"Oh?"

Leia rose on her tiptoes to whisper seductively in Han's ear. "It's coarse, rough, irritating, and it gets everywhere."

Han smirked, knowing what she had in mind. "By all means, princess, let's go."


	20. Crying

"What's wrong, princess?" Han asked, noticing Leia was walking by with her head down.

Leia looked at him, with noticeable red puffiness around her eyes. She'd been crying.

Han's heart dropped and his eyes filled with concern. His comment might have come across as a sarcastic attempt at flirting with her, but he really did care about Leia.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Han asked in a quiet tone.

Leia's breath hitched, trying not to cry again. "T…today would've been my father's birthday."

"Oh, Leia," Han said softly. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

Leia melted into Han's arms, sobbing against his chest.


	21. Together Now and Forever

Leia was almost in tears as she walked into the bar. Han hadn't come home that night, but she knew where he was. The same placed he'd been nearly every night since word had come the new Jedi Order had been destroyed by their own son.

Leia found her husband at a dark corner booth with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Her heart dropped when she looked into his eyes. She'd never seen him in this much pain before.

"Glad you could join me, Leia," Han said dryly.

"You're drunk," Leia said, folding her arms over her chest.

Han almost grinned. "You catch on quick, princess."

Leia sat down in the booth next to him and took the bottle away.

Han glared in her direction. "Let me mourn my son, Leia."

"There are better ways of doing this, Han! You don't think I'm grieving too."

"You won't let me comfort you!" Han snapped, snatching the bottle back from her. "This is my comfort."

"If that's the way you want it Han."

Han scoffed. "You think this is what I want? I want you Leia."

Leia finally allowed her tears to flow and pressed her forehead against Han's. "Let's go home then and get through this together."

"I thought it was too late for that."

"No. Never."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and sobbed against her neck. Leia gripped Han tightly as though she was worried he'd fall apart if she didn't. Han squeezed her back. Leia pulled away and leaned into Han for a kiss. It was deeper and more passionate than it had been in a while.

"I love you," Leia whispered.

"I love you too."


	22. Painting

"Piddy!" giggled Ben, clapping his paint covered hands together.

The two-year-old gestured proudly toward the wall now covered in finger paint.

"Your mother's going to kill me," muttered Han, picking up his son.

Ben smiled and placed his hands on Han's cheeks, leaving red and blue handprints.

Han sighed. "Let's get your cleaned up before Mommy gets home."

"And I thought you were the one who couldn't stay out of trouble."

Han cringed recognizing Leia's voice. He turned around to face her and smiled. "Sweetheart, you're home early."

Leia hummed as she walked over and plucked Ben from Han's arms.


	23. Welcome

"Wow," breathed Han taking in the sight of his newborn son resting in his wife's arms. "He's so small."

"He didn't feel small," winced Leia recalling what she'd been through. Still their baby boy was beautiful. "Han, do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" asked Han, brimming with excitement.

Leia smiled. "Of course. He's your baby too."

Han gently took the bundle into his arms. The baby boy cooed as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Ben," Han said softly.

Ben seemed to study his father for a moment before touching Han's chin with his tiny hand.


	24. Moonlight

"The moonlight is beautiful," said Leia relaxing in the grass next to Han. "Almost makes you forget…"

Her voice trailed off, lost in thought. Han placed another flower in Leia's long hair.

"You should wear your hair down more often."

"It's not exactly a battle ready look."

"Well, when the war is over…"

"If," corrected Leia.

"When the war is over," continued Han. "And we have a nice house with seven kids running around."

"Seven?"

Han wrapped his arms around Leia, rubbing her flat stomach. "And more on the way."

"Keep dreaming, flyboy."

"I will," said Han kissing her cheek.


	25. Jealous

"I can't believe you agreed to go to dinner with him!"

"I can't believe you're jealous. This is strictly political, Han."

"Forgive me for not wanting to see another man with his hands on my girl."

"Oh, and those woman who flirt with you, I'm supposed to let that pass."

"It ain't like I flirt back Leia," said Han softly, seeming hurt by her comment.

Leia sighed, and reached for Han's hands. "When he calls me tomorrow, I'll tell him to make that dinner for three."

"Fair enough," said Han, gently tilting Leia's chin up. "But tonight, you're all mine."


	26. Excuses

"I specifically told them not to plan one," said Leia. "Help me think an excuse of why I can't go."

"The party's for you, Leia. Do what you want with it," said Han.

"I hate attending bridal showers, let alone being the center of attention at one. Opening presents and people gawking like they've never seen a blender before."

"We could use a new blender."

"Han," warned Leia.

"Look on the bright side, sweetheart," said Han smiling. "They could give you nothing but lingerie. I could live with that."

"I bet you could." Leia hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe I will go."


	27. A Little Fun

"No doubt you had something to do with this," said Leia as she watched the men on the base drinking and gambling.

"Who me?" Han asked innocently. "What makes you say that?"

"I expect this sort of behavior from you, not them."

"They're just having a little fun."

"What if the Empire were to attack while they're inebriated?"

"You could stand to have fun too, princess," said Han. "Want me to show you how to play?"

Leia smirked. "I don't feel like taking your dirty money."

Han leaned to whisper in her ear. "With you I wouldn't play for money."


	28. Demanding

"I'm cold," murmured Leia, wiggling further under the covers.

Han pressed his face into her hair, cradling her close. "I think your sweater is by my door. Want me to get it for you?"

Leia shook her head. "Your shirt is closer."

Han reached over his shoulder and retrieved his shirt, which was draped over the lamp on his bedside table. Leia sat up and lifted her arms for Han to dress her.

"You're very demanding, princess," said Han, slipping the shirt over her.

Leia smirked. She forced Han's shoulders back and straddled his waist.

"Oh, I'll show you demanding."


	29. Shameless

"If Vader had known you were his daughter, he would have tried a lot harder to kill me," said Han. "Especially if he would've read my mind."

"And just what were you thinking about?" asked Leia.

"I was thinking about how just hours before you and I had completely destroyed the room Lando gave us, jumping on the bed like a couple of kids."

Leia laughed loudly. "And then you knocked me over."

"You tripped me," corrected Han. "I just happened to fall on you."

Leia bit her bottom lip. "You are a shameless scoundrel."

"I don't recall you complaining."


	30. Negotiations

"Leia, your feet are freezing," Han said sleepily.

"Why do you think I'm putting them against you," Leia mumbled against her pillow. "Warm them for me."

"There you go being demanding again," said Han, snuggling closer to his wife.

"You know you love it."

"What about those years of diplomatic training you claim to have?" asked Han. "Shouldn't you try to negotiate with me?"

Leia laughed. "You're too stubborn to be reasoned with."

"Oh, I could think of a few things you could offer me in exchange for warming these icicles."

Leia rolled to face Han. "You have my attention."


	31. Stop

Leia sighed. "Do you have to stare at me like that?"

"You're so beautiful," said Han, kissing Leia's cheek. "In fact you've never looked more beautiful."

Having regained his sight Han was relieved the first image he clearly saw was Leia's face, which had been the last thing he'd seen before being frozen in carbonite.

"I mean, you are absolutely gorgeous!" he continued, cuddling her closer to him.

Leia laughed. "You already have my heart, Han. You don't have to lay the compliments on so thick."

Han kissed Leia's hand, working his lips up her arm. "So make me stop."


	32. Presents

"You waited for me, princess?" asked Han.

"I waited for the supplies you brought," said Leia.

Han frowned. "Well then I won't give you the present I brought for you."

"Oh, no," mocked Leia. "Whatever will I do without a hug?"

"For your information, your worshipfulness, I have a real present," said Han, pulling a wrapped box out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

Leia opened the box. Inside was a necklace. The pendant was the royal symbol of Alderaan.

"If you don't like…."

Leia threw her arms around Han's neck, and to his surprised kissed him.


	33. Irresistable

"Han, that tickles," giggled Leia, feeling the beard her husband was attempting to grow brushing against her neck as he kissed her.

Han moved from her neck and kissed her lips. "Something wrong, princess?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart," replied Leia. She gently stroked the newfound fur with the back of her hand. "Your beard was just tickling me."

"Oh, sorry," Han said.

"You really do look scruffy looking now."

Han frowned. "But I like it."

"I never said I didn't," said Leia. She moved to straddle his lap and kissed him. "In fact, I find you and your beard quite irresistible."


	34. All the Time You Need

"Leia!" called Han.

His eyesight hadn't fully returned, but he knew the blur rushing toward him was Leia.

The princess hurled herself into Han's arms, allowing the emotions she'd been holding back to flow. She kissed him over and over again, running her hands through his hair and down to roam his chest.

Han placed his hands on Leia's back, and was surprised to feel nothing but skin. "Sweetheart, are you naked?"

"Jabba has interesting taste in clothing."

Han furrowed his brow. "He made you his slave?"

"He didn't have time to do anything," said Leia, smiling. "But you do."


	35. Mine

Ben squealed with joy as he tugged on his father's hair.

Han winced as Ben's tiny feet stomped on his chest. "Leia, when did I become a playground?"

"The moment you let him use you like one," Leia laughed, taking Ben from Han. She lifted him in the air and blew on his belly.

Ben patted Leia's face. "Mine!"

"Hey, buddy she's mine," laughed Han ticking Ben's stomach, causing the little boy to giggle loudly.

Leia kissed Ben's cheek, then leaned over to kiss Han. "In Ben's defense, sweetheart, he only knows five words."

Ben reached for Han again. "Mine."


	36. Content

Leia sighed contently watching Han hold their newborn son. Han was completely enthralled by the baby, and Ben seemed content to rest in his father's arms.

"I didn't think I could love someone so much," said Han, his smile brightening with every word. "Leia, I swear he's grown a little."

"He's two hours old, Han," said Leia.

"One hour, forty-two minutes," corrected Han, his eyes never leaving Ben.

"Can I hold my baby now?"

"You've been holding him for the last nine months. Just give me a few more minutes."

Baby Ben yawned.

"See," said Han. "I might've missed that."


	37. Dreams

Leia crept into Han's cabin and found him asleep. She smiled. He looked so sweet and innocent. Leia sat down on the bed and pushed back Han's hair.

Han smiled. "Don't stop, princess. That feels nice."

Leia quickly drew her hand back. "Han?"

Han breathed deeply, wrapping his arms around the pillow and snuggling it. "Leia, you're so beautiful."

Leia's eyes widened realizing Han was still asleep and dreaming about her. She rubbed his back. "Han, wake up."

"Five more minutes. I was having the best dream," Han mumbled against his pillow.

Leia smiled. "Want to make it a reality?"


	38. Blondes

Leia knew the woman Han was talking to was just a contact, and they'd never see her again. Leia also knew that she had no reason to be jealous. She and Han were just friends. Still, Leia found it hard to resist the urge to go pull the woman away from Han by her prissy blonde ponytail.

Han finished making his deal and went back to Leia.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You certainly took your time talking to her."

"Just following your assignment," said Han, smiling as he realized Leia was jealous "Don't worry. She's not my type. I prefer brunettes."


	39. Happy Anniversary

"I'm glad we could do this," said Leia, reaching across the table to take Han's hand.

"Me too," said Han, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "When was the last time you and I had a date night?"

"How old is Ben?" laughed Leia.

Han smiled. "Guess it's about time then. We deserve a night out, especially on our anniversary."

"The last few years have been great."

"Even if you had to put up with me?"

"Especially since I had to put up with you," said Leia. "I love you, you nerfherder."

"I know. I love you too, princess."


	40. Journals

"You conceited black-hearted varmint, give that back this instant."

Han held Leia's journal above his head and laughed as she tried to jump for it.

"What's in here that you don't want me to see?"

"Everything! Now hand it over."

"Anything about me?"

"Why would I write about you?"

"Cause I think you like me more than you care to admit."

"Fine, read it," said Leia. "But don't expect me to help you with the big words."

Han relented and gave Leia her journal back. "On second thought, I'll read it after I give you something worth writing about."


	41. Routine Checkups

"It's just a routine checkup Han," said Leia. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Routine checkups don't involve shots, Leia," said Han.

"Han, are you afraid of needles?"

Han looked at her and simply nodded.

Leia smiled, taking his hand for encouragement. "Your secret is safe with me."


	42. Han's Hands

"I just can't keep my hands off of you," said Han, cuddling Leia closer.

Leia playfully scolded him. "Han!"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Han. He whispered huskily in her ear. "I can't keep my junk out of your…"

Leia squeaked, feeling her husband squeeze her behind.


	43. Talking About You

"There were fireworks the night you were conceived."

"It was New Year's Eve and we were both full of champagne and whiskey."

"It snowed several inches."

"That's not the only inches your mother got."

"Han!" Leia said, finally sitting up. "This is our child you're talking to."

Han poked Leia's belly. "I'm sure your stomach filters out stuff like that. Besides you're the one who started talking about when he was conceived."

Leia shook her head and turned her attention back to her swollen abdomen. "Don't worry, baby. Mommy and Daddy don't fight all the time."

"That's because Daddy always lets Mommy win."

"Oh, does he now?" Leia hummed.

Han grinned widely and rested his head against Leia's breast. He drew circles on her belly with his finger. He snuggled in close and remained there as he and his beautiful wife drifted off to sleep.


	44. Call Me Baby

"Leia!" Han laughed stumbling towards the very angry princess. "Nice of you to join us."

Han attempted to hug Leia and she shoved him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tryin t'give you a hug! You look sad," Han slurred.

"And you look like you're having the time of your life," Leia said with a bitter laugh.

Han frowned. "Don't be mad at me, baby."

Leia's eyes blazed with rage. "Baby?"

"Yeah. Baby. Like the kind I wanna make with you."

"I beg your…"

"Like five or…maybe ten or something," Han went on. "Hell, I'll keep you pregnant if you'll let me."

Leia fought the urge to beat the living daylights out of Han. "You're too drunk to know what you're talking about."

"Am not!"

Leia cleared her throat. "I suggest you use that as an excuse. It's the only thing keeping me from strangling you right now.


	45. Daddy Diaper Duty

"Well, aren't you proud of yourself," Han said looking down at his infant son.

Ben grinned and cooed, as if he knew his father was having to change a stinky diaper.

"You owe me for this one, kid," Han said, removing the messy diaper and cleaning Ben off.

Han had gotten better at diaper changes. It still made him want to gag, but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. After all, it was just a natural bodily function. If Ben wasn't doing this, then he could worry. Besides, Ben was his son and Han loved his baby boy more than anything else in the galaxy.

Han put a clean diaper on Ben and tossed the other one in the trash. He wiped his own hands with a wipe and picked Ben up. "Now let's see how long you can go without messing up this one."

Ben laughed, letting Han know that it wouldn't be too long before he'd need a change again.


	46. The First Dance

Leia sighed as she watched her parents' guests mingle at the holiday party. She was a kind little hostess, and had politely greeted the family friends. She had spoke when she'd been spoken to, and didn't cause a disturbance as most six-year-olds would have.

"Leia is such a sweet little girl," one of the council elders remarked. The old woman smiled at Leia and turned back to Bail. "You and your wife are quite lucky."

Bail Organa beamed with pride. "Yes, we certainly are."

The band began to play another song, soft, slow and perfect for dancing. Bail motioned for Leia to come to him and hoisted her into his arms.

"How about a dance?" he asked her.

Leia's smile brightened. "Oh, Father, I'd like that very much."

Bail kissed her on the cheek. Still holding her with one arm tightly, he took her small hand in his and began to sway back and forth.


	47. Not Too Little

"This isn't fair!" Rey huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not too little to play."

The little girl sniffled back her tears and curled herself into a ball. She didn't open her eyes until she felt herself being picked up. She looked up at the man who was carrying her under his arm and was happy to see her uncle.

"Uncle Han!"

"So that is you, sweetie!" Han said with a grin. "I thought maybe you were a hairless Ewok who'd gotten lost."

Rey giggled. "No just me."

"Just you?" Han chuckled. "I think just you is pretty special."

"The other kids don't think so. They won't let me play ball with them."

"Aw, they're just scared you'd win," Han said. "Listen I've got some work to do on the Falcon. Know of anybody who'd want to help me?"

Rey grinned. "Ooo! I would!"

Han chuckled. "I was hopin' you would."


	48. Making Plans

"Alone at last," Han said with a grin, shutting the door behind him and his blushing bride.

Leia sighed. "Why do we have to have so many friends?"

"Because we're both incredible people," Han said with a cocky grin.

Leia hummed softly as she laughed. "Well, right now the only person I want to see is my incredible husband."

"You're in luck. I think he's available."

"He'd better not have any other plans for the evening."

Han chuckled. "Oh, he was just planning on sharing a few glasses of champagne with you and making love until you fall asleep in each other's arms."

"Funny," Leia said with a smile. "That's just what I had in mind."


	49. Cold Weather

"Come on," Han said, wrapping his arm around Leia and helping her movie quickly.

The rain was starting to come down and the ground was slick and muddy. It was getting dark and hard to see.

"Look," Leia gasped. "I think I see a cave up ahead."

Leia and Han hobbled into an empty cave as the rain hardened. The wind blew harshly whipping water into the cave's entrance. The thunder rumbled and the lightening crackled across the night sky, causing both rebels to shiver.

"We have to move deeper in," Han said.

"Han, I don't know that I can make it another step," Leia said, wincing in pain.

Han picked Leia up and carried her further in. Blaster fire had grazed her leg as they were climbing the mountainside. Han had shot the two stormtroopers that were chasing them, but a powerful storm had set in before they could get back to base.

Leia sat and leaned against the walls of the cave as Han took supplies out of his pack and lit a fire. Leia removed her wet jacket and took sharp, deep breaths trying to take her mind off the pain. She took off her gloves and tossed them against the other side of the cave.

"Now let's take a look at that leg," Han said, beginning to slide Leia's pant leg up.

Leia's instinct was to stop him, but she didn't. She knew he was only trying to help.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad," Han said as Leia tried not to show how much pain she was in.

Han took his jacket off and folded it inside out so Leia could rest her leg on something soft and dry. He pulled a flask out of the inside pocket and put it to his mouth.

"You're going to drink at a time like this?" Leia asked.

Han spit the cork out of his mouth. "It's to clean your wound, princess."

Han ripped the sleeve of his shirt and soaked it in the whiskey. He wrapped it around Leia's wound and tied it off.

"That should keep it from getting infected until we can get you back to base."

"Infected?" Leia asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, princess. I know what I'm doing."

"I suppose being a doctor is one of your many talents."

"When you raise yourself you learn to do a lot of things."

"I'm sorry, Han."

"Don't be. You don't know me well enough to have known that."

"Does anybody?"

"Probably not."

"If you'd give people the chance they might actually like you," Leia said.

"You know, you're right. If I'm going to be sticking around it might be a good idea for us to get to know each other. Just in case," Han said. "We'll answer everything honestly and it all stays between us."

Perhaps it was the whiskey soaking into her skin, but for whatever reason Leia agreed. "Alright. I'll go first and we'll go back and forth.

"Ok. Tell me something about you, Leia."

The young princess blushed. Something about the way he said her name gave her chills. "I'm twenty-one years old."

Han chuckled. "I got you beat by a decade plus some. I'm thirty-five."

Leia smiled. "You don't look much older than me."

"It's my eyes and my boyish smile, right?" Han joked. "I get that a lot. You look younger than you claim to be too."

"Well, that's not so good in my case. People often treat me like a child. Then again most of the Rebellion leaders have known me since I was a baby."

"They're just being protective like me and Luke are. It's not that we think you can't handle it, it's that we're friends."

"You consider us friends?" Leia asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm not wrong am I?"

Leia shook her head. "No. It's just nice to hear you say it. I lost all my childhood friends when Alderaan was destroyed."

"I've never had many friends I could depend on. Most of the people I know would shake my hand and stab me in the back at the same time.

"Do you think I'm like that?"

"I think you're one of the most caring people I've ever met," said Han, smiling. "Tell me something else about you."

"I don't speak any language besides standard," Leia admitted. "I tried to learn a few, but I found it difficult."

"I can understand Wookie and Hutt," Han said. "I'm a human, so I can't speak it, but I can understand it."

"I wasn't born on Alderaan. I was actually born on Coruscant."

"I was born on Corellia."

"I'm an only child," Leia continued. "Though I've often dreamed about having a brother."

"I guess I'm an only child," Han said. "I didn't know my parents too well. They either died or abandoned me when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It ain't your fault."

"I was adopted."

"No kiddin?" Han asked, intrigued by Leia's admission.

"I was told my birth parents died in a terrible accident the day I was born. My mother was in great distress when she delivered me."

"I'm sorry," Han said looking down.

"It's not your fault," Leia said, using Han's own words to her advantage. "I loved the parents who raised me. They were friends with my birth parents. I miss them."

"They'd be proud, I think. Both sets. I mean, you've done a lot for the rebellion."

Leia closed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had them here instead. That sounds so selfish."

"No it doesn't. You're only human, Leia, and you loved them. You were lucky to have them."

Leia cleared her throat. "It's your turn to tell me something about you."

"I have a birthmark on my backside shaped like a bunny."

Leia burst into laughter. "What?"

"Yeah, you wanna see?"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Do you have any unusual birthmarks?"

"I have one on my butt too shaped like a crescent moon, and another one on my lower back."

"Can I see yours?"

Leia scoffed. "You wish. Tell me something else about you."

"I have to wear glasses when I read. Please don't spread that around."

"I won't. I promise."

"You're very easy to talk to princess….you know, when you're not yelling at me."

Leia smiled. "You're very easy to talk to too, Han."

"We should do this again. Just take time to talk. Maybe even let Luke join in."

"I'd like that."

"You know he cares a lot about you," Han said softly.

"I care about him," said Leia. "I care about you too."

"Well, now that's a surprise. I didn't think you like me too much."

Leia shook her head. "We've been friends nearly a year now. You're the only person who can make me smile when Alderaan is on my mind."

"You're the only person I don't completely mind taking orders from," said Han. "That you don't need to spread around either."

"Your secrets are safe with me, Han," said Leia. "Now tell me something else about you."

"Oh, no. It's your turn."

"Alright. I didn't finish school."

"What?"

"I took a test to leave earlier and entered a young politicians program instead."

"Impressive. I didn't finish school either. It didn't interest me none."

"Really? You seem pretty smart."

"I know plenty. I just couldn't handle the rules and the having to get up early and turn in work," Han said. "Besides, I'd rather have common sense than book sense any day."

"I can respect that," said Leia. "I almost expected you to say you got by on your looks."

Han grinned. "Even I'm not that good looking. You on the other hand could probably get a rich husband and not have to deal with any of this."

"Rich equals power," Leia said with a sigh. "And the only ones with power are friends with the Emperor. I'll take my chances of becoming an old maid."

"That's what I like about you, Leia. You know who you are and you don't apologize for it."

Leia laughed slightly. "You're being very nice to me for a change. Are you sure you haven't been drinking?"

"Cold weather does strange things to people," Han said with a lopsided smile. He looked towards the entrance of the cave to see that the storm was still going strong. He remembered how Leia said she hated the rain and continued their conversation. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine too," said Han. He decided to go for a deeper question. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes," Leia said with a sigh. "I'm guessing you aren't."

"No. Not since I was fifteen."

"How'd you get your scar?"

Han cleared his throat. "When I was about eleven I was found living on the streets and put into a foster home. There was a bunch of other kids there already. It was pretty good at first. I had a mom and dad, some brothers and sisters. A couple months after that I caught the 'dad' who was supposed to be taking care of us trying to force one of the little girls on the bed. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was doing so I attacked him. He beat the crap out of me and busted my chin. I was back on the streets after that."

"Oh, my goodness."

"Part of me wishes I killed him."

Leia reached her hand out to Han, taking his callused hand in hers. "It was very brave what you did."

"I may not be a good guy, but you'd have to be sick in the head to want to do that to a little kid."

"I think you are a good guy. I bit of a scoundrel at times, but mostly you're good."

"Thanks, Leia."

"Do you ever think about wanting to have kids of your own?" Leia asked.

"Sometimes, but I don't think I'm really dad material. I mean, it's more than just giving my DNA. I'd need to be there for him, show him how to be a man… or show her how a man's supposed to treat a lady. Besides I'd have to find a woman willing to put up with me long enough to start a family," Han said. "How about you? You think about having some little Leias."

Leia nodded. "Like you said though, I'll have to find someone to put up with me long enough."

"I can think of a few men on base that would gladly father your children."

"They probably think I'm a frigid ice queen."

"Oh they do," Han said. "They also want to be the one who thaws you."

Leia blushed. She felt disgusted knowing she was the center of such conversations, but a tiny part of her felt flattered that men thought of her as sexually attractive.

"I don't like it when they talk about you that way," Han admitted. "Not that you ain't beautiful, but you're not like that. You're not just some whore they could pick up in a cantina. You're a lady. You've got real class."

"You're not so bad yourself," said Leia. "You get on my last nerve, but I like having you around most of the time."

"That's sweet, Leia," said Han. Han looked at the entrance once again. The storm showed no signs of letting up. "Looks like we might be here overnight."

Leia nodded. "We'll be the talk of the base tomorrow."

"If they say anything I'll lay em' out cold."

Leia laughed softly and reached to talker her hair down from its bundled braid. Now loose from its confines, her chestnut curls cascaded well below her breasts.

"Your hair is beautiful. You should wear it down more often."

"It's bothersome when it's down," said Leia. "Besides in Alderaanian culture it's a sign of dignity for a woman to wear her hair up. It shows she deserves respect."

"You don't need to wear your hair up to earn my respect."

Leia bit her bottom lip. She'd had a tiny crush on Han since she'd met him on the Death Star. She thought he was handsome and the more she got to know him she saw a side to him that was worthy of having feelings for. She could never admit it to him though. There were more important things to think about than silly crushes and how muscular Han's arms looked.

"How's your leg?" Han asked.

"Better," Leia breathed.

"I'll change the bandage before we leave in the morning. I've still got one sleeve left."

"I'll make sure you get a new shirt."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just concerned that you get the help you need."

Leia thought for a moment. "I have one more secret to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I've never had a real kiss before."

"What?"

"I've been kissed on the cheek and I've kissed you and Luke on the cheek, but never a real deep romantic kiss."

"Could I be your first kiss?" Han asked. "I mean, it ought to be from somebody you at least somewhat like."

"If you promise…and I mean, promise not to tell anyone, you can kiss me."

Han grinned. He crawled on his knees over to Leia. He placed his hand behind her head, feeling how soft her hair was. Han leaned in and bump his nose against Leia's. She was almost trembling. Han pressed his lips against Leia's giving her a gentle, but romantic kiss. What he felt in that kiss was something he'd never experienced before. He wanted to go further, but reminded himself Leia was better than that. Pulling away Han stayed close, looking into her eyes.

"You sure that was your first kiss?"

Leia nodded taking a deep breath.

"You're really good at it."

Leia stammered a bit, not sure what to say now. "I…I like dancing. I took lessons when I was little."

Han smiled and sat back. "I remember dancing with you at the party after we blew up the Death Star. Sorry about stepping on your feet."

"No worries," Leia said. "You weren't a bad dancer."

"When your leg gets better we'll have to do it again."

Leia looked down at the floor of the cave. "We should probably try to sleep."

Han nodded. "Come here. I'll let you use me as a pillow."

Leia didn't hesitate this time. Maybe cold weather did do strange things to people. She snuggled next to Han and he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her forehead, like he'd done many times before, but this time it felt different.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you today," Han said.

"Do I mean that much to you?"

"You do."

Leia smiled. "Let's keep talking until we fall asleep."

"The first ship I ever owned was one I stole."

"That's not surprising. Was it the Falcon?"

"Nope. That one I won fair and square."

"I don't have a license to fly. Diplomats don't need one."

"Nice," said Han. "How do I get in on that?"

"You've got to have the patience to sit through a ton of boring meetings."

"No thanks then."

"I figured you wouldn't be up for that."

"Can I tell you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"This is the first time I've stayed up all night just talking to a woman."

"Oh?" Leia asked, having a good idea of what Han was used to doing with the women in his company.

"I like it."

"We'll make an effort to do this again."

"I'd like that too."

It wasn't long before Han and Leia were asleep in each other's arms. They would wake up the next morning, Han would tend to Leia's wound, and they would go back to base. As promised they kept each other's secrets and made time to talk to each other again.


	50. Fairest of the Fair

"It's not fair!" Zara grumbled as she stormed into her mother's office, dropping her bags along the way.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, looking up from her desk. She wasn't used to seeing her ten-year-old daughter be anything but happy.

Han was coming in behind Zara and he looked equally angry. "You're damn right it's not fair."

Leia sighed as she asked again, "What's wrong?"

"They won't let her join the football team," Han said. "My little girl is the fastest kid out there and they won't let her join because she's a girl."

"They told me I might get hurt," Zara said, in a mimicking tone. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd like to kick them where it hurts."

"Isn't there something you can do about it, Leia?" Han asked.

"I can try, but it's going to be hard," Leia said. "Art and sports programs aren't funded by the Senate. They raise their own money."

"Well, they're not getting one red cent from me!" Han said sternly. He petted Zara's hair. "They can't treat my baby like that and expect me to sit by and take it."

"But, Dad, you're not allowed back…" Zara stopped midsentence, catching a look from her father.

Leia sighed heavily, this time in frustration. "Han, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Han said, as Leia stared him down. "I might have, however said a few things."

"Like what?" Leia asked. She turned her attention to Zara, knowing Han would hesitate to answer.

"Don't look at me. I'm not allowed to say words like that," Zara said, picking a large apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Han!"

"You would've done the same thing," Han defended. "Those sorry sons of…"

"Han!" Leia scolded once again.

"The point is my daughter deserves to be treated with the same respect and given the same opportunity as any boy. The Jedi don't enforce gender roles. The Senate doesn't enforce gender roles, and I sure as hell don't want them in my house," Han said. "How can Zara just suddenly be told she can't have that right? Just look at her mother."

Leia smiled. "Look at her father. He raised her to think that."

"I raised her to know that."

"Tomorrow I will go and speak with the school and the coaches," Leia said. She looked back at Zara. "Until then I don't want you to worry about it. Mama's got this."

Han grinned gave Leia a kiss just above her eye. He loved it when she showed off her Rebel leader side. "I love you."

"I know," Leia said with a smile. "I love you too.

Han looked over Leia's head at Zara. He was proud his daughters had turned out to be beautiful, but strong willed like their mother.


	51. Five Times the Happiness

Han grunted as he lay down on his bed and stretched his aching muscles.

"Rough day?" Leia asked, settling next to her husband.

"Yeah," Han said with a chuckle. "Those taun taun rides were a lot more fun before Daddy hit 50."

Leia laughed. "Zara is all energy."

"Sort of like her mother," Han said. "I mean, you never stop working."

Leia smiled and rested her head on Han's shoulder. "Well that energy is gone for the day. Would you be upset if I told you I was too exhausted to make love tonight?"

"Would you be upset if I told you I was relieved to hear you say that?"

"Let's trade tomorrow. You go deal with Senate meetings and I'll stay home with the kids."

Han smiled and glanced at Leia. "I don't think so princess."

Leia nuzzled her head against Han's shoulder. "I feel like I miss so much of their lives."

"You're the bread winner honey," Han said. "Our kids love you and you're there for them in ways I could never be."

"They're just growing up so fast," Leia sighed. "Why did we have five children?"

"Have you seen yourself naked?"

Leia playfully slapped Han, who grinned and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Leia.

"Do you really want to know why I think we had five kids?" Han continued.

"Other than the sex…."

"Other than the sex," Han said nodding. "We both almost died to bring peace back to the galaxy. What better way to celebrate that than creating lives that will never have to know the fear of the Empire."

"That's beautiful, Han."

Han grinned widely, the same smile Leia had seen so many times on their clever children.


	52. Happy Holidays from the Solos pt1

"I wanna put the star on!" Zara said happily. The four-year-old bounced up and down, and clapped her hands wildly.

"Alright, sweetie," Han said stooping down to pick her up. He placed Zara on his shoulders so Zara could reach the top of their tree.

Han couldn't remember ever having parents and celebrating holidays. He'd always been welcome to join in the traditional Wookie celebrations with Chewy, but he felt like he was invading. Though he could understand Chewbacca well enough he felt out of place when there were so many Wookies that he couldn't tell one growl from the other.

Leia of course, having been raised by loving parents, did have those happy memories. Yule, a late winter holiday, had always been her favorite time of year. She kept it close to her heart as it was the only thing left of the family whom she spent the first nineteen years of her life with.

"How does it look, Mommy?" Zara asked proudly, when her star placing job was done.

"Oh, sweetheart. That looks perfect," Leia replied smiling. "Thank you, Zara."

Han moved Zara from his shoulders to hold her against his side. "Great job, honey."

Zara grinned. "Daddy, can we bake cookies after this?"

Han returned the smile and rubbed noses with his youngest daughter. "Of course we can. It's a tradition."

"What's a tra-dish-on?" Zara asked, carefully sounding out the word.

"It's something you do every year as a family," her oldest brother Ben replied.

Ben's twin sister, Breha nodded. "And when you get older you teach your kids that so your family always does it."

Ben and Breha were thirteen and had many memories of celebrating holidays with their parents and uncles. Luke had brought the traditions his aunt and uncle had taught him on Tatooine, which seemed to make them more special.

"Daddy, did you have these 'dishins' when you were little?" Zara asked.

The older Solo children looked at each other. They knew, by Han's own admission, that he hadn't had a family growing up. Zara was still too little to understand this though.

"No I didn't, baby," Han answered her smiling weakly.

"Why not?" Zara asked, furrowing her eyebrows like Leia did when she was pondering something.

"Well, I didn't have a Mommy or Daddy to show me stuff like this."

"Oh," Zara said softly. "Did you have an auntie and uncle like Uncle Luke did?"

Han shook his head. "No, sweetie."

Zara frowned. "That's so sad, Daddy. Didn't nobody love you?"

Han chuckled softly. "Well, it wasn't until I met your mother that I was sure I had somebody that loved me, and she gave me you and your brothers and sisters. Now I have lots of somebodies who love me."

Zara smiled. This answer seemed to satisfy her questions about her father's past for now. Han placed Zara back on the ground and she skipped off to grab more ornaments to decorate the tree. Most of the decorations had been made by the five Solo children. A few had been made by Han and Luke who both had a talent for welding.

"Oh, this one is my favorite," twelve-year-old Esme said happily.

She held up a miniature version of the Falcon, carved out of metal, dangling from a red ribbon. Han had made it for Esme the year she was born. Her name and birthdate were on the back. Each of the Solo children had their own ornament made by their father. Ben's was a lightsaber, Breha's was an Ewok, Jacob's was a X-wing, and little Zara's was a taun-taun.

Esme hung her ornament on the tree and smiled. "There's not another one like it in the whole galaxy."

Han ruffled Esme's chestnut curls and kissed her cheek. "Just like you."

Han and Esme had an extra special connection. Luke explained it as the relationship a padawan has with their master. The Force connects and bonds the two. This is how the Jedi choose the ones they'll train. Of course Han loved his all his children.

"Have you kids finished making your wish lists?" Leia asked.

The children all nodded.

"I want a new model ship," ten-year-old Jacob said.

"I want a new doll," said Zara. "One that looks like Mommy!"

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find," Han said, winking at his wife.

"I want a speeder bike!" Ben announced proudly.

"You aren't even old enough to fly one," Breha scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I will be next year," Ben defended. "You only have to be fourteen to get your license."

"That's only if your parents consent to it," said Han. "And I have news for you. Yours don't."

"Well, if I had one I could ride it around the lake and practice."

Leia shook her head. "We spend most of the year on Coruscant and besides those things are dangerous."

"Dad, has one," Ben accused, pointing at his father.

"I'm more than forty years older than you, son," said Han. "And I have a ton more flying experience."

"Doesn't stop you from crashing," Ben muttered under his breath crossing his arms.

Leia sighed. "Well, I know what I want this year."

"What's that Mom?" Jacob asked.

"A big helping of your father's homemade dressing."

"Dad's holiday dinners are the best," said Esme. "There's always so much food."

"That's because we have a big family with all you kids and when all your uncles come over there's even more," said Han, recalling how much food Lando and Luke could put away.

"Mommy, how come you and Daddy had so many kids?" Zara asked.

Han and Leia looked at each other and smiled. They thought of all the reasons far too inappropriate to share with a four-year-old.

"We talked about that remember," said Han, moving a box of ornaments and sitting down. "That babies are made when mommies and daddies love each other very much."

Zara nodded remember the conversation she and her parents had had when she asked the dreaded question 'where do babies come from'. She crawled into her father's lap.

"Well, me and Mommy love each other a whole lot. That's why we had so many kids," Han explained with wide grin.

Again this simple answer seemed to satisfy Zara's curiosity. Han could only hope his daughter would remain this way throughout her childhood and teenage years. Curious, but easily satisfied with a simple answer. He knew he and Leia weren't like that so the chances of their offspring being that way weren't too high.

"Come on, honey," Han said standing up with Zara in his arms. "Let's go bake those cookies."

Zara grinned proudly. The cookies were her most favorite part. She even liked them better than the presents.


	53. Happy Holidays from the Solos pt2

Zara wrinkled her nose as she tried to stir the thick cookie batter. Han reached around her with a strong, but gentle hand and helped her. Zara looked up at her father and smiled.

"Daddy, you're strong."

Han grinned. "You'll get stronger too when you grow up, baby."

"Is Mommy as strong as you?" Zara asked.

Han looked over at Leia who was flouring a cutting board and smiled. "Mommy's strong in different ways than Daddy is."

"Is Mommy smarter than you?" Zara asked with a toothy grin. The littlest of the Solo children thought the sun rose and set with her father.

"A lot smarter," Han replied.

"Daddy must be hoping for an extra special present if he's being this nice," Leia said with a knowing smile.

"Hey, I'm always this nice," said Han.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

"Do you want to sprinkle the chopped nuts in?" Han asked, ignoring Leia.

Zara shook her head. "That's Esme's favorite part. She should do it."

Han chuckled and kissed the top of Zara's head, feeling very proud of his thoughtful little girl.

"Thank you, Zara," Esme said, kissing her sister on the cheek. Esme sprinkled in the nuts as Han and Zara continued to stir.

Jacob spoke up from his stool at the counter. He'd been organizing and reorganizing the shaped cookie cutters. "Dad, you never told us what you wanted this year."

Han shrugged. "I really don't need anything"

Zara sighed. "Daddy, presents aren't about what you need. They're about what you want."

"She's right you know," Ben said, showing off a grin similar to his father's. "Like I don't need a speeder bike, but…."

"You're not getting a speeder," Leia said sternly.

"Oh, come on!" Ben grumbled.

"When you're older we'll think about it," said Han.

"I bet Uncle Luke had a speeder when I was my age!"

"Yeah, you know what else he had? Farm chores! You want a few of those?" Han asked, giving his son his best 'dad' look.

Ben sighed. "Fine."

Han turned his attention back to his daughters and their baking. "Alright, who wants to put the chocolate chips in?"

"I do!" Breha said with the excitement of a child. Breha put in both white and milk chocolate pieces, sneaking one of each into her mouth.

"Hey!" Han teased her, nudging her with his elbow.

Breha grinned. "Sorry."

Han shook his head, scrunching his nose at her. "No you're not."

Breha laughed. "You're right. I'm not."

Han gave Breha a kiss on the temple. "That's ok. I might have snuck a few in myself."

"Daddy, those are for the cookies," Zara giggled.

"The cookies have enough chocolate," Han said.

"You can never have enough chocolate!" Leia said, reaching into the bag of white chocolate chips.

"Aright," Han said with a chuckle. "Let's get this dough rolled out."


	54. Happy Holidays from the Solos pt3

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Han heard his youngest daughter squeal from down the hall and pulled the covers over his head. It was very early in the morning, and while there were gifts waiting under the tree for him as well, part of Han wished for once he could spend the holiday sleeping in.

Of course when he thought about it, it was all the holidays he'd spent in bed with Leia that they ended up with five children.

"She'll be in here any minute," Leia whispered.

"I know," Han rasped, still waking up. "She's a morning person like her mother."

Leia smiled. "Well she was a night owl like her father the nine months I carried her."

"She's got more energy than any of our other kids put together," Han said. "She's always up and running."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Zara squealed. Seeming to come out of nowhere she jumped on the bed and pounced on her father's stomach.

Han grunted and sat up. Leia sat up as well, and reached to pet her daughter's hair.

"Good morning, Zara," Leia said.

"Good morning," Zara said sweetly, her brown eyes sparkling. She was the only one of the Solo children to have inherited Leia's eyes instead of Han's hazel ones.

"Good morning, sweetie," Han yawned.

"It's time for presents!"

"Is it now?" Han asked with a grin. "You sure you don't want to wait till…"

"No!" Zara cried. "Daddy we've been waiting forever, like a whole year."

Han smiled. "Ok, baby ok. Go on, honey, and wake everyone else up. Me and Mommy will be right behind you."

Zara hopped off her parents bed and ran back to wake her brothers and sisters up. Leia leaned over and gave Han a good morning kiss. It was long and sweet, and sent a warm feeling from Han's lips down to his toes.

"Hey, just what I wanted," Han said with a smile, pulling Leia down for another kiss.

"Oh, no, flyboy," Leia said moving off the bed. "We've got memories to make and presents to open. There will be plenty of time for that when the kids are at Luke's tonight."

Han grinned and jumped out of bed as well. He put on his robe and helped Leia slip into hers. He kissed her neck and pulled her hair over her should.

"Han!" Leia said clearing her throat. "Not now."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia's waist and pulled her back. "But I want to unwrap you first."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Keep this up and we'll have a new member of the family to buy for next year."

"Would that be so bad?" Han asked, stepping into his slippers following Leia out of their bedroom.

Leia and Han went into their living room to find their children waiting impatiently to open their gifts.

"Come on, Mom and Dad!" Ben said.

"Alright," Leia said kneeling by the tree. She picked up one of the presents. "Looks like this one is for Zara."

Zara smiled brightly as she eagerly ripped open the package. Inside was a doll that looked like her, which in turn looked like Leia. Its hair had even been styled in Leia's iconic buns.

"This is just what I asked for!" Zara said, taking her new friend out of her box. "She's so pretty."

"Alright, Jay. This one is yours," Han said hand his son box wrapped in blue paper.

Jacob opened his gift and was happy to find a new model set. "Thanks! I'll start working on this after dinner."

Leia smiled and picked up another present. "And this one is for Esme."

Esme smiled as she took the small green box in her hand. "Can I go ahead and open it?"

"Of course sweetie," Han said. He smiled brightly, knowing Esme would love her gift.

Esme untied the red ribbon around the package and ripped off the paper. Opening the box she was confused to find a dagger hilt. "What's this?"

"Try opening it," Han said.

Esme flicked the hilt, like she would her lightsaber and a small blade began to go. It was bright yellow.

"No way!"

"I made the hilt," said Han. "Your uncle Luke took care of the blade."

"This is amazing. I love it!"

"Ben this one is yours," Leia said, handing Ben a small box.

Ben sighed. "I'm guessing there isn't a speederbike in this."

Ben opened the box and found a new tool set and work gloves. He was handy with it, but couldn't understand why his parents would've given him this.

"I've got the parts in the hanger with the Falcon," Han said with a smile. "You and I are going to work together and by the time you're sixteen you'll have your own speeder."

"You mean it?" Ben asked. "This is awesome! Not only do I get a speeder, but mine's gonna be custom made like the Falcon."

"So a piece of junk that's always breaking down?" Breha, joked, nudging her twin brother's shoulder.

"Hey, you were born on that piece of junk," Leia said, smiling at Han. "We almost lived on it."

It was true that after the twins were born Leia considered stepping away from politics and letting Han whisk them away on the Falcon. She didn't want her little ones to have to deal with the harshness of the world. When Leia ended up pregnant again only a few months later she realized they'd run out of bunk space far too soon.

"Alright, Breha, it's time to open yours," Han said, handing Breha a neatly wrapped gift.

Breha opened the box and smiled brightly. "No way! No way!"

"Well, what is it?" Jacob asked.

Breha picked up a framed poster out of the box. "It's an autographed picture of Endor Smyth, my favorite action star. He's so dreamy."

"I still think he looks like your dad," Leia mused.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Breha asked.

"We met him at a state dinner," Han explained. "Apparently he's a big fan of mine and when I asked if he'd sign something for my daughter he was more than happy to."

Leia gave Han a kiss on the cheek. "He was ten when we destroyed the Death Star. He said your dad was his childhood hero. It made him believe an ordinary person could do anything."

Breha smiled. "See we have so much in common. We both share the same hero."

Han held his arms open and his children rushed to him, tackling him back onto the floor. He laughed loudly, enjoying the crushing group hug. Leia nudged her way in and wrapped her arm as far as she could around the pile. Han did the same, and grabbed Leia's hand tightly.

"I wish everyday was like this," Jacob mumbled against his brother's back.

Han chuckled. "Me too, buddy."

"Mom, Dad aren't you going to open your presents now," Zara asked.

"You mean this big hug wasn't it?" Han asked.

The kids rolled off their parents and scooted back to their places, as Leia reach under the tree to hand Han his present.

"This is for you, dear."

Han's eyes lit up like a child's and he grinned widely. He ripped open the paper franticly, causing his children to giggle.

"New boots!" Han said with excitement. He leaned over and kissed Leia on the cheek. He reached behind her and grabbed a tiny box. "This one is yours."

Leia smiled carefully untied the ribbon. Inside she found a ring with a sapphire and two diamonds. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Han. This looks just like my mother's ring."

"I had it made special," Han said. "I know it can't replace the original, but…"

"It's beautiful," Leia said, throwing her arms around Han. She sat back and handed him the box and her right hand. "Will you put it on for me?"

Han smiled as he slipped the ring onto Leia's delicate finger. He kissed her hand. "Perfect."

"Please," gagged Jacob. "At least wait until we're out of the room."

Han stood up, and helped Leia up as well.

"Who wants tree shaped pancakes with powdered sugar?" he asked.

A series of 'me' and 'I do' rang out and the kids darted into the kitchen to help their father cook breakfast. Leia gave Han another quick kiss before the couple joined their children.


	55. Leian

**Loosely inspired by the supposed affair Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford had during the filming of A New Hope**

Leia giggled as Han planted kisses down her jawline and on her neck. She ruffled through his hair as he moved to kiss the tops of her breasts, which were peeking out from the top of her dress.

"You are so beautiful," Han mumbled, nuzzling his face in between her breasts. He looked up at her and smiled. "I can't believe I have you all to myself."

Leia's smile weakened. "But I don't have you to myself."

Han stopped kissing Leia's neck and sat up. "What?"

Leia sat up as well and gave him a wide-eyed look. "Your wife."

"Oh, that," Han said swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

Leia walked on her knees across the bed to join him. She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Han shook his head. "No, you're right."

Leia sat back and sighed. "You're not going to leave her, are you?"

"I can't she has…."

"I know," Leia said, forcing a smile. "You love your son."

Han looked down embarrassed. "I haven't been there for him like I should've been. I was young and stupid. I shouldn't have gotten married in the first place."

"You wanted the baby to grow up with a father."

Han chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, and look how well that turned out. Kid barely knows me."

"Shh," Leia soothed Han, rubbing his back. "You do the best you can for him."

Han sniffled and whipped his knuckles under his nose, fighting back the emotions he hated to show anyone. Han pressed his hands against his legs and stood up.

"I'm going out for a little while," he said, slipping back on the pants he'd had on earlier. He tossed on a wrinkled shirt and stepped into his boots.

"Be safe," Leia said, before Han disappeared out the door.

She flopped back on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall. She was the other woman now. A man stealing, homewrecker. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed even harder.

Han would come home a few hours later, staggering drunk with a whiskey bottle still in hand, but happier than he'd been when he left. Han liked to cuddle, especially when he was wasted, so they did.

As Leia lay there awake in her lovers arms, listening to him snore, she slowly began to realize this was all an act. Han and Leia were merely characters in a play, and it was only a matter of time before the final curtain fell, and they would take their bows before an applauding crowd.

It wouldn't last. It couldn't last.

It never should've begun to start with.


	56. Solo Hood

_Long ago, long before the first Republic ever existed, in a kingdom on a planet far across the galaxy there lived a king. This king was a good man, well loved by his subjects. His younger brother however was not._

While the king was away fighting a war on distant planets, he allowed his brother to rule in his stead. The kindhearted king had left his advisors in place to help the prince learn what it meant to be a leader, as he would one day be taking the throne. The prince however got rid of his brother's advisors, set his corrupt, greedy friends in their place, and began to make changes that benefited himself more than the people.

To give the people hope, a nobleman rose to the cause to be their hero. And his name was…. Han Solo.

"Are you sure about that, Dad?" Breha asked, interrupting her father's story. "Cause this sounds a lot like the story of Robin Hood."

"Shhh," Esme hissed at her older sister. She scooted closer to Han, listening intently.

Han smiled. "Han robbed from the rich and gave the money to the poor. He was skilled in sword fighting and archery, and knew how to sneak around the guards without getting caught. He had recruited his closest friends to join him, Luke, Lando, and Chewbacca. Together they worked to protect the people in the villages surrounding their forest hideout."

"What about, Mom… uh, I mean, Princess Leia?" Ben asked, wanting to see where the story would go.

"The princess lived in the castle and would spy on the prince and his minions. She would send secret messages to Han at night, letting him know what the prince was planning next. She also did what she could to help the poor. Leia was very brave and very beautiful, but more importantly she was in love with Han."

"Was she now?" Leia mused, resting her elbow on her knee and placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"She was head over heels," Han said, winking at his wife. "And Han was in love with Leia too. He even risked his life and freedom just so he could see her."

"How romantic," Leia sighed, playing along with Han's story.

"One night, however, the prince found out that Leia had been spying on him and sending messages to Han. Han knew he had to protect Leia so he snuck into the prison with a plan to take her back to the forest with him."

The Solo children, Breha included, smiled and leaned in to hear the story better.

"But the princess, being as smart as she was, had already figured out a way to free herself," Han said, continuing the story. "She and Han left that night to go stay in a tavern in the woods."

"What did they do next?" Jacob asked.

Han glanced over at Leia, knowing in the back of his mind what he'd like to do with her in a tavern in the woods, but he couldn't very well tell an eight-year-old that.

"Well, it just so happened, the king was returning from war and had stopped off in that tavern," said Han. "He'd heard what his brother had been up to and asked Han to help him remove the prince from the throne."

"And did he?" Esme asked.

"Han gathered his friends and they battled against the prince and his soldiers. Han won and the prince was banished for the rest of the king's reign," Han said. He took Leia's hand and smiled. "Then the king commanded that Han take Leia as his wife, which he did happily."

"And they lived happily ever after," Leia said with a smile.

Breha sighed. "I still think that sounds like Robin Hood."

"I took creative license," Han said. "Now it's time for you guys to go to bed."

With sighs the Solo children hugged their parents and headed off to bed. Leia went to tuck in the youngest who had already fallen asleep. When she came back she took a seat in Han's lap.

"Robin Hood, Han?" Leia questioned with a smile. "You've been reading my journal again, haven't you?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with entertaining my kids and playing into my wife's secret fetishes all in the same story."

Leia shook her head. "You know I imaged you as him anyway. Strong muscles… tights that leave little to the imagination."

Han pushed the loose strands of Leia's hair behind her ear. "Anything else you'd like to act out tonight?"

Leia smirked. "I could think of a few things."


	57. Twins

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, not, not!"

"Did too, too, too."

"Alright you two, that is enough!" Leia said sternly, interrupting the fight her seven-year-old twins were having.

"He started it," Breha said. She pointed to Ben, as he was pointing to her, accusing her of the same thing.

"Did not!" the twins uttered in unison. "Did too!"

Leia sighed. "Children, please. Now, what's all this about?"

Ben and Breha gave each other a confused stare then looked back at their mother.

"I don't remember," said Ben.

Leia shook her head. She wondered if she and Luke would've fought that way had they been raised together.


	58. Playing Doctor

Han carried Leia bridal style up the steps of their lakeside vacation home on Naboo.

"Stupid, jellyfish," Leia sobbed, looking at her injured ankle. "Stupid waves, stupid sand, stupid…"

"Stupid long walk," Han panted.

Leia wasn't that heavy, but having carried her from down by the lake all the way back home was exhausting.

"I told you I'd pee on it," Han continued.

"And I told you that was disgusting."

As soon as they were inside, Han sat Leia on the kitchen counter, feeling unable to go any further. "I'll see what we have in the first aid kit."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Han rummaged through the drawer where they kept bandages and ointments. He pulled out one labeled _jellyfish stings_. He gave Leia a confused look, wondering if that had happened to her before. "This'll work."

"You can never be too careful," Leia said. "I always like to be prepared."

"If you were really prepared you'd take a first aid kit down to the beach with you."

"I'll remember that next time you're the one who's hurt," Leia said. Leia gasped as Han pressed a medicine soaked rag to her wound.

"Sorry, honey."

"No, it's fine," Leia breathed. "I really appreciate you taking care of me."

"Hey, I stood in a church and vowed to do this for the rest of my life. For better or for worse, baby."

Leia smiled and reached to touch Han's cheek. "I love you, you ol' nerfherder."

Han smiled and kissed Leia's forehead. "I love you too, princess."

"You should've been a doctor."

"I don't know. I think my bedside manners might be a little off."

"Well, then how about we play doctor and you can show me how good your in bed manners are."

Han wrapped a protective bandage around Leia's ankle and secured it. He winked at Leia. "I don't know. It might be a little inappropriate for me to be fraternizing with one of my patients."

"I'd better be your only patient, Solo."

Han leaned in and rubbed his nose against Leia's nose. "You are. You're the only one with enough 'patience' for me."

"And a high tolerance for your stupid jokes."

Han chuckled and picked Leia up again. "Come on Mrs. Solo. I'll show you to your room."


	59. Waiting on You to Come Home

"We'll find him, Leia," Luke assured her, watching Leia stare out the window into the vast space.

Leia sighed and placed her hand to her swollen abdomen. "Soon I hope."

Not long after Han was frozen in carbonite and taken away by Boba Fett, Leia learned she was pregnant. She knew it was Han's child. It couldn't have belonged to anyone else.

At first Luke was angry and almost felt betrayed by Han, but it didn't take him long to realize that Leia was in love with Han, and Han in his own way had made it known he returned her love. As soon as Han was found and freed, Luke would be more than happy to give the couple his blessing. Not that they needed it. Clearly they'd already taken the next step in their relationship.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Leia asked, just as Luke was turning to leave.

"What?" Luke, asked turning back around.

"Han," Leia said. She looked down at her growing belly. "Do you think he'll be happy about the baby?"

Luke hesitated in his answer. He knew Han better than anyone else on base, accept maybe Chewbacca. He knew Han liked to keep a flask of whiskey on hand for when things got too hard to deal with. He'd seen Han get so drunk he'd pick fights with chairs that he'd just so happened to stagger into. Of course, Luke had gone out drinking with Han. He wasn't that innocent.

Luke remembered on one occasion where Han had a barmaid on each knee and one behind him massaging his shoulders and kissing his neck. Han had encouraged one of them to give Luke a little attention as well. Han could be a pig when it came to women, but for whatever reason they found him charming. Could Han Solo really settle for one woman, even if that woman was Leia.

Despite all this Luke felt that Han was a good person at heart. Luke could go to Han when he'd had a bad day and Han always knew what to say to make Luke feel better. Although Han himself didn't believe in the Force, he was quick to remind Luke that if the Force was a part of everyone maybe Owen and Beru were still watching over their newphew. Luke had also watched Han, comfort a group of children whose village and families had been wiped out by the Empire by telling them stories and making them laugh.

"I think he'll be surprised," Luke said at last. He thought for a moment. "You know, rumor has it you're the reason he was going back to Jabba."

"What?"

"Yeah, he wanted to prove to you he was a good enough man for you, or something like that," Luke continued. "He told me, 'smugglin's not the ideal life for a princess'. He really cares about you Leia."

"I'm worried he won't want to stay with me anymore," said Leia. "Part of his freedom would be taken away with a wife and kid."

"Leia, Han hates the Rebellion! Heck, I think he hates it almost as much as he does the Empire. Do you honestly think he's stuck around because he believes in the cause? No, it's always been for you."

Leia looked down, giving her belly a gentle rub. "I've been telling her about the day I met Han."

Luke smiled weakly. "I'm sure Han will tell it differently."

Leia laughed. "Of course he will."

"As if she'll need a reason to think her dad is a hero," Luke said. His smile finally brightened. "Now Han will have another reason to fight the Empire."


	60. New Home

"Here we go, kids. Our brand new house," Han said with a smile. He looked down into the tiny blue buggy at his newborn son and daughter. "What do you guys think?"

The twins, who were barely two days old, yawned.

"I think they like it, Leia."

Leia laughed softly, still slightly tired from delivering twins and her stay in the hospital. "Han, they barely know who we are, let alone what the house is."

"Nah, our kids are smart. I bet they'll be doing our taxes before they can walk."

Breha made a cooing noise and made a fist. She lifted it up in the air.

Han grinned. "Look at my girl!"

Han reached in the buggy and pulled Breha out. He kissed her cheek. "My sweetheart."

Ben made a crying noise and scrunched his face. Han carefully lifted Ben up as well, cradling both his children in his arms like the nurses had shown him.

"I love you too, Ben," Han said. He sat down on the couch to relax and smiled at Leia. "Honey, why don't you go take a nap. I'll keep our guests entertained."

"You just want those adorable little angels to yourself."

"You had them to yourself nine months. It's Daddy's turn."

Leia shook her head. "Just give me my son, ok."

Leia gently took Ben from Han's arms, leaving Breha to pull and dribble on Han's shirt. She seemed just fine having her father all to herself, while Ben had already fallen asleep in Leia's arms.


	61. Seaside Shenanigans

Han and Leia adored their five children. Having such a large family could be a handful at times, but to them it was completely worth it for the moments they got to spend together. Especially the moments they spent vacationing in Naboo.

"Alright kids," Leia said as Han sat up their umbrella and towel. "You don't have to hang out with us as long as you stay where your father and I can see you."

The kids let out a series of muffled oks before heading further down the beach.

Leia sighed. "I remember when they used to cling to us."

"Aw, baby," Han said, wrapping his arm around Leia from behind. He kissed her neck. "Would Mommy care to join Daddy under the umbrella?"

Leia laughed. "Really, Han? In public?"

"We have the twins because we did it in public. On this very beach!"

Leia sighed contently. "Alright, but just for a little snuggle. You keep your dirty thoughts for later on tonight."

Han chuckled. "Yes, your highness."

As Han and Leia relaxed and enjoyed each other's company, their children were also enjoying… or at least trying to enjoy their day at the beach.

"Ben, stop blocking my sun," grumbled Breha. The thirteen-year-old girl adjusted her sunglasses and fanned her brother out of the way.

"Well, excuse me, princess," Ben mocked her. "I didn't realize you owned the sun."

Breha scoffed. "You knew what I meant, Ben. I'm trying to get a tan."

"It's going to take a lot more than sun to tan your pale behind," Ben laughed.

Using the Force, Breha tossed a mountain of sand at her twin.

Ben sputtered. "Dad!"

"You're yelling for Dad? You're such a child!"

"I'm more mature than you are," Ben said.

"Says the teenager who can't sleep without his 'bwankie'," Breha mocked.

Ben glared at Breha. He snatched the bucket of water Zara was carrying to build her sandcastle, knocking the four-year-old on her back.

"Hey!" she pouted, her bottom lip quivering. "Daddy!"

Breha took off her sunglasses. "Ben!"

Ben dumped the water on Breha, leaving her soaked and causing her to screamed. "Dad!"

"Geez, I'm coming," Han said running up the beach. "I could barely get to one of you before another one calls for me."

"Ben, got me wet!" Breha shrieked pointing towards her brother.

"She threw sand at me first."

Han sighed. "Guys…."

Zara tugged at the bottom of Han's swim trunks. "Daddy, Ben took my bucket."

Han reached down and picked Zara up. "Now, guys, we are here to enjoy each other and the lake, not torture each other like you do every other day."

Breha sighed. "We're not torturing each other…. well, at least I'm not torturing Ben."

Ben started to lunge at his sister, but Han stopped him. "You know you're not too old for me to put you in time out."

"Kids, come in for lunch!" Leia shouted from up the beach.

Ben and Breha took off running, before Han could threaten them with another punishment.


	62. Are We There Yet

"Dad, are we there yet?" thirteen-year-old Ben groaned.

"If we weren't there when your sister asked two minutes ago, what makes you think we'd be there now?" Han grumbled.

"Han," Leia shushed, in a warning tone. "No need to snap at him."

"I didn't snap, Leia," Han said in a gruffer tone than he intended. Han adored his family and loved their annual trips to Naboo, but he hated the ride there.

"Why can't we just stay at home?" twelve-year-old Esme groaned.

"For real!" thirteen-year-old Breha agreed. "It's cheaper and we don't have to fly for what seems like forever cramped on the Falcon."

"We'll be at the lake soon," said Leia. "You'll have plenty of space to run around and relax there."

"No offense, Mom, but you and Dad are the ones who get to relax," said Breha. "You always go out dancing and leave us at home."

"We go dancing one night that we're there," Leia said. "And I don't like that tone you're taking with me young lady."

Breha scoffed, unable to stop her teenage angst from rolling her eyes.

"Young lady," Han warned. "This trip has barely started. You don't want to spend the rest of it grounded do you?"

"No, sir," sighed Breha. She folded her arms over her chest and sunk down into her chair.

"Breha's just upset Thompson couldn't come with us," ten-year-old Jacob informed his parents.

"Thompson Frell? Is that the guy you have a crush on?" Ben asked with a loud laugh. "That loser!"

"Ben, stop it," Leia warned him.

"At least I have a chance with my crush," Breha said, glaring at Ben. "Kalei is so out of your league it's not even funny."

"Kalei is too Ben's girlfriend," four-year-old Zara said, taking up for her older brother. "I saw them kissing."

"You children are far too young to be thinking about crushes and kissing," said Leia.

"Oh, I don't know Leia. I was Jay's age when I had my first kiss and I turned out just fine," Han said.

"Like I said, you children are far too young to be worrying about things like that."

"Mom, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" Esme asked.

Leia blushed and glanced over at Han. "I was nineteen."

"Nineteen?" Ben retorted. "Were you like a nerd in school or something?"

"Just because your mother didn't date in high school doesn't mean she was a nerd," said Han. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I happen to like my women smart."

Esme shook her head. "Mom, tell us the story."

Leia smiled. "I might have given another boy a kiss on the cheek before, but this was my first real kiss. It was after the battle of Yarvin. Your father asked me to dance with him and I said yes. He made a joke about how in old fairytales the hero was always rewarded with a kiss from the princess, and because I knew he didn't think I'd actually do it I kissed him."

Han grinned. "Admit it, hon. You couldn't resist me."

"I couldn't stand you," Leia said. "I just wanted to wipe that smug grin off your face."

Suddenly Breha let out a high pitched squeak. "Thompson just sent me a message!"

"Wait he's messaging you?" Han asked flipping on autopilot and whirling his captain's chair around.

"Dad, you just said you didn't mind our crushes," said Breha.

"I was talking about your brother. Not my girls."

"Dad, that's sexist!" Esme said.

Breha nodded. "And outdated."

"Don't use the word dated," Han said. He looked at his wife. "Leia! Do something about this."

"Girls, I hope you find someone who loves you as much as your father does me."

"That's not helping," sighed Han.

"Dad, it's not like I'm marrying the guy," said Breha. "He just sent me a message."

"Yeah, Dad," Esme said. "Breha changes crushes like Ben changes socks."

"That's not saying much," muttered Jacob, having shared a room with Ben his entire life.

"Can I help it if I'm worried about my girls?" Han asked. "I know what's out there! Just look what your mother ended up with!"

"Dad, you realize most girls base their ideal husband on the traits she sees in her father, right?" Esme told him.

Breha nodded. "She's right."

Leia kissed Han on the cheek. "And I think they have the best example."


	63. A Not Sick Day

"Isn't that sunrise beautiful?" Leia sighed, as she looked out the large windows of her Naboo vacation home. "Oh, I could just look at that forever."

Han let out a loud snore from his side of the bed and nuzzled against his pillow.

Leia rolled her eyes. She shook Han's shoulder. "Come on, baby. It's time to wake up."

"Scram, sister. I'm trying to sleep."

"I beg your pardon?" Leia gasped, pulling away from Han.

Han slowly raised his head. "Oh, I'm sorry Leia. I was dreaming. You were there. It was about to get good."

"Dreams are for nighttime, love. The day is new, the sun is shining…."

"Morning people are annoying," Han said in the same sing-song tone Leia was using.

Leia swatted at him. "Well, what do you propose we do all day?"

Han grinned.

"Other than that."

Han shrugged. "Have you never just spent the day in bed doing nothing?"

"Only when I was a little girl and sick."

"Well, we're taking a sick day today," said Han. "Well, stay in bed, snuggle, and watch holos all day."

Leia laughed. "Seriously?"

"Come on, babe. Take a sick day with me."

"Ok," Leia said, caving to the will of Han's hazel eyes.

"Now which one of us is going to get up to get the junk food?"


	64. Ghosts

"What are you staring at, Luke?" Han asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulders.

Luke knew that Han couldn't see the Force ghosts. "They're ghosts Han."

Han gave Luke a confused look.

"Former Jedi," Luke said, explaining further. "One of them is my father."

"Oh, yeah?" Han asked, looking to see if he could actually catch a glimpse of these ghosts. Han cleared his throat. "He must really hate me."

Luke chuckled. "Actually he thinks you're a good leader, one of the bravest men he's ever met."

"He didn't seem to think so when he put me in carbonite."

Luke looked at Han, realizing he knew who Anakin Skywalker really was.

Han gave Luke a crooked grin. "Leia, told me everything."

Luke looked back towards the ghost of his father. Suddenly he smiled.

"What?" Han asked.

Luke pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "He says he approves of you and Leia. He knows you really love her."

"He can't read my mind or anything like that can he?"

"He can, but he says he'd rather not go down that road again."

"That's good to know."

Leia walked up to them taking Han's hand in hers. "What are you looking at?"

Han smiled. "My future father-in-law."

Leia looked, not being able to see the ghosts either and sighed. "What did he say?"

"He likes me," Han said proudly.

"He's smiling now," Luke said, before chuckling.

"What did he say this time?" Han asked.

"This time it was Obi-Wan," said Luke. He smiled at Leia. "He wants to know if you'll name 'it' after him."


	65. Congratulations

Han had never been so happy in his entire life. He was going to be a father. One the way home from the doctor Han had stopped strangers in the street to tell them the good news. As soon as he was home he knew he had to let Lando know.

"Congratulations man," Lando chuckled loudly. "I didn't think you had it in you. Course I guess it was really her you had it in."

"Very funny," groaned Han.

"C'mon. I can tell you're smiling."

"Yeah, but it's not over your stupid comment."

"How's Leia?"

"She's happy. We're both sort of overwhelmed though," said Han. "You know she was worried I wouldn't be happy."

"Can't say I blame her, Han," said Lando. "I mean, you don't exactly seem like the kind of guy who'd want kids around."

"Other people's brats maybe, but this one's mine."

"You know I really am happy for you and Leia. You two are good for each other."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Now, all that's left to do is name him after his uncle Lando."

"Well, see," said Han. "You know it might be a girl."

"Linda then," Lando said with a laugh.

"You'll be here when its born won't you?" Han asked, hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it."


	66. Sweet Baby Boy

"Anakin," Shmi sighed as she walked over to her one-year-old son's crib. "You shouldn't be awake now."

Anakin cooed and looked up at his mother. He grinned realizing who she was and reached for her. Shmi smiled and picked him up cradling him.

"My sweet, sweet boy."

Anakin grabbed hold of Shmi's nightgown, gripping it tightly.

"Do you want Mommy to sing to you?"

Anakin let out a few soft gurgles.

Shmi smiled and began singing Anakin a lullaby she'd heard often as a child. It was in her native language, a language she was no longer allowed to speak because her owner demanded she use the standard language.

"I promise to tell you of your heritage when you're older. It's a very special one."

Shmi wanted so much better for her son than the life of a slave. She felt her child was destined for greatness. Shmi supposed all mothers felt that way regardless of what their child was really capable of, but something about Anakin felt different.

Shmi looked down into Anakin's big eyes and swore he was looking straight into her heart. She smiled and placed him back in his crib to sleep the night away.


	67. Empty Space

Leia hummed as she slowly stirred out of her deep sleep. She rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes when her body hit the empty space where Han should've been sleeping. Leia closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd cried so much lately, Leia was surprised she had any tears left.

It had been a long time…. years in fact, since she and Han had shared a bed together. In all that time apart from each other she'd missed his warmth. Now Han was dead. Leia's heart was broken knowing he was gone forever and his side of the bed would always be empty.

"Why didn't I tell him I still loved him when I had the chance," Leia breathed, trying to fight her tears. "I shouldn't have let him go."

 _You think you made him go?_ a familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Leia sat up in bed feeling as though she recognized it. "Han?"

The room was silent and Leia had never felt more alone. She lay back down and pulled the covers up to her neck.

 _He knew you loved him._ the voice spoke again. _He never stopped loving you either._

Leia scrunched her body into a fetal position and sobbed into her pillow.

 _Please don't cry, Leia._

Leia's heart beat faster, wondering where the voice was coming from. It certainly sounded like Han, but it couldn't be. Han was dead.

"Han's dead," Leia whispered against her pillow. "And it's all my fault."

 _Leia…_

"If this is some sort of joke it's the cruelest thing anyone has ever done to me," Leia shouted, sitting up. "Now you tell me what or who you are!"

The voice was silent again and Leia began to wonder if she was losing her mind. She had been under great stress lately. Perhaps losing Han had pushed her over the edge. Leia lay back down and continued to cry.

She swore she must have been dreaming when it felt like someone wrapped their arms around her and whispered into her ear.

 _I'm sorry, princess_


	68. Love is Blind

Leia was grateful to be back in regular clothes, especially after what Jabba the Hutt had forced her to wear. She carefully tied the matching belt around the flowing blue dress.

Leia had always preferred loose fitting garments that showed very little skin. Most of her clothes hung off her body making her appear to have no womanly shape at all. It wasn't that she was insecure; she was just raised to be modest. Besides, Leia couldn't imagine anyone wanting someone to gawk at their body in that way.

Well, maybe she'd make the exception for Han Solo, but at the moment his eyesight was still recovering from the carbonite freezing. Although the medical staff had told Han he was healthy and wouldn't suffer long term affects from the carbonite, his body was still weak from being frozen for so nearly a year.

"How are you feeling, love?" Leia asked, sitting down on the edge of Han's bunk.

Han smiled. "Much better now that you're here. Are you alone, Leia?"

Leia nodded, then realized Han probably didn't see her gesture. "Yes. It's just the two of us."

Han reached his hand out to her feeling around her hand. "Good."

Leia grabbed hold of Han's hand and squeezed it tightly. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't dare show him any weakness.

"I'm glad you finally came to see me. I just wish I could see you."

"I'm not much too look at."

Han slowly sat up and reached to feel Leia. He squeezed her arms and moved up to cup her face and feel her hair.

"You have your hair down," he said with a smile. "You look so beautiful with your hair down."

"I didn't really feel like putting it up. The last few days have been exhausting."

"If you want to go to bed I'll be just fine here by myself."

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you?"

"Of course," Han said, his smile brightening. "I was hoping you would."

Han scooted over to the wall his bunk was against for Leia to lay down. He pulled the sheet over them and snuggled close to her. He gently caressed her body, enjoying the warmth of her being next to him.

Suddenly Leia rolled them over pinning Han's shoulders to the bed. She straddled Han's waist and gave him a long fiercely passionate kiss. She sat back up and moved Han's hands to feel her hips.

"I know you can barely see me, so you're going to have to feel your way around."

"Leia…"

Leia started to cry. "I need you, Han. I need you to hold me in your arms and make love to me like we did on Bespin. I need you tell me everything's going to be ok and…"

Han pulled Leia into another passionate kiss. He rolled them over so he was on top her, gazing down at the most beautiful blur.

"I can't promise you much, Leia," said Han. "I am still recovering."

"We'll call this practice for when you're an old man," Leia said managing to smile.

Han nuzzled his face against Leia's neck. "You sure you'll still love me then?"

"Always," Leia whispered before Han kissed her again.


	69. Han's Sick Day

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Han slowly stirred in his sleep realizing the angry wildcat that was chasing him sounded an awful lot like his four-year-old daughter.

"Zara," Han mumbled into his pillow.

Zara stopped jumping on the bed and landed on Han's back. She moved closer to his face, pushing away his thick hair for a closer look, and giggled. "Daddy, it's time to wake up."

Han opened his eyes and saw that Leia wasn't next to him. He heard the shower running and started to get up. His head was spinning like he had a hangover, but he was positive he hadn't been drinking the night before.

"Daddy, wake up!" Zara demanded, pounding her tiny fists on his back.

"Daddy's awake," Han groaned, his voice raspier than usual.

"No you're not. You're still in bed." Zara said. She frowned and moved to lay down beside Han.

"I'm awake, Zara," Han said opening his eyes fully and looking at her. He managed to smile seeing his baby girl's sweet face.

"Then come on, let's go play!"

Han moaned and reached over to pet Zara's long brown hair. He buried his face in his pillow to cough. "Sweetie pie, Daddy doesn't feel good."

Zara gasped. "You don't?"

"No, baby. I don't."

Suddenly Zara jumped off the bed and started shouting for her brothers and sisters.

"Daddy's sick! Daddy's sick!" she called running down the hall.

Han sighed and rolled over onto his back. He drifted back off to sleep for just a moment. The next thing he knew Leia was standing over him, wrapped in her bath towel. She had closed the bedroom door as well.

"Did I hear you tell Zara you're sick?" she asked him.

"No, I told her I didn't feel good," said Han. "And she, like her beautiful mother tends to do, jumped to conclusions and said I was sick. I'm not sick. I don't feel good. There's a difference."

"Then why are you still in bed?"

"I'm having a little trouble getting up and going this morning," said Han, closing his eyes again. He opened one and eyed Leia. "If you took that towel off it might help me a little though."

Leia rolled her eyes and pressed the back of her hand to Han's forehead. "You do feel a little warm, Han. I bet you have a fever."

"I'm next to the hottest woman in the galaxy, who just so happens to be in nothing but a towel," said Han. "I'm surprised steam isn't coming out of my ears."

Leia rolled her eyes again, but decided to play along with Han. She leaned over him so he could see her cleavage peeking out of the top of her towel dress. "Do you need me to stay home with you baby?"

"Don't do this to me, Leia. Not when I feel this terrible."

Leia stood back up. "Seriously, Han. Do I need to stay home with you?"

"Nah, I can take care of myself. Besides I'd rather wait until I'm feeling better to play doctor with you."

"Well, I'll tell the kids to let you rest for today," said Leia.

Han sighed. "I hate missing a day with them. They're growing up so fast."

"We could always have another one," joked Leia.

"The last five weren't planned," said Han. "Why start now."

"One day will be fine," said Leia. "Ben, Breha, and Esme are old enough to keep an eye on themselves and Jacob and Zara for a few hours. I'll call Luke and ask him to bring lunch by for you guys."

"Thanks, baby," said Han. "You're the best."

"Since you're being so sweet I'll let you watch me get dressed."

"I'd like that," said Han, managing a cocky grin.

Leia continued her morning routine, getting dressed, putting on makeup, and carrying on mundane conversations with Han.

"If you're not better by tomorrow I want you to go see a doctor," she told him.

"I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow," said Han. "I'll take today to rest and take some over-the-counter stuff."

"You could always go to the doctor right now."

"I'll be fine, Leia. I probably just have a sore throat. There's no need to involve a stupid medical droid and his shot happy nurses."

"My poor baby," Leia mocked him.

"I don't like shots that don't involve alcohol."

Leia laughed. "I know. That's why you passed out when I was given a shot of pain medicine when our kids were born."

"I don't see how that thing helped. You still screamed and squeezed my hand so hard you nearly broke it."

"That's because all of our kids inherited your big head."

"Aren't you going to be late for work," Han teased her.

"You're right," Leia said. "Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"Well, there is one thing," Han said.

Leia expected Han to want a kiss, but as she leaned in to him he spoke again.

"Could you put a blanket in the dryer for me? I'm sort of chilled."

Leia scoffed and gave Han a kiss anyway. "I'll see you after work, ok honey. I'll try to finish up and get home earlier."

"I was serious about the blanket though," Han called after her.


	70. I Never

Lando smiled as he sat the bottle of whiskey in the center of the Falcon's game table and passed each of his friends a shot glass. "We're going to play a little game."

"I guess that's my cue to go," Leia said, standing up.

"No, stay," said Lando. "Just because one of us is having sex with you doesn't mean you still can't be one of the guys."

Leia smiled and sat down. Han wrapped an arm around her, as if it wasn't clear to Lando, Luke, and Chewbacca that he was the one Leia was sleeping with.

"The game is called I Never," Lando said. "When it's your turn you tell us something you've never done and anyone who has done it takes a shot. Simple enough?"

"You sure you want to do this Leia?" Han asked.

"You're just worried I can hold my liquor better than you."

"Alright, it's on!" Han said, giving Leia a quick kiss.

"Princess, why don't you start us off," Lando said.

"Alright then," Leia said. "I never kissed a woman."

The men glared at her, knowing she'd gotten them with an obvious trap they hadn't considered.

"I'll go next," Han said, his voice a bit raspy from the burn of the whiskey. "I never kissed my sibling."

"That one's not fair!" Luke protested. "I didn't know she was my sister then."

Han shrugged. "Still counts."

Luke and Leia both took their shots. Leia coughed a bit, not being used to alcohol stronger than wine.

"You ok, hon?" Han asked.

Leia cleared her throat. "Never better."

"Alright then," Lando said. "Luke you go next."

It wasn't long before the group of friends, except for Chewbacca whose body processed the alcohol different, was drunk. Luke and Lando were asleep at the table, while Han and Leia had had moved back to Han's cabin, laughing and kissing.

"You are very, drunk," Han said, poking Leia on the nose.

Leia giggled. "So are you."

"I'm used to it."

Leia smiled. "I never had sex while I was drunk."

Han grinned. "Let's change that."


	71. Given Name

"Oh, Han, it's beautiful!" Leia exclaimed as she looked at the gender neutral nursery her husband had decorated. The yellow and green reminded Leia of the room she'd grown up in on Alderaan.

"Yeah, it was a lot of work, but I'm pretty proud of it," said Han. He knelt down and nuzzled against Leia's belly, giving it a few light kisses. "But not nearly as proud as Daddy is of you!"

Leia placed her hand on her back as the baby kicked wildly. "Someone is ready to see their daddy."

"Well, I'm ready to see him too… or her," said Han, smiling up at his wife. He kissed her belly again. "Hey, maybe there's two in there."

Leia's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Babe, you're a twin."

"Yeah, but things like that usually skip a generation," said Leia. "We're more likely to have twin grandchildren than twins ourselves."

Han shrugged. "The Force doesn't skip generations."

"The Force is different," said Leia.

Han stood up. "Do you think there's a chance our kid won't have the Force cause of me?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Leia said, carefully sitting down in the padded rocking chair. "My mother wasn't Force sensitive, and neither was Anakin's mother."

Han sat in the floor next to Leia. "I just want them to know how special their family's heritage is."

"They will Han. You know part of their heritage will come from you."

"Yeah, well knowing their father was born on Corellia and raised by Wookies isn't much of a heritage."

"Oh, that reminds me," Leia said. "Does Chewbacca want to be called PawPaw or Uncle Chewy?"

Han grinned. "I asked him while he was helping me build the crib. He says Uncle Chewy is fine. He's excited about the baby too."

"I'm sure Chewy will be able to tell our children tons of stories about what you were like when you were younger."

"Yeah, he probably could. Maybe that'll make up for my lack of a true family."

"Han, I know you don't think you have much of a heritage, but you have so much to offer this little baby. You're giving it your name."

"Babe, Solo's not even a real name. It was an insult cause I was always alone, you know… solo," said Han. "I just used it cause I figured if it was true it wouldn't hurt when people said it."

"Why haven't you ever told me that?"

Han shrugged again. "I don't really think about it anymore. I've been calling myself Han Solo for so long sometimes I forget I don't know my real name."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Don't be," said Han. "It really doesn't matter I mean a names just a name, right?"

Leia smiled. She looked at the silver ring on Han's hand and at the matching one on her own hand. "I don't know about you, but being a Solo means the world to me, and knowing my baby as you for a father makes it even better."

Han smiled and reached up to rub Leia's belly. "You hear that little baby Solo."

"Baby Solo," Leia hummed thoughtfully. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain sweep through her body and she sat up. "Oh, Han!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Leia looked down to see liquid pooling around her. "I think the baby's coming."

Han jumped up. "Let's get you to the hospital."

After many long hours of labor Han and Leia would learn that their little baby Solo was actually two Solo babies. Han grinned delighted at being right about the twins.


	72. First Kiss

"Oh, Han, aren't they beautiful," Leia sighed, as the nurse placed their newborn twins on her chest.

The nurse excused herself from the room leaving the newest members of the Solo family to get acquainted with their parents. Ben and Breha blinked their eyes hearing the strange noises around them, yet hearing the familiar sounds of their mother's heartbeat and their father's warm voice. Ben reached his hand over to grab Breha's as if reassuring his older sister that everything was going to be ok.

Both parents, Leia especially, were exhausted after waiting through nearly two days of labor to bring their son and daughter into the world. Han smiled and leaned over to kiss Leia's sweat soaked forehead. He gave a gentle kiss to each twin on the tops of their tiny heads. The first of many displays of affection Han would show over the years to his children.

He'd been talking to them and kissing them from outside Leia's belly for the past nine months. Now they were here and Han was amazed at the two living, breathing people he'd help to create.

"My little miracles," Han whispered, not even bothering to fight the tears.

Leia laughed softly. "Our miracles, Han."

"They're perfect, Leia," Han said. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

Leia smiled. "Next time I'll hope you'll settle for something a little less painful."

Han chuckled. "Hey, these little guys were worth it, don't you think."

"Oh, yes. Worth every moment."


	73. Wedding Bells

"There," Leia said with a smile, adjusting her daughter's wedding veil. She stood back and placed her hand over her mouth. "My goodness, you're all grown up."

Breha smiled and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. "Thanks, Mom."

Breha had chosen to wear a light blue dress in honor of her Alderaanian heritage. She had borrowed diamond earrings from her mother which had originally belong to her grandmother Padme. Wrapped around her bouquet of flowers was an oil rag from the Falcon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A familiar voice called. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, dear," Leia said.

Han opened the door and stepped. He was dressed in a suit and feeling slightly uncomfortable, but he would do anything to see his daughter happy.

"You look beautiful, Breha," Han said with a sigh upon seeing his daughter in her wedding dress.

Breha threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Daddy."

Han smiled and petted Breha's long chestnut curls. He couldn't believe his baby was getting married. Breha was the oldest of the Solo children, but second to get married after Ben, who'd eloped with his pregnant girlfriend at seventeen. However Breha was Han's first little girl and he had a special bond with her.

Breha stepped back from Han, still holding on to his hands. "I can't believe it's finally here."

"You can't?" Han chuckled. "Seems like only yesterday I was changing your diapers."

Breha shook her head. "That was a long time ago."

"Not too long ago," Han said, his eyes welling up with tears. "Listen I know I give him a hard time, but I do think Zak is a great guy."

Breha smiled. "I know you do. If you didn't you'd throw me over your shoulder and carry me back to the Falcon."

Han chuckled. "You know me so well."

Breha blinked back her own tears. "So, am I still your little girl?"

Han smiled. "Always."


	74. Mistresses of Disguise

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into," Luke panted. He rested against the wall, trying to catch his breath after running from the Emperor's guards. "That's the last time I…."

"Shut up!" Han hissed. He peered through the archway to see if the stormtroppers were still there. He quick moved his head back and pressed up against the wall before they saw him.

"Alright, Han. How are you going to get us out of this?" Luke asked.

Han scoffed. "Me? You're the Jedi, kid. How the heck should I know what to do?"

"You're the one who got us into this," Luke shot back at him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know this place would be guarded?"

"Common sense," Leia hissed at him.

Han glared down at her and Leia glared back. This woman was half his size, but she could make him feel inches tall with her death glares.

"I'm not even a part of this operation, sweetheart! I was just supposed to fly you here."

Leia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "There has to be away we can sneak past him."

Leia observed the women in the converted temple the Empire was using as a base. They wore long robes and veils over their faces revealing only their eyes. Leia smiled and looked at Han, who instantly realized what Leia was thinking.

"Oh, no! No," protested Han. "There's no way I'm dressing up like a freaking nun."

"It doesn't mean you have to take the celibacy vows," Leia said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Though that might not be a bad idea for you."

"Guys, do you think you could wait to have this argument when our lives aren't in danger," Luke said, before Han could make a comeback.

Leia sighed and pulled the curtains off a nearby window. "Wrap these around you. Make sure to cover your faces."

"Really, Leia? I never would've guessed that," Han mocked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just do it, alright? You can argue with her as much as you want when we get back to the Falcon."

Han mumbled and mimicked as he draped the curtain around him like a robe. He covered the top of his head and wrapped part of it around his mouth and nose. Luke and Leia did the same.

"How do I look?" Han asked.

"Much better," Leia said. "Now let's go."


	75. Like You Did

Leia leaned into Han as the passion of their kiss intensified. She wrapped her fingers around Han's thick messy hair. She mumbled against his jaw as the couple broke for a short breath.

"Amazing."

Han hummed, her compliment perking his ears. "Why thank you, princess."

Leia laughed softly, pressing her forehead to Han's. "Well, aren't you the modest one."

"Truth be told, I'm only good because the woman I'm kissing is the amazing one."

"Is that so?"

"Gorgeous thing, too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's more beautiful than a winning sabacc hand."

Leia laughed a little more loudly. "That's quite a compliment coming for you, Han… pardon me, General Solo."

"You know I think I'll just stick to Captain now that the war's over."

"How about you stick to whatever I want to call you," Leia said with a wink.

Han grinned. "I love it when you do that. Order me around some more."

"Kiss me, like you did that first time on the Falcon, and this time don't stop."


	76. Lucky I love You

"Han," hissed Leia, after nearly tripping over her husband's discarded gym bag.

"Yeah, babe?" he responded innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your stuff? I almost broke my neck because of you!"

"Sorry, Leia. I forgot," said Han, picking up the bag. "Won't happen again, I swear."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest. "You keep saying that."

Han kissed Leia's unyielding lips. "What if I told you I meant it this time?"

"What if I reminded you that's what you said last time?"

Han frowned. "I'll try to do better I promise."

"You're setting a bad example for the kids you know. In fact I think you're worse than they are."

"I really am sorry Leia. I was exhausted after I got home from the gym. I wanted to hurry and take a shower so I wouldn't stink when you got home."

Leia narrowed her eyes at Han, as though she didn't buy his explanation.

"It's really your fault you know," Han said. "If you weren't so sexy, I wouldn't have to work so hard to keep up."

Leia shook her head. "You're lucky I love you."


	77. Knight in Scruffy Armor

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Leia sighed, sitting down on the edge of Han's hospital bed.

"General Solo has sustained a broken arm and several fractured ribs, as well as minor scrapes and bruises," the medical droid informed Leia, as he finished wrapping Han's bandages.

Han grunted. "I've been through worse."

Leia rolled her eyes, and looked across the room at Han's two best friends, who looked like they knew too much. Lando and Luke also had a few minor injuries of their own.

"What happened to him?"

"We were at the cantina," Luke began.

"Why am I not surprised?" Leia muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I swears it's not what you think, Leia," Han said, his words slightly slurred.

Leia glared at Luke and Lando. "Is he drunk?"

"No, I gave him a sedative," the droid said. "It will help with his pain."

Leia raised an eyebrow at Lando, knowing he'd tell her the truth.

"He's not drunk. We barely got through one drink before the fight started," Lando said.

Leia looked at Han, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"It's true, honeybun," he told her.

"I just have one question," Leia said.

"Ask away my love!" Han said loudly.

"What in the galaxy possessed you to do something so stupid?"

"Well, you did, sweetheart," Han said, frowning like a child being chastised by his mother.

"Me?" Leia questioned. She looked back over at Luke and Lando. "Would one of you care to explain?"

Lando sighed, looking down rather than into Leia's eyes. "While we were there your senatorial address from this morning was being recapped on the news before the game."

"Some of the men started making rude comments about you," said Luke, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "They weren't making fun of your speech or anything like that."

"No! They were talkin' about wanting to do stuff to you!" Han said from the bed. "Stuff that you won't even let me do! I didn't like em' talking about you that way."

Leia sighed. She still wanted to be furious at him, but she also knew Han's heart had been in the right place. "Oh, Han. You don't always have to play hero, you know."

Han frowned. "You're my wife, Leia. You're the only thing I got worth defending."


	78. Love at First Like

"Daddy, when did you fall in love with Mommy?" six-year-old Ben asked as Han tucked him in.

Han chuckled. "Why are you asking me so many questions about Mommy lately?"

"Cause I wanna know," Ben said.

Han sat down on the edge of Ben's bed. "Well, I thought she was pretty the first time I saw her. I liked how she was a good leader, even if I acted like it got on my nerves."

"So was it love at first sight?"

"I don't know about 'love', but I knew I liked her."


	79. Broken, but Brave

"Daddy, it hurts!" Ben sniffed as the medical droids attempted to take an x-ray of his arm.

"I know, buddy. I know," sighed Han, kissing the top of Ben's head. "They're just going to check your arm to see how bad it's hurt."

"I told you five was far too young to play football," Leia grumbled at her husband as she paced around the doctor's office.

"Leia, he didn't get hurt playing football," said Han. "He tripped over his blanket at naptime."

"You don't gotta tell people that," Ben said. "It makes me sound like a dork."

"Don't worry, Ben. I'm sure your father could tell you a hundred stories about how he injured himself in much sillier ways."

"Can you, Daddy?" Ben asked, his big brown eyes shifting up towards his father.

Han cleared his throat. "Well, one time I broke my nose because I walked into a wall."

Ben laughed a little.

"But now that was your mother's fault," Han continued. "It was the first time I'd ever seen her with her hair down."

"Mommy has pretty hair," said Ben. "Like an angel's."

"Yeah she does," Han said, glancing over at Leia.

"Mommy, have you ever broken a bone?"

Leia cleared her throat. "Well, once when I was about your age I fell out of a tree in my backyard and broke my arm."

"Did you cry?"

Leia nodded. "I did. Even the bravest of people get hurt sometimes."

"Well, our x-rays are finished and Ben's arm does have a small fracture," the droid said. "We will set it in a cast and send him home with some medicine for the pain."

"Thank you," Han said. As much as he hated droids, he loved his son even more.

Ben frowned. "But if I have a cast I can't play on my team anymore or climb trees."

"But if you don't have a cast your arm won't get better," said Leia.

Ben sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

"You may choose the color of your cast," the droid told him.

Ben smiled. "I want green to match Uncle Luke's lightsaber."

"That's a good idea," said Han. "I bet Uncle Luke is going to be so proud when we tell him what a big boy you've been today. Daddy's proud of you too."

Ben's smiled widened. He idolized his uncle, but his father was his biggest hero.


	80. All Mine

Han Solo grew up having little to nothing of his own, so he had always been overly protective of what he felt belong to him. Leia, his beautiful, funny, intelligent wife was no different, especially now that she was pregnant with their first child.

"Hey, babe, you have a bump now," Han pointed out as he watched Leia straightened her royal blue ball gown in the mirror.

Leia turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Your belly," Han said. "It's getting bigger."

"Already?" Leia asked looking down. Sure enough you could see a flight curve meeting the loose silk fabric of the dress.

"Just a little bit, hon," Han said, smiling. "You still look great though."

Leia sighed. "I was hoping to keep my body a little longer."

Han frowned. "Isn't it a good thing the baby's growing?"

Leia nodded and placed her hands on her stomach. "Yes, but I just didn't expect it to happen so fast."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and kissed her cheek. "You are beautiful, sweetheart, but if you want to use this as an excuse not to go to the party tonight…"

"Oh, no," said Leia, turning around to face her husband. She placed her hands on her hips. "We are going tonight, whether you like it or not."

"Why, princess, why?" Han whined. He placed his hands on Leia's shoulders. "It's just a room full of boring people going on about stupid useless political talk that hell knows they're not actually going to go through with, and you won't let me drink to cope with it."

"No. I limit your drinks so you can't get drunk enough to embarrass me," said Leia. "Besides if I can't have a glass of wine to relax at this thing, then neither can you."

Han opened his mouth to protest, but Leia, knowing him well enough to guess what he'd say, beat him to it.

"And don't say you weren't planning on drinking wine," said Leia. She poked Han in the chest. "Brandy, whiskey, or whatever you were planning on drowning your boredom in is off limits too."

"I love it when you go all 'general Leia' on me," Han said with a grin. He gave Leia's hand a gentle squeeze. "Give me some more orders."

"Shut up," said Leia, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Han said, still grinning.

Leia eyed her husband. "Come on, dearest. We're going to be late."

Han sighed and helped Leia put her coat on. "Hey, that creepy prince guy isn't going to be here tonight is he?"

"Isolder?" Leia asked.

"Yeah him!" Han said, clearly agitated.

"Probably. Why?"

"Leia, he has the hots for you!"

"No he has the hots for my political position."

"He proposed to you."

"That was more than a year ago and I told him no," said Leia. "You and I have gotten married since then and now where having a baby. I think he's gotten the idea that I'm not interested in him."

"He better have," said Han. "If he hasn't, I'll kick his sorry…"

"Han Solo, don't you dare do anything that will embarrass us tonight."

"You're limiting my drinks remember."

Leia shook her head. "You're just as bad when you're sober."

Han sighed. "Fine. I promise I'll be a good boy tonight."

"Good," said Leia.

Han pulled Leia closer and whispered huskily in her ear. "If you promise you'll be a bad girl when we get back home."

"Han," Leia laughed, pushing him away.

Han managed to steal a quick kiss. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

At Leia's office party, Han wanted to keep his promise to Leia and stay away from the bar after just one glass of whiskey, but it was hard. Even if keeping his promise made Leia happy, right now… as much as he loved her…. it wasn't a good enough reason. After mingling with the few people he could tolerate he went back to the bar.

"Leia's probably gonna kill me," Han mumbled to himself before taking another drink.

The bartender glanced up at Han. He might have feared the wrath of Leia Organa if she knew he disobeyed orders and allowed her husband to drink so much, but he too thought the parties were boring and needed a little excitement.

"But I deserve to have a little fun. I come to all these stupid senatorial parties and beat my head against the wall. Do you have any idea how mind numbingly boring you people are?" Han asked the potted plant next to the bar.

When the plant didn't respond Han leaned back against the bar. He stayed there until he caught sight of Isolder making his way across the room towards Leia. Han too began walking, staggering actually, towards his wife.

That's when it happened. Isolder got there first, put his arm around Leia and pressed his hand to her stomach. Han snapped.

"Hey, eye sore!" Han shouted, purposely calling the prince by the wrong name. "Take your goddamn hands off my wife."

"Han!" hissed Leia.

"Let him show himself Leia," said Isolder. "It just proves you should've chosen me instead of this lowlife."

Han's fist collided with Isolder's jaw, sending the prince falling backwards. The room went silent and everyone looked their way. Isolder massaged his face as his friends helped him up

Han flexed his fingers. "I'm a hell of a lot better man than you are."

"Leia," one of the elderly senators said in a stern tone. "If you need to step outside and speak with your husband we will understand."

"Thank you," Leia managed to say. She grabbed Han by the arm and led him outside and around the corner so they were alone. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

Han's lip quivered like a child being scolded by his mother. "M'sorry, Leia."

"Sorry? Han you promised you wouldn't do this!"

"M'sorry," Han repeated.

"You already said that," Leia said, crossing her arms over her chest. She shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around her to protect her bare arms from the cold wind. "Let's just go home. I shouldn't have made you come anyway."

Han took his jacket off and placed it around her. "M'sorry, Leia."

"Just stop saying that," said Leia, wrapping Han's warm jacket around her.

Han and Leia were silent for their cab ride back to their apartment. He might've been drunk, but he could tell Leia was upset and knowing it was his fault broke his heart.

Once inside their apartment Leia went directly to their bedroom and started to take off her dress.

"Let me help you," Han said, fumbling with the back of Leia's dress.

Leia fought him off. "Stop it."

Han pulled his hands away as though he'd been burned. He sat down on their bed.

Leia turned around to face him. "You know I'm not even mad that you got drunk, but you took it too far tonight Han. He was just talking to me, and if you'd given me a chance I would have told him myself to remove his arm."

"I know you would've."

Leia sighed. "You treated me like I was a piece of property, Han."

"Leia, I didn't mean to hurt you," Han said. He gritted his teeth. "I didn't like it when he touched your belly."

"What?" Leia asked sitting down next to him.

"When stupid what's-his-face put his arm around you he touched you belly," said Han, seeming more sober than he had earlier that night. "It's bad enough I gotta watch him touch my wife. I didn't want him touching my kid."

"Oh, Han," sighed Leia, rubbing Han's cheek. She knew in his own messed up way the gesture had been good intentioned and sweet. "What am I going to do with you?"


	81. Lovely Lace

"Hey, honey. How was work?" Han asked as his wife entered their home.

"Exhausting," Leia said. She gave Han a kiss on the cheek and went into their bedroom to change into more comfortable attire.

"Want me to give you a foot rub or a back massage?" Han asked following behind Leia.

Leia hummed and motioned for Han to undo the ties in the back of her dress. "That sounds nice. Just let me change."

"I like what you have on," Han said, refereeing to her lacey blue bra and panties.

"I hate this stupid thing," Leia grumbled taking her bra off.

"But you look so good in it, baby," Han said, grinning at his wife's topless form. "Actually you look pretty good without it too."

Leia rolled her eyes and tossed the bra, who only available weapon, at her husband. "You try wearing it."

"Alright," Han said with a shrug. He took his shirt off and slipped the straps of the bra through his arms. "Well, it doesn't quite fit."

"Han!" Leia laughed.

"And I don't fill it out quite as well as you do," Han said, squeezing the empty fabric of the cups.

"You are crazy," Leia said, grabbing Han's shirt and slipping it on. She pulled off the matching lacey underwear she'd been wearing. "Would you like to try these on as well?"

"Only if you want me to, sweetheart."

"You're so submissive," Leia said in a seductive tone. She nudged him back onto their bed and crawled on top of him. "I like that."


	82. Solo's by the Shore

"Baby, come on!" Han shouted up the stairs.

"Hold on, Mr. Impatient," Leia called back. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"How long does it take to put on a damn swimsuit?" Han muttered.

"I heard that," said Leia. "And don't curse in front of Ben. I don't want him learning those words."

Han looked down at his three-year-old son, who was smiling back up at him. Ben held up his tiny bucket and shovel toys.

"I go see da fishies, Daddy?"

Han chuckled. "As soon as mommy comes down we'll go see the fishies."

Finally Leia descended the stairs with a purple, flowered sarong wrapped around her like a dress. Her long chestnut hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"It took you that long to put on that?" asked Han. "Not that you don't look beautiful."

Leia picked up Ben and gave Han a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy thinks being sweet is going make Mommy forget he's a big ol' grumpy pants today."

"I am not," said Han, following Leia out the door.

The Solo family walked down to the lakeshore. Leia had loved coming to Naboo as a child. Bail and Breha Organa hadn't wanted their little girl to miss out on something her birth mother would've loved doing with her children. Now that Leia had a family of her own, she was thrilled to be sharing her childhood memories with Han and Ben.

"Well, this spot looks good enough to me," said Han, dropping the overpacked beach bag in the sand.

"You're only saying that so you don't have to walk any farther," said Leia.

Han grinned and took the squirming toddler out of Leia's arms. He gave his frustrated wife a kiss on the cheek. "You know me so well, baby."

Leia gave Han an annoyed look and spread their blanket out. She smiled as she lay down on it, soaking up the warm sun. "Doesn't that sun feel glorious?"

"Feels hot and blinding to me," said Han sitting down with Ben.

"Fishies, Daddy!" whined Ben, reaching towards the water.

"Yes, Ben," chuckled Han. "We can go see the fish."

"But first you've got to put on some sunscreen," Leia said. She rummaged through her bag. "Now where is it…"

"You know next time we should just bring the beach to us. You put half the house in that thing."

"Ah, here it is," said Leia, pretending she hadn't heard Han's comment. "Come here Ben."

Ben stamped his foot. "No."

"Yes, Ben," said Leia. "Mommy and Daddy are going to put some on too."

"Daddy's gonna do what?" asked Han.

"Sweetheart you know you have delicate skin," said Leia, causing Han to blush slightly. "You're already turning red."

"Fine," Han sighed knowing it would do him no good to argue with Leia. "But I get to rub it on you."

"Fine by me," Leia said standing up. She let the purple sarong she'd been wearing fall, revealing a white bikini.

Han stared up at her. "I don't remember you packing that."

"That's because I wanted to surprise you. What do you think?"

"I think you wore more on our honeymoon."

Leia frowned. "You don't like it?"

"Honey, I love it. I just don't like the way these creeps are staring at you."

"Relax, Han. No one has even noticed me," said Leia, kneeling down. She squirted some of the coconut scented lotion in her hand. "Come on, Ben. This won't take long."

"Icky," Ben whined, crinkling his nose. He reached out to Han. "Daddy!"

"I think he thinks you're killing him, Leia."

"There all done," Leia said. She smiled at Han. "Now it's Daddy's turn."

Leia rubbed the sunscreen on Han's back and shoulders, massaging them in the process. Han tilted his head back for Leia to give him a kiss.

Ben huffed in frustration. He stamped his little foot. "Fishies!"

"Hold on Ben," said Han. He grinned taking the sunscreen in his hands. "It's Mommy's turn."

Ben stamped his foot again. "Fishie now!"

"No, no. We don't act like that," Leia said sternly. "Do you need a time out?"

Ben folded his arms and sat down to pout.

"You know you do the same thing when you're mad," said Han, rubbing his hands from Leia's shoulders down her arms.

"I do not," Leia scoffed.

Han chuckled softly. He rubbed the lotion on her bare back and stomach. "Reminds me of when I rubbed lotion on you when you were pregnant."

"Are you called me fat?" laughed Leia.

"No," said Han, pressing a quick kiss to Leia's cheek. "I'm saying this is a turn on."

"You'd think you two could give it a rest in public," laughed a familiar voice from behind them.

Han and Leia turned to see Lando Calrissian standing behind them. He chuckled loudly and Ben ran to him.

"Unkie Wando."

Lando scooped Ben up in his arm. "Hey, buddy."

Leia stood up to hug Lando as well. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, I thought I'd take a little break," said Lando. He smiled at Leia. "Lookin' good there, princess."

"Han doesn't think so."

"I never said that!" said Han.

"Hey, if he stops treating you right, you and Ben can just come stay with me."

Leia laughed. She knew Lando's flirting was only a joke, just to get a rise out of Han.

"You take me to see fishies?" Ben asked looking up at Lando.

"Aw, how can I say no to that?" Lando said. "Mind if I take the little guy for a while?"

"It's fine with me," said Leia. She looked at her husband. "Han."

"Just don't corrupt my kid," said Han.

"No more than you would," said Lando.

"You sure you're up for it. Ben can be quite a handful," said Leia.

"It's no trouble at all," said Lando. "Besides my godson is a babe magnet. Come on Ben. Let's go see how many new friends we can make."

Lando picked up Ben's toy bag and walked to the water where they could play in the nearby tide pool.

Leia sighed contently and lay back on the blanket. Han lay down next to her and took her by the hand.

"I love you," he told her.

Leia smiled. "I know."

Before their conversation could continue a ball landed near their heads causing sand to get on them. Both Han and Leia sat up and shook the sand out of their hair.

"Sorry about that," said the young T'wlick male who'd come to retrieve it. He flashed a winning grin at Leia. "Name's Kaleb Zintu, but you can call me KZ, beautiful."

Leia gave him an unamused look. "Excuse me?"

"You want to join our game?" Kaleb asked, looking back at his friends. "That is if it's ok with your dad here."

"I'm her husband, junior," said Han, wrapping a arm around Leia.

"Really? You look so much older than her."

Leia smirked. "I'm into that."

Kaleb gave Leia a confused look. "So you don't want to join our game?"

"No. I don't think so," Leia said shaking her head.

"Ya sure?"

Han stood up, proving he was several inches taller than Kaleb as well as better built. "She's sure."

Kaleb stammered out an incoherent excuse and left.

Han sat back down. "No one's noticed that swimsuit huh?"

"Just shut up, Grandpa and go for a swim with me," Leia said standing up and pulling on Han's arm.

"You know when I'm a grandpa you'll be a grandma right?"

"And I'll still be a decade younger," laughed Leia.

"Well, hopefully I'm still able to do this," said Han, picking Leia up. He carried her bridal style down to the water and waded out till it was waist for him.

"Don't you dare get my hair wet," Leia warned.

"What was that?" Han asked before dunking Leia under the water.

She came back up with a gasp, her long hair now soaked and cascading over her chest.

"You are so dead!" she laughed. Leia lunged and Han, pushing him back into the water.

Han kissed Leia. He placed his hand on her back and realized something was missing.

"Sweetheart, do you still have your top on?"

Leia looked down in horror. While her hair was covering her breasts her bikini top had indeed fallen off. Leia looked back up at Han, her eyes wide with fear. Han started laughing.

"Han, this isn't funny!" Leia snapped, clutching her arms tightly around her bare chest.

"It is a little funny."

"Just help me find my top nerfherder."

Han kissed Leia's forehead. "Honey, I think it's gone."

"What am I going to do?"

Han pulled Leia close to him. "Don't worry. I'll cover for you."

"Haha," Leia groaned.

Han picked Leia up again and carried her back to shore. Leia quickly wrapped herself in her sarong. Han pushed Leia's wet hair behind her ear.

"Hey, beautiful."

Leia finally started laughing. "Why does it always happen to me?"

"Could've been more embarrassing," said Han. "I mean, more people could've noticed."

Leia pressed her body against Han. Han laid back down allowing Leia to use him as her pillow. The sound of the gulls and the rhythm of Han's heartbeat was soothing and calmed Leia's anxiety. The next thing Leia knew, Ben was calling for them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ben yelled running up to his parents.

Han sat up and Ben ran into his arms. Leia sat up as well.

Lando trailed behind him. "Slow…down….Ben."

"Go easy on Uncle Lando, Ben," said Han. "He's even older than Daddy."

Lando just shook his head and joined his friends on the blanket.

"Did Ben get you a date?" Leia asked.

"I thought so," said Lando. "Then she asked if Ben was my grandson."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Han admitted.

Ben moved to the edge of the blanket to play with his bucket in the sand. He suddenly caught sight of something washing up on shore. He took off running towards it.

"Fishie!"

Han jumped up. "Ben!"

Han rushed toward his son and scooped him up before he reached the water. When he saw what Ben had discovered he laughed and picked it up. Bringing Ben back he handed the discovery over to Leia.

It was her bikini top.


	83. Wildflowers

Han smiled as he felt the warm afternoon sun shining down on his and Leia's picnic. The meadows near Naboo's many waterfalls had become a favorite spot for the young couple. The food had been finished long ago and now Han was lying on his back with Leia in his arms. Leia's upper body was pressed against his chest and her legs were entangled with his. The happy couple was wrapped up together in their picnic blanket. Their clothes were scattered around them.

"Would you believe I've never had sex in public before?" Han mused, playing with Leia's loose hair.

"No," Leia laughed.

"Well, it's true."

Leia shook her head. "Not anymore."

Han gave Leia a long romantic kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Leia giggled like a schoolgirl. "I love you too."

Han chuckled as Leia picked a wildflower near them and placed it in his hair.

"Perfect."

Han reached up and ran his fingers through Leia's thick hair. "Not as perfect as you."

"I said yes, Han. We're married," said Leia. "You can stop trying to impress me with those cheesy lines of yours."

"Hey, those cheesy lines worked."

"Is that what you think?"

"Well, what was it then."

"Ok so, maybe those cheesy lines had a little to do with it."

"Yeah?" Han grinned.

"You're also sweet, sensitive, and handsome. You're not nearly as selfish as you want people to think you are."

"Would you mind not spreading that around, baby? I got a reputation to protect."

"You know I think those holos of you playing with the Ewoks completely destroyed all that."

"They were cute," Han said in his defense. He caressed Leia's cheek. "You know I can't resist that."


	84. Let's Go Dancing

"Come on, honey, this is going to be so much fun," Leia said, pulling on Han's arm.

"You always say that and it hardly ever is," Han sighed. "In fact half the time I end up scared out of my mind or embarrassed."

"Well, I promise you this one is actually fun," Leia said with a smile. "We're going dancing!"

"Dancing?"

Leia pouted. It was out of her character, but she loved teasing Han with it, which was totally in her character. "But, baby, I thought you liked dancing with me."

"I do, sweetheart. I just don't like doing it in public where people can see how bad at it I am."

"You're not a bad dancer, Han," said Leia. She thought for a moment. "What if I promise you can drink as much as you'd like at this club tonight."

Han thought about it for a moment. "You'll just push me off on Luke or Lando and won't let me come home."

"I swear I won't do that this time," said Leia. "I'll even let you sleep in the bed with me instead of on the couch."

Han sighed, trying to avoid eye contact with Leia. "Well, alright then. I guess we can go dancing tonight."

"Good. Chewbacca has already agreed to pick up the kids from school and keep them at his place overnight."

"It's been a while since we had the house to ourselves," said Han.

"I promise to make tonight worth it," Leia said, kissing Han's cheek. She tapped his nose and winked at him. "You be a good boy for me and I'll be a bad girl for you."

That was one offer Han couldn't resist.


	85. The End of Ben

Ben Solo stood at the edge of the cliff staring down in to the endless darkness of the abyss. The voice inside him was screaming for him to jump, but another voice…. a voice that sounded like his father was begging him not to.

"Don't do it Ben!"

Ben turned his head to see his mother and father standing close by reaching out to him.

"Come away from the edge, Ben," Leia said. "I don't want to see you hurt!"

"It's a little late for that, Mom," Ben scoffed.

"Ben, please. Just come to us," his father said.

"Give me one good reason!"

"We miss you," said Han. He closed his eyes. "So much, son."

"Come home Ben," his mother pleaded.

"We love you, son," Han said. "It's not too late."

"Love me? You don't even know me!" Ben spat at them.

"They're trying, Ben," another voice said.

Ben looked to see his uncle was now standing near his parents.

"We all are," Luke continued. "If you'd just tell us…"

"You wouldn't listen!" Ben shouted. "None of you ever did."

"We're sorry, Ben," Leia said. "Give us a second chance."

"Listen to your mother, Ben. Please come home," Han begged, his eyes filling with tears. "Whatever we did wrong we'll make up for it."

Ben thought for a moment. Whatever part of him loved Han and Leia Solo was overtaken by the voice telling him they were his weakness. Ben jumped as his parents and uncle screamed after him.

It was then that Kylo Ren sat up in bed, drenched in sweat.


	86. Two for Two

Han slumped down on the couch and sighed heavily. Leia plopped down across his lap, resting her head on.

"Comfortable, babe?" Han mumbled leaning back against the couch.

Leia moaned a response and took a deep breath.

Before either of them could close their eyes, their newborn twins started crying again.

Han groaned. "No. Ben, Breha why? Mommy and Daddy just got you to go to sleep."

Leia sighed and slowly stood up, placing a hand on her aching back. "Well, they're awake now."

Han made a whimpering noise. He loved his son and daughter more than he ever imagined he could, but he was exhausted. Neither he or Leia had slept much since the twins had been born a month earlier. Han made his way into the nursery with Leia and picked up their screaming daughter as Leia picked up their son.

"It's ok, Breha," soothed Han, gently patting her back. "Daddy's right here. Daddy's got you, baby girl."

"Is she wet?" Leia asked, checking Ben's diaper.

"Nope," said Han. "Could they be hungry?"

"I just fed them both, remember?"

Han managed a smile, gently rocking Breha in his arms. She was finally starting to calm down.

"Did you just want Daddy to hold you?" Han asked. He kissed the top of Breha's head.

Ben was starting to calm down in Leia's arms as well. Leia looked over at Han and smiled.

"Leia, I think the only way me and you will get any rest is to take them with us… just for tonight."

"You say 'just for tonight', but they'll still be sleeping in our bed when they're toddlers."

"Only if they have a bad dream," said Han. "Please, Leia. I'm exhausted and I know you've got to be tired too."

"I thought this would be easier," Leia sighed.

"That's when we also thought we were having one," said Han. "Now there's one for each of us."

Leia smiled. "At least I have a good partner to share the load with."


	87. Stay Strong

Leia shivered, fighting her tears as she lay in her room on base trying to go to sleep. She was wide away, though and her mind was racing. She curled up in a fetal position, feeling as though she were about to fall apart. She found it more and more difficult to breathe.

The bed she'd been given was uncomfortable and made her miss her home even more. A home she'd only see in her memories. She tried not to think about that. It made her feel sad, and feeling sad made her feel weak and vulnerable. Leia hated that. It wasn't in her nature to feel that way. She'd always prided herself in her emotional strength, and believed it was her greatest asset.

Finally having enough of just lying there Leia reached over to turn a lamp on and sat up.

The small room consisted of her bed, a trunk with her clothes, and a dresser with a mirror on top. Leia wondered if any place she stayed would ever feel like home to her. Part of Leia died when Alderaan was destroyed, and she knew that. She would never be the same person she was when she left to go on that mission.

Leia pulled her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath. She couldn't allow anyone, especially Luke or Han to see her this way. She'd never felt so broken before. She felt responsible for what happened.

When she was a child she often had nightmares of a man and woman fighting on a planet made of fire. She would wake up screaming and crying for Bail and Breha who would comfort her. They couldn't do that now no matter how loudly she yelled for them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered out loud to the parents who weren't there and she'd never see again. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

Leia eventually cried herself to sleep, longing for the comfort of her mother and father.


	88. Talk While You Can

Han Solo hated droids in general, but in his very loud opinion medical droids were the worst. Because of that, having to be in a medical bay full of them made him extremely uncomfortable. He might've been a grown man, but he was squirming and acting like a little child. Luke and Leia had to be called in as reinforcements to see if they could calm Han down.

"Let me out of this damn bed!" Han demanded, swatting at one of the attending droids. "Or I'll turn you into a pile of bolts."

"I see what they meant by him being 'agitated'," Luke mumbled to Leia as they entered Han's room.

"Hello Han," said Leia. "We came to see how you were doing."

"I'll be doing a lot better once they let me out of this stupid place," Han said. "They're trying to take stuff out of me."

"Han if you don't have your tonsils taken out they'll get inflamed or something like that," said Luke. "Then…. well, I'm not sure what'll happen then, but it doesn't sound good does it?"

"I'll take my chances," said Han.

"You don't be afraid, Han," Leia said. "This is just a simple operation and you'll be home by tomorrow. A lot of people have this done when their children."

"Yeah," said Luke. "I had it done when I was five."

"Me too," Leia said, smiling at him.

Luke and Leia were learning that they had many things in common, including having had operations and common childhood illnesses at the same time. They both also confessed, only to each other and Han, that they both had birthmarks shaped like a crescent moon on their butts. Leia's on the right, Luke's on the left.

"It's great you guys are having a moment, but could you do it at a time when folks aren't trying to cut me open."

"Sorry, Han," sighed Luke.

"Leia, you're sort of in charge of this whole thing. How about helping me out," Han begged. "I'll give you a kiss for it."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I'll pass Han."

"But what if they cut off something they're not supposed to?" Han asked worriedly.

"They aren't going to be working that far down," assured Leia.

Two more droids entered the room.

"We're ready for Captain Solo," one of the droids announced.

Leia squeezed Han's hand. She slowly leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll be here waiting on you when the surgery is over. I might even have some ice cream for you."

Han winced. He didn't want to admit he was terrified, or that Leia's gentle kiss in this moment had been more of a motherly comfort than a turn on.

"Poor Han," said Luke as they wheeled him away.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be fine," assured Leia. She placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "The best part is we won't have to listen to him complain for the next day or so."


	89. Obsessed

Han rolled over in their bed and kissed Leia's shoulder, pulling her closer to him to snuggle. He nestled his face into her chestnut hair, freshly washed with her lavender scented shampoo, and kissed her neck. He reached his arms around Leia and began rubbing her pregnant belly.

Leia smiled and settled back against Han's chest, feeling relaxed in his arms. She knew Han, for reasons she'd never understand, had a strange sexual desire for her pregnant body. He couldn't keep his hands off her stomach, especially when they were lying in bed, or relaxing on the couch, or pretty much any part of the day where he had the opportunity to give it a little attention.

Han was in a word, obsessed. He liked the idea of his wife's stomach being that big and round, harboring a life he helped to create. Not only did he find Leia's current state incredibly sexy, but it gave him a sense of manly pride knowing he'd fathered a child.

"Han, honey," Leia said softly.

"Yes, my dear," Han responded, his hand still on her stomach.

Leia slowly rolled over so she was facing Han. Her bulging tummy met his toned one. Leia watched Han's eyes shift down to it and swore she heard him gulp.

"Honey," Leia repeated, reaching over to stroke the scruff on his face. She felt the child within her move and forgot what she'd originally wanted to tell her husband. "You woke the baby up."

"Sorry," Han mumbled sleepily. He smiled at Leia's belly, sliding down in bed so he could give it a kiss. "Did Daddy wake you up?"

The baby responded with a series of hard kicks causing Han to laugh.

Leia sighed. "If you could control yourself this wouldn't happen every night."

"Well, if you could've controlled yourself seven months ago this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Leia smiled. "That had a lot to do with you too, you know."

Han smiled and kissed Leia's belly again, rubbing his nose against it. Rubbing noses was an ancient tradition from Alderaan, and Han wanted to start those traditions early with their children, as well as starting family traditions of their own. He couldn't wait to be a father.

"Your mommy is the most beautiful lady in the whole galaxy," Han told their baby. He glanced up and Leia. "Especially right now."

"What is it with you and my belly?" Leia asked as Han rejoined her at the head of the bed. "Is this some sort of fetish you've always had or am I just special?"

"Well, you most certainly are special, my love," Han said, giving Leia a long kiss on the lips. He gave her one of his signature, charmingly crooked grins. "Actually you're the first pregnant lady I've spent a lot of time around. You're the first girl who's ever let me wash and play with her hair. The only woman whose toenails I've ever painted. Maybe I just have a Leia fetish."

Leia blushed. "I'm your fetish?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I've never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you."

"Even the Falcon?"

"Of course, baby. The Falcon is nothing compared to you, and I mean that."

"I guess I should enjoy the attention," said Leia, placing her hand on top of her belly next to Han's. "Once this baby is born all of Daddy's love and focus is going to it."

Han chuckled. "Well, I'm sure Mommy's going to be too busy playing with the baby to even notice Daddy exists."

Leia smiled. "Let's promise to always make time for each other and not get too distracted with parenthood."

"That might be hard to do, considering we're gonna have the cutest baby in the galaxy," Han said jokingly. "But I will always make time to show you how much I love you."

"You know I was worried you wouldn't find me attractive if I put on weight during my pregnancy," said Leia. "Now I'm worried you'll still think I'm sexy if I lose the weight after."

"Leia, I'm gonna love you forever," said Han. "When your hair turns grey and mine gets greyer, and we forget what we needed every time we walk into a room…"

"You do that now," Leia mumbled, snuggling closer to Han.

"I love, princess," Han said with a smile.

"I know," said Leia, returning the smile. "I love you to."

The baby kicked as if to let its parents know it loved them too.


	90. No Nose Knows

Leia paced anxiously in front of the door to the med bay where Han was being examined..

"Leia, stop. You're making me nervous," said Luke.

"This isn't about you Luke!" Leia snapped at him. "Han could be badly hurt."

"You shouldn't have punched him so hard then."

Leia glared at Luke. Just then a medical droid came to the door to tell Luke and Leia that Han was fine and they could see him now. Leia rushed to the side of Han's cot.

"Han, I am so sorry," Leia said in a panicked tone. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nah, princess," Han said, in a nasally tone holding the rag to his bloody nose. "I should've dodged it."

"At least it's not broken," said Luke, trying to be helpful.

"Still hurts though," Han muttered.

Leia sighed. She truly felt bad about injuring Han, even though she felt he'd deserved the hit at the time.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Han," Leia asked.

"Well, if you're asking," Han said with a grin. His cocky grin turned into a genuine smile. "I'd like you to stop feeling bad about this."

"But I could've broken your nose," said Leia.

"Wouldn't have been the first time," said Han. "Why'd you think it was slightly crooked? Maybe you knocked it back into place."

Leia smiled weakly. "Why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you?"

"Because I believe you didn't mean to hurt me and I kinda deserved it for making one too many smart comments."

Leia looked at Luke. "They gave him pain medication didn't they."

Luke nodded. "Oh, yeah."


	91. Holding Hands

"Getty up, Daddy!" four-year-old Ben giggled from atop Han's shoulders.

Han chuckled. "I'm going as fast as I can Sheriff Ben."

"That's Benny the Kid," Ben corrected. "Toughest outlaw in the galaxy!"

"Better watch it, Kid," Han said with a smile. He tilted his head towards Leia. "The law's right next to you."

"Don't worry, Ben," Leia said. She leaned her head on Han's shoulders as they walked. "I have a soft spot for scoundrels."

Ben tucked his fists into Han's fluffy hair. He looked up to see the beautiful lakeside Ferris Wheel at the end of the pier.

"I wanna walk now," said Ben.

"Ok," Han said.

Han let go of Leia's hand and lifted Ben off his shoulders. Ben started to dart off, but Han pulled him back.

"Hold on there, buddy. You've got to wait for us."

Ben huffed. "But you guys walk so slow!"

"Benjamin Han Solo, you can either hold one of our hands and have a good time or we can go back home."

Ben sighed and held his hand out to Leia. "Ok."

Ben was on his best behavior for the rest of the day. He knew that if he was a good boy Han would buy him an ice cream cone. Peach was his favorite flavor and the only place in the galaxy to get it was on the pier in Naboo.

After watching the sunset, the Solo family went back to their vacation home to put a very tired Ben to bed.

"Daddy, how come you always hold Mommy's hand when we go places?" Ben asked, as Han tucked him into bed. "Mommy's a grown up. She's not gonna run ahead like I do sometimes."

"I like holding Mommy's hand because I love her," said Han. "And if she didn't hold my hand I might run ahead too."

Ben giggled. "You're funny, Daddy. Is that why Mommy loves you?"

Han shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Mommy about that."

Ben nodded. "Ok, then can you tell me why you love Mommy?"

"Well, your mommy loves her friends and family so much," said Han. "She's very brave, and when things get scary she makes sure everyone around her is safe."

"Those are good reasons to love her," Ben said with a yawn.

Han kissed Ben's forehead and turned on his nightlight. "Night buddy."

"Night, Daddy," Ben said, yawning again.

Han left the room turning the light off. He made his way into the living room where he found Leia sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Hey, honey," she said, smiling up at him.

Han sat down next to her taking her hand gently in his. Leia snuggled closer against Han.

"I heard you talking to Ben," she said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Next time he asks, tell him I feel in love with you because you treated me like a person, not just a princess."


	92. Constant as Stars

After celebrating on Endor, Han and Leia snuck away to spend some time alone. The rest of the Rebellion was still partying on, but the young couple wanted a little time to themselves. Something they hadn't got much of since leaving Bespin.

"Over here," Han said, leading Leia through the cover of trees to a hidden clearing. "I found it yesterday while I was scouting."

Leia watched the fireflies circle around the wildflowers. The glow made it look like they were lying among the stars.

Han sat down in the grass, still holding onto Leia's hand. "You wanna look at the stars with me, princess?"

"I'd love to, General Solo," Leia said, kneeling down next to Han. She gave him a long romantic kiss on the lips.

Han lay back in the grass bending one arm under his head and holding one arm out to cuddle with Leia.

"How's your shoulder?" Han asked, as Leia lay down.

"Better, thanks to you."

"A real man would've taken that blast for you."

Leia shook her head. "The real man was busy taking orders from his woman."

Han chuckled. "Still I want to do everything I can to make you feel safe and protected."

Leia sighed and smiled contently as she laid her head on Han's chest. "Just having you here makes me feel safe."

"You make me feel safe too. I like having a girlfriend who can take charge and take names like that," Han said, wrapping a protective arm around Leia's body. "You know it wasn't too long ago that I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"I thought that too. I cried myself to sleep many nights thinking the same thing," said Leia. "I hope you don't mind that I'm never going to let you go now that I've finally gotten you back."

"I don't mind it at all," said Han, rubbing Leia's arm. He suddenly pointed up to one of the many constellations hovering above Endor. "See that cluster of stars right there?"

"What about it?"

Han grinned. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you are."

Leia laughed. "I can't believe I fell for that one."

"There's plenty of more where that came from, baby," said Han. "And they're all just for you."

Leia sighed again. "Just look at the stars. They just go on forever."

"You know there's a legend that talks about the gods creating a human man from dust and promising him his descendants would be a numerous as the stars."

Leia hummed happily. "Is that your way of telling me you want kids?"

"Well, maybe not that many," said Han. "We can sure as hell try that many times. I know I wouldn't mind that."

"Neither would I."


	93. Swim Like the Fishies

"Ready for a swim, Ben?" Han asked as he sat Ben in a deckchair beside the swimming pool.

"Spalshies!" the toddler squealed.

Han smiled and knelt down beside Ben to put the inflatable floats on his arms.

"There you go buddy. Now you can swim with Mommy and Daddy."

Leia smiled as well and took off the sarong she'd been using as a cover, revealing a red one-piece swimsuit.

"I see you ditched the bikini. That wouldn't have anything to do with yesterday's incident, would it?" Han asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Leia said, rolling her eyes.

Ben gasped. "Mommy, sayed a bad word!"

"I'm sorry, Ben," Leia said.

As much as she and Han wanted Ben to be kind, they really needed to specify the difference in a 'bad' word and words that just aren't nice to say.

Han sat on the steps of the pool with Ben so his son could get a feel of the water.

"Cold, Daddy," Ben shivered. "Burr."

"It'll warm up, bud. You just gotta get used to it," Han said, moving a little farther out.

It wasn't long before Ben was enjoying himself and his parents were enjoying watching their little boy have fun.

"Splashies, Daddy!" Ben squealed as he kicked through the water.

Han had a tight grip on the Ben's waist, allowing him to keep his head about the water.

"Good job, Ben!" Leia said with a smile, on the other end of their pool. "Swim to Mommy."

Han helped guide Ben to Leia's open arms. "You did it buddy!"

Ben grinned in delight and laughed loudly as Leia lifted him out of the water and tossed him slightly.

"Mommy is so proud of her big boy," Leia said. She smiled at Han and kissed him on the cheek. "Both of my boys."


	94. Rey of Sunshine

Han knew something was wrong when his niece, whom he called his 'ray of sunshine', had a frown on her face. Rey seemed to be perpetually happy. She was always smiling, laughing, and running around. Even as a newborn she rarely cried. Now here she was, sitting in the corner crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Han asked, bending down to the three-year-old's level. He glanced around her to see if he noticed any scrapes or bruises.

Rey sniffed. "Ben was making fun of me. He said Daddy's not my real daddy cause I don't look like him."

"Ben," Han grumbled under his breath. He didn't know why his teenage son had gotten into the habit of bullying his younger cousin. "Sweetie, Ben doesn't know what he's talking about. Your daddy is your real daddy."

"But I don't look like him," Rey said. "He has blue eyes. Mine are brown. And… and he has blond hair. Mine's brown."

"Well, that's because you look like your aunt Leia," Han said. He stood up and reached back down to pick Rey up. "Come on, princess. I'll show you."

Rey giggled. She loved it when her uncle called her 'princess'.

Han took Rey into the refresher and sat her on the counter. He pointed into the mirror. "Now, I've known your daddy and your aunt for a really long time, and when I look at you I see Leia's pretty brown eyes."

"Daddy said his Mommy had brown eyes too. I've seen holos. She looks a lot like Auntie Leia."

"That's right," Han said. "And when you smile…."

Han started tickling Rey sending the little girl into a giggling fit. He kissed her cheek.

"When you smile it reminds me of your daddy."

"You and Daddy are best friends right?"

"Yeah we are," Han said kissing the top of Rey's head.

"Do you remember my mommy?" Rey asked suddenly.

Han wasn't sure how to answer that. Yes he did remember his late sister-in-law very well. He and Bryna had shared a special relationship of their own. Being married to the Skywalker twins, when neither of them were Force sensitive themselves lead to them connecting like brother and sister.

Han remembered how excited Bryna had been to have a baby and how sudden and surprising it had been to them all when she passed away before Rey was even six-months-old. Luke naturally took it the hardest out of everyone. Luke didn't talk much about her with them, but Han really hadn't considered Luke didn't talk about her with Rey.

Han finally answered his niece. "Yeah, sweetie. I remember her."

"What did she look like?"

Han wondered if he should answer, but then decided he could get forgiveness from Luke later if it made him mad.

"Well, she had long black hair and green eyes."

"Was she pretty?"

Han nodded, remembering Bryna fondly. "She was."

"Is it ok that I miss her?"

"Of course it is, Rey. I miss her too."

Rey sighed and leaned back against Han. Han kissed the top of her head. He would always miss his friend, but he was grateful for the new sidekick she'd left behind for him.


	95. Bromance

Han groaned slightly as he rolled over in bed. Unconsciously he wrapped an arm around the warm body next to him. Han snuggled in closer nuzzling his head into his partner's hair.

"What in the world are you two doing?" he heard a familiar voice yell, jolting him awake.

Han sat up and realized his sleeping buddy was Luke, not the beautiful woman he'd been dreaming of. Han immediately shoved the young Jedi away from him and hopped up.

"Hi, Leia," he said, waving sheepishly.

The young princess laughed loudly. "Han, I never would've guessed. Did you finally get tired of women rejecting you?"

"That wasn't what it looked like, Leia," Luke assured her.

"I certainly hope not," said Leia. "You could do so much better Luke."

Han pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're never going to hear the end of this are we?"

"Nope!" Leia laughed.


	96. When I'm a Jedi

"Daddy!"

Han jumped at the sound of his son screaming for him. Leia was on diplomatic assignment in the outer rim and it was just Han and Ben at home.

"Daddy!" his little voice cried again.

Han could tell Ben's voice was full of fear and he quickly ran down the hall to Ben's bedroom. The frighten six-year-old was clinging to his blanket crying so hard he was struggling to breath. Han sat on Ben's bed and pulled his son into his arms.

Han rubbed Ben's back trying to sooth him. "Shh. It's ok. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok!"

"What's wrong, Ben."

"I had the dream again," Ben gasped through his tears.

For a while now Ben had been having the same nightmare. A tall man dressed in solid black thrusting a red lightsaber through Han's chest. Ben would always wake up screaming, crying, and absolutely terrified.

"Aw, it'll be alright, Ben," Han said kissing the top of Ben's head through his thick, messy hair. He hugged Ben tighter and stroked his back. "It's just a dream."

"But what if it's the Force trying to tell me something," Ben asked, still breathing heavily. "Uncle Luke says dreams can be that way sometimes."

Han sighed. "Sometimes dreams are just dreams Ben."

Truthfully Han didn't want to admit that there could be some weight to Ben's dreams. He might not be a Jedi himself, but he'd seen with his own eyes that the Force was real. He'd have to remind himself to ask Luke his thoughts on it, but right now Ben was far more important.

"Could you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing, buddy," Han said pulling the covers over both of them. "There all nice and cozy."

Ben managed to smiled and snuggled against Han's chest.

"You know you used to sleep just like this when you were a baby," said Han. "In fact you wouldn't sleep any other way."

"Daddy," Ben said.

"Yeah, Ben?"

"Will you love me no matter what?"

"Of course Ben. You're my son. I will always love you."

"When I grow up I want to be just like you," said Ben, with a yawn. "Only a Jedi."

Han chuckled. "Well, I bet you'll be a great Jedi."

Ben yawned again. "And when I'm a Jedi, I won't let anyone hurt you."


	97. Sharing Dreams

"No! No! Stop it!" Leia screamed, before waking up. She sat up struggling to catch her breath and steady her heart, which felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

It was the same dream she'd been having every night since Alderaan had been destroyed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the horrified faces of her parents as the Death Star's rays hit their home.

Leia pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into her blanket. She couldn't take it much longer. Pretending to be strong. Pushing Alderaan to the back of her mind for later. It was getting harder and harder to keep it up.

"Leia," she heard a familiar voice calling from outside her door.

"Han?" she asked moving to the door.

Sure enough there was Han Solo, messy hair and deshevilled clothes standing outside her room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Leia lied. "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Leia said, crossing her arms over her chest. She moved to let Han in.

"I had a bad dream," Han said, sitting down on Leia's bed. "It.. it was about you being on Alderaan when…"

Han stopped and Leia swore she almost saw tears in her eyes as he looked up at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Han said, clearing his throat.

Leia sat down next to Han. "Thanks."

"So uh… I'll just go back to the Falcon if…"

"Han, do you think you could stay, just for a little while?" Leia asked. "I had a bad dream too."

"Yeah, of course I can stay," said Han. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leia thought for a moment. "Not now."

Han pushed Leia's loose hair behind her ear. "Well, whenever you're ready to talk I'll be there."


	98. Human

C-3PO was pleased to join in the celebration on Endor. It had been quite a long time since the droid had seen such joy in the eyes of the living beings around him. It made him wonder what it was like to be one of them.

The droids eyes caught sight of Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia, standing away from the group. He watched Han lower to one knee and present Leia with what looked like a bolt from the Falcon.

3PO's hearing mechanism picked up on Han saying he'd get a 'real one' later and Leia crying.

Had Han said something to upset her? That had happened before.

Leia didn't seem sad though. She was smiling and threw her arms around Han's neck tackling back into the grass.

"Perhaps they are fighting," the droid said out loud, though no one was there to hear him.

He saw Han and Leia help each other stand, then watched Han pick the princess up by her hips and spin around with her in his arms. He watched as the pair shared a kiss, smiling and laughing. He could've sworn the two were yelling and calling each other the most awful names just moments before.

Did all couples who claimed to be in love act this way? Would he if he were a human?

He might have been programed in human relations, but actual human behavior often confused C-3PO.

He could not understand why Han and Leia insisted on sharing a room together, no matter how loudly they had fought throughout the day. He didn't understand why Han and Lando claimed to be the best of friends when their friendship consisted of them calling each other insulting nicknames. He could not understand why Master Luke worried over the smallest things as though they were massive problems.

Perhaps it was best that he was not a human. Being a droid was challenging enough.


	99. Final Rest

Leia fought back tears as she lovingly touched the granite memorial. He fingers traced the names etched into the stone. The national flag, as well as one that bore the royal coat of arms, stood on either side and waved in the breeze. This monument would act as a grave for those who lost their lives on when Alderaan was destroyed.

Leia closed her eyes as the wind swept past her, causing a few loose strands of hair to hit her face. She took a deep breath trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. She hadn't shown weakness then. She couldn't show it now.

Suddenly she felt a warm presence walk up behind her and a tall shadow overtook her own.

"Are you alright?" Han asked, even though he could tell Leia wasn't. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Leia forced a smile. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

Han's eyes scanned the wall. He hadn't allowed himself to think much of Alderaan after learning that was Leia's home planet. Even though they were barely friends then, it made his heart ache for her. He knew what it was like to feel alone in the galaxy. As he grew to admire and eventually fall in love with Leia it devastated him even more to think of her losing everything and everyone who meant anything to her.

Now he was wondering how many of the people Leia had known personally. He knew several of them must have been her friends, maybe even her family. At the top were the names of his in-laws, Bail and Breha Organa. While they weren't Leia's biological parents they'd taken her as their own and raised her with more love than anyone could imagine.

"They would be so proud of you, Leia," Han found himself saying.

Leia finally allowed her tears to fall, turning back to Han for comfort. She had found him on the day she lost her family, and ever since he had been there for her.

He didn't see weakness when he looked at her, even when she was crying. He saw strength beyond measures and courage that could take down a wampa with a single glance.

"My name should be on there," she muttered against Han's chest.

"Don't say that," Han said shaking his head. He moved his hands to feel the slight curve of Leia's belly. "Especially not now."

Leia looked up at Han. "Han, if I hadn't…"

"Shh," Han soothed her. He kissed her lips. "I don't want you to think about that. If you had died that day I wouldn't have stayed with the Rebellion, and our baby wouldn't even be born, let alone born in a world where they don't have to be afraid of the Emperor. The rebuilding of the republic"

"I just feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't," said Han. "You made it for a reason, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Leia turned around to look at the memorial again. "I wish I could see them one more time, tell them I love them, introduce them to you."

"Bet they'd be excited to become grandparents. Probably wishing they had a different son-in-law."

Leia managed to smile. "I think they'd love you. After all you saved their only daughter's life."


	100. Honest Truth

"You're nothing but a disgusting pig Han Solo," Leia said, marching angrily away from Han as the reentered the base.

"Hey, that wasn't what it looked like, princess," Han said, trying to reason with Leia. "I told her no."

"You told her you were spending the evening with me," Leia said, whirling around to face Han. "How dare you even suggest that I would…"

"Easy, your worshipfulness. What I said was I had to leave with you before I made you mad."

"She asked if I was your wife, and you didn't tell her any different."

"Leia, we'll probably never see her again, and what's so wrong with letting someone think you're my wife."

"Only a woman with no common sense would want to marry you," said Leia. "And I pity the one who does fall for you."

"I think I'd make a pretty good husband."

Leia scoffed. "Ha! You have a better chance at being a cheap thrill for some lonely housewife than actually finding a wife of your own."

"What makes you think a decent woman wouldn't want me?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "For one thing if you aren't drunk you're on your way to being there."

"Lots of decent men drink."

"You gamble all your money away."

"Cause it's just me," said Han. "If I had a family, Leia, I'd spend it on them."

"A family? God, don't tell me you've considered reproducing. The galaxy can barely handle one of you."

"Yeah, I've thought about it. I'm not a heartless bastard like you think I am, Leia. I like kids."

"And where exactly do you plan on putting your wife and all these kids of yours? In the house you don't have?"

"We could live on the Falcon. It's big enough," said Han. "And hey, marriage goes both ways. I ain't doin all the work. She's got to contribute something other than babies."

"You have an answer for everything don't you," Leia said shaking her head.

"It's not an 'answer', Leia. It's the honest truth," said Han. "I don't think it's too farfetched that I could have a family. Just cause my last name's Solo doesn't mean I want to be alone forever."

Leia sighed. "Well, you're already good at telling corny jokes. I suppose the next step is having kids to embarrass."


	101. Darkness

Padme shuddered as she looked into the eyes of her husband. Something was wrong. She was frightened, but she had never been afraid of Anakin before. In fact she felt the safest in his presence.

Something was wrong. Something was different.

"Ani…" she whispered, struggling to find the breath to even speak. Her voice was shaking as she repeated his name. "Anakin."

No. This wasn't Anakin! He sounded like Anakin. He even looked like Anakin, but he wasn't. He couldn't be. His eyes were different. They almost seemed evil.

Padme thought about the unspeakable acts that Obi-Wan had told her Anakin committed.

No. Never! She couldn't believe that. Her Anakin was kind and gentle. He could make her smile just by looking at her. He could make her laugh no matter how bad her day had been. Anakin understood her in a way that she had never allowed anyone else before.

Padme thought back to just a few nights before. They were lying in bed together, laughing after feeling the baby kick during a kiss. Anakin had stopped kissing her lips and started kissing her belly, talking to the baby.

He was hoping for a boy, but wouldn't be disappointed in a girl.

 _I'll use her boyfriend for target practice._ Anakin joked.

Where was that man now and who was this monster standing in front of her?

Padme forced herself to look into his eyes one more time. It was clear her beloved Anakin was no longer there and all that was left was darkness.


	102. Braving the Storm

"Papa, I don't like the rain," four-year-old Leia sighed. A large clap of thunder sent her burrowing into Bail's chest. She peered out from the sleeve of his robe. "Or the dunder!"

Bail Organa smiled down at his daughter. "Don't tell me the bravest little princess in the whole galaxy is afraid of a little storm."

"Of course not!" Leia declared standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Suddenly the sky filled with lightening and the entire room lit up. The rumble of thunder caused Leia to lose her balance and fall back onto the couch. Her bottom lip quivered a bit, but she was determined not to admit defeat.

"Tell you what," Bail said, picking her up. "I know the perfect thing for a brave princess like you to do until the rain stops."

Bail carried Leia into her bedroom and sat her on her bed. He took out her purple nightgown and the matching fuzzy slippers and placed them on the bed next to her.

"Here we go, Leia. I want you to put on your pjs, then grab your favorite pillow and blanket. After that meet me back in the den ok," Bail told her. "Think you can do that, baby?"

Leia nodded, wiping her mouth with the long sleeve of her dress. "Yes sir."

Bail left and Leia undressed and put her gown on. Being able to dress herself was something she was very proud of and made her feel like a big girl. She was so much smaller than the other children in her preschool, so she had to have a big attitude to compete.

Leia then scurried around her room grabbing the pillow, blanket, and stuffed Wookie she couldn't sleep without. She carried them back into the den where she found her father building a fort out of dining room chairs and couch cushions. He tossed a bed sheet over the top and smiled at Leia.

"All done! All that's left is for two daring explorers to go inside."

Leia smiled and ran to the fort. She tossed her belongings inside and crawled in herself. Bail followed after her.

"The rain can't get to us in here," Bail said. "How do you like it?"

Leia grinned, showing off her teeth. "I love it!"

"That's great, sweetheart," said Bail. He pulled Leia into his lap and kissed her forehead. "See, I knew you were the bravest princess in the galaxy."

Leia looked up and Bail. "Even brave princesses get scared sometimes."

"They do?" Bail asked, pretending he didn't know Leia was terrified of storms.

"Yeah, but that's ok, cause I've got you to make me brave."

Bail smiled. "You make me brave too."

"I do?" Leia asked looking back at her father.

Bail nodded thinking back to all Leia had gone through on the day she was born. She didn't know, and it would be years before Bail and Breha told her the truth if they ever would.

"Yeah, you do."

Leia smiled. "I didn't know I did that."

"Remember how we talked about the Jedi and the Force?"

Leia nodded. It was one of her favorite stories.

"Well, the Force gives people who aren't Jedi special gifts too," Bail explained. "Your gift is being brave and making the people around you feel brave."

"Wow," breathed Leia.

Suddenly the storm outside didn't seem as big.


	103. Asylum

"You can't do this to me," the soldier screamed as he was lead down the dark hallway. He was tossed into a dark room where the Emperor stood waiting.

Palpatine grinned menacingly. "So nice of you to join us commander… Cody was it?"

Cody looked into Palpatine's yellow eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. It is the law that the criminally insane be brought here."

"I'm not crazy," Cody stated trying to free himself from the guards grip.

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"You won't get away with this! I know what you've done."

"My boy why else do you think you're here," Palpatine said, circling the clone like a vulture waiting for his prey to take his last breath. "If word got around that the innocent Jedi were murdered by the troops well… that wouldn't be good would you."

"There are others who know! They'll put a stop to you."

"Will they now?" Palpatine cackled. He ordered for a curtain in the corner to be pulled back revealing the headless bodies of six other Clone Troopers.

"No," Cody whispered bowing his head in defeat. He screamed louder. "No!"

"Take him away," Palpatine said swatting his hand in the direction of the door. "We will see how long this one lasts."


	104. Understanding

Jacob Solo had never been so nervous in his entire life. The fifteen-year-old was getting ready to tell his parents he was homosexual. The girl he'd been seeing was so kind and understanding about it, and requested that they remain friends. He could only hope his parents would be understanding as well.

It wasn't a crime to love someone of the same sex, but it was still only a minority of the people who did. Many accepted it, but others didn't. Jacob knew no matter what choices he made in life there would always be someone there to disagree.

Jacob found his parents curled up on the sofa together watching the news. His heart skipped a beat wondering what the outcome of their conversation would be.

"Hey, Jay," Han said. He noticed the look on his son's face. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

Leia sat up, removing Han's arms from around her. "What is it sweetie?"

Jacob sighed. "Just promise you'll hear me out and you won't get mad ok?"

"Jacob," Han said sternly fearing his son had gotten himself into some trouble.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

Han and Leia just stared at their son for a moment taking it all in. Finally Han stood up and went over to Jacob. Han grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought something was wrong."

"You're not mad? I mean, you're ok with this?" Jacob muttered, muffled by being squeezed against Han's chest.

"Of course son," Han said, letting go of Jacob.

"Why would we be mad?" Leia asked, moving to hug Jacob as well.

"I don't know. I guess I was just worried."

"You don't have anything to worry about, sweetie," Leia said.

"We're your parents, son," said Han. "We are going to love you no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad," Jacob said, pulling his parents into a group hug.

"You know I'm going to give your boyfriends the same treatment I do your sisters' right?"

Jacob laughed. "I figured you would."


	105. Too Far Gone

_**Inspired by a "what if" prompt**_

Leia wasn't sure which emotions she should be feeling as she stepped into the prison cell. She was sad and angry, but another part of her felt completely numb. It had been a long time since she'd seen her estranged husband, and this most certainly wasn't the way she wanted to encounter Han Solo.

"Public drunkenness. Why am I not surprised?" Leia muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Han sat up and squinted to make out the blurry figure standing in front of him. "Leia?"

Leia barely recognized Han. He looked filthy and he reeked of cheap whiskey. He'd grown a scraggly beard and his hair was a tangled mess.

"It's been a while," Leia said, her voice at barely a whisper. "I didn't know you were back on Corascant."

"I haven't been back long," Han said, swallowing in the lump in his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"The officers who arrested you told me you were here," Leia said sternly. "Morbid curiously got the better of me."

Han looked down ashamed that Leia had found him in this position. He wondered if she still cared for him, even a little. He was sure he was still in love with her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find me this way," Han said.

"I've seen you worse," said Leia. "You used to come home like this, remember."

"I've tried not to."

"You can ask about her, you know," Leia said, beginning to pace in front of Han.

Han's breath hitched and he felt a twinge in his heart. He looked at his lap fighting for the courage to make eye contact with Leia.

"She asks about you all the time," Leia continued.

"What do you tell her?" Han asked, finally looking up.

"I tell her you saved my life on the day I met you. I tell her how much we loved each other and how we promised to spend the rest of our lives together," Leia said. She swallowed a lump in her throat, forcing down her emotions. "I tell her you're the reason she has pretty hazel eyes, and an amazing smile."

"You ever gonna tell her the truth?"

Leia scoffed. "And break her heart? She thinks you're some hero on an adventure, Han. I couldn't bear to do that to her."

"I'd like to see her sometime."

"She'd like to see you too," said Leia. She sighed. "You know she once asked me if she did something wrong for you not to want to stay with us."

Han closed his eyes feeling his tears were start. "You… you told her that wasn't true right?"

"Of course, Han," Leia said. Leia bit her bottom lip. "After all it was my fault you left."

"That's not true either," Han mumbled looking down.

"I just don't understand," Leia sobbed, dropping her arms in frustration. "Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why wasn't our daughter enough reason to make you stay?"

"Leia, I was the one who wasn't good enough," said Han. "I couldn't take care of you or Mia."

"It wasn't that you couldn't take care of us Han. You just chose not to."

Han buried his face in the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry, Leia."

"You know it's only a matter of time before someone else tells Mia the truth about her father," Leia said. "That he's a pathetic drunk who chose a cheap bottle of whiskey over her. That he can't even take care of himself let alone her. Question if you ever even loved her."

"You know damn well I love that little girl," Han said standing up. "I'd die for her."

"But you won't live for her," Leia said, finally allowing her tears to fall. "I don't know why I even came to see you tonight. I knew it would end like this."

As Leia turned to leave Han wanted to call after and as if he could come back home. He'd promise to get help and be a better husband and father. He couldn't find the words though. Instead he crawled back onto the small bunk that he'd been given.

A few minutes later a guard would come and tell him his bail had been paid. Han didn't hesitate in leaving the prison, only to wander aimlessly on the streets until morning. Han then had a decision to make. He could go home, to the apartment he and Leia once shared and beg her forgiveness, or he could find an underground bar and drown his sorrows like he'd done so many times before.

Han reached into his pocket and pulled out a holodisk. It was of Leia holding Mia on the day she was born. Han smiled weakly as he stared at it, knowing Mia had changed so much since then. Han put it back in his jacket, then looked thoughtfully at the sky.

"What are you waiting for?" a familiar voice said behind him.

Han hesitated to turn around, wondering if the voice came from who he had hoped it did.

Leia smiled at him. "I've been waiting so long for you to come home, Han. You know you can, right?"

Han breathed a sigh of relief. "I do now."


	106. Sleep Well, Princess

Bail Organa was struggling to go to sleep, though his newborn daughter was finally starting to sleep throughout the night. Bail would often find himself crawling out of his own bed to go sit in the padded rocking chair in Leia's nursery just to watch her sleep.

One night he found Leia lying awake in her crib, staring up at her mobile with those big brown eyes.

"Well, what are you doing up?" Bail asked picking Leia up.

The baby girl cooed and squealed happily in her father's arms.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Leia cooed again as if she understood what her father was talking about.

"Daddy was just checking on you. He worries about you a lot," Bail said, feeling tears come to his eyes. "I just want to keep you safe."

It was Bail's biggest fear, as it is for most parents that something bad would happen to their child, but for Bail the threat seemed more real. He feared the Emperor would find Leia and her brother and kill them, or manipulate them into joining him as he had done to their biological father.

Leia didn't know, thankfully. She was too young to know the kind of monster Anakin had become, what he had done to her mother and almost did to her if it weren't for the fast acting medical droids.

All she knew… all she needed to know right then is her daddy, the man whose arms she was resting in loved her more than life itself.

"You are the most beautiful little baby I've ever seen. And Daddy's not saying that just because you're his. You really are! I bet when you grow up you're going to be even more beautiful and so smart."

Leia squealed and clapped her tiny hands.

"But no boyfriends ok. Not until Daddy is dead ok, even then I'll haunt him," Bail said. He nuzzled his nose against Leia's cheek. "But that's not going to happen for a long… long time."

Leia yawned. It seemed as though she was finally ready for bed.

"Ok, I'll put you back in your crib, but is it ok if Daddy stays for a little while."

Leia yawned again and closed her eyes.

Bail smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my little princess."


	107. Remember When

Han Solo knew his life was fading fast. The same monster that had taken his son away had just taken his life as well. Han however felt peace in is final moments and reached out to touch Ben's face one last time.

Looking in Ben's eyes he didn't see the horrible things Kylo Ren had done. Instead he saw the smile on Leia's face when she told him she was pregnant. He recalled the beautiful sound of hearing their baby boy cry for the first time. He saw the innocent newborn he spent many sleepless nights with. He saw the happy little boy who took his first steps toward him.

Han had loved being a husband and father. It gave him a sense of purpose. Ben was the only blood relative Han had, and Leia was one of the few people who knew Han completely. The memories of lying in bed with Leia, playing with their baby eased him passing on.

Meanwhile on the Rebellion's base, Leia felt Han's life drain from him. Even if she hadn't been Force sensitive Leia knew she would've felt that anyway. She and Han shared a love and connection that transcended lifetimes and in its own right was very powerful.

Leia too remembered Kylo Ren as her baby boy, Ben. She refused to see him as anything else, and perhaps that was doing her more harm than good. After all Kylo Ren had just murdered his own father. Leia also knew that Han had already determined he'd die trying to bring Ben home. Leia remembered the selfish smuggler she'd met all those years ago and thought of the ultimate sacrifice he'd just made.

Leia knew Han wouldn't want her to stop trying to bring Ben home, even if freeing Ben meant destroying Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren might be Snoke's creation, but Ben was theirs… and he always would be.


	108. Darkest Corners

Darth Vader struck fear in to the hearts of those who just caught a glimpse of him. The tall dark figure with the menacing voice appeared to be the very essence of evil. No one could know that deep within him was Anakin Skywalker, held prisoner in the asylum his new form had created for him.

Nightmares and memories plagued him every moment of the day.

 _You killed her_

Those words echoed over and over in the deepest corners of his mind.

 _You killed her_

"No! I didn't mean to," he told the voice. "I loved her."

 _No. Anakin Skywalker loved her._ the voice told him. _And Anakin Skywalker no longer exists._

"But I am…."

 _No, you're not!_ the voice shouted. _You gave up being Anakin a long time ago_

"I did it to save her."

The voice laughed. _And it worked so well! Poor Padme. Oh, and that innocent little baby. It never had a chance did it? Not with you as its father!_

"I didn't mean to hurt it."

 _Don't worry. Once it's little lungs stopped breathing it didn't feel a thing._

"No! No!"

 _You'll never know will you? Was it a boy to be your pride, or a little girl to be your greatest joy?_ the voice went on. _She would've been beautiful. Just like her mother._

"Stop it!" Vader begged the voice, unable to stand more of the torture.

 _Your son would've been a great Jedi, like his father before him_

"Please!" Vader begged again.

 _That little girl would have your spirit and whit. You would have been so proud of them both._

The dark lord felt unable to go on. He felt lost and exhausted from battle. What was left of his true self was aching. His no longer beating heart was broken.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

 _I'm not doing anything to you_ the voice said. _I don't really even exist_


	109. And He was Gone

He knew he couldn't fight them off much longer. The voices in his head that kept telling him the time to act was near. It was getting harder and harder to resist their call.

What was left of Ben Solo was slowly fading away.

Ben was terrified, though he wouldn't admit it to himself. His greatest weakness had always been his mortal fear. Fear that he inherited from his father. How he hated Han Solo for causing him not to reach his full potential. It was his blood. His stupid, non-Force sensitive blood that made his son weaker.

How could the so-called great Leia Organa fall for such a man?

Leia herself was weak. She had the gift of the Force and she hadn't become a Jedi. She only used it to meditate. Leia however was his tie to Darth Vader and the power he possessed. A power and heritage she denied.

Kylo Ren was not a weakling like Ben had been.

The memories of his father teaching him to fly the Falcon, of tossing him in the air, and showing him off to everyone saying how proud he was to be a father were starting to fade. His mother's good night kisses and freshly baked cookies were hard to remember.

Every I love you…..

None of that mattered anymore, because the little boy it had been given to no longer existed.


	110. Revenge of the Spider

"What the hell did you two do to my kitchen?" Leia shouted, dropping her grocery bags on the floor. She slowly walked towards her destroyed kitchen in disbelieve. "Han… Luke…"

Luke and Han froze. Luke hesitated to look at his very angry sister. Han had heard Leia's angry voice enough to know her pretty face was twisted to match. Luke sheathed his lightsaber and smiled sheepishly, as if that would hide the fact Leia's kitchen was scorched and sliced.

Han forced a smile. "Hi ya sweetheart. My you look beautiful to…."

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Leia grumbled, marching over to the guilty looking men. She shoved her finger in Luke's face. "How did this happen? What did you do?"

"I… I saw a spider," Luke mumbled.

"You better hope that's not true," Leia said, gritting her teeth.

Luke winced, wondering if Leia was going to hit him. She was small, but she could pack a punch.

"It is true!" Leia gasped. "You idiots crash X-Wings for fun. How in the…. You know what. I've had a long day. I'm going to lie down."

Luke took a deep breath.

"By the way, Luke," Leia said, turning around. "The spider's on your shoulder."


	111. Leap of Faith

Growing up Leia's favorite thing in the world was vacationing in Naboo's lakeside. She was overjoyed when Han suggested they spend their honeymoon there, knowing she would be able to share her traditions with him.

"Come on, slowpoke," Leia said, guiding Han up the mountain trail. "It's not that much further."

Han huffed. "I hope not."

Leia laughed. "You're not tired of hiking already are you tough guy?"

"It's not the hike, Leia, it's what we did before the hike that made me tired."

Leia blushed slightly. "Hey, I'm the one who got the better work out."

"You also didn't spend ten minutes picking wildflowers out of your butt."

Leia laughed loudly. "Ok. You win."

"Why do I get the feeling that's the last time I'll ever hear you say that?" Han joked.

"Han, we're literally in the honeymoon stage of our marriage. Don't push it."

"Been there. Done that, sweetheart," said Han. "That's why I'm struggling to walk up this hill, remember?"

"Don't worry. We're almost there."

"You said that ten miles back, Leia!"

"Well, I mean it this time," Leia said, stepping up onto a larger part of the mountain. She turned around and offered Han her hand. "We're here."

Han stepped on to the ledge with Leia and looked out at the view. You could see the entire lake country and make out the multicolored roofs of the lavish villas.

"That one is ours," Leia said, pointing to a turquoise roof in the distance.

Han wrapped his arms around Leia and kissed her cheek. "I gotta say, Leia. The view was really worth it."

"Oh, we didn't come up here for the view," said Leia.

"What?"

"We're jumping."

"What!" Han shrieked his voice going an octave higher. "Leia, you can't be serious?"

"Why not? I used to do this all the time as a teenager."

"I used to deal spice when I was a teenager. You don't see me doing that now, do you?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "That's illegal, and I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear you say that. Cliff diving is not illegal. The college here on Naboo even has a team for it."

"This is crazy, Leia," said Han, as they moved to the edge of the cliff. "I can't believe you used to do this for fun!"

Leia laughed. "Well I can't believe you, being the brave daredevil that you claim to be, has never done something like this."

"Just because I've been known to do some crazy stuff, doesn't mean I'm stupid," Han said. He cautiously peered down at the water below.

"I assure you, Han, there is nothing stupid about this. Once you've done it you'll be glad you did."

"What if I hit one of the rocks on the way down?"

"Then you'll break your neck and if you survive that you'll probably drown," Leia said bluntly.

"Oh, that's real comforting, sweetheart," Han said dryly.

"Come on, Han," Leia said, pulling her husband closer. "You're always getting me to try new things. Can't you try this one thing just for me? Please?"

"Leia…."

Leia sighed. "I promise you everything is going to be ok. Don't you trust me?"

Han smiled weakly. "With all my heart."

Leia held out her hand to Han. "Then let's do this."

Han took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was rushing through the air, going down rapidly, until he hit the cool water below. He broke the water's surface and gasped.

"Leia! That was incredible."

"I told you you'd like it," Leia said, swimming towards him.

Han chuckled. "You were right. As usual, you we right."

"You want to do it again?" Leia asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Han asked. His face became serious. "Hell no."


	112. If You Corrupt a Jedi

Leia was sleeping peacefully for the first time since being on the Death Star. It was a dreamless sleep, but that was far better than the nightmares she had been experiencing. The medal ceremony for the battle of Yarvin had been earlier that night and seeing so many rallying to the cause of the Rebellion had given her a new hope.

Leia was suddenly startled awake when she heard loud thumps and laughter coming from outside her bedroom door. She sat up as the laughter continued. Assuming it was just a few pilots who'd carried their party into the night she sighed and crawled out of bed.

"The party ended hours ago," she grumbled. Leia looked at her clock and saw it was the early hours of the morning. "Who in their right mind would be up at this hour?"

Leia opened her door to see Han and Luke struggling to support each other's weight as they attempted to walk down the hall. It was all they could do to stand on their own let alone support each other. They both reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume.

"What in the world is going on?" Leia asked the men, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the floor.

Both Han and Luke smiled when they saw their friend, oblivious to the fact Leia was angry with them.

"See, Luke!" Han said rather loudly. "I told ya shesh still be up. How ya doin princess?"

Leia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

Luke shook his head. "Nah, Leia. We just been havin some fun."

Han burst into laughter and slapped Luke on the back, nearly knocking him over. "Don't lie to her. She looks mad, and there's nothing…. nothing's worse than a pissed off princess."

Luke started laughing as well. "Alright, Leia, maybe we're just a little bit drunk, but not that much."

Leia rolled her eyes. "What are you even doing here? Do you idiots have any idea what time it is?"

"We missed you, your royalness…ness," Han said. He frowned as if the realization hurt him. "And I don't have a watch."

Leia took note of Han's disheveled clothes and the lipstick stains on her neck and chest. "Looks like you've had plenty of company tonight."

"Those girls aren't worth nothin'," Han assured her.

"They were worth your reward money," Luke laughed.

Luke's statement fueled Leia's anger. "You wasted that money on prostitutes?"

"Luke and I are heroes, honey," Han told her. "You know how many womens would want to spend the night with a hero?"

"I'm certainly not one of them," said Leia.

"Guess you'll have to wait to find out if she's as tight as she is uptight," Luke said to Han with a snicker.

Leia's eyes widened with anger. She assumed the disgusting things men talked about in private, but she never imagined she would be the center of a conversation like that.

"You perverted son of a…"

"Now, listen here, sweetheart," Han said, pointing in Leia's general direction. "That was a compliment."

Leia wanted to slap Han as hard as she could, but her better judgment told her it wouldn't do any good. For the first time in Leia's life, she didn't listen to her better judgment.

The next morning Han had one of the worst headaches he'd ever experienced in his life. Part of that was the hangover and the other part was the royal beating Leia had given him the night before. Leia's slap had sent him stumbling backwards into a wall.

Luke too was feeling the pain of the night before, with no memory that he'd in fact lost his virginity in a threesome with two of the Twi'lek barmaids who'd served drinks to him and Han.

Leia took pity on Luke and decided to let him sleep it off. She could not however show that same kindness to Han. She felt like killing Han for what he'd done, pushing the thought out of her mind that Luke willing went along with it. Leia marched onto the Falcon and demanded very loudly to speak to Han.

"Go easy on me, princess," Han moaned, still lying in bed. "I'm not feeling too good."

"I would imagine so," Leia said, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

"I remember going to the cantina with Luke and having a few drinks. We met up with some ladies and old them about destroying the Death Star. Had a few more drinks. After that it's all a blur."

"You corrupted him!" Leia scolded Han. "He's just a boy."

"He's the same age you are!"

"You may be content to waste your life this way, but Luke deserves better than that," Leia said. She stiffened her upper lip and stood her ground. "And you do too, Han."

Han looked at Leia. "I didn't mean any harm by it, Leia."

Leia shook her head. "You're such an idiot."

"Did you know Luke's aunt and uncle were killed the day we met you?" Han asked. "They raised him. His real parents died when he was baby. I just wanted to help him relax and get his mind off things."

Leia sighed. "You really make it so hard for me to hate you."

"Thanks, Leia. I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm sorry I hit you last night."

"You hit me?" Han asked. "I must've said something to upset you."

Leia thought back to that night. "Actually it was Luke. He ratted you out for something you told him."

"Luke? That's the last time I do something nice for that kid," Han said, though he didn't mean it. Mentally he'd already adopted Luke as his little brother. "You know I wouldn't actually do anything to hurt him or you."

"I know," said Leia. "I'm still really mad at you."

"I figured you would be."

"But I guess I can learn to forgive you."

Han grinned. "Hey, if you play your cards right I might try to corrupt you next time."

"You… you… god!"

"Why, thank you, princess," Han said.

Leia turned on her heels, face red with fury and embarrassment, and left Han to nurse his hangover.


	113. Growing Up Ben

Han was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner when a little blur came rushing in and crashed into his legs. Han looked down to see his son.

"Daddy, look!" six-year-old Ben said proudly. He opened his fist to show Han the tiny tooth in his hand.

"Alright Ben! You lost another tooth," said Han, hoisting Ben into his arms. He sat down in one of the nearby dining chairs and placed Ben in his lap. "That's the second one just this week."

"Does this mean that angel with the credits is going to visit me again tonight?"

"Sure does."

"Yippee! I almost have enough credits for that model Y-Wing. It looks just like the real one Uncle Luke has."

Han smiled. Growing up Luke had collected model ships, a hobby he'd passed on to Ben. Now as an adult he collected the real thing and loved taking his favorite little nephew for rides.

Han ruffled Ben's hair. "You're growing up too fast, buddy."

Ben grinned, showing off the empty space. "Am I grown up enough to fly the Falcon by myself?"

Han chuckled. "Not quite, son, but you'll get there one day."

"Will I be as tall as you when I'm big?"

Han shrugged. "Maybe even taller."

"As tall as Uncle Chewy?"

"Well, see," said Han, pressing in Ben's thick hair.

Han hugged Ben close. It seemed like only yesterday his little boy had been a baby. Now Ben was growing up and there was nothing Han could do to stop it.


	114. Date Night

"Hi, honey," Han said, entering his wife's office to surprise her with lunch.

Leia smiled. "Hey, sweetheart."

Leia moved to kiss her husband, making it as long and passionate as possible.

"Mmm. More of that please," Han said puckering his lips and pulling Leia close to him.

Leia giggled against Han's lips and pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd meet you for lunch," said Han, holding up the picnic basket. "It's kinda lonely at the house now that Zara's in school."

Leia smiled thoughtfully at her husband at touched his cheek. Zara was their youngest daughter and had given Han an opportunity to be a stay-at-home dad a little longer. He was still there to greet them at the door and help them with their homework, but Han missed being able to spend the day with them.

"We could always have another baby," said Leia.

Han chuckled and sat his basket on Leia's desk. "I thought we agreed we were too old for that."

Leia opened the top and began taking items out. "You know, dear we also said that before Zara was born."

"Well, now I'm sure we're too old for it," said Han. He eyed Leia carefully. "Unless you really want to make another baby?"

"I was only kidding, Han," assured Leia. "I think it's time we start enjoying each other. The kids are getting older and establishing their own lives. It's time you and I did a couple of things for ourselves."

"Like what?"

"I'll have to think about that," said Leia. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, it's been a while since we had a date night…. or any kind of dinner where we didn't have a kid climbing between us."

"A date night," Leia said with smile. "That sounds nice."

"A candlelit dinner for two it is," said Han, unwrapping the sandwich he'd made for himself.

"Actually now that I think of it we could do something else, something exciting, something we haven't done in a while."

Han grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that!" Leia said quickly, guessing what he had in mind. "I meant going out and doing something different."

"Like…."

"I don't know what do people our age do?"

"Play bingo," Han suggested.

"Han, we are way too young for bingo."

"I don't know Leia. The last fourteen years of my life have been all about our kids. All my ideas, except for the ones you'd never go for, involve them."

Leia sighed. "It's not like we're abandoning them forever. Just for one night. They'll be out of school for vacation and we'll all be doing something together then."

"That's true," Han agreed. "Alright. I'm going to trust you on this one. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Great. I'll think of a few things for us to do," Leia said taking a bite of her sandwich.

A few moments later Han's comlink buzzed. He read the text message and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"That's the school. Zara is sick."

Leia frowned. "So much for our plans."

"We could still go," Han said, knowing Leia would never agree to it.

"And leave my baby girl home sick," Leia said. "Not a chance."


	115. Death of the Republic

Senator Amidala felt a gold chill sweep through her very soul as Chancellor Palpatine addressed the senate. Something in his voice was different. His very presence in the room seemed to draw the air out, making it hard for Padme to breathe. Padme realized she was trembling, but she was never afraid, at least never enough to let it show. She sensed something was very wrong.

Anakin had told her that everyone had a tiny bit of the Force in them and maybe that's what was causing her to feel uneasy. Or perhaps the child she was carrying was Force sensitive and even in the womb could tell something wasn't right.

Padme had known Palpatine for years. He had watched her grow up on Naboo, even taught her himself when she was training in the youth political program. He served as a representative while she was Queen, as well as a close advisor, confidant, and friend. His voice had always been kind and fatherly when he spoke towards her. Now she barely recognized it. Padme caught a glimpse of his eyes, now sunken and yellow. They too seemed not to belong to the man she knew.

His words were cold and harsh. An Empire? What about the Republic? The Senate? What was to become of her, and Anakin, and their poor little baby.

What he was saying about the Jedi couldn't possibly be true either. No. She'd trusted her very life to Obi-Wan and then there was Anakin, her beloved husband.

How long had Palpatine been planning this? It couldn't have just happened. Padme thought back to a conversation she had with him not even a year before.

 _"This war has gone on for far too long," Padme said, looking out the window of the Chancellor's official chambers. "So many have lost their lives and every day it becomes more and more expensive."_

 _"My dear, most wars are that way," Palpatine said, gesturing for the senator to sit down. "As unfortunate and costly as it is, war often it's the only choice."_

 _Padme sighed. "I just wish there was another way to resolve all this."_

 _"Believe me, Senator, if I knew of another way I would gladly do it. We've tried negotiations with the Trade Federation remember?_

 _Padme nodded. She remembered all too well the failed negotiations that started one of the most daring adventures she'd experienced in her young life. It nearly got her killed, but it had also led her to Anakin._

 _"Besides my dear," Palpatine continued. "The Clones are merely there to keep peace and order. Violence is always a last resort."_

 _Padme took a deep breath. "I know that if you saw fit you'd stop it."_

 _Palpatine smiled weakly. "Sometimes those in positions of power must make decisions that are for the good of the people, even if they themselves don't quite think it's the answer."_

 _"It is a great resposiblity."_

 _"Too great for some," Palpatine went on. "However the right people in the right place at the right time, well… amazing things can happen. Needed changes can be made."_

 _"Changes?"_

 _"If we do not change, we cannot grow."_

Now she understood, but it was too late. Change was coming fast and people were blind to stop it. Or perhaps they were too tired and had grown passive under the Chancellor…now Emperor's rule.

The Republic was no longer dying, but had passed on and Padme wasn't sure how much longer she herself would last.


	116. Family Dinners

It was a tradition in the Solo family to sit down and eat dinner together. Leia had done this growing up on Alderaan and Han had never had the opportunity to bouncing from foster home to foster home. Now that they had a little boy of their own they made time to make it a regular thing.

"There you go, Ben," said Han, pushing the six-year-old's plate back to him after cutting up his steak.

"Thanks, Dad," said Ben, sticking his fork in the juicy bantha meat and dipping it into sauce.

"Don't forget to eat some of the vegetables too," said Leia. "All growing boys need their vegetables."

"Yes, Mom," sighed Ben.

"Listen to your mother, Ben," said Han, smiling across the table at his wife. "She knows what she's talking about."

Ben nodded and stabbed a few carrots with his fork. He scrunched his nose before eating them. The truth was he liked them, but when you're as stubborn as Han Solo mixed with Leia Organa you don't back down from a fight.

"Mom, how come you sleep with your shoes on?" Ben asked.

Leia sat her knife and fork back on her plate and gave her son a confused look. "What makes you think I sleep with my shoes on, Ben?"

Ben took a spoonful of peas before answering. "Well, I overheard Dad telling Uncle Lando he liked it when you wore your purple heels to bed."

"Did he now?" Leia mused. She glared across the table at her husband, who'd seemed very interested in his steak.

"Yep!" Ben said, oblivious of how much trouble he'd gotten his father in. "What else was that you said dad?"

Han looked up. "I don't remember, Ben, and anyway I'm sure your mother doesn't want to hear about that."

"Oh, no, Han. I really do," said Leia. "Now what did your father say, Ben?"

Ben mumbled through the mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Dad said it was better when you had those on and he wished you wear them more often."

"That's too bad," said Leia, smiling at Han. "I don't think I'll be wearing them anytime soon."


	117. Game Set Match

"Match point!" the referee shouted before blowing a very loud whistle.

The other team served the ball over the net. Leia let out a strong battle cry as she jumped up, slammed her fist into the ball, and sent it sailing back over the net. The fifteen-year-old landed back on her feet in a cat like manner.

The opponents failed to put the ball back into play and the game was over.

Leia's team cheered and lifted her on their shoulders. Chanting her name over and over they carried her out of the gym.

Leia had never been so happy. Too bad that wasn't what happened.

In reality the ball it Leia in the head, knocking her out and causing the opposing team to win. Leia was devastated.

"Leia, it's not that bad," her friend and teammate Mia, a pale blue Rodian, told her. "It's not like our school was ever going to make it to the playoffs anyway."

"I thought we were supposed to be cheering her up," hissed Leia's other friend Bryn, a blonde human. She smiled at Leia. "Come on, it's only the first game. We usually pull out three or four wins a season."

"That was before I joined the team," said Leia. She sighed heavily. "I only joined the team because extracurricular activities like sports look good on university applications."

"Leia, you want to be a politician," said Bryn. "No one in the Senate is going to care that you played volleyball."

"I guess," said Leia. "It's just really important to me that I'm good at something other than debate club or nerdy, brainy stuff."

"You are, Leia," said Mia. "You're a great friend for one thing."

"Yeah," Bryn agreed. "And you're super funny. It just takes time for people to get to know you."

"But it's so worth it!" said Mia. "I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"And being good at nerdy stuff isn't such a bad thing," said Bryn. "You're a great leader and I can't wait until we're old enough for you to run for the Senate and we get to vote for you."

Leia finally smiled. "You really think I'd make a good leader."

"The best!" said Mia.

"Girl, I've seen you stand up to bullies twice your size without any fear," said Bryn. "You get things done and make sure it's right the first time."

"You may suck at sports," Mia started. "But when it comes to that political, brainy stuff you always come out on top."


	118. Gone With the Stars

"So this is what you do for fun," Han said, sitting down next to Leia.

Leia shushed him. "Shh… it's starting."

The sweeping music of the holofilm began to play and the title scrolled across the screen. Then suddenly it glitched out.

"What? Oh, no," sighed Leia, tapping the side of her holo player.

"I could try to fix it for you," Han said.

Leia shook her head. "It wouldn't do any good. This thing was on its last leg anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"And that was my favorite holofilm too!"

"Well, why don't you just tell me what this thing is about?"

"Really? You're not going to take this as an excuse to ditch me?"

"I planned to spend the night with you," said Han. "In fact I was counting on falling asleep during the holo."

Leia smiled. "It's about a young woman named Scarlett, who's been in love with her neighbor Ashley since she was a child."

"So there's lesbians in this," said Han with a hopeful smile.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Ashley is a man, Han."

"Oh," Han said, sounding disappointed.

"Ashley only likes her as a friend and marries his cousin, Melanie."

"His cousin? That's messed up."

"It was a different time Han. They don't do that anymore…. at least not normal people."

"So what happens next?"

"Well, Scarlett is jealous so she marries Melanie's brother just as a war is starting."

"Wow."

"Then Melanie's brother dies and Scarlett moves in with Melanie even though she hates her. Melanie is still sweet to Scarlett and treats her like a sister."

"Melanie sounds nice."

"She is. She even gives up her wedding band to help fund the troops."

"Classy. Sounds like you. What happens next?"

Leia smiled. "Scarlett starts to fall in love with Rhett Butler."

"Who's Rhett."

"He's a devilishly handsome man, emphasis on the devil. Actually he reminds me a lot of you."

Han grinned. "Do Rhett and Scarlett fight as bad as we do?"

Leia laughed. "It's more like flirting that sounds like a fight."

"Then what happens."

"Ashley comes home for a visit and Melanie gets pregnant. She gives birth while the city is on fire and the army is invading."

"Does she make it?"

Leia nodded. "Rhett helps them to escape back to the house where Scarlett grew up."

"Sounds like a great holo."

"Oh, that's only part one."

"How long is this thing?"

Leia shook her head. "Do you want to hear the rest or not."

Han nodded and leaned in to listen more closely.

"The war ends and Ashley comes home, but Scarlett isn't able to pay the taxes on her home and Rhett can't afford to help her."

"So what does she do?"

"She marries her sister's boyfriend."

"Damn."

"He dies not long after that and Scarlett finally marries Rhett. They have a little girl together, who Rhett loves more than anything."

"Aw that's sweet," said Han. His smile faded. "It doesn't last long does it?"

"Nope. Scarlett falls down the stairs after a fight with Rhett and has a miscarriage, and when she's barely recovered from that her daughter with Rhett is in an accident and dies."

"No! That's sad. Why do you like that?"

"I'm not finished," said Leia. "Melanie, who had trouble with her first pregnancy, finds out she's pregnant again, but has a miscarriage. She dies because of it."

"Not Melanie! She was my favorite," said Han. "Is that the end of the holo?"

Leia shook her head. "Scarlett realizes she really does love Rhett and not Ashley, but Rhett has decided to leave her."

"For god's sake, Leia. That holo sounds depressing as hell."

"It's actually quite uplifting," said Leia.

"Maybe you told it wrong then," said Han.

Leia scoffed before hitting Han in the head with a pillow.


	119. To the Fullest

Since their children had grown up and moved out, Han and Leia had started acting like newlyweds again. Mornings spent laughing in bed, enjoying each other's company and evenings spent eating romantic candlelight dinners complete with bouquets of flowers.

Leia's new daughter-in-law, Kalei, had even talked her into buying some new lingerie, which Han was loving. Leia would model a new one every night and Han would eagerly anticipate it throughout the day.

"Silk, lace and," Han paused and kissed Leia's neck. "your bare skin. My favorites."

"Han!" Leia squeaked as she felt her husband giver her ample breasts a squeeze.

Once small and perky Leia's chest had swelled with having nursed five children and had become not so perky having just celebrated her 60th birthday. Han didn't seem to mind though. In fact he loved her body more now than he ever had before, except maybe when she was pregnant. Leia was not overweight by any means although the years had given her a few gentle curves, which Han referred to as _gracious_.

"We aren't as young as we used to be sweetheart," Han told her one night as they lay in bed catching their breath.

Leia propped herself up and gave Han a long passion filled kiss. "But we're not gone yet."

Leia was getting ready to retire from her position as chancellor, which she had held for many years. She was planning to remove herself from politics all together. Having just recently learned she and Han were going to be grandparents for the fifth time, this one having been adopted by their son Jacob and his husband Marcus, Leia decided being able to spend time with their grandbabies was the most important thing.

"Nana, how come you and grandpa gots grey hairs?" six-year-old Arianna asked as she was being tucked in for a nap.

"Because your mommy was a handful when she was little," Han answered, before Leia could. He smiled seeing the resemblance between Breha and her young daughter.

Arianna giggled. "Am I a handful?"

"No, princess," Leia said, kissing her granddaughters forehead. "You are a sweet girl."

Of course Han and Leia still made time for themselves when the grandkids weren't around. They always found an excuse to take the occasional bubble bath together.

"Here's to us," Han said with a smile, linking soapy arms with Leia and drinking from their wine glasses.

It was an old Alderaanian wedding custom, but Han and Leia liked to do it often.

Leia gasped as she pulled her arm away from Han's "Oh!"

"What?" Han asked. He chuckled. "I know I'm good, honey, but I swear I can't reach you from that far."

Leia rolled her eyes, not even bothering with a comeback. "For your information, dearest husband, it wasn't you. I think I spilt some wine."

"Baby, after all the things we've done in this tub I really don't think spilling a bit of wine something to worry about," Han said with a grin.

"Oh, hush," Leia said, shooing him off. "Though I think I'm going to take that as a sign I've had more than enough to drink."

Han sat up straight and guided Leia closer to him so she was straddling his waist. He kissed her neck. "What difference will one more glass of wine make?"

"You know I tend to pass out when I get the least bit tipsy," said Leia, gently brushing her hand through Han's grey hair. "I assume you had something else in mind for tonight."

Han gave Leia a long passionate kiss. "Mmm, sweetheart, you know me so well."

"Years of practice," Leia said with a smile before giving Han another kiss


	120. Stop Talking

"I can't believe you let this happen," Leia fumed, trying to hide her rage.

"M'sorry, princess," Han mumbled still a little drunk from the party the night before. "I swear I only had a cousple of beers…maybe a shot or two of whiskey, but thash it. Ain't that right, Luke."

Luke let out a snore from his spot on the ground. He was still passed out.

"Way to make me look bad in front of my girl!" Han yelled at him.

"Your girl?" Leia questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"I thought we…I mean, you said yes when I asked you to marry me, and I was sober as hell then."

Leia blushed. "I've never been someone's girl before."

"Well, I've never been someone's man before…at least not on my part. They might've thought I was, but…"

Leia kissed Han, trying not to crinkle her nose at the taste of alcohol. "Stop talking."


	121. Needed

"Dad, we're home!" twelve-year-old Esme shouted, dropping her backpack next to the door.

As usual Han Solo greeted his four oldest children at the door holding his youngest daughter in his arms.

"Hey, guys," Han said, ruffling his oldest son's hair. "How was school?"

"Boring as hell," thirteen-year-old Ben muttered without thinking.

"Benjamin," Han warned him. "Language."

"What? You and Mom say worse things than that all the time."

"That's because we're adults," Han explained. "You just better be glad I was the one who heard you, instead of your mother."

"Mom, does have quite a wrath," Breha, Ben's twin, said.

Han chuckled. "Trust me, kids. You haven't seen it at its fullest."

"And you have?" ten-year-old Jacob asked.

"On more occasions than I'd care to remember," said Han.

The kids snickered, knowing that their father liked to tease their mother like two little kids on the playground.

"Alright. Enough making fun of your old man," said Han. "Who's got homework?"

The older Solo children sighed and groaned while the youngest smiled.

"Not me!" Zara said proudly.

"You could do mine for me," Jacob said, before Esme wacked him in the back of the head.

"So much for having Jedi reflexes," she muttered before heading to the room she shared with Breha.

"I'll show you Jedi reflexes," Jacob said, running after her.

"No using the Force in the house!" Han shouted after them. "Your mother's still mad about that vase."

"Daddy, can I go play?" Zara asked, batting her long eyelashes at her father. She had Leia's eyes, and Han struggled with saying no to her.

"Sure, princess," Han said, standing her on the floor. "Just keep it quiet so your brothers and sisters can do their homework."

The four-year-old nodded before heading to her room. Zara's room was the smallest room in the house and was formally Leia's office. Zara hadn't been planned as Han was pushing fifty and Leia was in her mid-thirties when she was conceived, but they joyfully welcomed the little girl nonetheless.

While his children played and finished up their homework, Han decided to get a head start on preparing dinner. Han was pretty proud of his ability to cook. Leia, as much as Han loved her, couldn't boil water, but she also had a job outside the home. Truth be told Han enjoyed being able to stay at home with his kids.

Han donned the apron his kids had given him for Father's Day. It was pink with white polka-dots, but Zara had picked it out all on her own so it was special. Han started chopping a few carrots and peeling potatoes to put in with the roast he was planning on making.

Only a few minutes into his work, Han heard the doorbell ring.

"Kids, one of you want to get that?" he called. After waiting, and receiving no response Han want to answer the door himself. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that."

"Sorry, Dad! Stranger danger!" Esme called from her room, causing her siblings to laugh.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Han grumbled hurrying to open the door. "Keep your shirt on."

The doorbell rang several more times before Han reach the door and opened it.

"You know how to keep a fella waiting don't you," Lando Calrissian said with a cocky grin. He entered the Solo's home. "I hope you don't treat your wife that way."

Han smiled as well and pulled Lando into a hug. "Lando! It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"I can stay away from you, man! Besides I missed your sweet wife and my godkids."

"Kids!" Han shouted. "We have a guest. Come say hi."

Slowly and with sighs the Solo children emerged from their bedrooms, but ran to Lando as soon as they saw him.

"Uncle Lando," Zara shouted. She ran and jumped up into Lando's arms.

Lando chuckled. "The last time I saw you, you were just a itty bitty thing. Now look how grown up you are! Your dad sends me holos of all of you though. I gotta say its better in person."

"Uncle Lando, are you staying with us?" Breha asked.

Lando opened his mouth, but Han interrupted him.

"Of course he is! Where else would he stay?"

This made the kids excited. They loved when Uncle Lando came to visit. He always told them stories about their dad when he was younger, and more importantly he always had presents for them.

"Did you bring us anything this time?" Jacob asked.

"Jay!" Esme hissed. She smiled at Lando. "But seriously did you bring us something?"

Lando chuckled loudly. "Don't I always?"

Lando sat Zara back down and moved to sit on the Solo's sofa. Han went back to the kitchen while Lando was with the kids. Lando reached into his pocket and pulled out three gold chains with crystalized rock pendants at the end, each a different color.

"Breha, this one is yours," Lando said handing the white one to the oldest Solo girl.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Uncle Lando," Breha said giving him a hug.

Lando chuckled. "Esme, this red one is yours and Zara this blue one is for you."

Esme and Zara immediately put on their new necklaces and hugged Lando.

"Thank you," Esme said with a smile. "It's my favorite color."

"Mine too!" Zara said, admiring the gift. "It looks like the water on Naboo!"

"Boys, these are for you," Lando said reaching into his other pocket and pulling out two leather bands. "Made from the skin of a gundar."

"Wizard!" exclaimed Jacob. "Thanks Uncle Lando."

"Mind if I tell my girlfriend I killed it and made this myself?" Ben asked.

Lando chuckled. "You're most definitely your father's son."

Ben grinned and Esme rolled her eyes. "Kalei isn't going to believe you."

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"For one thing she isn't stupid," Breha said, taking up for her best friend. "And you make her kill spiders for you."

Ben narrowed his eyes at her. "Well why don't we call her and see."

Breha shouted into the kitchen. "Dad, can Kalei come over for dinner?"

"Sure, sweetie," Han responded.

"Great, I'll go call her," Breha said, heading back to her room.

"No. I'll call her," Ben said, chasing after his twin.

"Come on, Jay," Esme sighed, picking up Zara. "We'd better make sure Breha doesn't hurt him too bad."

Suddenly a crash came from down the hall.

"What did I say about using the Force in the house?" Han shouted.

Lando chuckled and made his way into the kitchen to talk to Han. It had been almost a year since he last visited the Solo family.

"So why are you really here?" Han asked.

"I told you. I wanted to see my best friend and his family."

Han shrugged. "Ok. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong."

"Don't Dad me," Lando said in a joking tone.

"Sorry, it's the only role I know how to play now," said Han.

"That and housewife," Lando joked.

"That's househusband," Han corrected.

"Well, you sure do look pretty in that apron," Lando laughed, leaning up against the counter.

"Shut up," Han said, pointing his oven mitt covered hand at Lando. He checked the dish he was preparing in the oven.

"What are you cooking? It smells good."

"It better," said Han. "I had to go to three different markets to find the right seasonings for it."

"Did you trade your dignity for it?"

"Funny," Han said rolling his eyes.

"You know I'm just messing with you," said Lando. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "In a lot of ways I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"Never mind," Lando said, shaking his head. "You never told me what you're cooking."

"A roast," Han said. "I found a recipe on the holonet and decided to try it out."

Lando sighed. "Man, what happened to the gambling spice smuggler I used to know and hate?"

"He's got a wife and five kids to feed," Han said.

"I always knew sex would be the cause of all your problems."

"Hey, I'm not just cooking for them. Luke and Chewy are here most nights, then there's this freeloadin pirate who shows up every now and then."

"Hey," Lando said feigning hurt. "Don't talk about yourself that way."

"I thought you were the responsible one," said Han.

"Yeah, I did too," Lando said sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

Lando sighed. "I have a son."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's older… got kids of his own, but yeah I have a son."

"Who's the mother?"

"Do you remember Kara Zoron?"

"You were with her when we were teenagers," said Han. "That was a long time ago."

"She passed away recently and her estate sent me a letter telling me about our son. Han, he's only a couple of years younger than Leia."

Han's eyes widened. He and Leia had fourteen year age difference. He'd never really considered with the life he'd lived before meeting her he was old enough to be her father.

"He lives here on Corascant," Lando continued. "He's a reformed stromtrooper actually. Now he works with the Senate. I was hoping Leia might be able to help me talk to him."

"I'm sure she would," said Han.

"I was also hoping you could give me some advice on being a dad. I've missed so much of his life already….. his entire childhood, Han!"

Han felt a tug at his heart. He couldn't imagine not having been there when his children were born, not being the first one to hold them and welcome them into the world.

"It's not your fault you know," Han said. "You didn't even know."

"Maybe if I'd been a better person back then Kara would've told me."

Han shook his head. "You can't think about that."

"His name is Landon… after me I guess," Lando said with a weak smile. "I don't even know if he knows anything about me, except that I wasn't there for him growing up."

"I can't tell you what to do about that," said Han. "But I know that you'll never know unless you try to be there for him now."

Lando nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Dad! Esme's got Ben in a headlock!" Jacob shouted from down the hall.

Han sighed. "I'll be right back."

Lando chuckled. "Don't worry, Mr. Mom. I'll keep an eye on your roast for you."

Lando listened for a moment to Han interacting with his children. He spoke to them in a strong tone, without sounding scary or angry. Lando wondered what kind of father he would've been and what kind of father he would be now. His son was grown, but maybe he still had room in his life for a dad.


	122. Almost Close to Normal

"Hey," Han said approaching Luke, who was busy fixing a speeder.

Luke mumbled a hello without looking up.

"How's it going?"

Again Luke mumbled a response without bothering to raise his head.

"It's been days, Luke!" Han sighed in frustration. "Can't you even look at me?"

Luke dropped his tools and looked in Han's direction, but focused beyond him. "Happy?"

"No," Han said as Luke walked passed him and sat down in front of the speeder.

"Well, that makes two of us. You know I can't close my eyes without…" Luke paused and cringed.

"Luke, I'm really sorry," Han said with a sigh, sitting down next to his brother-in-law. "You know Leia and me didn't plan for you to walk in on us. It just happened."

"Can we not talk about it," said Luke. "Ever again."

Han cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure."

After a few moments of silence Luke quickly turned his head towards Han. "You could've locked the door, y'know! Or at least waited until you weren't in Leia's office."

"If it makes you feel any better…."

"Stop. Whatever it is you have to say I'm positive it won't make me feel better."

"We're trying to have a baby, Luke," Han told him.

"I didn't know that."

"We've been trying almost a year now," said Han. "We've both gone to a few doctors, but they all say we're both healthy and just to keep trying. It's starting to feel like it won't happen for us."

"I'm sure it will. If anyone deserves a little happiness it's you two."

"Thanks," said Han smiling weakly. "That day was…you see, Leia's doctor gave us a calendar and helped us mark the days that were best to try and well…that was it."

Luke swallowed. "Well, I hope it works out for you."

"Leia wants to have a baby so badly, and it kills me it hasn't happened yet. To tell you the truth I always knew I wanted kids. I couldn't be a worse dad mine," said Han.

"Or mine," muttered Luke.

"I really am sorry that you saw that though."

"I would say don't worry about it, but I'd really rather that not happen again."

"You and me both. Leia's worried we scarred you for life. We didn't, did we?"

"I'm sure with the right amount of meditation and therapy I'll get over it."

"At least you've managed to keep your sense of humor."

Luke sighed. "Life was so much simpler before I knew Leia was my sister."

"I don't know," said Han. "I think it would've been worse to walk in on me with your dream girl."

Luke gave a half smile. "I think it's safe to say we have the most awkward family situation in the galaxy."

"Kid, I've been from one side of the galaxy to the other. We are normal in comparison."

"Now that's scarring."

Han chuckled. "And here I am wanting to bring a kid into it."

"Here you are," Leia said walking up to her husband. She looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with her brother. "Hi, Luke."

"I can see what you mean about the 'not-looking' thing," Luke said to Han. "It's uncomfortable."

"Luke and I talked everything out, Leia," said Han. "Everything is almost close to being ok now."

Leia took a deep breath. "Good. Anyway…Han, I've been looking for you."

"I'll get out of your way then," Luke said, standing up.

"No," Leia said, smiling. "I want you to hear this too."

"What is it?" Han asked standing up.

Leia's smile brightened. "I'm pregnant, Han. We're having a baby."

Han grinned wider than he ever had before. He picked Leia up and spun her around laughing. He kissed her passionately before placing her back on the ground. "Oh, sweetheart, that's the best thing you've ever said to me."

"Congratulations you two," said Luke.

Luke soon realized Han and Leia were too busy gazing into each other's eyes and sharing kisses to notice he was even there.

"Yep, everything's back to normal," Luke muttered as he went back to fixing his speeder.


	123. Ben by the Beach

"Great catch, Ben!" Han shouted across the beach.

Ben spiked the ball and did a ridiculous victory dance.

Han laughed. "Now you're just showing off."

"Boys, it's time for lunch," Leia called from their blanket, shaded by an oversized umbrella.

Ben picked up the ball and ran to tackle Han, landing them both in the sand

"Go easy on your father Ben," Leia called out.

Ben snickered. "Mom thinks you're old."

Han ruffled the sand out of Ben's hair. "Come on. I'll race you to her."

Ben got set to run. "Ready. Set…."

Han pushed his son back getting a head start.

"Dad! That's cheating!" Ben shouted running after him laughing.


	124. Being a Solo

"Thank you very much for having me for tea, your majesty," said Han, putting on his best fake accent. He clinking teacups with his three-year-old daughter. "Your palace is very beautiful."

Zara giggled. "Why are you so funny, Daddy?"

"Because I love hearing you laugh," Han said, going back to is normal voice.

Zara got off her pillow and moved to stand in front of Han. She spun around, showing off her pink costume. "Do you like my dress?"

"I love your dress," said Han. He adjusted the doll sized purple bonnet he was wearing. "Do you like my hat?"

Zara giggled. "You look silly."

"I thought I looked really nice," said Han, pretending to be hurt by the comment. He gently pulled at the costume pearls he was wearing. "I got all dressed up just for you."

"Ok. You look nice, but I look better."

Han smiled. "You do make a very pretty princess."

"Just like Mommy?"

Han smiled and tapped Zara's nose. "Just like Mommy. You even look like her."

"Daddy if Mommy's a princess does that make you a prince?"

Han chuckled. "No sweetie. Daddy's not a prince."

Zara gave her father a curious look. "But Mommy told me you were her Prince Charming."

"Well, maybe I am one then. Mommy's usually right."

"Mommy's always right," Zara said, placing her hands on her hips.

Han picked Zara up and lay back, causing the hat to fall off. He sat her on his chest and tickled her sides.

"Who says so?"

Zara laughed loudly. "Mommy does."

Han and Zara's laughter was interrupted when they heard the front door open, schoolbags hit the floor, and four voices arguing.

"Sounds like your brothers and sisters are home from school," said Han, lifting Zara off him. He got up and brushed himself off, discarding the beads. Han entered the living room to find twelve-year-old Ben and eleven-year-old Esme fighting over what appeared to be Esme's journal.

"You sorry nerfherder give that back!" Esme snapped.

"Why don't you make me your royal painness!" Ben spat back.

Breha, Ben's twin stepped in between them. "Come on, Ben hand it over. You and I both know that Esme could take you."

Nine-year-old Jacob snickered. "Yeah right! Uncle Luke says Ben is going to be one of the strongest Jedi ever."

"There's like seven known people in the universe who are Force sensitive and you're one of them stupid," said Esme, making a face at her younger brother. "The odds of him not being powerful are pretty darn slim."

"At least I have a chance," said Jacob. "You might as well not even have the Force."

"Alright that's enough!" Han's voice boomed gaining their attention.

Zara ran in and clung to Han's leg, which the other kids stared at him. It wasn't very often that Han raised his voice towards his children. For the most part they were good kids, and Leia was far better at discipline than he was.

"Ben, give your sister her journal back," Han continued in a much calmer voice. He turned to his younger son. "And Jacob, you know better than to be rude to anyone, especially your sister."

Jacob muttered a half-sincere apology and picked up his backpack. "I'm going to do my homework."

"That's a good idea for all of you," said Han. "I'm going to start cooking dinner."

"Can I help you Dad?" asked Breha. "I don't have any homework."

Han eyed her questionably.

"I finished during study hour," she explained.

"Nerd," Ben coughed under his breath.

"Do you have any homework Ben?" Han asked.

"No."

"Then thank you for volunteering to play with Zara while I cook."

Ben grumbled under his breath, but managed to smile when his youngest sister ran up and jumped in his arms.

"Tea party!" she demanded.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not wearing that hat."

"You're not as fun as Daddy," said Zara as she and Ben disappeared into her room.

"Do you want to help too?" Han asked Esme.

"Actually I have a project to work on."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks," Esme replied. "I got it."

Han turned to Breha. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, sweetpea."

Breha smiled. "I sort of glad. You and I don't get to do anything jus the two of us that often."

"I know and I'm sorry. I need to take more time with each of you, like I did when you were little," said Han taking two aprons off the peg by the pantry door. He handed one to Breha.

Breha tied her apron around her waist. "I understand. We're all just too busy with school and work."

"When did you start sounding so grown up?"

Breha shrugged. "I guess I've been thinking more about what I want to do with my life lately. I'll be a teenager next year after all."

Han winced. "Don't remind me. I still think of you as my baby girl."

"Well, I may be your baby, but I'm not a baby anymore. It's time for me to think about my future."

"Now you're sounding too old."

"It's never too early to plan. I think everyone expects me to go into politics like Mom, or join the new Jedi order."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'd make a very good politician. I can't strike fear or command respect like Mom can," said Breha. She sighed. "That leaves being a Jedi, but I really don't think I want to do that either. It's not like I asked to be born Force sensitive. It just happened."

"I know, baby, but you are and the Force is a really special gift. No one is forcing you to be a politician or a Jedi, though. It's up to you to decide what you want to do with your life," said Han, smiling warming at his eldest daughter. "You know me, your mom, and Uncle Luke will be proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad."

"We just want you to be happy, and besides no one says you have to make that decision right now."

"I know," said Breha. "It just seems everyone else has things all figured out."

"I'm over 50 and I still don't know what I want to do with my life," explained Han, causing Breha to laugh. "I heard being a stay-at-home-dad pays pretty well though."

"Yeah, but I bet it's a lot of hard work."

Han leaned over and kissed Breha's forehead. "Yeah, but it's worth it."

Breha smiled as she rolled the floured dough into buns. "Uncle Luke says I have potential as a healer. I think maybe I'd like to be a doctor."

Han smiled. "Well I played your patient enough when you were little to know you'd make a good one, but if you decide on something else that's fine too."

Suddenly the two heard a crash coming from the hall refresher.

"I'd better go see what that was," said Han, wiping his hands on his apron. He opened the door to find Esme attempting to dye her pretty chestnut hair a neon shade of purple. "What in the hell do you think you're doing young lady?"

"Not telling Mom you cursed in front of me."

Han glared at her. "Esmeralda Amelia."

"Ok. I was trying to dye my hair purple," Esme admitted, though it was killing her on the inside not to make another sarcastic comment.

"Why?"

"Why? Why not? Everyone in this family looks too similar. Brown hair with hazel eyes, thanks for that by the way Dad. There's nothing that sets me apart."

"How about I ground you for a month? That'll make you unique." said Han.

"You're no fun. What happened to the cool, reckless Han Solo that I hear about in all those stories?"

Han placed his hands on Esme's shoulders and turned her around to look in the mirror.

"Not funny, Dad."

Han chuckled and leaned against the counter. "Well, it's true. The moment I became a dad everything changed."

"So it's Ben and Breha's fault?" Esme asked with a hopeful smile. "Come on Dad, why can't I make this decision for myself. I just heard you tell Breha…"

Han put up his hand to stop her. "That's different, honey."

"How?"

"It just is."

"I hate that answer."

"Yeah, me too. I wish I had something better, but the only other thing I've got is 'because I said so'."

"That is such a dad answer."

"Sweetie, I am your dad."

Esme sighed heavily. "Guess the only thing that sets me apart now is being weak in the Force."

"Oh, that," Han said sheepishly knowing this was a sensitive subject for his middle daughter.

"You said it yourself, having the Force is a special gift. It runs in the family so why did I get the short end. You have no idea what it's like to be a Skywalker who's weak in the Force?"

"Hey, being a Skywalker is only part of who you are," said Han. "Guess it's sort of my fault then isn't it."

Esme shook her head. "I get a lot of traits from you. Weakness isn't one of them."

Han stroked Esme's cheek with his hand and smiled. "Why do you really want to dye your hair?"

"Does the daughter of two of history's greatest rebels really need an explanation?"

"I guess not, but one of those rebels would like one."

"You want to know the truth? It's because I'm safe. I'm boring. I never do anything surprising, exciting, or out of line."

"You do exciting things."

"Dad, I was the only one of Mom's pregnancies that was planned."

"That's not necessarily true. We'd talking about having kids before any of you were born."

"Is that why Mom is so obviously pregnant in your wedding holos?"

"Young lady," Han warned. "Keep this up and…I have nothing to take away from you. You're the good one."

"Exactly."

Han sighed. "You are so stubborn."

"Now that I do get from you."

"Let's me put it this way, if you dye your hair your mother would kill us both and second I think you're going to regret this."

"Can't I figure that out on my own? I mean, how am I supposed to grow up if you won't let me?"

Han sighed. "I guess I just want to protect you. You're still my little girl, Esme. I'm going to have a hard enough time letting you go when the time comes. Don't rush it ok."

Esme sighed. "Ok, but can I at least dye one streak purple?"

Han caved. "Fine, but if I end up sleeping on the couch because of this you've got to keep me company. Deal?"

"Deal!" Esme said excitedly, showing off a grin that reminded Han too much of his own smile. She threw her arms around Han giving him the tightest hug she could. "You're the best."

"You're pretty persuasive for an eleven-year-old," said Han, hugging Esme back.

"Mom says I'll make a good politician one day."

"I believe it," said Han, letting go of Esme. "Now I'm going to go cook dinner. If Mom asks I know nothing about this ok."

"About what?" asked Esme smiling.

Han sighed heavily and turned to leave. He smiled and looked back at Esme. "You know by having my permission it makes this less rebellious."

Esme stamped her foot on the floor. "Darn it."

Han chuckled and left closing the door behind him. He was greeted by his youngest son.

"Hey, Dad can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, buddy. What is it?"

"I was sort of hoping you could help me with my history project. We're studying about the Hutt clans and I was wondering if you could tell me about Jabba," explained Jacob.

"He was big, mean, and smelled like your room does when you don't do your laundry for a month."

"What else?"

"He tried to kill me once, but your mom killed him. Maybe she's the one you need to talk to. I was blind or unconscious for most of that."

"Ok, I'll talk to her when she gets home," Jacob said. "I just have one more question."

"Alright."

"Is it true that you used to smuggle illegal spices for him."

Han stammered a bit. "Well, yeah, but that was a long time ago. Way before I met your mom."

"Cool! I can't wait to tell my classmates," Jacob said before running off.

Han shook his head and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Ben and Zara nearly ran him over playing taun-taun ride.

"Faster! Faster!" Zara giggled.

"Does she ever run out of energy?" Ben huffed. He looked at his father, as if Han would put a stop to the madness.

"Hey, I'm way older than you and I do this every day."

Ben sighed heavily and continued on their journey through the house.

When Han finally made it back to the kitchen Breha was setting the timer on the oven.

"Ready to help me chop vegetables for the stew?" she asked.

Han nodded. "Sorry I abandoned you, darlin'."

"It happens," said Breha, brushing off her apron.

"It shouldn't."

"Dad, I was an only child for three minutes. I don't mind sharing you…or at least I'm used to it."

Han nodded. "Maybe I should clone myself."

Breha laughed. "The universe already has five mini Han Solo's running around. I'm not sure it could handle anymore."

"Now you sound like your mother," said Han.

"You guys need any help?" Esme asked, entering the room.

Han was almost afraid to look at her, but when he turned around he saw Esme looking like her normal self.

"What happened to the…" Han asked gesturing to his own hair.

"I decided against it after reading the warnings on the back of the box. This stuff can take grease and rust off a carburetor."

"Keep it," said Han. "We'll use it on the Falcon."

"You know Dad if you just changed the filters more often they wouldn't fry as bad as they do," said Esme.

Han smiled. "Well, when I'm gone and it's yours you can do whatever you want to with it."

"You mean I get the Falcon?" Esme asked excitedly.

"You're the only one who wants that pile of junk," laughed Breha.

"Hey that pile of junk has held up well over the years. Even saved the galaxy a few times," Han bragged. "Not to mention, Breha, you and Ben were born in it. I delivered you myself."

"Is that what's wrong with her?" Esme asked jokingly.

Breha scrunched her nose and flicked leftover flour in Esme's face. Esme gasped and grabbed more flour to throw at Breha. The girls had barely started their flour war when Han attempted to stop it.

"Alright, girls. That's e…"

Before Han could finish his sentence he was accidentally hit in the face with a handful of flour. The girls froze wondering what their father would do.

Han calmly wiped the mess off his face. "Oh, that's it."

Han grabbed the bowl of flour and began dousing his daughters. They were all laughing until they heard Han's comlink buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart," said an all too familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, princess. Shouldn't you be in a meeting right now?"

Leia smiled at her old nickname. "We just finished up. I wanted to see if you needed anything before I headed home."

Han looked back at the flour covered kitchen and quickly thought up an excuse. "You could stop by the market and pick up some fresh fruit."

"Any particular kind?"

"Some endorberries for me and you to share tonight."

Breha and Esme made gagging faces. It wasn't that they didn't like endorberries. They just didn't like the thought of their parents sharing them.

"And maybe something sweet for the kids," Han continued. "They've had hard week at school."

"Alright. I'll run get that and be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Han ended the call and turned back to the girls. "You two go get cleaned up. I'll clean the kitchen and finish cooking."

"Let us help you clean up," said Breha.

Esme nodded. "It was our fault. We started this."

Han smiled. "Now I know I'm lucky. It isn't everyday you two volunteer to clean."

"Come on Dad. We're not the boys," said Breha. "We know how to be responsible."

Han focused on cooking while the girls cleaned. The girls had just finished and made it to back their rooms to change when Leia arrived home.

She found her oldest son and youngest daughter playing in the living room.

"Higher, Benny. Higher!" giggled Zara, as her older brother tossed her in the air.

Ben laughed too. "You got it sis!"

He used the Force to float her around the room.

"Benjamin Han Solo, stop Force lifting your sister this instant!"

The sound of his mother's voice made the young Jedi lose focus and almost drop the giggling toddler.

Leia gasped, dropped her grocery bags and quickly caught Zara. "Ben, you have to be more careful."

"I was doing fine until you…" Ben stopped and remembered it was his mother he was talking to. "Sorry Mom. I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"I know you weren't," said Leia, managing to smile. She moved Zara to her hip and ruffled Ben's hair.

"Again! Again!" Zara clapped.

"I don't think so little one," Leia said. "Ben will you take those bags into the kitchen for me."

Ben did as his mother told him as Han entered the room still covered in flour.

"Sweetheart, you're home early," Han said. He kissed Leia's cheek, then wiped the flour he'd left behind off with his thumb. "Sorry about that."

"The kitchen doesn't look like you do, does it?" Leia asked.

"Nope, however two of our children do."

"Han!"

"Hey, they wanted to help me cook dinner," said Han. "And you're always saying the kids need to do more around our house."

Leia eyed her husband. "That isn't exactly what I meant."

"Dinner is almost ready. I'd better get cleaned up myself."

Han dashed into his and Leia's bedroom just as Esme and Breha were coming out of their room. Their wet hair was pulled back into to ponytails and the two had changed into lounge pants and loose fitting shirts.

"Well, you two look like you had a fun day," Leia said.

"It's all Dad's fault," said Breha. "We get our mischief from him."

"Mischief. Is that what you call it?" laughed Leia.

Esme smiled. "Actually I think it's just being a Solo."


	125. Fairytale Princess

"Daddy, I can't sleep."

Bail Organa turned around to see his five-year-old daughter standing there, clutching her stuffed wookie doll in her hand.

"Come here, baby," Bail said holding his arms open for Leia to climb up in his lap.

"Will you tell me a story?" Leia asked, her innocent brown eyes melting her father's heart.

Bail sighed. "Alright, but after that you've got to go to sleep."

Leia nodded in agreement and Bail carried her upstairs back to her room to tuck her in.

"All settled in?" he asked.

Leia nodded and munched on the cookie she'd also managed to talk Bail into giving her.

"Once upon a time," Bail began. "There was a beautiful maiden whose life was in danger. A brave knight was chosen to protect her. They hid away in a palace by the water. It wasn't long before the maiden and the knight fell in love. There was only one problem. The knight wasn't supposed to get married, but he loved the maiden so much he married her in secret."

"Did anyone find out?" Leia asked.

"Not right away," said Bail, continuing his story. "Soon the maiden learned she was going to have a baby, and they couldn't keep their secret for very long. The knight wanted to protect his new family and asked a wizard for help, but the wizard wanted to hurt the knight's family."

Leia gasped. "Oh, no."

Bail smiled. "But the knight found out just in time and stopped the wizard from hurting the maiden."

Leia smiled. "Good."

"And then when it was time for the baby to be born, the baby turned out to be twins. A boy and a beautiful baby girl."

Leia's eyes brightened. "And did live happily ever after Daddy?"

Bail kissed Leia's forehead, feeling tears within his heart. "You bet they did, honey.


	126. Just Like You

"She's the prettiest little girl in the whole galaxy. Yes she is! She's got the cutest little nose and the most beautiful eyes. Yes she does," Han cooed, playing with his infant daughter's feet. He picked her up, to stand her on his lap.

Breha giggled and blew bubbles with her mouth.

"Well, Ben is finally clean," said Leia, reentering the room holding the squirming nine-month old.

"That's great," said Han. "He'll get better at feeding himself right?"

Leia laughed. "Let's hope so."

Han smiled and turned his attention back to Breha. "Who's Daddy's little princess? Huh, Breha? It's you. Yes you are!"

"What are you going to do if this baby is a girl?" Leia asked, placing a hand on her six-month-pregnant belly.

"Well then Daddy will have two beautiful girls, won't he?" Han asked Breha who responded with a gurgling giggle.

"I wonder what your old smuggling buddies would say if they saw you now?" Leia asked, gently bouncing their son in her arms.

"They probably think I married you for your money or because I got you pregnant," said Han, not taking his eyes off Breha. He placed the baby girl back on her blanket and looked at Leia. "And only one of those is true."

"Shut up," muttered Leia, kneeling next to Han and placing Ben on the blanket net to Breha.

"I bet you're gonna look just like Mommy when you grow up," said Han, tickling Breha's belly. "Just be sure to stay away from guys like me ok."

"Don't you want her to find someone kind, compassionate, and sensitive?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only those things cause of you, honey."

"I think you were that before you met me. You were just afraid to let it show….tough guy," said Leia, kissing Han's cheek. She smiled down at Ben. "And I hope he turns out just like you."


	127. Love You This Much

Han turned off the lamp on his bedside table and snuggled closer to Leia. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and began kissing her neck.

"The kids are asleep," he breathed against her ear.

Leia moaned softly as she reached back to ruffle Han's hair. "You want me to sing you a lullaby, love?

Han grinned. "I'd like that."

It was then the couple heard the sharp cry coming from down the hall.

"Daddy!"

Han jumped, startled by the noise and Leia sighed. Both parents smiled weakly.

"It's ok, Han. I can wait. Zara can't, and you know your heart can't take her crying."

"She's my baby, Leia."

Leia smiled. "To you they're all still babies."

Han slipped out of bed. He gave Leia an apologetic look before making his way to his youngest daughter's bedroom. Four-year-old Zara was on her knees, peering over the side of her bed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Han asked.

"Daddy, there's a monster under my bed," she said. She showed him the stuffed wookie her uncle Chewy had given her the day she was born. "Pepe saw it too."

"He did?" Han asked, sitting down on the edge of Zara's bed. "Well, I hate to doubt Pepe's word, but honey there are no monsters in your room."

Zara sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy would let you stay in here if there were monsters?" Han asked with a smile.

Zara shook her head. "No, but I think Pepe would feel better if we slept in your room tonight."

Han sighed. "Alright, princess. Go crawl into bed with Mommy. I'll be there in a minute."

Zara stood up and kissed Han on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

She tucked Pepe under her arm, grabbed her blankie, and went running down the hall.

Han sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad," he heard another one of his daughters call.

Han smiled and looked towards the door. "You should be asleep, Esme."

Esme sat down next to Han on the bed. "So should you."

"I don't think I've had a full, sound sleep since Ben and Breha were born."

"Dad that was thirteen years ago."

Han shrugged. "Yeah, but I love it. I can do without sleep, but you and your brothers and sister, well… that's a whole other story."

Esme stood up and leaned in to hug Han. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"What's this for?" Han asked.

"Just because," Esme said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you two, baby," said Han. He stood, picking up Esme and carrying her back to her room like he did when she was little. "I'll tuck you in like I used to."

"You know you'll have to tuck Breha into right," Esme mumbled against Han's shoulder knowing her sister was probably awake in their room.

Han grinned. "I was counting on it."


	128. Road to Rovanta

_**A just-for-fun parody of one of my favorite childhood animated movies The Road to El Dorado**_

Han Solo and Lando Calrissian had gotten themselves in and out of more trouble than they could remember. They were best friends and the only person, besides Chewbacca, either would admittedly trust. Yet here they were arguing after having crash landed on a remote planet.

"You don't deserve to have the word 'land' in your name!" Han shouted, looking over the wreckage. "How the hell are we gonna fix this?"

"You know if you hadn't been too drunk to fly the damn thing yourself this might not have happened," Lando shot back.

Chewbacca howled in agreement with Lando.

"Oh, sure take his side," said Han. He took the halomap out of his pocket. "Let's check this stupid thing again. We've got to be close."

"You know I'm starting to think this lost city of gold doesn't even exist," said Lando. "And if it does it sure as hell ain't worth getting ourselves killed."

Han sighed, admitting defeat. "Let's check out the damage. Maybe we can scrap it back together to at least make it to the next planet."

Suddenly Chewbacca's sensitive ears picked up on something in the distance. He growled out a warning to his friends.

"What is it, Chewy?" Lando asked, not being able to hear or see the threat himself.

Peering through the mist Han caught side of the glow of several eyes.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"I'm right behind you, buddy," said Lando.

It was too late. The trio soon realized they were surrounded by warriors of a species they had never seen before. They looked a bit Twi'leks with shorter lekkus, but their eyes were large like Rodians. Their skin colors varied with shades of blue, green, and purple. The soldiers carried pointed spears with sparking rocks at the ends and wore clothing that appeared to be made animal skins and feathers.

The muttered to each other in a language neither Han, Lando, nor Chewbacca understood before pointing their spears that them.

"No, that's ok, uh… we were just leaving," said Han, turning around only to bump into a warrior even taller than Chewbacca. "Or y'know can stay for a while."

One of the warriors spoke again, using his spear to motion for them to follow the warrior group.

"You really want to go with them?" Lando whispered.

"No, but I really don't want to find out what happens if we don't follow them."

The warriors surrounded them like bodyguards and began leading them towards the mountains until they came to a cavern with a flowing river. They placed their captives in a waiting boat and sailed deep into the cave.

"They're going to kill us and probably eat us," hissed Han.

"Maybe not," said Lando.

"Well this sure as hell ain't a welcome committee," said Han. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Lando scoffed. "You gambled…. correction, cheated to get the map…."

"You gave me the loaded dice."

"You took them."

Chewbacca howled to let his arguing friends know he thought they were both equally responsible.

"I didn't even want to come," Han continued. "I wanted to sell the map and…"

"And what? Waste the money on getting wasted like you always do?"

"Like you make wise investments."

Chewbacca howled again, begging Han and Lando to shut up.

Suddenly at the end over the cavern they could see light. The closer they got it became obvious it was a village made entirely of gold and precious gems.

"This is it," Han breathed, almost forgetting he might be in danger.

"This place is amazing," said Lando.

Han and Lando noticed many people were staring at them, as though they'd never seen anyone outside their own species before. The boat docked along steps and the warriors escorted Han, Chewbacca and Lando out.

A man wearing an elaborate headdress and long robes descended from a large set of steps and started to approach them.

"Hey, Lando, if we do die," Han began, fighting the lump in his throat. "I want you know I'm really sorry about that girl on Corascant."

"What!" Lando snapped, through gritted teeth. "You fu…"

By now the man was standing in front of them. He stretched out his staff towards them.

"Citizens of Rovanta!" he shouted, speaking the standard language that thankfully the three scoundrels they'd captured knew. "This is a glorious day for our people. As was prophesized… our gods have returned to us."

The crowd cheered, while Lando, Han, Chewbacca exchanged confused glances.

"Gods?" Han mouthed and Lando shrugged.

"My lords," the man said bowing before them. "It is an honor to have you among us once more. I am Tomlin, high priest and your humble servant. Please, allow me to show you to your temple."

As the three of them were led up the steps to the temple, Han was beginning to wonder if he wasn't passed out drunk and dreaming all of this. Maybe the spice he used in secret had finally caught up with him.

"Everything you see here is yours," Tomlin said, bowing again and gesturing inside the temple.

The temple was very large and decorated with embossed gold statues of the gods, which they had to admit did resemble them slightly. Jewels lined the walls and a pool of sparkling water sat in the center.

"Nice," said Lando.

"Please take time to rest. You must be weary after your long journey," Tomlin said. "I will begin making the necessary preparations for your feast tonight."

Tomlin bowed again and walked out of the temple. When they were sure he was gone Han and Lando burst into laughter.

"Do they seriously think we're gods?" Lando asked.

Chewbacca howled through his own laughter.

"He's right, Lando," said Han. "Stranger things have happened."

"So what are we going to do?" Lando asked. "Should we sneak out before they notice or see how this works out?

Before Han or Chewbacca could answer another elaborately dressed man entered the temple. He bowed before them.

"My lords, I am Chano, I am in charge of Chief Tribrin's harem."

"Harem?" Han questioned, hoping that meant what he thought it did.

Chano clapped his hands. Several young women of different sizes, but of the same strange Rovantan race emerged. They were dressed in a way that left little to the imagination. The women giggled and whispered among each other, eyeing Chewbacca more than Han or Lando. They gave cute little waves, which Han and Lando stunned by the women's beauty awkwardly returned.

"This harem is at your service, compliments of the chief," Chano continued. "I'm sure they will be able to satisfy any needs your new mortal forms might have."

Chano bowed once again and left the temple.

"Um..ladies," Han said, grinning at the women across the room.

One of them stepped towards him. She was the curviest of the harem, but Han was the sort of man who could appreciate the uniqueness of every woman he was with. That and when he was drunk enough he'd take what he could get his hands on.

"I am Min," she said bowing before him. She extended her hand. "It would be an honor to show you around our village, if you so wish it, my lord."

Han kissed her hand. "I would like that very much."

Min moved closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Of course if there is something else you desire…"

Han captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and led him to a private section of the temple.

"Well, I guess we're staying," Lando said, strutting over to choose his company for the night.

And what a night it was! The feast was the biggest party they'd ever seen. It was full of dancing, tons of food, and of course drinking.

"And it's all in our honor," Lando laughed loudly, clinking glasses with Han.

"No, it's in the gods honor," said Han, his words beginning to slur. "Now I'm a lotta things, but I sure as hell ain't no god."

"Shh. They don't know that," said Lando. "And until they find out you should enjoy yourself."

Lando motioned for Min to come over and whispered in her ear to sit in Han's lap, which she did gladly.

"How can I be over service my lord?" she asked with a giggle. "Shall we continue where left off this afternoon?"

Han glanced over at Lando. He looked back at Min and winked at her. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

The next afternoon, Han woke up with a hangover. He stumbled around the room to find his clothes before noticing Min was still sitting on the bed.

"Oh, hi," he said nervously before using his shirt to cover his lower region.

Min lowered her head, blushing. "Good morning, my lord."

"Good morning," Han said clearing his throat.

"Shall I leave you now?" Min asked.

"If you want to or you can stay," Han said, slipping his pants back on. "It's up to you."

"You mean, I may choose?" Min questioned.

"Uh…yeah," said Han.

"No one has ever let me choose before," Min said.

Han's eyes widened, feeling guilty for the night before. Han was right when he said he was a lot of things, but he'd never forced a woman to have sex with him.

Min smiled. "I would like to stay with you then."

Han managed to smile. "Then show me around the village."

Touring the village Han realized just how much the people really believed he was a god. He started to feel his inner voice telling him tricking such kind people was wrong, and he hated that little voice butting in.

"You are very kind, not vengeful and bloodthirsty as I imagined," Min told him.

"Bloodthirsty?"

"Many people have been sacrificed in your name. It is considered an honor in many ways."

Han shook his head. "That's insane!"

"Insane? But it is the law your created more than a thousand years ago."

"Right," said Han, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Han rushed back to the main room of the temple to find Lando. He found Lando and Chewbacca resting on a pile of silk and satin pillows.

"Get up. We've got to leave now!" said Han.

Chewbacca howled to ask why.

"Because the people here are nuts!" Han explained.

"They seem nice to me," said Lando.

Han shook his head. "Looks can be deceiving. Now get your stuff and let's bolt. It's only a matter of time before they find out we aren't who they think we are and they kill us!"

Lando chuckled. "Han, you worry too much."

"No," Han said reaching down and pulling Lando up off the pillows. "I worry just the right amount."

"Han, think about the money and the women at your beckon call. Those are the two things you enjoy most."

"I also enjoy breathing!"

Chewbacca let Lando know he agreed with Han, and they should leave as soon as possible.

"Ok then, but how?" asked Lando. "Our ship is totally wrecked remember."

"We'll think of something," said Han.

Chewbacca suggested they use the treasure the people had given them to make the repairs. Han and Lando reluctantly agreed.

"It's been fun," Lando told the priest. "But I'm afraid it's time for us to leave."

"Oh?" Tomlin questioned. "I assumed you'd be staying for the next hundred years or so."

"Well, that's life," said Han, making his way towards the boat.

One of the gold plates he had in his arms slipped and cut his hand. A tiny stream of blood trickled out.

Tomlin gasped. "Seize them! These gods are false! They bleed like mortals."

"Run!" shouted Lando.

Chewbacca scooped up his friends and began running towards the forest surrounding the city. Half-way in they ran into Min and another Rovantan woman.

"Take us with you and we'll help you escape," Min said. "Tara and I have been planning to run away for a while now. We know a pathway that will get you out."

The trio followed the women further into the forest.

"Why aren't you mad at us?" Han asked. "Everybody else is."

"You showed me kindness," Min said, smiling at Han. "Besides you confessed last night before you passed out next to me."

Tara giggled. "So he's the one."

Min pushed back a cover of vines and let them through a small cave. Exiting they could see they were on the other side of the mountains near their ship.

"Let's go," Min said. "They'll be here soon."

Chewbacca was able to repair the ship enough that they could make it to the next planet and get the necessary parts to do a full repair.

"I can't thank you enough for getting us out of there," Han said.

"Thank you for getting us out of there," Min said.

"So what exactly made you and your sister want to leave?" Lando asked.

"Oh, Tara's not my sister. She's my girlfriend," Min laughed. She winked at Han. "Not that I didn't have a good time with you, cutie."

Chewbacca growled, letting Han and Lando know the ship was ready to go.

"You girls take care of yourself," said Han before receiving a thank you kiss from each of them.

"You too," said Tara.

The two women watched as their new friends flew away, wondering what other adventures they'd get themselves into.


	129. As Long as You Need Us

Ben coughed and winced. "Mommy, my throat hurts."

"I know, sweetie," sighed Leia, checking the five-year-old's forehead to see if his fever had broken. She tucked his cover closer around him. "Daddy's making you some special soup. You'll be feeling better in no time."

Han smiled weakly as he entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of vegetable soup on it. "Hey, buddy. Feeling any better?"

Ben shook his head and slowly sat up to eat. "My throat hurts bad."

"Well, this hot soup should help that," said Han, kissing Ben's forehead. He sat down on the side of Ben's bed. "I even put it in your favorite blue bowl."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"No problem, kid," Han said, gently ruffling Ben's hair.

"Will you both stay with me for a while?"

"Sure thing," said Han, glancing over at Leia.

Leia nodded and rubbed Ben's arm. "Mommy and Daddy will be right here as long as you need us."


	130. Back to Work

"Hey, Ben!" Han said, looking over into Ben's crib.

Ben looked up at his father and grinned, showing off the few teeth that had come in.

"Now you're sure you can handle it?" Leia asked worriedly. "I can stay home today."

"Leia, I know you're having trouble leaving him, but you've got to go back to work sometime. The Republic can't rebuild itself."

"I know," Leia sighed. She reached into the crib and tickled Ben's belly. "I'm just gonna miss my baby boy."

"What about me?" asked Han, tapping his cheek for a kiss.

"You too," said Leia, complying with a kiss. "You call if you need anything. Ben can be quite a handful for one person."

"Hims just a chubby little butter ball!" Han cooed at Ben, lifting the seven-month-old baby boy in the air, oblivious to what Leia had said.

Ben squealed in delight and flailed his little arms and legs.

"Bye you two," Leia said, walking out of the nursery.

"Bye, sweetheart," Han called after her. He brought Ben to his chest and cradled him. He kissed the top of Ben's head and rocked back and forth with him. "Mommy's gone to work, Ben. Now you and I can have some fun. How does a cookie sound?"

Ben gnawed on Han's shirt, gripping it with his tiny fist.


	131. Just a Name

"Doesn't it bother you that Leia didn't take your last name?"

Before he was asked this question, Han had never really thought about it.

 _Should it?_

Not sharing a last name didn't make her any less his wife or make their love any less valid, did it?

So, no. It didn't bother him. Leia's independence was one of the things Han loved most about her. More importantly, Leia Organa….or whatever she wanted to be called, was now lying naked in his arms after making love, allowing him to feel their unborn child kick for the first time.

There was a more important name to think about.


	132. Catch Me

"Han Solo, you put me down this instant," Leia huffed trying to squirm out of Han's arms.

"Hold on a second your worshipfulness," said Han, as he carried Leia bridal style down the hall. "We're almost to your room."

Leia's face turned bright red as she noticed how the people on the base were watching them.

"Han, do you have any idea how this looks."

Han grinned. "Why, princess. What a dirty mind you have. I'm surprised at you."

"You're the one who twists everything."

"Technically you're the one who twisted something this time."

Leia glared at Han. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to my room on my own."

"I don't think so. You heard the doctor. Like it or not, you sprained your ankle pretty bad, sweetheart," said Han, gently placing Leia on her bed. He slid a pillow under her foot to elevate it. "And you're going to stay off of it for a couple of days."

"And who's going to make me?"

"I am," said Han, climbing on to the bed with Leia. He laid his head on her stomach. "Now you can't move."

"This is ridiculous," said Leia.

"I could snuggle against your breasts instead. They look pretty soft."

"Or I could kick you out."

"And hurt your other foot."

Leia rolled her eyes, but found herself laughing. "I am accident prone."

"It's all this ice," said Han, trying to be sympathetic. "It's a menace."

"I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Well if that fails, I'll make sure I'm there to catch you."


	133. A Second Opinion

_**For breast cancer awareness**_

Han entered his bedroom after working on the Falcon to find Leia standing in front of their full length mirror. Her robe was open and she appeared to be massaging her breasts.

"You know I could do that for you," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Leia smiled. "This isn't for fun, Han. I'm examining myself. Making sure there's nothing wrong."

"You don't think there is, do you?" Han asked worriedly.

"No, but I'd rather be safe than…"

Han kissed Leia's shoulder. A close friend of Leia's had lost her battle to the disease recently and it had shaken them. She was Leia's age and completely healthy before.

"You know I could still do that for you," Han said. "A second opinion wouldn't hurt, and I want to make sure you're around for me to play doctor with a long time."

Leia leaned back into Han's arms. "So do I."


	134. Secret Envy

Luke made his way to the front of the starship where he knew he'd find Leia. Since losing Han in Cloud City she'd spend most of her time staring out the ships window, as if she expected Han to come flying by. Today was no different. As Luke approached her he could sense something was off.

Seeing Leia had always made Luke happy, but he frowned when he saw her. Leia's brown eyes, usually warm and fully of life were swollen with dark circles surrounding them. Her lips were severely chapped and her cheeks were flushed red as though she had a fever. Her long chestnut hair was tangled in a messy bun at the base of her neck.

"Leia, are you alright," Luke asked sitting down next to the weary looking princess.

Leia seemed not to hear him and continued to stare out the large window out into the galaxy.

"Leia," Luke called again, with still no response. He said her name again a bit louder. "Leia."

Leia hummed and turned to acknowledge Luke's presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luke. Do you need something?"

Luke handed her a fresh cup of caf. "I came to bring you this and see how you were feeling. You haven't slept in a while."

Leia shook her head. "I'm fine, Luke, really. You needn't worry about me."

"But I do."

Leia smiled weakly and reached out for Luke's hand. She squeezed it gently. "You have bigger… more important things to think about, Luke."

Luke shook his head. "Nothing is more important to me right now than you."

Leia glanced down, pulling her hand back. She looked up at Luke with a serious look on her face. "Then will you help me find Han?"

"In a heartbeat. Han's my friend to."

Leia felt tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back and tried to speak calmly. "Luke, can I trust you with a secret?"

Luke nodded. "Of course."

Leia looked back down again, then back up at Luke. "Han and I were… or at least we were starting to be more than friends."

"What?"

"I've had a silly, childish crush on him since we met and I guess over the last few years getting to know Han it turned into something more."

Luke almost hesitated to ask. "Are you in love with him?"

Leia intertwined her fingers. "Just before he was lowered in to the carbonite I… I told him how I felt, that I loved him and in his own special way, Han said it back."

Luke could feel his heart drop. He thought back to the day the rescued Leia on the Death Star. Han hadn't wanted to be there. He didn't even care if Leia lived or died. Yet here Leia was in love with him and Han, the man who needed nothing or no one, loved her back.

 _How could she chose him over me?_ Luke thought.

"Luke," Leia said, seeing her friend was lost in thought. "Are you alright?"

Luke turned back to Leia. "Nothing it's just… I guess I didn't expect this from you two."

"I don't know that I did either," Leia said, laughing slightly. "Han and I are both very stubborn, and we do fight a lot, but when he kissed me…"

"He kissed you?"

Leia blushed and nodded. "He did and I didn't push him away."

 _Some best friend._ Luke thought. _He knows how I feel about Leia! How could he just…_

"Can you keep another secret?" Leia continued.

Luke nodded, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear what Leia had to say.

"We were on the Falcon for a few days, almost a week in fact. Han let me take his bunk, but by the time we reached Bespin we were sharing it."

"You… did you" Luke gestured with his hands not able to bring himself to say the word.

Leia blushed even harder. "Please keep that between us. It's not that I'm ashamed of it. I just don't want the others to think my personal feelings are the only reason I want Han rescued. He is a good leader and an excellent pilot. That's all they need to know."

"So you really do love him, don't you," Luke sighed.

"More than anyone or anything. I wouldn't be risking my own life to try to save him if I didn't."

"You know we'd better get going if we want to help Han," said Luke, standing up.

Leia grabbed his hand. "Luke, there's more."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Luke blurted without thinking.

"No. I'm not stupid. Han made sure…"

Luke stopped her. "I didn't think you were stupid. What else did you want to tell me?"

"I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us. You and I have a special relationship and I do love you… so much!"

"But not in the way you love, Han."

Leia looked down. "No. It is different, but it's just as strong. In fact I feel connected to you in a way I don't feel to Han."

"Maybe you really are Force sensitive."

"I doubt that," Leia said. "But whatever it is, I want you in my life."

"I want that too, Leia," said Luke. He smiled weakly. "You go get ready, Leia. I'll meet you in the hanger. We're going to find Han."

Leia stood up and hugged Luke. "Thank you for being understanding."

"Anytime," Luke sighed as Leia pulled away.

Leia turned to go to her quarters to change and prepare for their trip.

Luke watched her leave. He had never considered himself to be a jealous person. Sure there were times when he wished his home life was more like his friends who had both their real parents and a few siblings, and especially when he got older he wished he could leave Tatooine like most of his peers had. This was something different entirely. For the first time in his life he truly envied someone and that someone was currently frozen in carbonite.


	135. Safe and Snug

"Daddy can't wait to see you," Han said, rubbing his nose against Leia's stomach. He gave it a sloppy kiss. "We've got your room all ready to go. Daddy's gonna make sure you're just as safe and warm there as you are in Mommy's belly."

"But not quite as snug," said Leia, ruffling Han's hair. "He's running out of room."


	136. Tattoos

Leia Organa appeared regal in her robes as she addressed the newly reinstated Senate. Her husband smiled as he watched her feeling privileged to know the side of Leia who let down her hair as soon as she was home. Han also knew that hidden beneath Leia's senatorial gowns were secrets that few others knew about.

On her right shoulder Leia had a tribal tattoo representing her honorary place in the Ewok tribe.

Around her left ankle was the name _Skywalker_ , in honor of the family she never knew.

Above her left breast, so it could feel her heartbeat, was a tattoo of the royal symbol of Alderaan in memory of the planet of people who lost their lives, including the parents who raised her.

Just above her behind on the right was the name _Solo_. Something she'd gotten to surprise Han on their first wedding anniversary.

 _To remind you that this is yours and only yours_ She'd told her grinning husband that night as he eagerly accepted his present.

The last of the former princess' tattoos was one she hadn't gotten willingly. On her right shoulder were very small numbers and letters, representing the cell she'd been placed in and time she was to die on the Death Star.

Leia had thought of having it removed, but decided against it. It was a reminder of how strong she was and how much she could endure. It also reminded her of the day she was reunited with her brother and met the man who would one day become her husband, though it would take a few years for her to figure both of those out.

Every night as they lay in bed together, Han would kiss that prison brand and hold Leia close in his arms. Han remembered and regretted his words when Luke told him the princess was going to die. _Better her than me_. Those words haunted him all these years later.

His wife, the mother of his children, the senator who was now receiving a standing ovation from the crowd, Leia was his everything. Which is why Han conquered his fear of needles to have a heart with Leia's initials be tattooed on his back.


	137. Goofing Around

"Hey, Leia, check it out!"

Leia turned around to see Han juggling the potatoes for their dinner. She pretended not to be impressed. "Stop goofing around, Han."

Han began to lose control and one by one the potatoes hit him in the head. This time Leia couldn't help but smile.


	138. Happy Birthday Han

Han Solo was almost certain he would've never settled down. Now as his 50th birthday approached he was pleasantly surprised to be married, to a princess no less, with five children of his own.

"Is there anything special you want for your birthday dear?" Leia asked, as the couple lay in bed talking early one morning. She sat up and played with Han's messy hair which was starting to show more gray than brown. "The kids have something for you, but it wouldn't hurt to know of something else you might want."

"I don't know," Han mumbled into his pillow. He turned his head to look at Leia. "Dinner with the kids like we planned, then maybe some special birthday lovin' from you later on tonight."

"You know you said that last year and I ended up pregnant with Zara."

Han grinned. "I've still got it."

"Oh, yeah. You're full of it," Leia laughed.

Han reached up and pulled Leia under the covers with him showering her in kisses. Their fun was soon interrupted by their three-month-old daughter's crying.

"I guess someone else wants to say happy birthday to you too."

Han smiled contently. "I'll go get her."

"No. You stay here," said Leia, before kissing his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Han rolled over to his back and contemplated going back to sleep. His thoughts were soon interrupted when the bedroom door burst open and four little blurs rushed in.

"Happy birthday, Dad," said nine-year-old Ben, pouncing on his father's chest.

Han let out an _oof_ as the other three joined in. Han smiled at his children as he sat up in bed. "Well, that's quite a wake up call. I'm surprised to see all of you out of bed this early."

"Well, today is special. We have a present for you," said Breha, Ben's twin. She nudged her eight-year-old sister. "Show him Esme."

Esme grinned widely as she handed Han a box that the children had clearly wrapped themselves. Ben, Breha, Esme, and six-year-old Jacob watched intently to see their father's reaction to the handmade present.

Han pulled the last bit of paper off to reveal a plaster block that had all the kid's, including baby Zara's, handprint in different colored paint. Han smiled.

"This is great! Just what I've always wanted," he said, pulling the four of them into a tight hug.

"It took us forever to make!" said Jacob. "Zara cried when we tried to put the paint on her hands."

Han chuckled. "Well, it's a nice gift anyway. Thank you."

By now Leia was reentering the room with a freshly changed Zara. She placed the baby girl on Han's chest with the other children.

"Now doesn't that look sweet," said Leia.

Han spread one of his arms out. "There's room for you too."

Leia smiled and crawled back into bed snuggling close to her family. She gave Han a kiss on the cheek causing the kids to wrinkle their noses.

"So far this has been the best birthday I've ever had," said Han.

"Dad you say that every year," said Esme.

"I know, but every year it keeps getting better," said Han. "Of course every day I get to spend with my family is great."

"Dad that's so corny," said Ben.

Han chuckled. "When you get to be my age saying corny things is what you're best at."

"Daddy, are you old?" asked Breha.

"Well, I'm older than Mommy, and I'm older than you, so yeah. I guess that does make me old," said Han.

"Too old to give us taun-taun rides or tuck us in at night?" asked Esme.

"I'll never be too old for that," said Han. He smiled weakly knowing that while he wouldn't be too old one day his children would be.

"Kids, do you want to go get breakfast for Daddy?" Leia asked.

The four oldest kids excitedly jumped of the bed and ran out the door.

Han gave Leia a worried look. "You cooked?"

"No. Chewy is in the kitchen making your favorite pancakes."

Han breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."  
Leia glared at him. "Hey, my cooking is not that bad."

"Sweetheart, the only person who eats what you make is Zara and that's only because you breastfeed her."

"You know that birthday love you asked for. You can forget it," said Leia.

Han pouted. He looked down at Zara and kissed her forehead. "You know you were sort of Daddy's special birthday gift last year, even if I had to make you myself."

"Like I had nothing to do with that," scoffed Leia. She nuzzled against Han's ear and whispered into it. "You gonna let me tie you up again this year?"

"Leia, not in front of the baby," said Han, pretending to be shocked by his wife's question. He grinned. "But the answer is yes."

Zara made a cooing noise before falling back asleep. She gripped Han's t-shirt in her tiny fist.

"Why don't I go put her back in her crib," said Leia, reaching to pick up the baby.

"Nah, leave her," said Han. "She seems happy there."

"That's because her daddy is nice and warm. Your heartbeat probably lulled her to sleep."

"You know I kind of like it when you call me 'daddy'," said Han.

"Now who's talking dirty in front of the baby?"

Just then the kids came back in carrying a tray of food.

"Breakfast is served!" said Ben.

"That looks great!" said Han. "Now where can I find someone to share all this with me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," said Esme, jumping on the bed next to Han.

Han wrapped her into a hug as the rest of the family joined them. Han looked over at Leia and smiled, giving her a silent thank you for the five best gifts he'd ever received.


	139. Leia

_I'm trying not to, kid_

Han might've told Luke he wasn't thinking of her. He even joked about liking her, knowing Luke had a thing for the spirited princess. The truth was Han thought the princess was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Han imagined her taking her hair out of that ridiculous style, letting it fall over her shoulders. He imagined her shedding that white robe allowing him to see the gentle curves hidden underneath. He imagined kissing her perfect rosy lips and listening to her moan his name.

Han suddenly realized something…. he didn't know her name.


	140. Just Because

"What's this for?" asked Leia as Han pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Last week you told me about your father's garden," said Han. "I found as many as I could."

"That's so sweet."

"It's nothing. The flowers weren't hard to find."

"I meant that you listened."


	141. Last Night Single

"What are you doing here?" asked Leia.

"You're getting married tomorrow," said Han. "I wanted to see you while you're still a free woman."

"It's your last night as a bachelor. You should be enjoying it with your friends."

"I was, but then I decided I'd rather be enjoying you."


	142. Memories

"Daddy, no," sniffed Ben. He snatched his arm away as Han tried to spray disinfectant on a cut. "That stuff always hurts!"

"I know it does, kiddo, but this will help you heal faster," assured Han.

Ben cradled his injured arm to his chest. "Doesn't make it hurt less."

"Ben, you know I would never do anything to really hurt you. Besides, this should be nothing for a brave Jedi in training."

Ben glanced up at his father. He slowly held out his arm for Han to tend to the minor wound.

"Alright, Ben, close your eyes and think about your favorite memory. It'll be over in just a minute."

"Ok," sighed Ben. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on happier thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, son?" asked Han, attempting once again to doctor Ben's arm.

Ben showed off the grin he'd inherited from his father. "The time you and Mommy took me to Naboo. We went swimming all day and Uncle Luke let me hold his lightsaber."

"That's a fun memory. What's something fun that you like to do?"

"I like when you let me help you work on the Falcon, and I use the Force to carry the tools."

"I like that too," said Han, placing a bandage over Ben's cut. "Guess what? I'm all done."

Ben opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. "That didn't hurt at all! Daddy, you should be a doctor."

Han chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair. "I think I'll just stick to taking care of you."


	143. Sharing Secrets

Leia moaned as she took a small bite of the endorberry Han was offering her. "Delicious."

Han moved to kiss Leia's neck. "My snack is delicious too."

Han pulled Leia under him, continuing to kiss her neck and bare shoulders.

"Han."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a fetish?"

Han stopped kissing Leia and looked at her. "A what?"

"A fetish. You know a sexual desire or fantasy that turns you on more than anything else. "

"I know what a fetish is. I just never thought I'd hear you say that word."

Leia giggled softly. "Hey, I'm not as innocent as I look."

"I know that first hand."

"I was just thinking if we're going to be married I have a right to know."

"And I have a right to know yours."

"Yes. I suppose that's only fair," said Leia. She brushed her hand across Han's messy hair. "Maybe we could make a couple of them reality."

"I like the sound of that."

"So what is Han Solo's deepest darkest sexual fantasy? What turns you on the most?"

Han chuckled at Leia's boldness. "Well, you in general turns me on. I like feeding you sweets and little things like the berries. I like massaging your breasts and feet. I like watching you dance around the house in nothing but my shirt."

"That's simple things. Most men feel that way about their wives."

"I don't know about that."

"Come on. There's got to be something else."

Han sighed. "I may have on occasion imagined what you'd look like pregnant."

"Han why are you acting so shy about this?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want you to be put off by it. I really like you, you know."

"I swear I won't be," assured Leia. She smirked. "Besides, you haven't heard mine yet."


	144. Silly Fights

"You're the most difficult person to get along with," snapped Leia.

"Yeah, we'll you're no prize yourself, princess," Han shot back.

"Selfish."

"Uptight."

"Lazy."

"Shrill."

"Arrogant!"

"Oh, I'm arrogant?" retorted Han.

"So you admit it."

The pair glared at each other before turning around and storming off in different directions.


	145. At the Beginning

"You know, if someone had told me when I first met you 'that man is going to be your husband', I would've pushed them down the garbage chute," admitted Leia as she and Han danced.

"Yeah, well if someone had told me I'd end up marrying you….," said Han, before chuckling at his own joke. "I probably would've done the same thing."

"I suppose we've both really changed since then."

"And for the better, at least on my part," said Han. "You were always perfect."

Leia playfully narrowed her eyes at Han. "You hated me when we first met."

"I hated that I was in love with you. I'd never felt that way before and it scared the hell out of me. I think everyone on base knew I had a thing for you except you."

"Oh, I knew. I was just too stubborn to admit it because I knew I liked you too, and if we both had feelings for each other there was no sense in us being apart."

Han grinned. "And now you're stuck with me."

"And I've never been happier."

"Me neither," said Han. "I never thought something like this could happen to me."

Leia smiled. "I hoped the Rebellion would get a happy ending out of the war. I never imagined there'd be something this wonderful in it for just me."

"To think I never planned to get involved, let alone stay for the fight. Now here I am with a beautiful princess in my arms."

The song ended and the couple stopped along with the other guests. A waiter walked by with glasses of champagne and Han took two of them off. He handed one to Leia, proposing a toast.

"To all we've been through."

"And all we're going to go through," added Leia, before clinking her glass against Han's.

The couple linked arms and sipped from their own glasses, following an old Alderaanian wedding custom. Han leaned in to give Leia a kiss, gently bumping his nose against hers.

"Care for another dance?" he asked.

Leia smiled. "Actually I'm quite tired. I thought of going to bed early, if you'd like to join me."

Han grinned. "You know I would."


	146. Don't Blink

Han stared across the table at Leia. He watched the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Ha! You blinked," Leia said.

"I did not," said Han, defending himself.

Leia snapped her fingers in front of Han's eyes. "Now you did."


	147. Dance With Me

Han smiled as he watched Leia dance in the glow of their campfire. She was barefoot, lightly shifting through the sand as she spun around. Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders just the way Han liked it.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful tonight," he told her.

Leia stopped and smiled at him. "Why don't you come on over and dance with me?"

"You know I don't dance."

"You've danced with me before," said Leia.

Han laughed. "Yeah and stepped on your feet."

"So take off your boots."

"Leia, you know how I feel about being barefoot."

"It's just the two of us here," said Leia. "Besides, your feet look fine, even if your pinky toe is crooked.'

"See!"

"Oh, stop being a baby about it. I was only joking. Now take off your boots and dance with me."

"Leia…."

Leia spoke more sternly, like she was giving an order to one of the officers. "Take off your boots and dance with me."

Han sighed and pulled off his boots complying with his wife's wishes. "You know there's still a chance I'll step on your feet."

"Well then you'll just owe me a nice long foot massage."

Han pulled Leia closer to him and the two began to sway. Leia took the lead, stepping back and forth, guiding them into a waltz. The pair gazed into each other's eyes as they danced to the music the crickets played. Not once did Han step on Leia's feet.


	148. Hair

Leia never thought in a million years she would've let Han Solo touch her hair, let alone wash it for her. Not only was Han currently lathering lilac scented shampoo through her long thick hair, but she was standing completely naked in the shower with him.

"You sure you've never done this before?" asked Leia, as Han tipped her head back under the water to wash out the shampoo.

Han kissed Leia's cheek. "Positive. Have you?"

"I've only ever let professionals touch my hair, and that was in a salon."

"Which do you prefer?" asked Han, kissing Leia's shoulder.

"This."


	149. Finished

Leia sighed impatiently as she waited for Han to join her in their bedroom. She got out of bed and went into their living room.

"Han, are you coming to bed anytime soon?" asked Leia. "I'm cold and lonely."

"In a minute sweetheart," said Han. "I just want to finish fixing this monitor."

"Well, just to warn you, dear, I may not be awake or in the mood by time you get there."

"I'm done," said Han, dropping his tools and rushing to join Leia. He scooped her up, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.


	150. Hot

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Hoth," said Han, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Leia sighed. "As soon as we're done with this mission we can go back."

"It's so damn hot here," complained Han. He managed to smile. "And I'm not just talking about you."


	151. Meditation

"Um, sweetheart, what are you doing?" asked Han, watching his wife stretch her body into another pose.

"It's a form of meditation, Han," said Leia, raising her arms over her head and touching the backs of her hands together. "I'll be finished in a moment."

"Take your time. I'm enjoying this."

Leia rolled her eyes. "It's like I'm married to pure hormones. It's supposed to relax my body and strengthen my chances of getting pregnant."

"That's perfect," said Han. Gulping as he watched Leia spread her legs and bend to touch her toes. "Cause this is making me want try."


	152. Personal Thoughts

Leia slammed the door to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed, grabbing the headset to record her thoughts into her journal.

 _Han Solo is the most infuriating man I've ever met. He's obnoxious and only cares about himself. Every time he smirks I want to hit him so hard his great grandchildren would feel pain. What makes me angriest is no matter how much I tell myself I hate him I still want to rip his clothes off and start kissing his chest, going lower until I…_

A sudden on the door broke Leia out of her thoughts.


	153. Push and Pull

Han sighed as he entered his home. He'd given up on trying to fix the Falcon for the day, and was longing to see his wife and son.

"Sweetheart, I'm home," Han shouted, taking off his jacket and tossing it over a chair.

"In the nursery," Leia called back.

Han smiled and went down the hall. He found Leia sitting in a rocking chair. Her shirt was pushed back at the top so she could breastfeed Ben. The five-month-old baby boy was resting in her arms enjoying his meal.

"You're home early," Leia said. "Is something wrong?"

"Can't a guy just want to spend time with his wife and son?" asked Han. "It looks like I'm just in time."

Leia smiled. "You should've been here a few minutes earlier. You could've changed him."

"I'll catch the next one," said Han.

"Sure you will."

"Oh, come on. I may gag a little…."

"Try a lot."

"Ok, a lot, but you know I don't mind changing Ben."

Leia laughed softly. "You are good about helping me out."

"Hey, I helped make him didn't I?" said Han.

."You most certainly did."

"That's one of my favorite memories you know. Me and you trapped in our hotel during a storm."

"So much for enjoying the beach, huh?"

"I still had a good time."

"Yeah, me too," said Leia, with a longing sigh. She smiled down at Ben. "And a year later here we are with our beautiful baby boy."

Han knelt down next to the rocking chair and tickled Ben's feet. "He's amazing just like his mother."

"And a handful at times," said Leia, smirking at Han. "Just like his father."

"Hey, I gave you a compliment."

Leia laughed. "That was a compliment. You're still my scruffy looking nerfherder."

"And you're still my princess."

The pair was caught off guard when Ben pulled away from Leia and hiccupped, beginning to cry a little.

"Is he full already?" asked Han.

"Oh, no," said Leia, lifting Ben to her shoulder. She switched the side she was feeding him on and he eagerly drank. "Our little boy has your appetite."

"How long before he can have real food?" asked Han.

"Just a couple months. Why?"

"Well, it's only fair I share half the work since he's mine. I love taking care of him, but let's face it I'm just not equipped to feed the little guy."

"Well, as soon as he's on solid food he's all yours."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Han

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" asked Leia. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I was just enjoying the view."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You act like you've never seen my breasts before."

"You act like you've never let me see them, and for your information I was watching our son," said Han. "He looks so happy. Of course I'd be happy too if I got to do this all day."

"I swear there is something wrong with you," said Leia. "Your hormones didn't age past fifteen."

"What can I say? My wife is gorgeous, half-naked and I'm very weak."

"Han, this is a special moment for me to bond with Ben. Stop making it perverted," said Leia, turning her attention back to Ben. "Mama's big boy was hungry."

"If Mommy's offering Daddy's hungry too."

"Daddy can make himself a sandwich," said Leia. "Considering Mommy is busy right now."

Han stood up. "You know that's not what I meant, Leia."

"Oh, I know perfectly well what you meant," said Leia. "And you and I both know you can take care of that yourself too."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," mumbled Han.

Ben pulled away from Leia again.

"Looks like he's finished," said Leia. She moved him to her shoulder to burp him. "There we go. Han, do you want to give him a bath and tuck him in? His stomach needs to settle before his nap and I'd like to shower myself."

"Yeah, sure. Come on little guy," said Han, taking Ben into his arms. "You're getting heavy. Mommy must be feeding you too good."

Leia smiled weakly as she watched Han carry Ben away. She walked across the hall through the bedroom she shared with Han, to the refresher attached to it. She removed her clothes trying to avoid the mirror.

Since Ben had been born Leia hadn't felt like herself. While she had lost most, if not all the weight she'd gained while pregnant, she had lost the confidence she had in herself. Her doctor had assured her it was normal to feel depression and anxiety after giving birth, but Leia felt this was different. In wasn't in her normal character and she hated feeling that way.

****  
"Well, Ben, Mommy had her time to bond with you," Han said, rolling up his sleeves. "Now it's my turn."

Ben was preoccupied blowing bubbles with his mouth, but Han continued talking to him. Han lifted the baby out of his bouncer and placed him in the small tub. Supporting Ben's head above the water with one hand he cascaded water over him with the other.

"You are one lucky kid, you know that? Your mommy is the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. And you are lucky enough to have her big brown eyes. You got your smile from me."

As he spoke Han lathered soap on Ben's chubby belly, then his legs and feet. He washed that off and continued with the rest of Ben's body.

"Did you know Mommy rescued me once?" asked Han as he lightly shampooed the little bit of hair on Ben's head.

Ben smiled a splashed the shallow water.

"Ok, so maybe it was more than once," Han admitted. He smiled warmly. "See, Ben, she's not just pretty. She's smart and brave too. That's why I love her so much."

Ben babbled as if he understood what his father was going on about.

"Yeah, I know you know how wonderful Mommy is," said Han, pouring a thin stream of water on Ben's head to wash the bubbles off. "I don't know what I did to deserve her, or you."

Han lifted Ben out of the small tub and wrapped him in a towel. Ben reached out and touched his father's chin, which caused Han to smile.

"I can't wait until you can actually tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Ben giggled and babbled a bit more. Han took him back to the nursery and got him on some clean clothes. He placed Ben over in his crib and turned on the musical mobile.

"Look, I know Mommy usually sings to you, but that's another thing that Daddy isn't equipped to do. I don't know any good lullabies and my gruffy voice would probably make you cry."

Ben reached up for Han again, and Han let the little boy grip his finger tightly.

"You're not going to let me go until I sing are you?"

Ben shook Han's hand as vigorously as he could.

"Well, alright then, kid," said Han. He cleared his throat and began to sing. "Close your eyes. Go to sleep. There's some more words that I don't know, but I'm trying Ben I swear. Hmmmm."

Ben stared blankly at Han and released his finger.

"Come on, buddy. We both know Mommy is so much better at this."

"I don't know," said Leia, stepping up to Ben's crib. "Daddy's ability to make up songs on the fly is pretty impressive."

"Years of practice from lying my way out of situations," said Han. He looked down at Ben. "Something you will never do, young man."

Leia smiled and rested her head against Han's shoulder. "Does disguising yourself as a stromtrooper to rescue a princess count as lying your way out of a situation?"

"That depends," said Han, reaching to give Leia's behind a light squeeze. "Did that get me out of it or into something else?"

Leia cleared her throat and shooed Han's hand away. "Our son is watching you."

Han looked back down at the baby. "Now that Mommy is here I'll let her sing you to sleep. I'm sure you'd like that a lot better."

Leia smiled. "This won't take long."

****

Han went to his bedroom to change out of his wet shirt. He stretched his arms hoping to soothe his aching muscles.

"Need some help with that?" Leia asked, entering the room.

"Yeah, I would actually," Han said, showing off his signature smile.

Leia motioned for Han to sit on the edge of their bed. She knelt behind him and began to massage his neck and shoulders.

"That feels amazing," Han said. "Maybe I could return the favorite tonight."

Leia immediately stopped. "That's not necessary."

"Why not?" asked Han, turning around to face her. "You used to like my massages."

"And I still do. I'm just not in the mood for one."

Han sighed. "Seems like lately you aren't in the mood for anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Leia, we haven't had sex since Ben was born. You won't even let me hold you at night. I miss you."

"I do so let you hold me."

"Not like you used to."

"Well that was before I had a baby."

"So, now that we have a child together you don't want to have sex with me?"

"It's not that." said Leia. "My body needs time to heel."

"But for five months?" questioned Han. "I was there when your doctor told you you'd heal in a few weeks."

"If I recall he was reassuring you not telling me," said Leia. "He also said that I know my body and how I feel better than anyone."

"But this isn't like you. Even before we were together you liked snuggling up to me while you slept."

"It doesn't mean I don't love you or want you."

"Then why do you push me away every time I try something with you?"

"Are you so sex crazed that it's all you think about?" Leia blurted in anger.

"Is that what you think I want?

"What I think? Han, you said it."

"This is about more than sex, Leia! You won't even let me look at you. Is it so wrong for a man to want to show his wife he loves her? If that's what you think well then forgive me for loving you, princess!"

"There is no need for you to speak to me like that."

Han's tone softened. "Look I'm sorry, I just I don't understand what's happening with us. Is something wrong?"

"No. I still love you just as much if not more as the day we got married."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Han. "Whatever it is, Leia, just tell me."

Leia sighed. "You're going to think I'm being ridiculous."

"Nothing is more ridiculous than us fighting over nothing. I want to know."

"I want to lose a few more pounds before you see me naked again."

Han smiled. "Is that all?"

"Han, this is hard for me," said Leia. "I've never been insecure about my own body before."

"I don't know why you would be now. You're still as gorgeous as ever," said Han. "I might've snuck a peek or two when you're getting out of the shower in the mornings. I couldn't resist."

"You're my husband. Your opinion is bias."

"You planning on letting anyone else see you naked?"

"No, but…"

Han took Leia's hands into his and squeezed them slightly. "Remember when you first started showing when you were pregnant? You were worried I wouldn't find you attractive. I couldn't get enough of you."

Leia scoffed. "There was plenty of me to go around."

Han gently pushed Leia's hair back and stoked her cheek. "You wouldn't believe me when I said I thought you were beautiful, so I had to show you. I'd like to show you again."

Leia shook her head. "You don't understand."

"So make me understand."

Leia slid off the bed. She untied the belt holding her robe together, allowing it to fall to the floor. She placed her hands on stomach, which now bore light pink stretch marks, which were barely noticeable to Han. She was by no means overweight. In fact she'd lost what she'd gained while pregnant. Just a few gentle curves and slightly larger breasts, which Han was more than positive he could get used to.

"Do you love me enough to think this is beautiful?"

"Leia," said Han, standing up. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and cupped her face in his hands. "You could never be anything, but absolutely beautiful to me. If you don't think you're ready to be intimate right now I can wait. I'm just glad I know what was bothering you."

"I don't know why I feel this way. It's not that I think you're that shallow. The doctor said I might feel slightly depressed after Ben was born, but I was sure it would've ended by now," said Leia. "I've always been so strong. Now I feel weak and helpless."

"You are not weak and helpless. You are amazing."

Leia eyed Han playfully. "You sure you aren't just being sweet because you want to get lucky?"

"I'm being sweet because I love you, but I'm always going to want you. Even when our grandkids have grandkids," said Han. "I'm more worried about you still wanting me. I am a tad older than you."

"Just a tad," said Leia, tapping Han on his nose.

"You know you're still naked right?" Han said, looking his wife up and down.

Leia smiled. "I know. It's another thing I love about you. You've helped me face some of my biggest fears, and helped me see that most of the things I'm afraid of are nothing at all. I'm so sorry for pushing you away."

"Does that mean you're going to stop pushing me away?"

Leia smirked, and glanced at the bed behind them. "I feel more like pulling."

With that Leia fell back on the bed dragging her ginning husband with her.


	154. Reaching

"Owen look," said Beru, watching her nephew three-year-old reaching towards the sky. She smiled. "I wonder what he's trying to do."

"Maybe he's trying to catch the suns," suggested Owen. "I used to try to do that when I was a kid."

Beru laughed softly. "You still do."

"Why would I need to catch the sun when I have the brightest star right here," said Owen, reaching over and pushing a loose strand of hair behind Beru's ear.

Beru shook her head and turned her attention back to Luke, who was now standing on his tiptoes stretching his arms even farther.

Meanwhile on Alderaan, a little princess in her father's arms was reaching in the direction of Tatooine.


	155. Tell Me a Story

Han was falling asleep in a chair on the deck of his home overlooking the Naboo lake country. The cool air breezed through his gray hair and the distant caw of gulls was the only sound that could be heard.

That is until Han felt a slight tug on his pant leg. He opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing his four-year-old granddaughter.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted her. "Aren't you supposed to be inside taking a nap?"

"Naps are for babies and I'm not a baby."

Han chuckled. "Well you're still my baby."

"Grandpa, tell me a story," little Arianna, pleaded crawling up into Han's lap.

"You sure you're not too old for a story?"

Arianna shook her head, her auburn pigtails swaying from side to side. The beautiful brown eyes she'd inherited from her grandmother made Han smile.

"Will you pretty please tell me a story."

"Sure thing, baby," Han said. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Something about a princess."

Han's smile brightened. "I've got just the story. Long ago there lived a brave princess who was on a special mission to save her people. Even though the princess was very smart and careful she was captured. The princess quickly sent two messengers before she was taken away hoping someone would find them and send help."

"Did someone find them Grandpa?"

Han nodded. "A young man who lived on his uncle's farm did. He went to a powerful wizard who lived near him to ask for help. The wizard and the young man then asked for help from a pirate."

"A pirate!" gasped Arianna. "I thought pirates were mean."

"Some of them are, but this one wasn't…. at least not after he saw the princess."

Arianna smiled. "Was the princess pretty?"

"Oh, yes. With long hair and big brown eyes, just like yours," Han said. He smiled when he looked up and saw Leia standing in the doorway. "When the pirate saw her he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met."

Leia stepped towards her husband and granddaughter. "I hate to interrupt, but one of you needs to be taking a nap."

"Honey, I'm too old for naps," Han said, causing Arianna to giggle.

Leia shook her head. "Not you silly. Come on Ari."

"But Nana, I'm not a bit sleepy," Arianna said, stifling a yawn.

"Well, then I guess you could start picking up your toys," said Leia.

"On second thought I think I will take a nap," said Arianna, sliding off Han's lap and running back inside. She turned back and looked at Han. "Did the pirate rescue the princess?"

Leia smiled and picked up her granddaughter. "Yes he did, baby, and they lived happily ever after."


	156. Big Deal

"You know you didn't have to make such a big deal about my birthday," said Han.

"I wanted to make it special for you," said Leia.

"You did."

"By the way," said Leia tugging on the silk belt that held her robe together. "You have one more present to unwrap."


	157. Not-So-Fun and Games

"Why are we playing for gummy banthas?" asked Luke. "I thought 'I Never' was a drinking game."

"It is," said Lando, watching Han divide the candy out. "Don't tell me you've gone soft on us?

"Look, since Leia's been pregnant the smell makes her sick. Out of respect for my wife, something you wouldn't understand, I don't keep whiskey in the house anymore," said Han. "Besides I don't want her coming home finding us passed out drunk."

Chewbacca growled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that only happened once," Han informed him. "And after a week of sleeping on the couch I learned my lesson. Leia's under enough stress as it is. I don't want to add to it."

"Or maybe it's because Leia has you whipped," laughed Luke.

Han grinned. "You better believe she does."

Lando laughed at Han's innuendo, but Luke cringed.

"Han, please. That's my sister you're talking about."

"Sorry kid," said Han, though Luke could tell he wasn't sorry at all.

"Can we just start?" asked Luke, and Chewy growled in agreement.

"Fine then, Luke. I'll go first," said Han. "I've never used the Force."

"That was low," said Luke, popping one of the gummies into his mouth.

"Your turn kid," said Han.

Luke thought for a moment. "I've never worn women's clothes."

Han sighed and ate one of the gummies. His three friends howled in laughter, and Chewbacca made a sarcastic remark.

"For your information, fuzzball, it was just the underwear and the original owner was the only person who saw me," said Han.

"She wasn't one of the girls you sweet talked away from me was she?" asked Lando.

"Can I help it if they preferred me?" asked Han, smiling smugly. "And no, she was not nor will she ever be your girl."

"Please don't say she's who I think she is," groaned Luke, burying his face in his hands.

Lando eyed Han. "How long ago was this?"

Han's smug grin widened, recalling the memory. "Last night."

Luke let out a defeated whimper. "I hate this game."


	158. Repairs

"You're quite the mechanic, princess," said Han. "I'm impressed."

"Well, I can handle small repairs like this," said Leia. "My father wanted to make sure I knew how to take care of myself. He taught me how to use a blaster too."

"He did a good job," said Han. "I appreciate the help."

"I thought you didn't trust anybody to touch the Falcon."

"I'll make an acceptation for you, sweetheart."

"Will you let me fly her sometime?"

"Sure," said Han, winking at Leia. "But you've got to sit in my lap to do it."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I'll pass."


	159. A Special Surprise

Han was relaxing on the couch, falling asleep to the news when Leia came storming in the door. He immediately sat up to see what was wrong.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?"

Leia gave Han a weary look. "They pushed back the vote….again!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how hard you've worked to get that thing passed."

Leia sighed heavily. "Well, it doesn't really matter now. By the time they've revised it, it'll be nothing like I originally proposed."

"Speaking of proposed," Han began. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Leia finally smiled and went to sit in Han's lap. "Happy almost anniversary, honey."

Leia leaned in and gave Han a nice long kiss.

Han hummed contently. "Can I have another one of those?"

Leia gave Han another kiss. "You can have as many as you'd like."

Han savored the next kiss until Leia pulled away.

"But later," she told him. "We've got to get ready for the party."

Han groaned. "Leia, can't you just skip it."

"Not this one, sorry, but you're more than welcome to stay home."

"Now how would that look, you showing up without your husband? They already think I ain't good enough for you. I'm not adding fuel to that fire."

"You'd think after five years and four kids they'd learn you aren't going anywhere."

"Speaking of the kids, Luke came by to get them already."

Leia smiled. "Think he can handle them for the weekend?"

"He has Marina to help him, and I think he wants to prove to her he can be a good father."

"Well, if you can do it anyone can."

"Very funny," said Han, pushing Leia off his lap and onto the couch. He stood up. "Let's get this party thing over with. At least I get to watch you change your dress."

"Han I know you don't want to go, but it means a lot that you are."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Since you're making such a huge sacrifice for me when we get home I'll," Leia leaned up and whispered something very naughty and very sexual in Han's ear.

Han grinned. "If you insist, princess."

Later at party Han sat in the corner of the room trying not to fall asleep. Events like this just weren't his thing, but when you're married to a princess-turned-senator you have to get used to it. He'd already had a few drinks, and knew if he had any more he'd end up embarrassing himself and Leia. Unless he wanted to go home and cuddle with a couch cushion instead of getting what Leia promised him, Han would stay away from the bar area.

Suddenly he heard a small voice from the chair beside him. "You look as happy to be here as I am."

Han looked to see a little boy, who couldn't have been more than six or seven-years-old.

"My name is Rian," the boy continued, holding out his hand.

Han shook the boy's hand. "Han Solo. So, why are you here? You look a little young to be a senator."

"My dad is a senator. I don't got a mom and I sort of run off my last babysitter. Dad promised me a new model X-Wing if I came here and behaved," explained Rian.

"My wife is a senator too," said Han, feeling sort of awkward carrying on a conversation with a stranger, let alone one so young.

"Did she promise you something if you came here with her?"

Han's face turned slightly red. "Yeah, something."

"So, which lady is your wife?"

Han pointed to Leia. "That one right there."

"She's pretty."

Han smiled. "I think so too."

"She looks like the lady in the holo my dad keeps by his bed."

"What?" Han asked, hoping Leia just looked like someone Rian's father knew.

"Yeah, he's always staring at it going 'Oh, Leia if only I hadn't let you go'," Rian said, trying to imitate his father's deep voice.

Han felt his temper was about to get the best of him. "Which one is your dad?"

Rian pointed. "He's talking to your wife now."

Han stood up and made his way over to Leia. Leia smiled at him.

"Oh, Han. I'm glad you're here," she said introducing the two men. "Rowan, this is my husband, Han Solo. Han this is…"

"Rowan Noir," said the man reaching out his hand to Han. "Your wife and I used to be good friends a long time ago."

Han managed to shake Rowan's hand. "I met your son earlier."

Leia smiled. "You didn't tell me you had a son! Han and I have four children. They're spending the weekend with my brother."

Han grinned inwardly. In his mind _four children_ was code for _I had sex with her_ , not that he wasn't proud to be a father otherwise.

"Sounds like you've done well for yourself, Leia," Rowan said sighing heavily.

"I have," said Leia, taking Han by the hand. She squeezed it slightly. "Now if you'll excuse us I owe my husband a dance."

Leia guided Han to the center of the room where a few other couples were dancing.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Han asked.

"He wishes. He tried, but I wasn't interested. Not then and certainly not now."

Han smiled and pulled Leia closer to him. "Good."

"Are you jealous?"

"Well…"

Leia laughed. "Oh my goodness you are! You immature baby after all these years together you'd think you'd know I don't want anyone but you."

"I know that. I just don't trust Rolland on whatever his name was."

"Tell you what, I think we've stayed long enough. Why don't we go home and I can give you your special surprise."

"Why go home? I'm sure we could find a closet around here."

"Han!"

"We've done it before," he pointed to a nearby door across the room. "We made Esme in that one remember."

"When are you going to get those hormones of yours in check?"

"When you stop looking so damn sexy, and honey that's never gonna happen."

Leia tapped Han's nose. "Take me home, flyboy."

Han glanced back at Rowan who'd taken a seat by Rian as he and Leia left.

As soon as Han and Leia entered their apartment, Han picked his giggling wife up and carried her into their bedroom. Clothes were soon shed and Han pulled Leia into a kiss as they fell back onto the bed.

"I love you," he said looking into to her eyes.

"I know," Leia said with a smile. "I love you too."

Han grinned as he nestled his face into Leia's long hair. He kissed her neck, trailing down and leaving little love bites on her shoulders.

Leia's soft moans were building as she struggled to control the volume. She dug her nails into Han's back, but that just seemed to give him more encouragement. Not that she wanted him to stop sucking on her neck.

Han smoothed his hands down Leia's sides. He pulled her hips up so she was right against him. Leia wrapped her legs around Han's waist and reached up to nibble on his earlobe. She moved to give him a long passionate kiss on the lips as Han lowered them both back onto the bed.

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Leia smiled at the compliment. "Are you going to make love to me or not?"

Han chuckled. "You know I like teasing you a little before."

"Well, stop it," said Leia, though she loved teasing him as well. She spoke as seductively as she could. "I've had a long hard day, and I'm depending on you to make it better."

"What happened to my special surprise?" Han asked. "You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Not at all," said Leia, flipping them back over so she was sitting on top of Han. "Tonight I'm in charge."

Leia slipped down under the covers, kissing Han's chest and stomach along the way. Han lay his head back on his pillow and grinned knowing he was in for a special night with his princess.


	160. My Specialty

"That's delicious," said Leia, eating from the spoon Han offered her. "What's it called?"

"Stew," replied Han.

"I know that, smartie."

Han chuckled. "Honestly I don't know the name either."

"Whatever it is, it's really good."

"Thanks. It's my specialty."

"Where do smugglers learn to cook like this?"

"When I was little I was put in a foster home. My job was to help out in the kitchen."

"I didn't know that."

"I wasn't there that long. I've always been good at running away," said Han. He glanced over at Leia. "That is until I found my reason to stay."


	161. In Battle

"I can handle it. I can be quiet. I can get by without them seeing me," mimicked Leia as she and Han hid in a doorway.

"Less whining more shooting princess," said Han, firing at the approaching stormtroopers.

Leia rolled her eyes and blasted three of them in a row.


	162. Good Night Baby

Leia fidgeted as she tried to find a comfortable position in bed. Han was lying next to her, snoring with a contented grin on his face. Of course he wasn't eight months pregnant with a future Jedi turning flips in his stomach.

"Han," Leia said, rolling over to use him as her pillow.

Han grunted slightly. "Yeah, princess?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"The baby won't stop moving."

"That's a good thing right? Doesn't that just mean he's healthy?"

"He still has to settle down sometimes," said Leia. "I love feeling our baby move, but I'm exhausted."

Han sighed sitting up. "I'll handle this."

"Hey in there," Han said, slipping his head under Leia's nightgown. "How about calming down so Mommy can get some sleep? Cause if Mommy can't get to sleep she won't let Daddy go to sleep either."

"Han!" Leia laughed. "Get out of there."

"You were ok with this earlier," said Han, to which Leia responded by squeezing his face between her thighs. "This doesn't make me want to leave."

Leia released Han and he rejoined her at the head of the bed, pushing up her nightgown with him. Leia pulled the night gown off Han's head revealing his messier than usual hair. He kissed her belly in various places. Leia placed her hand on her belly.

"I think you stirred him up more. He likes the sound of your voice."

"Sorry."

Leia smiled. "It's ok. I like the sound of your voice too."


	163. Through the Night

Since she was very little Breha had been plagued with frequent ulcers in her mouth. She never went more than a week or two without one flaring up. At one point she has five along her had ointments and gels to put on her mouth, but they could only do so much. Some of the ulcers were barely noticeable and others caused her immense pain.

When she was a child Han would stay up with her constantly doctoring the sore areas until Breha finally fell asleep. Now that Breha was a teenager she could somewhat care for herself, but Han still felt compelled to sit up with her out of love. After all she was still his child, even if she wasn't technically a baby anymore.

Breha tried to hide her tears as she squeezed her father's hand tightly.

"This one's in a bad spot," said Han, dabbing the medication on Breha's mouth. "Of course I don't think there's a good place to get one."

This managed to make Breha smile slightly. If there was one thing Han was good at it was making his daughter smile.

"I'll put some more on later if it's still bothering you," said Han.

Breha nodded and made her way into the living room to curl up on the couch. Han was watching sports highlights. Han was hurting as well. His baby was in pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was a helpless feeling.

Breha rested her head on Han's lap. "Daddy, it hurts."

"I know, sweetheart," said Han, stroking Breha's hair. He rubbed her cheek where the soreness inside her mouth was. "I wish I could take it away from you and give it to me."

"I don't wish this on anybody."

Han sighed. He hummed a lullaby that Leia used to sing when their children were babies.

The next morning Leia would find her husband and daughter sleeping soundly on the couch.


	164. Too Much

"Not so much!"

"Relax, Leia. I know what I'm doing."

"You obviously don't," said Leia, snatching seasoning out of Han's hand.

Han reached for it and soon they were playing tug of war. The bottle slipped out of their hands and fell into the stew they were trying to make.


	165. Who Needs Music

"Leia," Han whispered, as he and his princess slowly swayed back and forth. "The music stopped."

Leia sighed contently, resting her cheek against Han's chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "Yeah, I know."

Han smiled and rested his cheek on Leia's head, as they continued to sway


	166. Apologize

"Hey," said Han, walking up to Leia.

Leia glanced at him. "Han."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not used to working with people for very long," said Han. He laughed nervously. "I don't know how Chewy's put up with me this long."

Leia smiled. "Maybe because you're worth keeping around."


	167. Changes

Leia was standing in front of her mirror complaining about how being pregnant had changed her body. Han was sitting on their bed listening to her go on and on. Finally he'd had enough of it.

"Leia!" Han said at last. "Just shut up!"

Leia looked at Han surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know you're going through at lot right now, but I'm loving all these changes."

"I know you want to make me feel better, but I'd rather you not lie to me."

"Goddamn it Leia! What do I have do then?" Han sighed in frustration. "You're beautiful. You're hot. You're so damn sexy. Honestly, the bigger your stomach gets the more I want to kiss it. If I knew I wouldn't hurt the baby I'd throw you on the bed give you the wildest night of sex we ever had."

Leia stared at Han. She placed her hands on the sides of her bulging stomach. "You think this is sexy?"

Han grinned. "Honey you have no idea."


	168. Dancing For Three

Han held Leia as close as he could while they danced, though her pregnant belly was preventing that slightly. Not that Han didn't enjoy having Leia's round stomach pressed up against him. At home he couldn't keep his hands off it, so this was a nice compromise in public.

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her.

"I look like a bantha," Leia responded.

"Well, I think you look like a gorgeous woman who just so happens to be seven months pregnant."

"Not everyone thinks my big fat belly is sexy, Han."

"I hope not," said Han. "I'd hate to have to beat the crap out of somebody for looking at my wife like that. Besides, that's my kid in there. I made it, so I should get to love on it."

"Do you have any idea how insane you sound right now?"

Han moved his hands from Leia's back to feel her stomach. "Don't worry. You'll get used to Mommy telling Daddy he's crazy. I did."

Leia smiled slightly and shook her head. "You nerfherder."

Spinning and swaying to the music, Leia couldn't help but wonder if their baby boy would be as charming as his father, and if one day he'd sweep a pretty girl off her feet. As if to answer her question the baby moved inside her.

"Did you feel that kick?" Leia asked.

Han grinned. "Yeah, I did! Must be a Jedi in there."

Leia smiled. "I don't know. His daddy's pretty strong in his own right."

Han leaned in and gave Leia a gentle kiss on the cheek. The baby gave them a not so gentle kick.

"I guess he agrees," Han chuckled.


	169. All Dressed Up

"I hate this," said Han.

"Hold still," said Leia, straightening the metals on his uniform jacket.

"This suit itches."

"There," said Leia, ignoring Han's complaints. "You look very handsome."

"And you look beautiful," said Han. He began kissing Leia's neck. "You'd look even more beautiful with that fancy dress off."


	170. Innocent

"Luke is right next door," said Leia, though she wasn't trying too hard to fight Han off.

"Babe, if he didn't hear us last night, he's not gonna hear us now," said Han, before kissing Leia again.

"Was I that loud last night?"

"You were a little vocal."

"I had a good reason to be," said Leia. "A handsome man brought champagne for us to share. He told me he loved me and I let him do whatever he wanted to do to me."

Han grinned. "Sounds like my princess wasn't so innocent last night."

Leia smirked. "Not at all."


	171. Not Yet

Leia smiled as she watched Han playing a game with the Ewoks. The little creatures seemed to cling to him and to Leia's surprise Han didn't seem to mind.

Han ran over to Leia and collapsed in the grass next to her. Several of the Ewoks followed and jumped on him.

Leia laughed. "Go easy on him guys."

"Jealous?" asked Han, winking at her.

"Very," laughed Leia, leaning down to kissing Han on the forehead. "You're going to make a great dad."

"You trying to tell me something?" Han asked.

"No," laughed Leia. She winked at him. "Not yet anyway."


	172. Perverted

"Here's how this works, Captain Solo. I talk and you listen," said Leia, poking Han in the chest.

Han gently squeezed Leia's hand. He moaned softly. "I like the sound of that."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Do you have to make everything sound so perverted?"

"It only sounds perverted because you take it that way."

Leia smirked. "Is that another innuendo?"

"Only if you want it to be, princess," said Han, winking at her. "You're the one giving the orders."

"You make everything difficult."

Han chuckled in amusement. "Don't you mean harder."

Leia shook her head. "You are too much."


	173. Warm

Leia shivered as the icy wind stung her face.

"Here, take my jacket," said Han draping it over Leia's shoulders.

Leia shook her head, teeth still chattering. "Y…you need this."

"It's ok, princess. I've got enough hot air to keep me warm."

Leia smiled weakly and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"Here," said Han, pulling Leia close to him. Though he was freezing as well his main concern was her. He stroked her back with his gloved hand. "Keep your face against me."

"I hate to admit it flyboy, but you're doing a good job of keeping me warm."


	174. A Little Bit

Han leaned in for a kiss, but Leia turned so he only got her cheek.

"That's not fair," Han said.

"I have to work," said Leia.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just a little bit longer."

"Han, it's never just a little bit with you," said Leia, giving in to Han's kiss.


	175. Bed

"I can't believe they did this," grumbled Leia. "I should have known when the council said they'd furnish the apartment they were up to something. This bed is barely big enough for one person, let alone two."

"Ah Leia, it's not so bad," said Han. "We could have a lot of fun trying to fit on it."

"I like the sound of that," said Leia, wrapping her arms around Han's neck.

She pulled him down into a kiss and guided him toward the bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"The building better be on fire," mumbled Han.


	176. Ben's Hero

"Ben what are you doing?" laughed Leia, watching her son clop around the room in Han's boots, which were several sizes too big for the little boy. Ben was also wearing Han's jacket, which swallowed him completely.

"I want to be a pilot just like, Daddy," Ben declared proudly.

"Oh, you do?" Leia asked excitedly.

"Yep," said Ben grinning. "And when I'm big I'll have a ship just like the Falcon and go on tons of adventures. I'm even going to rescue a princess."

Leia smiled. "And why do you want to do everything like Daddy?"

"Because he's my hero."


	177. Different

"You broke his nose," said Leia.

"Serves him right," said Han.

"Even you should know better than to act like this."

"You would've slugged him too if you heard what he said."

"Oh, really?" scoffed Leia. "Well, just what did he say?"

Han sighed. "He called you an 'ice princess', then he said he'd like to thaw you."

Leia's face turned red. "You were defending my honor?"

Han nodded. "I didn't want him thinking he could talk about you like that. I mean, I guess you put up with that crap from me, but…"

"But you're different," finished Leia, smiling.


	178. End Like This

"Do all your dates end like this?" asked Leia snuggling against Han's bare chest.

"I'd rather not answer that," said Han, stroking Leia's hair.

Leia smiled. "Well then can all ours end like this?"

"Begin like this. End like this," said Han, pulling Leia up to kiss her. "Just this."


	179. Fit

Leia sighed in frustration as she discarded another dress and donned her bathrobe.

"Nothing fits me!" she cried, turning away from her mirror. Leia ran her hands down her stomach feeling the added pregnancy weight.

Suddenly she felt her husband's hands on top of hers. Han pressed a kiss to her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. "My arms fit."

Leia smiled. "That is so pathetically corny."

"I thought you liked my corny lines," chuckled Han.

"Apparently I do."

Han smiled against Leia's neck. "Why don't you let me show you just how beautiful I think you are?"


	180. Heroes

"Are you sure about this?" asked Leia, covering the top of her bustier. "I'm falling out of this thing."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Han, pulling the pointy-eared cowl over his head. "How do I look?"

Leia smiled. "Just don't let Luke see you like that."


	181. Just This Once

"Do it for me," urged Leia. "Just this once."

"Leia, I can't," said Han.

"I wear your shirts all the time."

"My shirts are twice your size," said Han, holding up Leia's white lace nightie. "This barely fits you."

Leia placed a hand on her pregnant stomach. "Thanks to you."


	182. Holoseries

"This is my favorite holoseries," said Leia.

"I don't see how," said Han. "The first few episodes maybe, but your favorite character dies in this one. You cry every time you watch it."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're just upset we aren't watching the one where that girl is half-naked."


	183. Mud

Leia sighed in frustration watching her son track mud into the house. "Ben Solo if I've told you once I've…."

"Told Dad even more times," Ben said sheepishly pointing to his father who was already halfway into the house.

"Really, Han?" asked Leia, crossing her arms over her chest.

Han stared at her in confusion then looked down at the muddy trail he'd left behind.

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Han, stopping to take off his boots. He cleared his throat hoping Ben would take the hint and take his off too.

Leia sighed. "I swear it's like I have two sons."


	184. Not Even Close

"You're going to teach me how to cook?" asked Leia.

"Might as well," said Han. "You won't consider my first offer."

"What did you think I'd say when you suggested we, as you so eloquently put it, take a private tour of your cabin?"

"I'd hoped for a yes. The offer is still good."

"No thanks."

"Breaks my heart to hear you say that."

"I can't be the first woman to refuse you."

"But it hurts more coming from you."

"How many girls do you use that line on?"

Han grinned. "Just you, sweetheart. Did it work?"

"Not even close."


	185. Story Time

"Is there room for me?" asked Leia, observing her husband and four-year-old son curled up on the sofa together. Han's long legs stretched to the end and little Ben struggled to match him.

"Of course there is," said Han, letting Leia squeeze in next to him.

"Mama, Daddy's telling me a story," said Ben.

Leia smiled. "He is?"

Ben nodded. "One about a kidnapped princess and the brave pirate who rescued her."

Leia laughed softly. "I think I know that one, only it wasn't a pirate."

"Oh, no?" asked Han.

Leia kissed Han's cheek. "It was a scruffy looking nerf-herder."


	186. Celebration Dance

"I was wondering where you'd gone," said Leia, joining Han in the garden gazebo. "Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?"

Han shrugged. "It's not my thing."

"And yet you're still here," mused Leia. She could hear music from inside. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'm not much for dancing, princess."

"You just don't know how."

"It's not that."

Leia hummed. "Can't dance."

Suddenly Han pulled Leia towards him and got set to waltz with her. Leia tried not to laugh at how Han watched his feet. It would be years before he told her that was his first dance.


	187. Beautiful

Leia smiled as she looked in the mirror admiring the dress Lando had given her.

"It's beautiful," said Han, coming up behind Leia and kissing her cheek.

"It's been a while since I've had something new."

"Oh, the dress," said Han, ever the charmer. "I was talking about your smile."


	188. Another Cantina

"What is that smell?" gagged Leia as they entered the cantina.

"You've never been in one of these before have you?" asked Han.

"And you've been in too many," said Leia.

"Luckily for you I know how to do business with these people."

Leia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I can't believe I'm making deals with the lowest form of scum."

"Hey, these traders are the best way to get the supplies you need."

"I was talking about you."

"You think I'm scum?" asked Han. "Sweetheart, I'm Prince Charming compared to this crowd."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."


	189. Decorating Cookies

Leia couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband's eyes light up like a child's, as she sat the plate of cookies in front of him.

"These look delicious," Han exclaimed reaching for one. Leia slapped his hand.

"Wait," she said, presenting him with a tube of frosting. "We've got to decorate them first."

"Another one of your traditions?" he mused, giving Leia a sincere smile.

"Are you sure there's nothing special you want to do."

Han smirked. "Well, if you're asking…"

Leia closed her eyes expecting kiss only to have a glob of frosting plopped on her nose.


	190. Enough

Leia was relieved when she got away from the visiting prince, and became frustrated when Chewbacca told her a very jealous Han had spent the night drinking.

"You've had enough."

"I'm not a lightweight like you," said Han, raising his glass. "Besides, I'm a grown man. I do what I want."

Leia pushed Han's drink down. "If you get more of this in your system you'll want to pick a fight with someone."

Han smirked. "Scared I'll hurt your boyfriend?"

"Yes," replied Leia. "I'm taking you home."

"My place or yours?"

Leia rolled her eyes and took his drink away.


	191. What I Heard

Luke was about to walk inside the Falcon to ask Han a question, when he heard Han and Leia arguing.

"Han, it's not going to fit!"

"I'm telling you princess, it'll squeeze in."

"And I'm telling you it's too big."

"Better than it being too small," said Han. "I know how this works. I've done this plenty of times."

"Oh, that makes me feel special," said Leia. "And just because I've never done this doesn't mean I don't know how it works."

At this point Luke decided to leave. Meanwhile Han and Leia were merely trying to fix a radio.


	192. Nothing

Leia entered the Falcon one afternoon to find Han holding an icepack to his side.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

Chewy howled an explanation, and Han glared at him.

"Oh, Han that sounds serious."

"It's fine!"

"Oh you big baby, let me take a look at it," insisted Leia.

Han winced as he took his shirt off, revealing the black and purple bruise. He couldn't help but smile at the way Leia was staring at him.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he asked.

Leia blushed and quickly turned to leave. "You were right. It's nothing."


	193. Just Relax

"Just breathe, sweetheart," said Han.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," groaned Leia as the pain of her contraction passed.

"I'm just trying to get you to relax."

"You trying to get me to relax is how I ended up like this. Only this time there's less wine."


	194. Han's Scar

"How did you get that scar on your chin?" Leia asked.

"I don't really remember," admitted Han. "I was a pretty rough kid."

"Still are."

"Do you have any scars?"

Leia nodded, and pointed to her side. "Just one from a surgery I had as a child."

"Can I see it?" asked Han, his eyes beaming with boyish excitement.

"No."

"Oh, come on, princess. All you have to do is lift your shirt up a little, maybe lower your pants…"

"Do you want another scar?" asked Leia.

Han took Leia's hand and kissed it. "I'll add it to my collection."


	195. So Serious

"You look awful," said Leia, entering the med bay.

"Nice to see you too, princess," said Han, trying not to let on he was in pain.

"Luke told me about the crash."

"Guess I'm not used to piloting X-wings."

"Piloting or showing off?" asked Leia. She tried to be sarcastic, but she was upset. "You could have been seriously hurt or killed."

"Who me? Sweetheart, I've gotten out of worse with less scrapes."

"I'm serious, Han."

"So am I, Leia," said Han, mocking her. His voice softened to a serious tone. "But I promise I'll be more careful next time."


	196. Working from Home

Han and Leia's morning was spoiled when Leia's comlink buzzed.

"Sorry to bother you," said the general. "Did I wake you?"

"He calls this early just to ask 'did I wake you'?" grumbled Han.

Leia swatted at Han. "What is it, General?"

"You weren't in your office yet, and I was wondering if you've looked over Captain Solo's behavioral report."

Leia smirked. "Don't worry, sir. I brought my work home with me."

"Good. I hope you won't let your personal feelings hinder you from properly punishing him."

"I assure you," said Leia, winking at Han. "I'll take care of that."


	197. Babies

It was in the early hours of the morning when Han finally came back home from Luke's bachelor party. Leia knew Han would be out late and had probably been drinking, but she wanted to wait up for him anyway. Han rarely went out drinking, let alone came home completely drunk. His life had changed so much since he'd gotten married and even more so when their children had been born.

"Sweetheart!" Han whispered, with a big goofy grin on his face. "You're still up."

"I wanted to wait for you," Leia replied, sitting her datapad on the table and siding out of the chair.

Han pulled Leia into a one-armed hug, nearly stumbling backwards when she bumped into his chest. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the jaw. Leia couldn't tell if he'd missed her cheek or lips.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Leia asked.

Han frowned. "Leia, m'I too old to make babies?"

Leia laughed. "What?"

"I wanna make babies with you. M'I too old?"

"You might not be, but I am."

Han frowned. "I want ano….nother babies."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Sweetheart, you're drunk."

"So? M'still pretty good in bed right?"

Leia almost felt sorry Han. He was too drunk to know what he was saying. According to Lando, Han had always been innocently child-like when he was drunk. This time was no different.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Han laughed slightly and removed his jacket. He started to take off his other clothes, but Leia stopped him after he removed his shirt.

"Not here, you idiot!" Leia hissed before guiding Han into their bedroom.

"Leeeeiaaaa," Han whined, flopping down on the bed. He fumbled with taking off his pants. "Why can't we have more babies?"

"What's got you thinking about having more children all of a sudden?"

"Cause our kids ain't babies no more," said Han frowning. He looked as though he was about to burst into tears. "I miss havin babies around."

"What about our grandchildren?" Leia asked. "We can take care of them anytime we'd like. I'm sure Ben and Kalei would be more than grateful for the br…"

"No, Leia! I want your babies," Han said. "Babies we made together."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You just want to have sex."

"No! Babies," Han insisted. He reached out for Leia and stroked her arm. "I want you t'be pregnant again."

Leia laughed slightly. "If it's the belly you miss I'll shove a pillow under my lingerie and…"

"Leeeeeiaaaa," Han whined again. "No."

"Alright if you're going to keep doing this…."

Before Leia could finish her sentence Han let out a loud, nasally snore. Leia sighed and smiled weakly at her husband before kissing him on the cheek and lying down next to him.


	198. Shopping for Ben

"Don't you want to pick out something for the baby?" asked Leia.

"You're better at this, Leia. I don't like shopping for myself," said Han. He suddenly caught sight of a stuffed Wookie and picked it up. "Think he'd like this?"

Leia's heart melted. "Of course. He's yours after all."


	199. Captain Solo

Han rolled over to his side, gently caressing Leia's arm. "This is a lot nicer than my cabin huh?"

Leia smiled. "The bed may be a bit more spacious, but that cabin will always be special."

"If that's the case then my captain's chair is pretty special too," said Han, kissing Leia's cheek. "Which reminds me, I need to go check on the Falcon."

Han started to get out of bed when Leia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stay here with me," she said pulling him back onto the bed with her.

"You're feisty princess."

"So satisfy me, Captain."


	200. Costumes

"Leia this is ridiculous," said Han.

"It is not," said Leia. She reached up to pull the eared hood over Han's head. "There. Now you look adorable."

"I look like a jackass," said Han.

"Well," said Leia, placing her hand on his cheek. "Some things even a costume can't change."


	201. Early Morning Snuggles

Han smiled as he nuzzled his face into Leia's hair, wrapping his arms around her so he could rub her belly. The baby kicked in response.

"You woke him up," Leia mumbled.

"Sorry," Han yawned, continuing to rub Leia's stomach.

Leia smiled. "No, you're not. You love when the baby kicks."

"Course I do," Han said. "My little guy is growing strong."


	202. Strong Cravings

"Han, wake up," whispered Leia, gently shaking her husband's shoulder.

Han was sound asleep, snoring loudly.

"Sweetheart," said Leia, a little louder.

Han snuggled against his pillow, sighing in his sleep.

Frustrated Leia slapped Han across his backside, finally causing him to jolt awake.

"Good grief, princess! What was that for?"

Leia smiled sweetly, rubbing her pregnant belly. "I'm craving something."

Han sighed and fell face first onto his pillow.

"This baby's gonna be the death of me," he mumbled. He slowly sat up, rubbing his face. "Alright, Leia. What do your hormones demand this time?"

Leia smirked slightly. "You."


	203. If I'm Being Honest

"You know, Han, being trapped on the Falcon with you hasn't been so bad," said Leia.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Leia. "Surprisingly I do."

Han moved closer to Leia, and stroked her cheek. "Good cause there's nowhere in this galaxy or the next I'd rather be."

Leia bit her bottom lip. "You know what I think?"

Han smiled. "What?"

Leia leaned forward and whispered in Han's ear. "I think you're full of it."

Han chuckled. "Hey this time I was being honest, princess."

"So was I," said Leia giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	204. Lando's Stories

"And then she slapped him so hard it knocked him out cold," Lando laughed loudly, telling another story about Han.

"So Han, do you just have a thing for women who can beat you up or what?" asked Luke.

"Shut up," mumbled Han, as Leia kissed him on the cheek.


	205. Brand New

Han smiled down at his infant son as the two relaxed on Han and Leia's bed together. The two-month-old was very proudly showing off the foot that he'd recently discovered was attached to his leg.

Han chuckled, enjoying Ben's wide-eyed wonder at the world around him. "You get those smarts from me, you know."

Ben tilted his head, responding to the sound of his father's voice. He squealed loudly, clapping his hands.

"My boy," Han said proudly, kissing Ben's head.

Ben grabbed his feet. Happy to report his foot had a match.


	206. Luck or Luke

"How did I get so lucky?" Han mused, pushing one of Leia's loose chestnut curls behind her ear. He tilted his head down to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Leia smiled. "There's no such thing as luck. At least I don't believe in it."

Han raised his eyes. He took Leia's hand in his linking their fingers. "You think the Force put us together?"

Leia laughed softly. "I don't know. I think Luke deserves most of the credit."

Han chuckled. "Remind me to thank the kid."

"But however it happened," Leia said, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm so very glad I found you."


	207. Just a Nightmare

Han awoke to the sound of crying and saw his son standing at the foot of the bed.

"Ben, what's wrong?" asked Han, sitting up.

Ben sniffed back tears and crawled into bed between his parents. Leia stirred awake and sat up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked petting Ben's hair.

Ben looked at his father. "I had a bad dream. There was this scary man dressed in black. He had a lightsaber like Uncle Luke, only his was red and, Dad he tried to hurt you."

Han pulled Ben into his arms to comfort him. "It's just a nightmare, Ben."


	208. Sleep

"Why haven't they called yet?" yawned Leia. She rested her head against Han's shoulder without even realizing it.

"You should get some sleep. I'll let you know when they call," said Han.

"No that's fine," said Leia sitting back up. She yawed again and rubbed her eyes.

"My bed not good enough for you, princess?"

Leia smiled weakly. "Not without you in it. You keep me warm and you're an excellent pillow."

Han frowned. "Are you implying I'm soft? Cause I think I'm pretty muscular and…"

Leia giggled softly, and kissed Han's cheek. "I always did like my pillows firm."


	209. Tuan-tuan Rides

"Daddy, be a taun-taun," said Ben, crawling in between his parents, interrupting their kiss.

"Ben, I…"

"Taun-taun!" the toddler insisted stamping his foot.

"Alright," sighed Han, sliding into the floor.

Leia helped Ben on to Han's back. "Hold on tight."

"Weeee!" squealed Ben, as Han crawled around the room.


	210. Sight

"The doctors say your full sight will return soon," said Leia.

"If it doesn't, I don't want you to think you have to stay with me."

"Han I love you sight or no sight," said Leia. "Besides, I just got you back. I'm not letting you go again."

Han sighed. "What good is a blind pilot?"

"Your lack of sight didn't stop you from making love to me."

"Leia, I can't make a living doing that. Not legally anyway," said Han smiling.

"And smuggling is legal?" laughed Leia.

Han joined her laughter before pulling her under the sheets with him.


	211. Ring

"Oh Han, it's beautiful," said Leia, admiring her new ring.

"I know it's not traditional, but I thought you'd like this one better."

Leia took the ring out of the box and realized there was an inscription on the side. Her breath hitched in surprise.

"I just happened to find it in a trade shop," explained Han. "I noticed the names and figured there couldn't be that many Anakins loving someone named Padme."

Leia smiled blinking back tears. Han took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"You sure you still want to marry me, princess?"

"More than ever."


	212. The Best Part

"I don't see why you're so mad about this," said Han. "I only took one lick, which you told me I could have."

"You took the swirl. The swirl is the best part."

"It's ice cream, Leia. The swirl doesn't taste any different than the rest of it."

"Does too!"


	213. True Friends

"We've got to go back," said Leia.

"Why?"

"Because our friends planned this party for us."

"Our friends said congrats and let us leave on our honeymoon. These people are the reason we just had sex in a closet," said Han. He thought for a moment. "I should thank them."


	214. My Scoundrel

Han carried Leia bridal style onto the Falcon. He dropped her unceremoniously on their bed and lay down next to her, showering her neck in kisses.

"You really are a scoundrel, you know," giggled Leia.

"Says the woman who just married me," said Han looking up. "So, I guess that makes you, Mrs. Scoundrel."

Leia smiled. "I guess it does."

"Mrs. Laser-brain. Mrs. Nerfherder."

"That's scruffy looking, nerfherder," corrected Leia.

"And yet you love me."

"You have your moments."

"But not many, right?" asked Han, hovering over his new wife.

"Just enough," said Leia. "Now would be one of them."


	215. Awkward Mornings

Han was nervous to face Leia at breakfast. After what happened between them earlier that morning, it was sure to be awkward.

"Good morning, princess," said Han, clearing his throat.

"Good morning, Han," said Leia, daring not to look at him.

"Look I'm sorry," said Han sitting down. "I probably should've closed the door, but I didn't think about it. I'm used to being on my own."

"I'd really rather not talk about this," said Leia, blushing.

Han smiled. "Could've been worse, you know. At least I had a towel on."

Leia finally looked at him. "It didn't hide much."


	216. Angry and Beautiful

"You are the most insufferable human being I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" growled Leia, balling her fists.

She was a foot shorter than Han, put she was staring him down in total rage.

"Take it easy, princess," said Han, trying to calm her down.

"Take it easy?" retorted Leia. Her eyes blazed with anger and her nostrils flared. "Take it easy!"

Han smiled in his usual cocky way. "Sweetheart, has anyone ever told you, you are absolutely beautiful when you're angry."

Leia was stunned. She wanted to slap him, but she found herself blushing at the comment.


	217. Crossing the Bridge

"Come on, Ben. You can do it," said Han, holding his arms out for his son.

Little Ben wobbled a bit as he attempted to walk to Han. He lost his balance and fell backwards. His bottom lip began to quiver and Han rushed to pick the little boy up.

"You don't have to pick him up every time he falls," said Leia.

"I don't want to see him get hurt."

"And what are you going to do when he's too big for you to hold?"

Han smiled down at Ben. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."


	218. Kiss

"Kiss me," whispered Leia.

Han gladly complied, pulling Leia impossibly closer. He moved one hand up her back to loosen the braided bun her hair was in, leaving his other arm wrapped around her tiny waist. Leia placed her arms around Han's neck, taking the opportunity to ruffle through his hair as well. They could feel each other's hearts beat faster as the kiss intensified.

Leia took a breath as Han pulled away, leaving their noses touching. "I thought you didn't take orders from anyone else."

"I thought you'd rather kiss a wookie," muttered Han before capturing Leia's lips again.


	219. Dresses

"Alright, Han, which one do you like best?" asked Leia, showing him two nearly identical dresses.

"I like what you have on," said Han, gesturing to the towel around her.

Leia rolled her eyes, tossing the dresses on a chair. "Cute, but I can't wear this to dinner."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia. "So take it off and we'll dine in."

Leia laughed. "Guess that shower was for nothing."

"You can get another after this. I'll even join you," said Han.

He gave Leia a kiss, before falling back on the bed as Leia's towel landed on the floor.


	220. Modesty

"Where's Ben?" asked Leia, covering her eyes. She uncovered her face. "There he is!"

Ben squealed in delight. Peek-a-boo was his favorite game. Leia lifted him off his blanket.

"Oh, my sweet boy you are getting so big!" said Leia. "You might be taller than Daddy one day."

Ben smiled as if he understood the compliment. "Dada!"

Leia smiled and gently brushed her hand across Ben's forehead. "Let's hope you get more from him than that."

"Like what?" asked Han, kneeling down next to her. "My good looks, my charm, my sense of humor, my…"

"I was thinking your modesty."


	221. Seduce

"I've missed you," said Leia, breaking their kiss. "Next time don't stay gone so long."

Han shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped his arms around Leia, as she began to undo his belt. "Those long trips are worth the way you welcome me back home."

"Oh, good Master Han, you are home," said C-3PO waddling through the room.

"I'm gonna kill him," said Han, pressing his forehead against Leia's. "I'm gonna take him apart and blast every piece into space one at a time."

Leia laughed. "That's what I get for trying to seduce you in the living room."


	222. Swim

"Let's go for a swim," said Han.

"Excuse me?" asked Leia, before being hit in the face with Han's shirt.

When she removed it from her face she saw he was only in his underwear.

"I'll spare you actually seeing me naked," said Han. "Unless of course you really want to."

"I'll pass," said Leia.

"On seeing me naked or the swim?" asked Han, being smug as ever.

"Both."

"Don't make me pick you up and toss you in."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you know me at all?"

Leia sighed standing up and undressing to her undergarments. "Race you in."


	223. Snoring

"Han, you're snoring," mumbled Leia, gently shaking Han's shoulder.

Han rolled to his side, wrapping an arm around Leia. He immediately began snoring again, this time directly in her ear.

"Sweetheart," groaned Leia, trying to wiggle away from her husband.

Han only squeezed her tighter and snored more loudly. Leia felt him smile against her cheek and knew he was teasing her.

"Not funny."

"I think it's hilarious. After years together my snoring still bothers you."

"Most loud, annoying noises bother me."

Han opened his mouth to respond, but Leia guessed his sarcastic comment before he spoke.

"Watch it, Solo."


	224. Survived

"I'm so happy, I could kiss you!" said Han picking Leia up and spinning around with her in celebration.

"And what a shame that would be," said Leia, as Han placed her back on her feet.

"Why is that?" asked Han, his face inches from hers.

Leia smirked. "To survive all that you have, only to be killed on a secure base.

"And by a woman a foot shorter than me."

"That makes it easier for me to do this," said Leia, before kneeing Han in the groin.

Han doubled over in pain. "And you are so good at that."


	225. Both Our Faults

"You don't have to do this you know," said Leia, wincing as the brush tugged her tangled hair. "I can use my other hand."

"I don't mind," said Han. "It's my fault your wrist is broken."

"You didn't make me slip on the ice."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have dodged when you tried to punch me for laughing at you."

"That was my fault, Han," said Leia. "I let my temper get the best of me."

"Will you just let me take the blame for this one, princess? I don't like knowing you're hurt, even if it wasn't my fault."


	226. Care (Leia)

"Hey there, sweetheart," said Han, poking his head in her door. "Feeling better?"

Leia opened her mouth, but only a faint rasp came out.

"I see I've left you speechless. Actually I was hoping we could play doctor."

Leia made a rude gesture.

"Now, Leia, that's not very becoming for a lady, let alone a princess."

Leia managed to wheeze out 'I will murder you', but that only made Han laugh harder.

"And after I made this special soup just for you," he said, holding up a covered bowl. "I'll even feed you."

To Han's surprise this made Leia smile.


	227. Care (Han)

Leia had recovered from her illness only to find out Han was now sick. She found him lying in his bed on the Falcon.

Han grunted, his voice barely at a whisper. "What are you doing here, princess?"

"I thought I'd give Chewy a break for a while so you and I could play doctor," said Leia, recalling Han's words to her.

Han smirked, trying to be smooth, but went into a coughing fit instead.

"Eat this," said Leia, setting a bowl of soup on the table by Han's bed. She lifted a spoonful out and began to feed him.


	228. Hurt

"I told you not to come near me!"

Leia could hear Han yelling like a child from outside the medical bay. His arm had been grazed by blaster fire during a recent battle the wound needed to be treated, but Han didn't trust the medical droids.

"Let me help you," said Leia, entering the room and signaling the droid to leave. She soaked a rag in a medicated solution. "We don't want this to get infected."

"Kiss it better, princess," Han said, as Leia pressed the rag to his arm. The solution stung, and Han winced.

"That hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good."


	229. Impressive

"You really are dumber than you look, laser-brain," said Leia. "You've barely recovered from your last crash."

"What can I say, your worship," chuckled Han. "I live for the thrill."

"And if you keep it up you won't live much longer. I worry about you, Han."

"Aw, sweetheart. You do care."

"Of course I care you moron," said Leia. Her voice softened and she smiled. "You're my best friend."

"Just your friend?"

Leia rose on her tiptoes and kissed Han's cheek. "Promise me no more death defying stunts. The fact you can dress yourself in the morning impresses me enough."


	230. Younger

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" asked Leia, sitting the edge of the couch where Han lay. His broken ankle was propped up on a pillow.

Han smiled. "Much better now that my gorgeous nurse is here. Anyone ever tell you, you look like an angel?"

"At least I know your pain medicine is working," laughed Leia. "You know your cast will come off soon."

"Not soon enough."

"You should take it easy, Han," said Leia. "When are you going to learn you aren't as young as you used to be?"

"Probably never, but it's my own fault for marrying a younger woman."


	231. The Morning After

Luke looked terrified as he entered the dining hall for breakfast.

"What's wrong?" asked Lando.

"My room right next to Han and Leia's," replied Luke.

"Good morning," chimed Leia, walking in holding Han's hand. The couple had the biggest grins on their faces. They shared a kiss before sitting down.


	232. Kicks

"Did you feel that?" asked Leia.

"He's strong," said Han, caressing Leia's belly.

"Just like his daddy," said Leia, feeling the baby kick Han's hand. "He likes the sound of your voice."

"What if those kicks mean he doesn't like me?"

"He's your son, Han. He's going to love you."


	233. Kissing

Han was sitting alone in the cockpit of the Falcon when Leia came in.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, sitting in his lap. She began kissing his neck and jaw, running her hands through his thick hair.

Han's eyes widened. "Um, princess? Not that I'm complaining, but you are aware it's me you're kissing, right?"

Leia pulled back. "I wouldn't be kissing anyone else like this."

Leia went back to kissing him. As soon as her hands moved from his chest to his belt Han heard Chewbacca growl. Han sat up realizing his encounter with Leia had been a dream.


	234. Mimick

"This is your fault," muttered Leia.

"My fault?" retorted Han.

"Yes," said Leia. She did her best to imitate Han's voice. "Mr. I don't need to ask for directions."

"And what about you Princess I'm the boss of everyone and everything," said Han, raising his voice a few octaves higher.


	235. Pain

Leia gripped Han's hand tighter and tighter as her labor pains intensified.

Han grunted. "Leia, that hurts."

"Oh, really? That hurts," screeched Leia. "How about you try shoving another person out of your body and I'll let you hold my hand!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," said Han, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Leia stopped him. "I swear to the Sith, Han Solo if you even think about touching me ever again I will ram a lightsaber so far down your throat it'll look like you have a tail."

Han smiled, and ignoring Leia's threat kissed her forehead. "Love you too, princess."


	236. Respect

"You've got some nerve," said Leia

"Why thank you, princess," said Han, cupping Leia's chin. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Leia jerked her face away from him. "It wasn't a complement."

"I'll take what I can get."

"When are you going to learn you can't talk to people however you want? You've got to show respect."

"You could stand to show me a little respect."

"I will as soon as you earn it."

Leia turned to leave, but Han called after her.

"Princess."

"What?" Leia asked.

"What do I have to do to earn your respect?"


	237. Accident

"Dad," called Ben, slowly entering the Falcon.

Han looked up to see a very guilty looking six-year-old. He was almost afraid to ask.

"What is it buddy?"

"You'll love me no matter what right?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"What happened?"

Ben began to cry. Through the sobs Han managed to make out the words lightsaber, lamp and accident. Han motioned for him to come closer.

"It's ok," Han assured, hugging Ben tightly. Han looked up to see Leia standing in the doorway. He gave her the same crooked smile Ben had put on earlier. "I'm sure your mother will understand."


	238. Insults

"Where's the fire, sweetheart?" asked Han as Leia breezed by him.

Leia turned on her heels and glared at him. "I don't have time for your jokes this morning."

"Just a quick kiss then?"

"With you? I don't think so."

"Cause you know you'd be begging for more?"

"Han Solo you are the most….most..."

"Are you planning on getting that insult out today, princess?"

Leia's eyes blazed with rage. "Most conceited man I've ever known."

"Isn't that what you love about me?" asked Han, giving her a smug look.

Leia stamped her foot in a childish manner and stormed away.


	239. Civil

It had been a quick escape. Luke and Leia barely got out and onto the Flacon with the clothes on their back. Leia, who had been in the shower, only had a torn bathrobe.

Han kindly offered Leia some of his clothes, but couldn't resist teasing her.

"You look like hell by the way."

"Funny because I was thinking that's exactly where you can go," said Leia.

"Could you two be civil for just two seconds, please!" groaned Luke, feeling like he was disciplining children.

Leia stuck her tongue out at Han.

"I'll take that as a no," muttered Luke.


	240. Memorable

"Han, where do you want to spend our honeymoon?" asked Leia, flipping through a travel brochure.

Han answered her bluntly. "Bed."

"Han Solo!"

"Well, you asked."

"I want this to be special and romantic."

"Sweetheart, last time we tried special and romantic your hair caught on fire."

"The ends were barely singed," corrected Leia. She sighed heavily. "Don't you want our wedding night to be memorable?"

"Babe, every moment I spend with you is a memorable one."

"Aw, Han," swooned Leia, giving him a kiss on the nose. "You still need to pick a location that has more than sheets."


	241. Years Lost

Ten years. That's how long it had been since Han Solo had seen his wife. He missed her more than he could ever express. He felt empty and no amount of booze could fill the void she'd left behind. He knew. He'd tried.

So, why all of a sudden was Leia asking to meet with him. Did something happen to Ben? Surely he would've heard about that on the holonet if it had. Han ran over the possibilities in his head. He wanted to see Leia again. He just wondered if she really wanted to see him or she just needed to.

Han cleared his throat before he knocked on the door to the room Leia said she'd be in. It looked like the kind of place he would've stayed before he met her. Rundown, cheap, and disgusting. No place for a dignified princess.

"Hello, Han," Leia said softly.

Han stared at her for a moment. Leia's chestnut hair was showing streaks of grey, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Leia," Han greeted.

"Please, sit down," Leia said gesturing toward the table and chairs.

"I'd rather stand," Han said. "I don't expect to be here long."

Leia sighed. "You don't have to be so cold to me."

Han scoffed, suddenly feeling bitter anger to the woman he once loved….still loved.

"I need your help," Leia continued.

"I guessed that," Han said. "With what?"

"I need a good pilot."

"Don't you have a Resistance full of them?"

"None with the experience you have," Leia said. She closed her eyes. "You've fought a war like this before."

"Not against my son, Leia. I told you I wanted nothing to do with this."

"He's my son too, Han! You think this is easy for me?"

"It sure as hell looks that way."

"I knew I was making a mistake by asking you to come here."

"Maybe the real mistake you made was saying 'yes' when I asked you to marry me."

Leia's stern bottom lip quivered. "Do you mean that?"

"You know I don't."

"Then why would you even dare to say something like that?"

"Because I'm angry!" Han shouted. "I've lost everything."

"So have I," Leia whispered, catching her breath. "It doesn't change the fact that the First Order is growing stronger and stronger, and the more we fight them the harder they fight back."

"What does Luke have to say about this? Can't he help you?"

"No one has seen or heard from Luke in quite some time."

"I thought he would've come back by now."

"All the more reason I need your help," Leia said.

"Leia, I love you and it is killing me that we're not together," Han said. "But I can't help you kill our son."

"You think I want to kill him? He's my baby."

"Then what are you trying to do, huh? You know every time you send a squadron out…every time you aim your guns at one of his ships there's a chance…."

"Yes, I do know that. It's all I ever think about," said Leia. "I fear him dying by his own hands more."

"Then you should understand why I can't help you."

Han closed his eyes in pain knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the worry his dear wife felt. Suddenly he felt her hand on his cheek and he looked down at her.

"Kiss me," Leia whispered, as she looked up into Han's eyes.

His hair may have turned sliver and his face wrinkled with age and worry, but those hazel eyes were just as bright as the day she met him. That boyish twinkle was still there.

"Leia," Han breathed, bumping his nose against her cheek. His lips soon found hers and they locked in a passionate kiss.

Han wanted more than just a kiss. It has been so long since he'd been able to hold her in his arms.

"Can you stay the night," Leia asked him, as she rested her head on his chest.

"You want me to?"

Leia finally allowed a few tears to fall. "I need you to. I need you to hold me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be ok…even if it's not."

Han thought back to the night on Endor. The night Leia had discovered the truth of who her father was. He had held her close in his arms and kissed her tears away.

"We can't go back to the way things were, can we?" Han asked with a sigh, cupping Leia's face in his hands.

Leia gripped Han's wrists. "Then let's start over. I love you, Han Solo."

Han managed a genuine smile. "I love you too, my princess."


	242. Trapped

"Need help?" asked Han, finding Leia stocking supplies in a closet.

"No," she lied.

"Let me help you," he insisted.

Unfortunately when Han entered the closet his boot hit the doorstop causing the door to slam shut.

"It's stuck," he said struggling for a bit with the handle.

"You mean I'm trapped in here with you?"

"I suppose it's my fault for even thinking I could help you."

Leia scoffed. "Anymore bright ideas?"

Han smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

From outside the door a grunt followed by a pained A simple no would have sufficed could be heard.


	243. Stay With Me

"Please, Leia," Han whispered stroking Leia's hair. "You can't leave me like this."

Lying on her hospital bed, Leia was unresponsive. Though she was breathing and doctors were doing everything they could for her, the outcome was uncertain.

"Come on, sweetheart," Han went on, fighting his tears. He managed a weak chuckle. "We're not done yelling at each other, and I love you so much."

Han watched Leia's chest move up and down. She was still alive. Still clinging to life. Leia was a fighter. She always had been.

"You've just got to pull through, honey," Han said. "I can't make it without you."

Han kissed Leia's forehead and held on to her hand. He rested his head on the bed and began to sob.


	244. Laundry

"Leia, I think something of yours ended up in my laundry pile," said Han.

Leia turned around, horrified that Han was holding her bra. She snatched it out of his hands. "How in the galaxy did you get this?"

"Guess it got caught in the shirt I let you borrow."

"Well, thank you for returning it," said Leia, horrified by the thought of him keeping it.

"You know, it's bigger than I thought it'd be," remarked Han, now staring at her chest hidden under her thick jacket.

"I'm sure you don't hear that too often," said Leia, brushing past him.


	245. Hold Me

Leia wanted to be held. Clearly she was in some sort of shock and pain. However she wouldn't tell Han and somehow he knew not to press it. He just savored the moment of having his princess in his arms.

Leia looked up at Han. Her eyes were filled with tears, but still sparkling in the moonlight.

"I.." Leia gasped, unable to find the words to say to him.

"Mistress Leia," 3P0's voice pierced through the night, as he joined them on the wooden bridge.

Han sighed and the couple turned to face him.

"What is it?" Leia asked softly, forcing a smile.

"The Ewoks are preparing a place for you to sleep tonight and for some reason they're asking if you want one bed or two. I think they assume you'll be sharing, though I can't imagine why. Should I tell them…"

"One bed is fine," Leia told him, holding on to Han tighter.

The droid nodded and went back into the treetop hut.

Leia nestled her head against Han's chest and took a deep breath. Han wrapped his arms tighter around Leia and kissed her forehead. He didn't expect to have sex with Leia tonight. Not when she was this upset, but the chance to have her next to him throughout the night, to comfort her while she cried over whatever was bothering her seemed oddly satisfying.

He knew without a doubt he was in love with her. He wanted more than a few moments of physical pleasure. He wanted a lifetime of Leia being his.


	246. First Words

"Come on, Ben, say 'Dada'," said Han. He tickled Ben's belly. "Say 'Dada'."

Ben gurgled happily, flailing his little arms and legs. "Dada!"

Han smiled brighter than he ever had before. He picked Ben up and rushed him into Leia's office, laughing. "Leia, he said it. Ben, finally said 'Dada'."

"My sweet baby boy," said Leia, walking over to her husband and son. She played with Ben's hand. "Mommy is so proud, but you were supposed to say 'mama' first."

"I think Mommy is a little jealous," said Han, kissing Ben's temple. "What do you think?"

Ben loudly replied. "Dada!"


	247. Age

"Honestly, sweetheart, you look fine," assured Leia.

"I look like an old man," said Han. "Leia, why didn't you tell me my hair was turning gray?"

"You've never cared that much about your appearance. Is this about our age difference again?"

"Maybe," mumbled Han.

"You know that doesn't bother me. Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't. I'm just sick of hearing 'cradle robbing' jokes."

Leia giggled softly wrapping her arms around Han from behind. She played with the knot holding the towel around his waist.

"They're just jealous because I chose a man over a bunch of childish boys."


	248. Bubbles

"You know I never took you for the type of man who would enjoy taking bubble baths," said Leia, scooping up some of the sweet smelling suds in her cupped hands.

"I wouldn't usually, but you convinced me," said Han, smiling.

Leia blew some of the bubbles out of her hand at him. "It didn't take much to persuade you."

"You have a way with words, princess."

Leia laughed. "I wish 'care to join me' worked when asking people to join the Alliance."

"If you offered them this as a perk it might."

Leia splashed water at Han. "Very funny."


	249. One Lonely Twin

Bail and Breha Organa rushed across the hall to their daughter's nursery. Leia had just turned one, and still every time she cried the young parents worried the Emperor had come for her. Leia and her brother were innocent victims in all this. Bail and Breha could only pray Luke's family was protecting him like they were trying to do for Leia.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bail asked softly reaching into the crib and picking up Leia. He felt around her footed onesy. "She's not wet."

"I'll get her pacifier," Breha said, reaching for the changing table where they kept Leia's collection of binkies.

"It's alright honey," Bail gushed, trying to soothe Leia's screams. "Daddy's right here."

"Here you go baby girl," Breha said, offering Leia the pacifier.

Leia barely kept in her mouth two seconds before spitting it out and continuing to wail.

"She probably just got scared."

Breha sighed and pushed her hand back through her hair. "I knew she was still too young to be moved out of our room."

"I'll have her things moved back first thing," Bail said. He gestured toward one of Leia's toys still lying in the crib. "Would you hand me that dear?"

Breha picked up the toy and handed it over to her husband.

"Look, Leia! Look what Daddy's got," Bail said happily, shaking Leia's stuffed Twi'lek.

The bell inside it jingled and Leia laughed. Leia reached for her toy and hugged it tightly. Bail breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know I wonder sometimes when she cries if she senses something about her brother."

"Are we ever going to tell her?" Breha asked. "Can we even…"

"Leia will know that she is adopted…born from our hearts instead of Mommy's tummy," Bail said, giving his wife a small smile. "As far as telling her about Luke only time will tell. My hope is one day they can be together."


	250. Good Night Solos

Leia sighed as she entered her home after a long day of work. She slowly took her coat and placed it on a hanger beside the door. She turned around and was met with a pleasant sight.

Her husband was sitting on the couch asleep, his feet propped up on the coffee table. On his chest lay their one-year-old daughter who was also sound asleep. On Han's right was Ben and using Ben's behind for a pillow was Jacob. The older girls Esme and Breha were sharing their father's left side as well as a warm blanket.

Leia might have had a difficult day, but if there was one thing that could put a smile on her face it was her husband and their five beautiful children.


	251. Taking Back What I Lost

Han felt devastated coming back to base empty handed. He had failed in bringing their son back home and couldn't bear to hurt Leia again. Part of him wished Ben had killed him on that bridge. If it hadn't started collapsing around them he probably would have.

Han glanced behind him at Finn and Rey who were asleep, snuggled together like a couple of bugs. Han couldn't help but smile. He'd grown attached to the two orphaned teenagers in just a short time. The only other people he'd felt anything for so quickly were Luke and Leia.

Chewbacca's howl broke him from his thoughts.

"Hm…Oh, yeah. You can go say bye to ol'Goldenrod. I'll wait for you on board," Han told him. He looked back at Rey and Finn. "Make sure those kids get off ok."

Chewbacca growled at him again as Han safely landed the Falcon.

"No, I'm not coming. Just…tell Leia I'm sorry."

Chewy wasn't letting his friend off that easy.

"So what if I still love her? That don't mean nothing, especially not to her."

Chewbacca knew better. He'd watched Han try to drink away Leia's memory the last few years. He loved them both and wanted them to be happy. It was hard enough watching the galaxy's two most stubborn people try to hide their feelings for each other the first time.

"She's probably moved on anyway."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes and went to wake the kids up. Chewbacca and Finn left the Falcon, but Rey lagged behind taking a seat in the co-pilots chair.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Han shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Don't you want to see Leia?"

Han sighed heavily. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"She's still your wife isn't she?"

"Technically no," Han said. "I'm not even sure our marriage was ever legal to begin with."

Rey rolled her eyes. She could tell he was making excuses, but wasn't entirely sure he was lying. "But you want to see her again, don't you."

"I've seen her plenty."

Rey shook her head. "I don't believe that. I've heard stories about you two. You loved her. I think you still do."

"So what if I still love her?" Han said gruffly. "Doesn't mean she loves me or wants to see me again."

"Chewy was right. You really are stubborn."

"That's not always a bad thing," Han said, reaching over to pet Rey's hair in a fatherly way. "You should go on. You're the key to all this."

"Not without you, Han. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

"You would've figured a way out of there," Han said. "The Rebellion needs you."

"And they don't need you? You're Han Solo! You were a great leader. You…"

"I used to be all those things," said Han. "Now I'm old and I…I just don't want to do it anymore."

"Is it because of your son?"

Han looked at Rey. Part of him wanted to be angry, but he saw in her the same boldness he'd once saw in Leia. A boldness that he loved and admired. He knew that the Rebels needed a person like Rey, especially if she was truly called by the Force.

"Get goin' kid," Han said, giving her his signature lopsided grin.

"I already told you. I'm not going anywhere without you," Rey said. "You offered me a job, remember? That still stands right?"

Han sighed. "No. Not anymore."

"What?"

"You, young lady, are going to find Luke and he's going to train you to be a Jedi."

"So you don't want me around?"

"No, sweetheart. That's not it at all," Han assured her. "You deserve better than the life I'd give you. You're destined for far better things."

Rey blushed slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"No one's ever called me sweetheart before," Rey said. "It's kind of nice."

"I'm glad you think so," Han said, feeling hurt for this child who'd never known the love and care of a parent.

"Would you be mad if I said I think of you as a father?"

"No. I wouldn't be mad. Maybe I think of you as the daughter I never had. Leia almost died when Ben was born and we decided one was enough. I always wanted a big family though."

"I'd settle for just one person."

"Well, now you have me," Han said. "And if I'm going to be your dad you've got to learn to listen to what I say, and I'm tell you to find Luke."

Rey nodded. "Will you at least walk me to base and say good-bye?"

Han sighed. Somehow he couldn't refuse her. "Fine."

***

As Han stepped off of the Falcon he caught sight of a very nervous looking Leia. She was wringing her hands and pacing around. When she made eye contact with him she ran to him throwing her arms around him and nearly knocking him over.

"You came back," she whispered. "You're alright."

"Yeah, honey," Han said, confused by her action. He hugged her back, holding her tightly.

"I was so worried, Han."

"I'm sorry Leia. I failed you," Han said.

"What? No. You didn't."

"I couldn't bring Ben back and…."

"We both knew that was a long shot," Leia said. "I'm just glad you're alive. I shouldn't have let you go without telling you I still love you."

"I knew that," Han said, tilting Leia's chin up towards him. "I've always known that. I love you too."

"I know that too," Leia said with a smile. "Are you going to stay this time?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Of course I do," Leia said, finally smiling. She caught sight of Rey standing behind them.

Han looked back and motioned for Rey to join them. "Leia, this is…"

"Rey!" Leia said excitedly pulling Rey into their hug. "I've heard so much about you."

Rey laughed, feeling love and true acceptance for the first time in her life.

"I've unofficially adopted her," Han said. He nodded towards Finn. "That one too."

"Come on in everyone," Leia said. "There is more work to be done."

Han took Leia and Rey by the hand and they entered the base to report back on what had happened. It was decided that Rey would go and find Luke. Chewbacca volunteered to go with her as a guide and co-pilot.

"You'll take the Falcon," Han told them. "It's safe and reliable."

"You're not coming?" Rey asked.

"No. I've got things to do here."

"And are you sure about us taking the Falcon?" Rey continued. "You just got it back."

Han smiled as Leia stepped up next to him and took hold of his hand. "I've got something more important to get back."


	252. Importance of Pants

Han grinned and propped himself and his pillow against the headboard of his bed. He wanted a better view of Leia rummaging around the room. It had been a long time since the two had spent the night together.

"All these years later and you still look good in my shirt," he said.

Leia bit her bottom lip. "And you still look good without it."

Han swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Will you toss me my pants, hon?"

"These pants?" Leia asked with a playful smile, picking the item in question off of her chair.

"Yes those pants," Han said, in an equally playful tone.

"Come and get em, flyboy," Leia laughed, moving Han's pants behind her back.

"Leia I'm naked."

"I know," Leia said. "Come on. It's just the two of us. Don't you want your pants?"

Han sighed and stood up, letting the bed sheet fall from his lap. "Happy?"

"Not as happy as you seem to be," Leia teased.

Han moved towards Leia and she moved away, still laughing.

"Honey, I want my pants."

"And I want you."

Han reached around Leia and pulled her close to him. He grabbed the pants from behind her and tossed them behind him. He kissed her deeply and passionately. The couple was so wrapped up in their kiss they didn't hear her door open.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" they heard Finn say.

The couple broke away and Han pulled Leia in front of him to cover his body.

"Didn't they teach you how to knock in that stormtrooper school?" Han asked, feeling as though he were scolding a child.

"Sorry, uh…I…I didn't expect to…"

"Hey, I'm old not dead," Han said with a smug smile, only to have Leia elbow him in the stomach.

She spoke softly to the young man. "Dear, give us a moment will you. We will be right out and we'll handle whatever problem you have."

"Which is probably a lot more serious than when you came in here," Han said.

Leia elbowed Han again and Finn left the room, eyes wide with fright.


	253. A Child of Our Own

"It's ok, honey," Bail said, holding on to Breha's hand tightly. "We can keep trying."

"But I wanted this one," Breha whispered, struggling to breathe through her tears.

"I know. I did too."

"Why can't we have children?"

"I wish I knew," Bail said. He thought for a moment, wondering what he could say to make his wife feel better.

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not, sweetheart," Bail said patting her hand. "We will have children one day."

"I don't see how."

Bail swallowed. He was almost afraid to suggest what he'd been pondering. "We could adopt."

Breha closed her eyes. "We've been trying for so long. Perhaps that's what fate wants for us."

"If we can't have a child naturally then we should give that love to a child who needs us."

"I just wanted so badly to give you one of your own."

"This will like our own. We'll love her twice as much."

"Her?"

"I want a little girl. I mean, I'd love a son as well, but a little girl would be perfect for us."

Breha smiled weakly. "I like the idea of us having a daughter."

Bail smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife. "I'll make the necessary preparations and we'll get started as soon as I get back from Coruscant."

Breha embraced Bail and the two hugged each other close for a moment. They had no way of knowing that that very soon their little Leia would be born.


	254. Babies, Bellies, and Big Questions

"Mommy," three-year-old Ben said, crawling up on the couch next to Leia. He carefully eyed the bulge of her stomach. "How come your tummy's so big?"

Leia laughed softly. She ruffled Ben's hair and gave her belly a rub. "Well, your baby brother is in there."

Breha, Ben's twin, crawled on Leia's other side. Her two-year-old sister Esme tagged along, equally curious to their mother's growing stomach. The girls stared at their mother's stomach as well.

"How'd the baby get in there," Breha asked, poking Leia's belly. She snatched her hand back when the baby kicked.

"Did you eat it?" Ben asked, his eyes wide.

Han chuckled as he sat down with his family. He his pulled his daughters into his lap. Smiling at Leia he answered their question. "The baby has to stay in Mommy's tummy until he's big enough to be born. Just like each of you did."

"But who put him in there?" Breha asked.

"You want to answer that one, sweetheart?" Han asked with a mischievous grin.

Leia playfully glared at her husband, then smiled lovingly at her children. "Well, Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, and they love each other in a special way….a way that only mommies and daddies can love each other…and that's what makes a baby inside a mommy's tummy."

The three littlest Solos looked at their parents confused, not fully believing they were ever in Leia's stomach. Leia's explanation seemed to satisfy them for now.

"Alright, kiddos," Han said, scooping up the three toddlers and holding them under his arms. "That's enough questions for today. It's time for you three to go to bed."

There were minor complaints, followed by yawns, but Han managed to get them changed and tucked in with no trouble. After kisses and a check under the beds for monsters they were all settled in, leaving Han to rejoin Leia on the sofa.

"We have very curious children," he said sitting down.

"Let's just hope that answer satisfies them for a while."

Han settled back next to Leia, resting his head on her shoulder. He drew circles on her belly with his finger. "I love you."

"I know," Leia said with a smile. "I love you too."

Han grinned at Leia. "Can Daddy get some of Mommy's special love tonight?"

Leia hummed thoughtfully. She leaned back on the arm of the couch and placed her feet in Han's lap. "Maybe if Daddy gives Mommy a foot massage first."

Han chuckled. "You say that like this is a punishment."

"You are a perverted man, Han Solo."

"I'm not perverted. I just love every inch of my beautiful wife," Han said, raising Leia's foot and leaning to kiss her ankle.

"Maybe that's why we've had four children in less than five years."

Han smiled. "I guarantee it has something to do with it."


	255. Bottles for Baby Ben

"Baba!" Ben whined slamming his fists against the table attached to his highchair.

"Hold on, son. I'm getting it," Han said, feeling rather silly being ordered around by a one-year-old. He placed the bottle of milk in front of Ben only to have him slap it away.

"Cho-let!" Ben demanded.

"No, Ben. No chocolate milk," Han said, stooping down to pick up the mess. "And you know better than to sling your bottle like that."

"Cholet baba!"

Han quickly pulled Ben out of his seat. "That's it mister. You need a time out."

Ben immediately started crying and reaching his arms toward Han for a comforting hug.

Han sighed, trying to stand firm. "Don't do this to me Ben. I can't give you a pass every time you get in trouble."

Ben sniffed. "Da-dee."


	256. Dark and Light

"Daddy, I don't like it. It's too dark," five-year-old Ben said as he stood outside his new bedroom.

"That's just because we haven't turned on the lights yet," Han said, picking up Ben. He turned on the lights and carried Ben over to his bed to tuck him in. "There you go."

"Do you have to turn off the lights?"

Han shook his head. "You'll sleep better with them off, but if you want me to leave them on I will."

Ben sighed. "Would you?"

"What's got you so scared?"

Ben sniffed. "It's a monster."

"A monster?" Han asked.

Ben nodded. "A real one. He says he knows who my grandfather was."

Han suddenly realized this was more than a child being frightened of a shadow. This was something to do with the Force, and the Dark Side at that.

"You know, Ben, using the Force for good or bad is your choice," said Han. "Uncle Luke had to make that decision and one day you will too."

Ben was wise beyond his years, especially for a five-year-old. He knew what being a Jedi meant to his heritage, but he also knew the Dark Side would always be there.

"Daddy, will you sleep with me tonight," Ben asked. "I don't think the monsters will get me if you're here."

"You don't?" Han asked.

"I think he's afraid of you because you're good."

Han pondered Ben's words carefully as he climbed into bed and pulled him close. If this was something to do with the Force he'd have to discuss it with Luke, but right now comforting his son was more important than any monster


	257. Breha's New Brother

Sometimes Luke questioned why he so readily agreed to babysit for Han and Leia. Come to think of it he couldn't understand why Han and Leia even asked him to. Sure he loved his little nieces and nephew, but he wasn't exactly the best with kids.

This time it had been an emergency when Leia had gone into labor with her fourth child in the early hours of the morning. Luke had rushed over so Han could go to the hospital with his wife.

"They're all asleep," Han had told him. "You shouldn't have any trouble."

And Luke didn't….until little Breha woke up crying

"What's wrong, Breha?" Luke asked picking her up out of her crib. He walked down the hall with her hoping Ben and Esme remained asleep.

Breha was shocked and confused to see her uncle there rather than Han. She looked around franticly. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's at the hospital. Mommy's having her baby."

"Daddy not have a baby. Why he go?"

"Because your mommy needs him there," Luke said. "Besides your dad wants to see your brother be born."

"He not want to see me?" Breha asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Of course. He loves you so much. He just wants to be there when the new baby is born like he was when you were born."

Breha crinkled her nose and gave her uncle a very annoyed look similar to one Leia would have.

"I wan Daddy!" the toddler demanded once more.

Luke sighed. "He's not here. Now it's time to go back bed."

Breha hyperventilated before letting out a planet shattering scream. "I wan my daddy. Daaadddy!"

Luke held Breha close to him and gently patted her back, letting her soak his cloak in tears. "It's ok. He'll be back soon, and when he gets home he'll have your mommy and your new little brother, and I bet he'll have a special surprise just for you."

Breha sniffed, her breaths slowing back to normal. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as well. Breha was better and she hadn't woken up the others. Now all he had to do was beg Han to run by the hospital gift shop on the way home.


	258. Flattery

"You look stunning, Leia," Han said, twisting one of Leia's loose chestnut curls around his finger.

Leia lifted her eyes to meet his romantic gaze, giving her husband a playful smile. "Flattery won't get you very far, Captain Solo."

Han shrugged, showing off a smug grin. "It worked last night."


	259. Genes

"Hey, in there," Han whispered against Leia's still flat stomach. He pressed a gentle kiss to the silk fabric of Leia's evening gown. "I'm your daddy. You know, right now you're barely the size of a bolt and I already love you so much."

Leia laughed. "Han, people are starting to stare at us."

Han grinned and rubbed his nose against Leia's belly. "Why wouldn't they be staring at the most gorgeous woman in the room? Isn't that right baby? Did you know your mommy is so beautiful? Cause she is!"

Leia sighed. "Your father's not half bad himself. You've got quite the genes little one."


	260. Just Fine

"There," Han said, pressing the cool rag to Leia's forehead. "You'll be feeling better in no time."

"Han," Leia wheezed. "My throat feels swollen."

"I know it does," Han said picking up a bowl of stew. "This'll make you feel better."

"Am I dying?"

"No, princess. Why would you ask that?"

"My grandfather died from a sickness like this."

Han saw true fear in Leia's eyes and his heart was broken for her. "You're going to be just fine."


	261. Call Her Leia

"Bail, you're home," Breha sighed in relief as her husband joined her on the balcony. She smiled when she saw the bundle in his arms. "Is that her?"

Bail was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes. This is our daughter."

Breha placed her hand on her heart. She'd given up hope of ever having a child and now here was her daughter, just waiting to be loved. Bail sat down next to his wife so they could admire the royal family's newest addition together.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Breha said, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Padme named her Leia."

"Then that's what we'll call her too," Breha said, brushing her fingers over the baby's hairline.

Bail smiled down at his little girl. "Welcome to Alderaan, Princess Leia."


	262. Love Notes

Leia sighed heavily as she sat down at her desk. It seemed like she never stopped working. Not only was she the head of the newly reinstated Senate and helping to rebuild the Republic, but she was a wife and a mother of twins who'd yet to turn one….and she was already pregnant again.

Leia closed her eyes, feeling slightly nauseous. She slowly opened her data pad to begin the work for that day. She was surprised when she immediately heard Han's voice.

 _Hey there, princess._

Leia opened her eyes to see that Han had left her a holomessage and it was playing.

 _Listen, I know we haven't spent a lot of time together….unless you count that few minutes a few weeks ago…_

Leia laughed slightly, rolling her eyes at Han's ever smug grin.

 _I just wanted you to know that I love you. Heck I think I love you more now than when we got married. Every day I find something new to appreciate about you. The way you touch your belly to feel the baby, even though it's not moving yet. That cute way you scrunch up your nose when you're focusing really hard on something. You play with my hair when you think I'm sleeping and I keep pretending I am because I love it._

In the background Leia could hear one of the twins crying.

 _Well, that's my cue. I'll see you when you get home tonight. Love you._

The message ended and Leia sat back in her chair. She smiled warmly. After knowing him all these years Han still found ways to surprise her.


	263. A Morning Person

The warm sunlight drifted in illuminating the master bedroom of the lakeside villa where Han Solo and Princess Leia were spending a relaxing vacation.

Han rolled over and nuzzled his face into Leia's hair. He smiled as he took in the scent of her long chestnut hair. "You smell like fresh daisies."

Leia laughed. "That's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're such big, strong, tough guy," Leia said, rolling over. She stroked Han's bicep.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say," Han said with a wide grin.

He and Leia shared a laugh as the pressed their foreheads together. Suddenly Leia's breath hitched. Her hand moved to her rounded stomach.

"Your son's awake."

Han's smile brightened and his eyes lit up. He slid down so he was face to belly with Leia. "Morning, buddy. You're up early."


	264. Older Wiser Still the Same

Leia was cleaning a few dishes in the sink when she heard Han come back home from his guys night.

"You're home early dear," she called to him.

Han wrapped his arms around Leia. "You know I can't stay away from you."

"Have you been drinking?" Leia asked, nudging Han back with her elbow.

"If I'm drunk I'm drunk on love," Han said kissing Leia's neck.

Leia laughed and turned her head to give Han a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes. Did you have a good time with Luke and Lando?"

"Yeah," Han said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Leia, am I old?" Han asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"My hair's gray. My back hurts. Kids keep calling me grandpa."

"Those are our grandchildren, love."

"You know what I mean," Han said with an exasperated sigh. "You even said it yourself. Tonight I come early and I'm not even halfway buzzed!"

"That doesn't mean you're old, dear. Maybe you're finally maturing, Han," Leia teased.

"I'm serious, Leia," Han said.

Leia placed her hands on Han's shoulders. "Sweetheart, you're almost seventy. You can't expect to act the way you did forty years ago."

"I know, honey, but…this is a huge deal for me," Han said, taking Leia's hands and holding them. "It's already bad enough I have to take a pill to have sex with my wife. That was the one thing I was good at."

"Honey, you're not the only man that has to do that and I certainly don't mind that you do," Leia said. She ran her finger down his nose to his chin. "And you're still very good at that."

"You know I never thought I would've made it to this age. I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't met you."

"Oh, sure you would've. And you'd still be at some cantina drinking the night away, telling some barely legal barmaid some made up adventure story."

"And I'd be miserable knowing the most beautiful woman in the galaxy had no one to keep her warm at night."

"You wouldn't have known me."

"So you assume I'm talking about you," Han teased, wrapping his arms around Leia.

"Well, you call me that often enough."

Han leaned down and gave Leia a lingering kiss. "Because it's the truth."

Leia laughed softly. "See, you haven't lost your charm."


	265. One Girl

"So what were you really doing in Mos Eisley," Luke asked, as he and Han camped out under the stars. "That place seems a little scummy…even for you."

Han chuckled. "I had a girl there that I stopped by to see every now and then."

"I thought you had a girl on Coruscant."

"Yeah, and one on Corellia… one on Mandelor…."

"Ever worry they're going to some how meet and hunt you down."

"Nah, besides Leia could take em if they came after me."

"And what makes you think I won't just let them rip you apart?" Leia asked, joining her brother and fiancé in the grass.

"Well, I was kinda-sorta hoping that you loved me," Han said with a lopsided grin.

Leia smiled and kissed Han's cheek. "And you're lucky I do."


	266. A Safe Bet

"Nice shade of lipstick, Luke," Han remarked as his brother-in-law sat down at the table.

Luke wiped his mouth, smearing it on the rest of his face. "Better."

"Yes," Han lied.

"I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to fool around like that," Lando said.

"I'm starting the new order," Luke said with a smug grin. He pointed to Han. "Blame him. He's the one who introduced me to this lifestyle."

"And then he abandoned it," Lando said with a chuckle.

Han laughed. "You've seen Leia. I couldn't help myself."

"Leia's a great girl, but I prefer the life of a bachelor," Lando said.

"That's just another way of saying you're afraid of commitment," Han said.

"I just don't like limiting myself to one girl," said Lando. "It's not fair to all the others who want a little bit of Lando."

"And a 'little bit' is all you have to give," Han said with a loud laugh.

"I bet I could give up sex a lot more easily than you could," Lando said.

"I'm married," Han said. "Leia's gonna think something's wrong if I don't want to have sex with her."

"Maybe she'll be thankful for the break," Lando said was a smug grin. "Every time I come over to your house you two answer the door in your robes."

"Well maybe you should stop dropping by before sunrise," Han said tossing a crumpled napkin at his friend.

"I bet you I could give up sex a lot easier than you could," Lando said.

"Would you care to put a real wager on that?" Luke asked.

The older men looked at each other contemplating the bet. They could talk big, but could they honestly give it up?

"Twenty credits. Winner takes all," Lando said.

"Alright," Han agreed. "Twenty credits."

As the men shook hands on their agreement Leia came over and sat in Han's lap. She giggled softly as she pressed her forehead against Han's. "I'm feeling quite tipsy, dear. Do you think we can go home early?"

Han grinned widely. He scooped Leia up, bridal style in his arms. Before leaving he tossed a twenty credit mark on the table and with his giggling wife.

"I did not need to see that," Luke said shaking his head.

Lando looked across the bar and saw two young women waving his and Luke's way.

"Wanna split this and call off the bet?" Lando asked gesturing towards the ladies.

Luke smiled. "Fine by me."


	267. Tiny

"Yes you are. You're Daddy's little princess," Han cooed, gushing over his newborn daughter.

Tiny Esme made a gurgling noise and flexed her fingers.

"Gosh, you're so small. I don't remember your brother and sister being this small."

Esme yawned, not too concerned with what her father was going on about.


	268. Daddy's Home

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!" Ben squealed as he ran to Han.

The former smuggler could barely make it through the door before his son latched onto his leg. Han chuckled and the four-year-old smiled up at him.

"You're home!"

"I wasn't even gone an hour Ben," Han said, slowly making his way into the kitchen to put the groceries he'd bought away. Ben held on tightly enjoying the free ride.

"Weeeee!"

Leia emerged from the bedroom she shared with Han and smiled at the sight of her son and husband. "Ben, sweetie, let Daddy go."

"It's alright, Leia," Han said finally reaching the counter. He set the bag down and raised his leg to pick up Ben. "That'll be two credits sir."

Ben laughed as Han began to tickle him. "But I don't have any money."

"How bout a kiss then," Han said.

Ben threw his arms around Han's neck and kissed Han on the cheek.


	269. Ballet

"Leia," Han whispered.

Leia hummed, letting Han know she was listening to him, though she was also trying to watch the ballet the visiting king's subjects were performing.

"I gotta pee."

"I told you to go before it started."

"Yeah, well I didn't have to go then."

Leia rolled her eyes, though inwardly she was smiling. Han could be worse than a child at times, but when it was all said and done she still fell for that goofy smile.


	270. Late Night Cravings

Han couldn't help but stare at Leia as she finished her meal. The last seven months had been interesting, seeing all the food that pregnant Leia craved. Tonight, just after midnight, Leia had decided she wanted a bantha burger with everything on it. Luckily for Han, Whatabanta stayed open all day and night.

Han would do anything to make Leia happy, especially now that she was carrying his children. Truth be told Han got as much enjoyment out of watching her. Everything about Leia aroused him.

"What?" Leia asked, sucking a bit of sauce from her pinky.

"Nothing," Han answered.

"It has to be something, otherwise you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

Han grinned. "Can't a man look at his beautiful wife?"

"You use that excuse far too often."

"It's the truth," Han said. "You really are glowing."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone insist on telling me that? It's like they think telling me how fat I've gotten is a compliment."

"Sweetheart, you're carrying twins."

Leia sighed and looked at the empty burger wrapper. "I suppose this isn't helping me."

"Trust me, you look exceptionally gorgeous," Han said. He reached over to wipe Leia's chin with his thumb. "Even with ketchup on your face."

Leia laughed slightly. She took hold of Han's hand. "Thank you for trudging into the night to get this for me."

"It was no problem. Did the babies enjoy their meal?"

"I think so," Leia said giving her belly a gentle rub. "They're kicking up a storm now."

Han slid out of his chair and knelt in front of Leia, placing his hands on the sides of her bulging stomach. He gave it a long kiss before pressing his cheek against it.

"What's that? You think Mommy owes Daddy a great big kiss?" Han said, glancing up at Leia. "Yes, I think Mommy should let Daddy cuddle with her all night too."

"Cuddle?" Leia retorted.

Han looked up at Leia, resting his chin on her belly. He smiled mischievously and winked at her. "Well, you don't expect them know what s-e-x is, do you?"

"I also don't expect them to know how to spell, Han."

Han shrugged and pressed his cheek back to Leia's belly. "Yes, Mommy can be mean to Daddy sometimes, even though he's always nice to her."

Leia rolled her eyes and tried to stand up, but found it difficult without Han's help. He was still grinning from ear to ear. The couple shared a quick kiss and Leia wrapped her arms around Han's neck.

"If Daddy really wants to cuddle, he knows what Mommy likes to get her in the mood," Leia said.

Han chuckled. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

"Honey, I'm seven months pregnant. Anyone who looks at me knows I can't."

Han tilted his head leaning in to kiss Leia's neck. "What they don't know is I'm the one who can't resist you."


	271. On Naboo With You

Princess Leia Organa made her way down to the beach for a day of relaxing on the shore of one of Naboo's many lakes. The sun was warm and bright, and the salty breeze made her feel renewed. Life on Coruscant was often hectic, especially with her being a leader in the Senate, though nothing compared to the trials she'd experienced during the war.

That was far behind her now and Leia could look to the future with hope. The past year she along with her husband, Han Solo and brother, Luke Skywalker had worked hard to reunite the Senate into the New Republic. This vacation was well earned for all three of them. After bringing peace to the galaxy they could finally enjoy it themselves.

Leia spread out her blue towel, which matched her one-pieced swimsuit. Leia lathered her arms and legs in lotion before laying down. She stretched her arms up and placed them behind her head, breathing in the sunlight. She hopped that she might get somewhat of a tan, though her pale skin often didn't darken as easily as Luke and Han's did.

Suddenly Leia's moment was interrupted. Leia gasped as cold water soaked her hair, swimsuit, and the towel she was laying on. Leia sat up and opened her eyes to see her husband, who'd come down earlier, standing in front of her holding an empty bucket and laughing.

"You look lovely all wet, princess."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You're lovely when you're angry too."

"You're such a child."

"Says the woman who's actively trying to have a child with me."

Leia growled at him. "I'll get you for this, Han Solo."

Han chuckled. "Oh, gods I hope so. I love it when you go all General Leia on me."

Leia jumped up and began chasing her husband down the beach. Han slowed his pace so Leia could catch up and allowed her to easily tackle him.

"This is very undignified of you, your worship," Han said, rolling over so Leia was resting on his chest.

"Oh, hush," Leia said, brushing sand out of Han's hair. By now she was laughing as well. "You know there are easier ways to get my attention."

"Yeah, but this one seemed like the most fun."

"Oh, really? Well, I'll have to remember that tomorrow morning when you're wanting to sleep in."

Han gave Leia a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. "Trust me, sweetheart. You'll be the one too exhausted to get in the morning."

"You know Luke's room is right next door."

"If I know your brother he'll have company of his own."

Leia sighed and sat back up. "I worry about him, Han. He's not acting responsibly."

"He's had to act responsibly his entire life, Leia. Let him have his fun."

"It's funny. You're starting to act maturely and he's not."

Han shrugged. "I got a wife and I'm trying to start a family with her."

"Let's just hope Luke and his company don't beat us to it."

"Now that is something you don't need to worry about," Han said. "I made sure Luke knew how to be careful."

"You're more like a brother to him than a friend."

Han grinned. "I always wanted a little brother to kick around and give advice to."

"Well, at least now you know how to give it."

"Practice for our son…or our daughter. I'd be happy with either."

"Would you be happy with both?"

"Course I would. I don't plan on stopping at one. I want a house full of little ones if you'll let me….if we can."

Leia laughed. "I want that too, but let's see if we can make one first."

Han reached over to stroke Leia's arms. "Do you want to meet back here tonight and make love under the moonlight? It might be lucky for us."

"I don't believe in luck."

Han rolled his eyes. "Well, it might be 'forceful' then."

Leia smiled thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

Han leaned in for a kiss, nibbling slightly on Leia's lower lip. "Mmm. I love how that tastes."

"How does it taste?" Leia asked with a soft laugh.

"Like Heaven."

"You're slowly persuading me to grant your request."

"Please, my love. My sweet, sweet, noble, beautiful, intelligent…."

"Laying it on a bit thick there, Solo."

"Hold on, honey. I'm not done. In fact I've only just begun."

Leia pushed Han's shoulder back. "Keep trying, flyboy."

"I'll be 90 and still trying to make those adorable cheeks of yours turn pink. I don't know many men who can say they've made royalty blush."

"I don't know many royals who can say they've seen the sensitive side of a smuggler."

"I don't know many royals period," Han said with a wink. "Not my crowd."

"They would've loved you on Alderaan. You're loyal to others while staying true to yourself. My grandfather always said those were the most admirable qualities a person could have."

"I'm also opinionated and drink too much. Would they have loved that?"

Leia turned to look at Han. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Do you treat me well?"

"You tell me I do."

"My parents never wanted anything more for me than to be with someone I loved, and who loved me and treated me with respect."

"You weren't ever engaged to a prince or something like that?"

Leia laughed. "You've been reading too many fairytales. My mother didn't marry someone of royal blood. Bail Organa was just a simple senator that the kings daughter happened to fall in love with."

"He must've been special to get her attention."

Leia smiled. "She always said he made her laugh…made her forget that there was a sad part to life."

Han smiled weakly. He knew that Leia's adoptive parents were a sensitive subject for her. Since losing them Leia hadn't be able to talk about them much, but had always felt comfortable sharing stories and memories with Han. Lately, as Han and Leia had been talking about starting a family of their own, Leia had been especially open about them.

"I wish they could've met you," Leia said. "I wish Padme and Anakin…the real Anakin, could've met you."

"You know, I'm pretty sure your father would've still tried to kill me," Han said. "I mean if I had a daughter, and she brought a guy home that was thinking of doing to her what I wanted to do with you…"

Leia playfully hit Han in the chest and stood up. "Come on, Han. Let's go find, Luke."

Han stood up as well. "He should be in town. You know how much he hates sand."

"If I'd grown up on Tatooine I would probably hate sand too."

"I didn't grow up on Tatooine and I hate it," Han said, as he and Leia went back to collect her still wet and now very sandy towel.

Leia shook it out causing wet sand to fly into Han's face. Han spit it out and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Here, I'll take that," Han said, reaching for the towel. He folded it over his arm. "Before we go into town I need a shower. You could use one too."

"Yeah, I have sand everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Han asked with a mischievous smirk.

"You're lucky I need you to help me wash my hair out," Leia said, smiling a back at her husband.

Han took Leia's hand in his and they walked back up to their vacation home that had once belonged to Leia's family.


	272. Words that Hurt Me

"Grandpa, what does that word mean?"

Han stared wide-eyed at his grandson. The word, which sickened Han to even repeat in his own mind, was a racial slur. Not only was the word harsh and rude, but it had been directed at Han's grandson.

Earlier Ian's parents had dropped him off with his grandparents saying they needed to have a meeting with Ian's teacher. Now Han knew why.

Ian was a very unique child. His father, Han and Leia's oldest son Ben, was of course human. Ian's mother, Kalei, was quite unique herself though, with her father being a Rodian and her mother being a Twi'lek. Kalei's skin was a light turquois. She had the large blue, starry eyes of a Rodian, though most of her other features were Twi'lek. She had lekkus, but they were short and barely reached the base of her neck. Her hands and fingers were that of a Rodian as well.

Ben and Kalei had known each other since they were children because Kalei, like the Solo children was Force sensitive. The two had fallen in love as they grew older and at the young age of seventeen became parents to Ian and later married.

Six years later Ian, with the features of human with pale blue skin and Rodian eyes, was growing up healthy and happy for the most part. He even had two little sisters to play with.

"Grandpa, what does that mean?" Ian demanded again.

Han cleared his throat. How could he tell this innocent child that his school mates had called him a 'half-breed', and in the worst way possible?

"Well, it...it's not a very nice thing to say to people," Han said, pulling Ian into his lap.

"I know that. They got in trouble with the teacher. I just don't know what it means."

Han sighed. "It means that…well, it means that because your mommy and daddy aren't the same species that you're a mix of both."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Some people think it is," Han said, petting Ian's bald head and tiny lekkus. They just don't understand that it's really not and that it makes you special."

Ian frowned. "Will people call Lailee and Marin that?"

"I hope not," Han said, thinking of his precious granddaughters. "But if they ever do, you tell them what I told you. It's not bad to be different and no one has the right to tell you that it is."

Ian looked down at his hands folded into his lap. "I wouldn't call them mean names."

"I know you wouldn't, buddy. You're a good kid," Han said. "But if someone calls you a name like that again you need to tell the teacher and your parents right away."

"They're talking to Miss Clearborn now," Ian said with a sigh. "Daddy is really mad."

"I know. I'd be mad too," Han said.

Han recalled spending the night in a hospital with his second son Jacob, because a group of men beat him nearly to death for being gay. Han could've killed them himself, but he knew caring for his son was more important.

"Well, here you two are," Leia said, stepping out onto the porch where Han and Ian were sitting. "Ian, sweetheart, your parents are here to get you."

"Ok," Ian said, sliding off Han's lap. He hugged Han and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Grandpa."

"See ya later, kiddo," Han said hugging him back.

"Bye-bye, Grandma," Ian said, hugging Leia's legs. He ran to the door where Ben and Kalei were waiting for him with his younger sisters.

Leia sat down next to Han and sighed. "We live in a cruel world don't we."

Han smiled weakly. "That kid makes it brighter. I don't think he really understands what happened."

"Thank the gods," Leia said, resting her head on Han's shoulder. "I heard what you told him."

"Yeah?"

"He needed that," Leia said. "Everyone needs to hear that."


	273. The Solo Twin's Bedtime Story

Leia smiled warmly at her husband as the couple laid in bed. Leia was propped up with a couple of pillows, doing work on her datapad. Meanwhile Han was lying with his head resting against Leia's pregnant belly, feeling his children move.

Han kissed Leia's stomach. "Ok, babies. Daddy has a story for you. Now if you ask your uncle Luke he might tell it a little differently, but just remember, Daddy always tells the truth."

"Always, Han?"

"Well, I'm trying my best," Han said smiling up at Leia. His eyes were sparkling with excitement as he turned his attention back to her belly. "Now where was I….a long time ago, back before I even knew Mommy I met Uncle Luke. He and your….well, I'm really not sure what the old man would be to you, but for the sake of sparing who your real grandpa was, we'll call him Grandpa. Uncle Luke and Grandpa needed me to take them to deliver a special message. They needed the best pilot they could find. I just so happened to be the best and the bravest."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Laying it on a little thick, are we?"

Han gave Leia's tummy another kiss. "Mommy might tell the story a little different too."

Leia smiled and began fluffing Han's hair as he continued his story.

"On the way to take the message we ended up on a big ship….bigger than the Falcon, even. And guess who was on that ship? The most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy," Han said. He glanced up at Leia and whispered. "That's Mommy."

Leia laughed softly. "You didn't think so then."

"Oh, I thought you were gorgeous, sweetheart. I just happened to think you were also a word that I don't want the babies hearing."

"Did you now? Well, I could say the same about you."

Han grinned widely. "I knew you thought I was gorgeous way back then."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Finish your story, dear."

"Me, Mommy, and Uncle Luke fought together to escape. Mommy was so brave and so smart that she found a way out for us. We got the message back to the other Rebels and then your Uncle Luke…with a little help from me, blew up the Death Star."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to take credit for that."

Han kissed Leia's belly once again. "I'm setting a good humble example."

"Is that what you call it?" Leia mused.

Han turned his attention back to the babies. "A few years later me and Mommy had fallen in love, but because Daddy doesn't always act as smart as Mommy he was put in carbonite because he owed this big smelly monster money. Mommy rescued me though because she loved me so much."

This brought a genuine smile to Leia's face, and she ruffled Han's hair once again.

"See, me and Mommy work well together, and when your uncle Luke and Chewy join the fight we're unstoppable. That's how we beat the Empire...with a little help from your cousins the Ewoks."

"Cousins?"

"Well, I gotta explain how they're family somehow," Han said, nuzzling against Leia's stomach. "After the war was over, me and Mommy celebrated all night and that's how we ended up with you two."

Leia laughed. "Han!"

"You're the one who wanted me to be more honest."

"I suppose I did."

Han smiled and sat up. He leaned in to kiss Leia. "I love you."

Leia smiled as they kissed. She sat her datapad down on the nightstand, and wrapped her arms around Han.


	274. Naptime for Rey

"Come on bright eyes," Han said, tucking his two-year-old niece into her makeshift bed on the couch. "It's time for your nap."

"No nap." Rey said shaking her head.

"Yes nap, little princess," Han said kissing her forehead. "Your daddy will hurt me if I don't make you take one."

Rey pressed her little finger to her mouth and shushed her uncle. "Shh. I no tell."

Han chuckled and picked Rey up to sit in his lap. "How about I sit here with you until you fall asleep."

Rey nodded and nuzzled her head against Han's chest. Han settled back on the couch and pulled the blanket over them both. It wasn't long before Rey and Han were both asleep.


	275. Ready for a Swim

Han was happy to be back on Naboo. The lake country was a nice change from the stuffy upper class side of Coruscant. He still wasn't used to being married to a princess turned senator and living in a place that wasn't a military base or the cramped Falcon.

While Han unpacked Leia had taken a small bag into the refresher to change for a swim.

"Honey, I need you to tell me how my new bathing suit looks," Leia said.

Han grinned and turned to face the bathroom door. "Sure thing."

Leia stepped out and spun around so Han could get the full view of her black bikini. She placed her hands on her belly which was budging forward as she was entering the sixth month of her pregnancy.

"You don't think this looks bad do you?"

Han stared at his wife for a moment. "Honey, you look wonderful!"

"You don't think it's too revealing?"

"N..no…not at all," Han said, stammering like he'd never seen a half-naked woman before.

Leia laughed. She poked Han's nose. "You, my dear husband, need a cold shower."

Han grinned and took Leia's hand in his. "How about a swim with my favorite princess?"


	276. The Force is Strong

My name is Leia Organa-Solo, former Princess of Alderaan and General of the Rebel Alliance. I was asked recently by a very dear friend why I chose not to become a Jedi like my twin brother Luke. I took some time to think it over and finally have my answer, but to explain it better I should start from the beginning.

Luke and I were born from a secret romance between a Jedi Knight and a Republic Senator. It was forbidden and dangerous, but I wouldn't call it an affair. They were in fact married and happily so at that. Both Anakin and Padme were constantly in the public eye, and yet they somehow kept their marriage hidden for three years. Had they been found out my father would've been expelled from the Jedi Order. Looking back that might not have been such a bad thing.

I'm not exactly sure how they planned on handling things once Senator Amidala had two babies who suspiciously looked like Anakin Skywalker tagging along to political events. I'm sure they would've found a way though. Those who knew our birth parents say Luke and I get our ability to think on our feet very honestly.

Luke and I have no memory of Anakin and I only have very faint images of Padme in my mind. Unfortunately Luke has none. She died as Luke and I were born and by that time Anakin had sold his soul to the Sith and become Darth Vader, whom I wish I had no memory of. Luke has spoken to Anakin's ghost through the Force, but even these years later I cannot bring myself to do so.

Immediately after we were born a plan was put into action to see to it that Luke and I were safe. I was taken to Alderaan to be adopted by Bail and Breha Organa and Luke was taken to Tatooine to be raised by Anakin's stepbrother and his wife, Owen and Beru Lars. I wish that we could've grown up together but fate as a way of working these things out for the better.

My mother and father were wonderful people and I'm grateful for the way they raised me. The fact that I was adopted was never hidden from me. My mother referred to it as _being born from her heart_. She couldn't have children naturally, but loved me as though I were her own flesh and blood.

Another important thing my parents never shielded from me was that the Force was real. Of course when I was very young I thought it was all fairytales and bedtime stories. My father would tell me of the old Republic and the brave Jedi Knights that were sworn to protect it. As I grew I learned that it was all true. My heart was broken and at the same time I was determined to live like those heroes and restore peace to the Galaxy.

Still, I never could've imagined that my own brother would become a Jedi himself. I didn't even know I had a brother. Although I always felt a part of my soul was on the other side of the galaxy. Perhaps it is the bond we share as twins, but Luke and I both believe it was and is the Force that strongly connected the two of us even when we were apart.

I am not as strong in the Force as Luke is, though I have used it before. Now I mostly use it for relaxing and meditation, but when I was very little…. no more than four-years-old I had an experience that I will never forget. I had been put into my timeout corner for refusing to clean up my toys. I was so frustrated that I began glaring at a vase sitting on a table across the room. Suddenly the vase burst sending shards of plaster flying in every direction. It scared me so much that I began crying. My father came to comfort me and my timeout was forgotten about.

Luke told me he had a similar experience involving a glass of blue milk after being told he could not have a sweet snack before dinner.

As a child, however, I didn't know that I was using the Force. Looking back it is easy to see that I was. I had a sense that something or someone was coming, especially if it were something or someone bad. The vivid dreams and nightmares that I had of a woman being choked by a man dressed in black, hits of the past and possible future. I know that now. I wish I had known then. Perhaps I would've have been so afraid. Part of me still continues to be afraid of the Force.

It is no secret now that my biological father was the evil Sith Lord, Darth Vader. He destroyed countless lives, including my friends and family on Alderaan. I watched him do these things and was helpless to stop him. I was afraid of him from the time I was a child. As an adult I am still afraid. In fact I believe the more I learn about him, the more and more afraid I become.

Luke said he changed at the end, that there was still enough light in him that only Anakin remained. I want to believe Luke, but Luke didn't see all that I saw. I saw Darth Vader under the control of the Emperor sink deeper and deeper into madness. His very presence in a room made the air feel tight. His voice could bring an army of men to their knees in fear. He was powerful….too powerful for his own good.

From the earliest of ages my father would take me to the Senate meetings with him. I had a love for the Senate and politics before I even knew what any of it meant. I knew that I belonged there and loved the quality bonding time it gave me with my father. Vader was always there though. I grew to hate him.

I know that Luke has felt the pull to the dark side of the Force before. It is only natural. Even beings who are not Force sensitive must choose whether or not they wish to be good or evil. Luke has chosen the light. I have chosen the light. Still I am afraid. I have seen what the dark side is capable of. I have suffered because of it. That is inside of me. That possibility of turning my back on everyone I care for. I don't know that I could resist its call.

I've always been told I have a temper twice my size. My husband says that's his favorite thing about me. I wasn't afraid to put him in his place. He liked that. It was like a game with us. He could match my wit and my fire. It's why we fell in love. It's what keeps us going. The gods only know that I could do with the powers and training of a Jedi.

I know that don't seem like the person to let fear rule me, but this is far more than simple fear. It is a part of me that I almost wish didn't exist. A part of me that I can't see the good in without considering what evil it might bring.

All this being said I want my children to train with Luke. That is their decision ultimately to become Jedi or take a different path. Han and I both agree that keeping them from knowing the truth about their heritage would only do more harm than good. I can only hope for the best for them.

I continue to use the Force to meditate. I know that if I had to I could use it to fight, but I hope I never have to.


	277. Heaven

Leia closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of the salty air coming from the lakes around Naboo. The tide washed over her feet, giving the princess the feeling she was home. The lakes had always been the place she was at her happiest and she often visited there in her dreams.

How long had it been since she'd last been there in reality? Ben was still a child then and Han….Han, her husband. He'd been gone for so long. Killed by their own son. Dead and never coming back.

Leia breathed sharply and opened eyes. She was confused when she saw the water was there in front of her. She looked up and down the shore….miles of beach on both sides and no one but her.

"What took you so long?"

She heard a deep, familiar voice behind her say. Leia turned and was shocked to see her long dead husband standing there. She placed her hand over her racing heart and gasped.

"Han?"

Han Solo grinned widely. He appeared to be much younger than he had been when he went to see their son for the last time. In fact he looked like he did the first time Leia met him.

Leia was overcome with emotion and ran into Han's arms, who spun around with her. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Oh, gods it really is you."

Han wiped Leia's tearstained cheeks with his thumb. "I've missed you, princess."

Leia kissed Han once again. "How is this even…Am I dreaming? Am I…."

Leia's eyes widened with fear as Han nodded. "It was your heart, in your sleep."

"So is this Heaven?"

Han chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Leia. "It is now."


	278. Just For a Moment

Ben clapped happily as he played in the mud puddle next to the Falcon. The two-year-old was successfully ruining the nice new outfit Leia had put him in earlier that day.

"Oh, Ben!" Leia sighed rushing over to him. She picked him up, still hovering him over the mud. She shouted for her husband. "Han!"

"Yeah, honey." Han said coming from around the other side of the ship.

"Where were you?"

"I had to take a leak."

"There's a refresher inside!" Leia said with an exasperated sigh. "You were supposed to be watching our son."

"I was, Leia. I only stepped away for a moment," Han said, defending himself. "Where were you? You were outside too."

"I had to take a call so I…stepped away for a moment," Leia said slowly.

Ben blew bubbles with his mouth as his parents shared a silent moment. They both looked at their son who was spattering the mud still left on his hands on Leia's dress.

"I'm sorry," Han said, taking Ben out of Leia's arms. He reached to stroke Leia's cheek. "I wasn't thinking."

"Neither was I. If something would've happened to him…."

"Shh…let's not think about what if. Ben's ok," Han said, kissing his son's forehead.

Leia nodded. "Thank goodness he is."

Han smiled and turned his attention. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you inside and cleaned up in the bath."

"No bath." Ben said, crinkling his nose.

"Yes bath," Han said as he and Leia took their son back onto the Falcon.

"No bath."

Han chuckled. "Yes bath."

"No bath."

"How about a cookie?" Leia offered.

"Cookie?" Ben asked excitedly.

Leia nodded. "If you take a bath."

Ben shook his head. "No bath."

"He's stubborn," said Han.

"He gets it honestly," Leia said with a soft smile.


	279. In Memory

"Look, I know I'm the last guy you want your perfect daughter being around. She shouldn't have chosen me. She could do so much better. You don't have to tell me. I know. For whatever reason, Leia loves me and I love her. She's having a baby and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Han took a deep breath and took a step back from the small memorial honoring Bail and Breha Organa Leia had set up in their cozy apartment. Was he crazy for talking to the statue of a dead man and his wife? This was a lot easier than confronting them in person, or even worse….Leia's biological father. Perhaps Bail and Breha would've approved of him. Maybe Anakin and Padme would've as well. He was a war hero after all and he was good to Leia. He treated her with respect and above all he did love her with all his heart.

"Maybe I am crazy," he whispered out loud.

"Honey," Leia called softly from behind him. "I woke up and you weren't there. You sort of had me worried."

Han smiled weakly and turned to face his wife. "Those pregnancy hormones must be messing with you head. You never worry."

"I said sort of worried, flyboy," Leia corrected him. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I…uh…," Han wasn't sure how to answer Leia's question. He knew she talked to the memorial many times, but it wasn't like him to do so. Finally Han decided on the truth. "I was just telling your parents how much I loved their daughter."

Leia moved to join Han, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her belly a gentle rub.


	280. For the Last Time

"Why in god's name do your children have to have such large heads?" Leia screamed, gripping Han's hand more and more tightly as her labor pains intensified.

"It's because they have your smarts, sweetheart," Han said. He braced himself knowing that Leia was going to hit him for such a comment.

After all this was their fifth child, and he'd learned a thing or two from the four earlier births. Ben's labor was the shortest, lasting only three and a half minutes. Of course his older twin sister had taken nearly seven hours to come. Esme had taken nearly two days and Jacob a mere fourteen hours.

"Whoever said labor lasts less with every child needs to be shot in the head," Leia groaned.

"At least we made it to the hospital for this one."

Leia let out a heavy breath, which was all she could manage for a laugh at the moment. She laid her head back on her pillow. "We are never doing this again."

"That's what you said the first three times," Han said with a smile. "But we are getting a little too old to be wrangling babies."

Leia bit her bottom lip as another wave of pain swept through her. "Oh, gods! Why won't she come?"

"She's stubborn…like me," Han said.

Leia glanced over at Han and tried to smile. "They all were. They still are."

Han pressed a kiss to Leia's sweat soaked hair. He looked at the medical droid at the bottom of the bed. Han hated the thought of a droid delivering his child, but he supposed it was better than him having to do it.

"It will not be much longer," the robotic voice beeped.

Leia sighed. "As painful as it is, she's worth the wait."


	281. Fuzzy Sweaters Frizzy Hair

Leia smiled as she pulled the toasty warm sweater over her body. She hugged her arms around herself for a moment enjoying the way the fuzzy white fabric felt against her skin.

"You look cozy," Han said, grinning at her as he came out of the refresher with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"And you look absolutely soaking wet," Leia said. "When will you learn to dry off before leave the fresher?"

"Let's see I'm sixty-two now so….never I suppose."

"Haha," Leia said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be grateful that I showered? Or are you jealous I showered without you?"

"Well, you were starting to stink more than usual so I am glad you got that taken care of, but I do love having you wash my hair for me."

"I can still braid it for you," Han said.

Leia covered her mouth a giggled. "I never would've thought I would hear the manly Han Solo say that."

"I don't like playing with your hair for the style," Han said, his grin widening. "Running my hands through all that hair is a turn on."

Leia smiled as she slipped on her burgundy leggings. She ruffled her long, greying hair. "Well, it's all yours, flyboy."


	282. Biting

"Young lady you know better than to bite your brother," Han said as he placed three-year-old Breha in a timeout.

Breha glared at him in a manner similar to the way her mother would if she were angry.

"Now I want you to sit here for a few minutes and think about what you've done."

Han stood back up and went to tend to Ben's wounds. Breha hadn't broken the skin, but Ben still cried as though she'd taken his entire arm off. Two-year-old Esme had watched her siblings fight unfold as though she were at a sporting event.

Han took a deep breath as he sat on the couch, having Esme crawl into his lap. He lay his head back taking a moment to reflect on the fact that Leia was pregnant again.


	283. Baby It's Cold

"Davfee!" Zara mumbled as Han wrapped the scarf around her neck. "I camf breef."

Han pulled down the scarf so he could look at Zara's face. "Sorry, baby. I just want you to stay warm."

"You don't want me to move," Zara said, attempting to raise her arms. She began losing her balance and nearly fell over. Fortunately Han was there to catch her.

"It's very cold on Hoth," Han said, hoisting Zara into his arms. "You'll catch a cold if you don't bundle up."

"Didn't you and Mommy used to live here?" the six-year-old asked.

"A long time ago," Han said.

"Did I ever live here?"

Han chuckled. "No, princess. That was way before you were born. Mommy and Daddy were just friends then."

"How did you know when you didn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Well, one day I realized that I was trying to be extra good because I wanted Mommy to like me. I'd never cared how anybody felt about me before."

Zara smiled. "Mommy says you used to get on her nerves. That's how she knew she lied you cause she still wanted you around even though you bugged her."

Han chuckled loudly. "Yep. That sounds about right."


	284. As Long As I Have You

"Yes, I know. I know you're hurting," Luke sighed, gently bouncing his baby girl in his arms.

Rey was wailing at the top of her lungs to a point where you could tell her voice was giving out. Her teeth were beginning to come in and it caused her and Luke many sleepless nights.

Luke felt like crying himself. It was breaking his heart to see his daughter in so much pain, knowing there was little to nothing he could do about it.

He sighed heavily once more, petting Rey's back.

"Need some help?" Han asked coming into the nursery.

"Please," Luke said wearily.

Han took Rey, still screaming into his arms. He placed his fist in front of her mouth, allowing her to gnaw on his knuckles. Her sobs slowed as she began drooling on her uncle's hand.

"I had to do this with Ben all the time," Han said. He kissed the top of Rey's head. "Yeah, you remind me a lot of your big cousin."

"How is it that you're so much better at this than me!"

"Uh…because I've had practice with my own kid. You act like you're surprised," Han said.

"I'm not I…I guess I'm just a little mad that you're a better father than I am."

"Luke, she's not even a year old yet, and you're doing this on your own. It's hard, but you'll learn."

"What if I don't and she ends up hating me?"

"She's not going to hate you, Luke. She's too little to know what hate is, thank the gods," Han said, remembering the trying times he'd faced growing up in a galaxy ruled by war. He smiled at Luke. "And when she's fifteen and she yells at you that she hates you she won't mean it then either."

"I don't know if I'll make it till then."

"You will. If I can do it, you can most definitely can," Han said. "I didn't have a father to show me what I was supposed to do. You had your uncle growing up."

Luke smiled placing his hand on Han's shoulder. "And now I have you."


	285. A Secret between Brothers

"Ok, what's with all the secrecy?" Han asked, giving his brother-in-law a curious look.

"I've met someone," Luke said.

Han smiled and slapped Luke on the shoulder. "That's great, Luke! It's about time you settled down."

Luke chuckled. "It's funny you should mention that."

"You're already asking her to marry you? How long have you known this girl?"

"We've been seeing each other almost a year now."

"And you haven't told us?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure things were going to work out. The secrecy was for her sake, not mine."

"Ok, then. What's her name and when can we meet her?"

"You already have. It's Lena."

"Lena!"

Princess Selena Moonraiser, better known as Lena was Breha Solo's college roommate. She was the same age as the Solo twins making her a very young nineteen-years-old.

"Hold on before you get all worked up, Han…"

"Luke, you're old enough to be her father! Heck, I know her father. He's two years younger than you."

"I know that, but look how much older you are than Leia."

"Fourteen years is nothing compared to twenty-five."

"I thought you'd be supportive. You're my best friend."

"I don't mean to not be. I guess I'm just in shock. I don't know what I'd do if Breha married someone my age."

"Kill him and ask me to help hide the body," Luke said.

Han grinned. "You know me well, kid."

"I do, and that's why I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm not telling Leia for you."

"What? Why not?"

"Have you met your sister?"

"I have. Short, spirited, and when she speaks you say 'yes dear'," Luke said with a smug grin.

"Don't be making fun of me, kid. You're the one looking to get himself one of those."

"Come on. You know you've got to tell her now. If Leia finds out that you knew and didn't tell her you're going to be sleeping on the sofa….at my house."

Han sighed. "Times like this I wonder why I ever agreed to fly you across the galaxy in the first place."

"I knew you'd come through for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember you owe me for this."

"I owe you for a lot," Luke said.

Han smiled and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "No. Knowing you have my back is good enough."


	286. That Good Sunshiny Feeling

After showering, which took longer than intended because they showered together…..and Leia had a mountain of sand to wash out of her hair, Han and Leia changed into street clothes to go into town to look for Luke.

"Do you think this top is too revealing?" Leia asked Han.

Han took a moment to admire how beautiful his wife looked in her new clothes. For so long he'd only seen her in senatorial robes or bulky military garb. Now Leia was wearing a blue silk top with cutouts in the top and back that showed her bare shoulders and middle of her back. The hem of the top hit her hips and beneath it she wore tight fitting white pants that cutoff at her knee.

"You look beautiful, as always, Leia."

"I don't know," Leia said with a sigh. She slipped on her gray sandals that were lying by the door. "I get so self-conscious."

"You?" Han questioned, pretending he didn't know this softer side of Leia. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful. You don't have anything to be ashamed of….except for maybe your husband."

"Don't talk like that, Han. I think my husband is a rather nice man."

Han grinned and spun Leia around. "Now it's your turn to tell me how I look."

If Leia were to be perfectly honest, Han looked as though he were shipwrecked. Loose-fitting navy shorts that hit at his knees and a white t-shirt that had a couple of holes in the bottom. However Leia loved how this looked on Han. It was very Han.

"You look amazing, sweetheart."

Han flexed. "I was hoping for ruggedly handsome."

Leia puckered her lips and planted a kiss on Han's cheek. "Of course you are dear."

"You know I'm sure Luke can take care of himself," Han said. "We can just spend the day here. I could go for another shower and a nice long nap."

Leia shook her head. "You know Luke grew up more sheltered than a hidden city. There's no telling what he's gotten himself into, especially if he's been following your influence, flyboy."

"Hey, I think I've been a very good influence on the kid. You know I bought him his first box of condoms."

"That's so charming it almost brings a tear to my eye," Leia said rolling her eyes. She headed out the door and down the stairs, shouting back. "I'll meet you outside."

Han slipped on the closed toe shoes that Leia had bought him. He agreed to not wear boots for the week if Leia would buy him something that didn't require him showing off his crooked toes. He followed Leia outside and took hold of her hand.

"Ready to hit the town?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"It's noon, Han. There will be no hitting anything," Leia said, linking her arm with her husband's.

"Does that mean you aren't going to hit me?" Han asked.

Leia elbowed him in the ribs. "I have diplomatic immunity."

The small lakeside village hadn't changed much in the last twenty years. There were a few things that had come and gone that only someone like Leia, whose family frequented the area, would notice.

Leia sent Luke a message to meet her and Han at a local diner. It was themed in a style that would've been popular forty years before, but that was all part of its charm. Han slid in to one side of the booth and Leia slid in across from him. Han gave Leia a wink and reached across the table to grab her hand.

"You're so pretty."

"I'm so hungry," Leia said, with a laugh. "I feel like I could eat a whole bantha."

"Swimming will do that to you."

Leia smirked. "So will shower sex."

A togruta waitress on hoverskates came over to them carrying a couple of menus. "Hi, my name is Zaneeta and I'll be taking care of y'all today."

Leia smiled politely, and opened her menu. She glanced over the booklet at Han who was smiling over his own menu at her.

"If you'd like I can go ahead and take your drink order," Zaneeta said pulling a datapade and stylus out of her apron.

"Um, I'll have strawberry tea," Leia said.

"Just water for me," said Han.

"Alrighty I'll put that in and give you a minute to look at your menus."

"Someone else is supposed to be meeting us," Leia said.

"Alrighty, just call me over when they get here."

Zaneeta skated away, leaving the couple alone once again.

"Think Luke will actually show?" Han asked.

Leia sighed. "I don't know. I think Luke often feels like an unwanted guest around us, even if he's been invited."

"Maybe you two need a twin day without me," Han said. "It would give me a chance to check out one of the casinos."

Leia narrowed her eyes at Han and he smiled sheepishly.

"Or catch up on my sleep."

Leia laughed softly. "Just try not to lose the Falcon. It's our way home."

As the Force would have it Luke came in just as they were talking about him. His skin was a blistered red.

"I don't want to hear it," he said carefully sliding into the booth next to Leia.

Han struggled to hide his laugher and it came out in the form of a loud snort. "You grew up on a planet with two suns! How did this happen?"

"So I met this girl."

"Of course," Leia said rolling her eyes.

"And she invited me back to her place."

"Nice, kid," Han said before catching a glare from Leia. He cleared his throat and looked back down at his menu.

"Anyway," Luke continued. "We were fooling around on her couch and her husband came home."

"She was married?" Han questioned. "Really, Luke, even I know better."

"You'd better know better," Leia said.

"I don't know. I can think of one married woman I'd like to fool around with," Han said, winking at Leia.

"Can I finish my story please?" Luke groaned.

"Sorry, Luke. Go ahead," Han said.

"In my defense, sister dear, I didn't know she was married. I assumed if she was flirting with me she wasn't."

"Never assume, kid," Han said.

"So, this guy is the size of a wampa," Luke said. "She shoved me outside before he could see me, but I couldn't leave the yard without him noticing. I was stuck standing in a corner where the sun directly hit me for hours."

"Serves you right if you ask me," Leia said. "You're a Jedi. You should know better."

"He's also a twenty-five year old," Han said in Luke's defense. "When I was his age…."

"I was eleven years old," Leia interjected causing Han to end his statement.

"Could you two not argue about me like I was your kid?" Luke requested. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Zaneeta came skating back over with a menu for Luke. "Are you ready to….Luke? Luke Skywalker?"

"Zaneeta Galvin?" Luke asked back. "Wow. It's been…"

"A while…before you left to join the Alliance," Zaneeta said blushing slightly. She laughed and placed her hand on her forehead. "I feel so silly now. I can't believe I didn't recognize you two. Everyone knows who Han and Leia Solo are."

"Well, we are a bit casual today," Leia said, smiling awkwardly.

"Anyway are you guys ready to order?" Zaneeta asked.

"Um, I'll have a bantha burger with everything on it and extra crispy onion rings," Han said.

"I'll have the same," Leia said.

"How about you, Luke," Zaneeta said.

"Just a milkshake for me thanks….and maybe some fries."

"Coming right up!" Zaneeta said, turning on her skates and hovering back to the counter.

"So, you know our waitress?" Han asked

"We grew up together," Luke said. "I didn't even know she'd left Tatooine. I wonder how long she's been on Naboo."

"Slow down, kid. You just got yourself out of trouble with one woman and now you're running straight to another," Han said.

"What can I say? The ladies love a guy who knows how to use a lightsaber," Luke replied with a smug grin.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with the two of you?"

"Because you love us," Han said.

"Most of the time I do," Leia said, smiling. She gave Luke a sympathetic look. "I have aloe lotion back at the villa."

"Don't expect me to rub it on you though," Han said.

"I wouldn't ask you anyway," Luke said.

Leia, still trying to show concern for her brother sighed. "Maybe your skin won't flake too badly."

"Flake?" Luke asked, with a small shriek of horror in his tone.

Han chuckled. "He's enough of a flake already."

"Way to kick me when I'm down. I'll remember that next time you need my help."

"Sure you will," Han said, resisting the urge to ruffle Luke's hair.

Leia shook her head. "If no one knew better they'd think you two where brothers."

"I always wanted a big brother," Luke said. "I just got stuck with a little sister."

Leia scoffed, crumpled up a napkin and threw it at Luke's face. It hit him in the nose and bounced off.

"Ow," Luke whined. He let out a heavy sigh. "My everything hurts."

"Maybe your food will make you feel better," Han said, gesturing toward Zaneeta who was coming back with her food.

"Here you go...OH!"

The tray in Zaneeta's hand wobbled a bit and Luke's milkshake spilled on his shirt.

"Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry!"

"No. It's ok," Luke said, feeling the ice cold milk against his skin. "That actually feels good."


	287. Little Things

Han Solo smiled as he looked out at the sun setting over the lake. It was a perfect end to the day….his first full day as a married man. That was something he never thought he'd be able to say. In fact he swore he'd never be stupid enough to fully fall for some girl.

Well, Leia Organa wasn't just some girl.

Han would struggle to describe what he liked most about Leia to other people because in his heart there was just so much he loved about her. He saw the little things no one else ever would; tiny quirks and habits that even Leia herself failed to realize that she did.

In return Leia was able to see a side of Han that few to none ever had before….softer, gentle side that Han would adamantly deny that he had to anyone but his beautiful bride.

Now with the two of them relaxing on the balcony of their lakeside villa, Leia nestled in Han's arms, they could not wait to spend the rest of their lives learning more and more little things to appreciate about each other.


	288. Perfect Match

"We should do this more often," Han said, kissing the top of Leia's head.

The two had decided to take a not-sick day to themselves. They didn't go to work. They sent their children to spend time with Luke, and spent the day snuggled in bed together.

Leia rose up and gave Han a lingering kiss on the lips. "If we did that our house would be bursting from the foundation with children."

Han grinned. "I can live with that."

"I don't know if my body or your sanity could take that much stress."

Han shrugged. "We won't know until we try."

Leia laughed softly. "You really would have more children if we could, wouldn't you."

"Of course. I've always wanted a big family, not that five kids is a small number."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a family man when I first met you."

"Well, I just had to meet the right girl, then admit to myself that that girl was the right one, then convince her I was the right one for her," Han said, as Leia laughed. "I just had to find stubborn sass sexy."

"I guess you'd just finally met your match…literally," Leia said with a wink.

Han chuckled. "Thank the gods I did."


	289. Solo

The young woman laughed softly as she heard her baby boy cooing from the basinet sat next to her. She reached in and adjusted his blanket. His eyes brightened and he made a happy squealing noise upon seeing his mother's smiling face.

"My sweet boy," she said. "What are you thinking about?"

The baby proceeded to reach his arms up towards his mother.

"Aw, Han," she said, pulling her baby out of his bed. She cradled him close to her. "How did you know Mommy needed a hug?"

The baby boy, who would one day be known by the name Solo, drooled on his mother's shoulder as he gripped the front of her dress in his tiny fist.


	290. Thicker than Blood

Han Solo and Luke Skywalker were the most unlikely of friends on the surface, but if you knew them you would know they were closer than brothers sharing a special bond. Luke could look up to Han, and Han in turn could see Luke as the family he never had growing up. They would both agree in later years that meeting each other was one of the few good things to come out of the Empire's rule.

That and Leia, of course.

Leia Organa would've caused a rivalry between them had they not learned she and Luke were siblings. Han said he would bow out to let Leia and Luke be together, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he couldn't live without Leia's love or Luke's friendship for that matter.

Luke and Han had gotten each other in and out of a lot of messy situations. Most of which they could look back and laugh at now, but at the time they would have to admit they weren't sure they would make it. The Empire wasn't the only thing keeping them in trouble. Han had introduced Luke to a world of bars and barmaids, and while both me could control their drinking there were times when neither of them chose to do so.

 _"We should leave. Leia will be mad," Luke said, reverting to a child-like tone of innocence._

 _"Stop worryin' about her!" Han shouted. "She's just a killjoy."_

 _"But I thought you liked her."_

 _"Who says?"_

 _"You did."_

 _"Oh," Han said frowning. "Nobody's sp'ose to know that."_

There were also times when one of them chose to do so and the other had to come to the rescue.

 _"Han, for once, Leia is not mad at you," Luke said._

 _"Yes she is."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Because I'm a drunk and princesses don't marry drunks," Han said, his words slurring slightly. "Probably better that way."_

 _"You're too drunk to know what you're saying right now," Luke sighed, attempting to help Han off the barstool._

 _"See what I mean," Han said. He stumbled a bit, nearly hitting the ground._

 _"Leia loves you. If she didn't want to marry you she wouldn't have said yes."_

 _"She only said yes cause she's pregnant," Han said, trying to regain his balance on his own._

 _"Leia's pregnant?" Luke repeated. He narrowed his eyes at Han. "And you're out here trying to drink yourself to death."_

 _"Not to death…just almost to death."_

 _Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Han under his arms. "Come on. You're going home to your wife."_

 _"That's fiancé," Han corrected._

There were an equal amount of times, if not more, that Han needed to be called in to rescue Luke.

 _"Your sister is going to kill me."_

 _"So what else is new?"_

 _Han picked Luke up and draped him over his shoulders like a feed sack. "Good thing you're a lightweight in both senses."_

 _Luke laughed loudly then suddenly stopped. "Wait was that making fun of me?"_

 _"Just shut up, kid."_

Through it all Han and Luke remained closer than any blood brothers could hope to with an unexplainable love and respect for each other.


	291. Another Lonely Night

"I can't go home tonight," Han said, looking down at his empty glass. He buried his face in his hands.

"Wife mad at you?" another patron asked.

"I wish," Han said with a weak chuckle. A sad expression formed on his face. "No…she….she died recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Han nodded. "Not as sorry as I am to say it."

Han motioned for the waitress to bring him another beer, and she reluctantly complied.

"Sir, I know it's none of my business…"

"You're right. Whatever your fixin' to say to me is none of your business," Han, taking a long drink from the mug. He held his glass in the air. "Here's to you princess, and to wishing you were there to yell at me whenever I get home."


	292. Personal Business

Leia cleared her throat nervously as she approached Han. "Captain Solo, may I have a word with you?"

"Course you can, princess," Han said, grinning obnoxiously. He loved it when the high and mighty princess needed to come to him for help. "What can I do for you, your worshipfulness?"

Leia sighed. "On your next supply run I need you to pick up something for me."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"J…just some personal items that I'm running low on."

Han looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that."

"I…well,…"

"It's no trouble, Leia, really."

Leia smiled weakly at the sound of Han calling her by her name. It so rarely happened, but she liked the way it sounded.

"Thank you, Han."

"Don't mention it. I'll make sure you get what you need."

Leia nodded and turned to walk away. Perhaps Han Solo wasn't the uncaring man she thought he was.


	293. Father of the Bride

Leia smiled softly as Wicket placed the flower crown on her head. The little Ewok adjusted the sheer, pale blue veil that hung of the back of it. He chattered away telling Leia how beautiful she looked.

Leia petted her new friend's ear. "Thank you. You are a true friend and I can't thank you and your tribe enough for being so kind to me and my friends."

Wicket embraced Leia letting her know that all was well between them and the close friendship they now shared was enough. After all they were honorary family members now.

"Hey, Leia. You ready?" Luke asked. He smiled warmly at his sister. "You look beautiful."

The Ewoks had taken blue material, silk bed sheets actually, and made Leia a wedding dress. Blue was the royal and national color of Alderaan. Many women chose to wear it on special occasions, especially on their wedding day.

Luke was dressed in his Jedi robes, ready to walk Leia down the aisle.

Leia took Luke's open hand and smiled. "I'm ready."

Suddenly Luke looked beyond Leia to the Force spirit of Anakin Skywalker standing behind them. Anakin was smiling warmly at his twins with proud tears in his eyes.

Leia sighed. "He's here, isn't he?"

Luke nodded. "He thinks you look as beautiful as our mother did on their wedding day."

Leia took a deep, cleansing breath. "Why is he here now?"

"He wants to see his daughter's wedding. If you'll let him, that is."

"Tell him he can stay…and if he promises not be a distraction he can help you walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"He loves you Leia," Luke said. "And believe it or not he loves Han too. He thinks he's a good man for you."

Leia cleared her throat. She looked back at Wicket who was holding the train of her dress. "Come on. We're going to be late."

The trio left the bridal room and a saddened, but hopeful Anakin Skywalker followed them. The opportunity to be a good father while he was alive was gone, but now he vowed to watch over Luke, Leia and their families.


	294. Ben Solo and the Lost Blanket

"I know. I know," Han sighed, patting his wailing son's back. "It's ok. We'll find it."

Three-year-old Ben's favorite blanket was missing, and he wasn't taking that lying down.

"Daaaaddddy! Blaaaankie!" Ben cried. He was beginning to cough from crying so much.

"Shh. Deep breaths, Ben," Han said. "It's alright."

Ben began hyperventilating and Han took him into the kitchen for a glass of water, while Leia and R2D2 continued to look for the blanket.

"There you go, buddy. Just take small sips," Han said, tilting the glass back for his son.

Ben slowly drank his water and his breathing slowed back to normal. His eyes were red and puffed from crying. Han sat the class on the counter and pushed Ben's curly dark hair out of his eyes.

"Would it make you feel better if you slept with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Han asked.

Ben nodded, rubbing his eyes. He reached out for Han to pick him back up again, which of course Han did.

"Ben, look what we found, sweetheart," Leia said, coming into the kitchen with R2 rolling in behind her. She had Ben's blanket in her hands. "It was suck between your bed and the wall."

Ben smiled and hugged the blanket close to him. He nuzzled his face against Han's chest.

"See, Ben. I told you we'd find it," Han said, with a sigh of relief.

Ben looked up at Han. "Daddy, can I still sleep with you and Mommy?"

Han smiled at Leia, who nodded. "Of course you can, Ben."


	295. The Silent Treatment

Leia sat on the edge of her bed brushing tangles out of her long chestnut mane. She counted silently to herself as she did so.

"It sounds like you're ripping up carpet, sweetheart," Han said, only to have Leia ignore him. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

Leia reached behind her and hit Han with her hairbrush. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

Han rubbed his arm. "Good god, I'll be glad when your hormones get back to normal."

Leia looked back and glared at her husband. She sat her brush down on her nightstand, turned off her lamp, and crawled into bed next to Han. She turned her face away from him.

"You know, as cute as your little behind is I'd rather not have the silent treatment," Han said snuggling up next to Leia.

Leia huffed, sounding as through she were about to cry. "You're just lucky the baby likes it when you rub my belly."

Han kissed Leia's cheek. "I didn't mean to make you upset. You know I don't think before I speak half the time."

"I know," Leia said, snuggling back against Han. "Good night, dear."

"Night, sweetheart."


	296. Solo Sick

"That's it. You're staying in bed today," Leia said, after checking Han's temperature.

"You know I always imagined you saying those words to me," Han said, coughing slightly. "It's not as fun as I thought I would be."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I'll have one of the med droids sent over."

"No! Please anything but those godforsaken bolt buckets."

"Don't be such a baby, Han."

"Princess, I swear I won't make fun of you for a week…no, a month, if you'll keep those things away from me."

Leia laughed. "Now I know you're sick. That fever is doing a number on you."

"Please, Leia."

"Oh, alright," Leia said. She pulled Han's blanket over him and tucked him in. "I'll just leave you to rest."

"Thank you, Leia."

"Feel better, Han," Leia said, leaving Han's quarters.

Han settled back into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how nice it would be to have Leia as his nurse.


	297. Heat

With duel suns, the heat on Tatooine was almost unbearable. Even so Han and Leia lay cuddled close in each other's arms. They vowed to never let go again after being separated for so long.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know," Leia said, looking up into Han's warm hazel eyes.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Han said. "I thought I'd never see you again, or hear your voice. Even if you were yelling at me I wanted to hear it."

Leia laughed softly. She raised her head up and captured Han's lips in another passionate kiss. Tomorrow they would have to battle the Empire, but tonight they only had to fight the heat.


	298. Beach Escape

Han lay back on the beach blanket next to Leia and sighed contently. "A beautiful day. A beautiful woman lying next to me. Who could ask for more?"

Out of nowhere Han and Leia's twins appeared and pounced on Han's stomach. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Han grunted and sat up. "Ben, Breha, you're supposed to be with your uncle. Where's Luke?"

The three-year-olds giggled mischievously.

"We ditch'ded him," Ben said.

Han's eyes widened. "Where's your sister."

"We ditch'ded her too," Breha answered.

"Leia!" Han called, shaking his wife.

Leia raised her large sunhat to reveal tiny Esme was napping next to her face. Han breathed a sigh of relief. Within a few seconds Luke came running up.

"Oh, thank the g…I mean, there you guys are. You're so good at hide and seek," Luke said, forcing a wide grin.

"I know they ran away from you, kid," Han said. He looked sternly at his children. "And they're very…very sorry."

The twins pouted and nodded. "We're sorry Uncle Luke."

"I'm just glad you two are ok," Luke said sitting down.

"How did they manage to get away from you," Han asked.

Luke cleared his throat. "Apparently Jedi mind tricks work on the strong minded too."

Han looked at his children who were smiling innocently, with just a slight hint of mischievousness in their eyes.


	299. Good Women and Nerfherders

"Leia, can you hand me the heating pad please," Han said gently lying down on the bed.

"I should really let you suffer," Leia said. "You know better. You're…."

"Twenty years older than my son-in-law. I know," Han groaned. "I just don't like that little punk, wannabe star pilot trying to show me up."

"Yes, well thanks to you and that little competition Zak is at home probably getting yelled out by Breha for nearly killing her father."

"Well at least he can feel some of my pain then."

Leia wacked Han in the head with the heating pad before gently laying it on his back. She kissed him on the cheek. "You are both lucky to have good women who love you nerfherders."

Han sighed as the heat began to relieve the sore muscles in his back. "Believe me. I know, and that little punk better know he's lucky to have my daughter if he knows what's good for him."

Leia shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Han."


	300. The Princess Nap

"Watch me, Papa," young Leia said as she spun around in a circle. She leapt to the side a few times and back again.

Bail Organa chuckled and clapped. "Excellent dancing, little angel."

Leia giggled and took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you."

Bail couldn't help but smile at his four-year-old daughter. "With all that dancing you must be ready for a nap."

"But Papa I'm not the least bit tired," Leia said, stifling a yawn.

"Could you pretend….just for me?"

"Oh, alright," Leia agreed. She reached her arms up for Bail to carry her into her room and tuck her in.


	301. Choice of Clothing

"Honey, have you seen my shirt…and my boxers?" Han asked looking around the room for his clothes.

Leia, who was standing behind him, cleared her throat, calling attention to the fact she was wearing the missing items. Han's shirt swallowed Leia's tiny body whole, but it suited her well…at least Han thought so.

"Hand 'em over."

"No way," Leia said shaking her head.

"Uh, how about yes."

"How about you come and get them if you want them so badly."

Han quickly moved toward Leia and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and took in the sweet scent. "And what if I've decided I want you instead."

Leia chewed her bottom lip. "You still have to take the shirt and boxers off."


	302. Alone Again

Leia curled up in a tight ball and sobbed into her pillow. Another nightmare had invaded her sleep and Han wasn't there to comfort her. She hated this feeling of sorrow. It reminded her of when she lost her mother and father. Leia never intended to develop such strong feelings for anyone, especially Han Solo, but clearly the Force or fate…whatever it was controlling things had different plans for her.

"We have to fine you," Leia whispered to herself. "I don't know if I can live without you, Han. You're the only thing that keeps me ground…that keeps me from falling to pieces."

Leia thought back to the time she spent on the Falcon with Han. She recalled the passionate kiss that led to another even more passionate kiss that night, which eventually led to them making love. She remembered how strong and warm Han's arms felt wrapped around her. He'd been so gentle with her knowing it was her first time. He made sure she was comfortable and enjoying the moment.

She knew she hadn't been his first, even though he had been hers. Still Han swore that Leia was different.

 _It's never felt this good before, Leia._ Han had told her.

Leia thought he was only saying that, and wondered how many women he'd used that line on before. When she looked in his eyes though, she knew that he meant it. Leia also realized that she had fallen in love with Han. She hoped with all her heart that he would feel the same.

All that would have to wait until the end of the war. This wasn't a time to fall in love and have a family. Now Leia wondered if she would ever get the opportunity to even see Han again.

"Please…don't take him away from me too," Leia whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Leia pulled the blankets to her neck and held on to them tightly. Eventually, exhausted from crying, she fell asleep once again.


	303. A Pox

"You stupid jerk! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Leia screamed at Han as she threw whatever refresher product she could get her hands on. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry, Leia," Han said, raising his hands in front of him to block the shampoo and body wash bottles. In his boyish curiosity he couldn't help but to peak over his arm at Leia's soaking wet, naked body. "I forgot you were in here."

Leia quickly wrapped the large towel around her body. "Yeah, right! You're just a pervert, you….you pervert!"

Han chuckled. "If you want me to tell you I didn't see anything I liked I'll lie and say I didn't."

Leia groaned. "Men!"

She slammed the door in Han's face and went back to her bathing.

Han grinned to himself. "What a woman!"


	304. Easily Distracted

"So it's over…under…around again," Han said, trying to concentrate on his work.

"Are you braiding my hair or tying it in knots," Leia asked.

"I could tie it in knots if you're going to complain," Han said, leaning up and kissing Leia on the cheek. He moved from kissing her cheek to kissing her neck and soon Leia's hair was forgotten.

"Honey," Leia said, trying not to give in to Han's advances. "My hair."

"It's beautiful," Han mumbled, continuing his kisses. "It's soft and it smells fruity."

Leia sighed, knowing her hair was never going to get done now due to Han's distraction.

Han kissed Leia's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his lap. "I love you."

Leia smiled. "I know. I love you too."


	305. Leia's Morning Routine

"You stupid jerk! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Leia screamed at Han as she threw whatever refresher product she could get her hands on. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry, Leia," Han said, raising his hands in front of him to block the shampoo and body wash bottles. In his boyish curiosity he couldn't help but to peak over his arm at Leia's soaking wet, naked body. "I forgot you were in here."

Leia quickly wrapped the large towel around her body. "Yeah, right! You're just a pervert, you….you pervert!"

Han chuckled. "If you want me to tell you I didn't see anything I liked I'll lie and say I didn't."

Leia groaned. "Men!"

She slammed the door in Han's face and went back to her bathing.

Han grinned to himself. "What a woman!"


	306. The Early Adventures of Ben Solo

"Come on, Ben. You can do it," Han said, watching is infant son from a close distance. "You're almost there."

Little baby Ben made a few grunting noises, but slowly…and with help of a few kicks from his chubby legs… he rolled over for the very first time.

"Good job, kiddo," Han said with an excited smile. He clapped his hands for Ben and chuckled. "That's my boy. I knew you could do it."

Ben, now on his back, babbled. He wasn't quite sure what he had done, but he recognized one of his favorite sounds in the world….his father's laugh.


	307. Old Times

"This feels like old times," Lando said, clinking his glass with Han's. "Us at a corner table drinking, beautiful girls sitting in our laps."

Han chuckled. "Here's to old times."

Han raised the cup to his mouth and pretended to drink the air tea his daughters had prepared. Lando did the same, as did Esme and Breha.

"Thank you, gentlemen for joining us for tea," five-year-old Breha said in her most proper voice.

"Thank you, ladies for inviting us," Han said.

Four-year-old Esme looked up at Lando. "Are you having fun, Uncle Lando?"

"A ton of fun," Lando said, tickling his goddaughter. "I always love spending time with my favorite girls."


	308. Playing Nice

Leia stared in disgust from across the room at Han and Luke. The two were quite drunk and showing no signs of stopping. Leia couldn't understand why they chose to drink, especially when an Imperial attack was a constant threat.

Before Leia realized it, Han had stumbled over to her. "You look lonely sweetheart."

Leia glared at him. "Don't call me sweetheart."

Han frowned. "I'm tryin' to be nice to you, y'know."

Leia swallowed. "I know, but you could try doing that when you're sober."

Han gave Leia a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her eyes to widen. "Will do, your royalness."


	309. The Future of Zara Solo

"Look at those tiny little feet," Han said, admiring his newborn daughter. He brushed his finger across the bottom of Zara's foot, causing her to squirm and wriggle it back under her blanket. "How can something this small even exist?"

"You act like this is the first time you've seen an infant. Zara is our fifth child," Leia said.

"Little ears, Mommy! That doesn't make her any less miraculous," Han said turning his full attention back to Zara. "No it doesn't, sweetheart. You're still Daddy's precious little angel, yes you are! You're so pretty. You and those big beautiful brown eyes of yours!"

Leia smiled at her husband. "You are head over heels for this one."

"I'm head over heels for all of them, especially their mother," Han said, winking at his wife. "And this one has your eyes."

"After four hazel eyed babies we finally get a brown eyed girl."

Han chuckled. "You know what that means, right? I'm going to have an even harder time saying no to this one."

"You didn't have any trouble saying no to me when I gave you orders during the war."

Han grinned. "That's because I like the way you flare your nostrils when you're mad at me. It's adorable. Although I'll admit, it's less adorable when Breha does it. That little girl has quite the temper."

"She gets it from her father's side."

Han picked up Zara and kissed her tiny cheek before cradling her to his chest. "I'll take full blame for all my children's best qualities. The rest they get from you."

Leia laughed and kissed Han on the cheek. She looked lovingly at Zara, who was now asleep in Han's arms. "We'll just have to wait and see which one of us she's more like."


	310. Packed and Not Ready

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Leia asked her children.

"Define ready," Ben muttered under his breath.

"Packed? Yes. Wanting to spend hours on the Falcon with my family? No," Esme said crossing her arms over her chest.

Han ran his hand through his gray hair. It was still thick, but peppered with silver, white, and dark gray. Han swore his children stole his youthful hair as they all had thick brown locks.

"Looks like the stupid teenagers are at it again," Zara grumbled.

Zara was the only one of the Solo children who'd yet to reach her teen years. Jacob was thirteen, Esme was fifteen, and the twins were sixteen. Zara was only eight and feeling rather left out of her growing siblings lives, although they did their best to include her.

"Hey, we don't use that work, Z. It's not nice," Han corrected her.

"What word?" Zara asked, looking innocently at her father.

Han gave her his best 'Dad means business' look and Zara got the message.

"Well, I know I'm ready to go," Leia said. "A few weeks at the lake will do us all some good."

Breha smiled weakly. She could only half hear her family's conversation as she was watching Zak, the newest member of Leia's security team carry his bags onto the Falcon. Although he was nine years older than he eldest Solo child, she found herself attracted to him. His sapphire blue eyes and auburn hair, not to mention his muscular six foot three frame, would make him desirable to most women by sight alone.

However, Breha was privileged to know that Zak was a very smart and caring man. He joined the military to better himself and provide protection for those who could not protect themselves. He had earned her admiration.

"I really appreciate you letting me come on this trip, Senator Organa. I ain't never been to Naboo before," Zak said in his thick Corellian drawl.

"It's the least I could do after all you've done for us," Leia said. "And remember dear, Leia is just fine."

Leia had taken a special liking to Zak from the moment he was assigned to her. He reminded the former princess a lot of Han, and the two had similar histories. Leia and Han wanted to show Zak what it meant to be part of a large family as Zak had lost his own parents years before. In fact, his father had been on Alderaan when it was destroyed. Zak and his mother had gone to stay with relatives on Corellia and were spared. Unfortunately not long after, they were separated on a refugee shuttle when Zak was still young. The twenty-five year old had practically raised himself, which was a story Han knew all too well.

"You'll love the lake, kid," Han said, placing a hand on Zak's shoulder. "Beautiful beaches, nightclubs, lots of things to do around town, and of course lots of beautiful women to admire."

"And what beautiful women will you be admiring dear?" Leia asked.

"Only you, sweetheart," Han said winking at her. He patted Zak's shoulder. "Don't get to close though. They bite worse than the sharks."

"Well, I think it's very rude to look at women that way," Breha spoke up.

"It's only a joke, angel." Han said. "You know I don't really think like that."

Breha crossed her arms over his chest and huffed. "Well, I don't think it's funny."

"What crawled up your butt, sister?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you take your head out of yours and tell me," Breha shot back at him.

"Oh, lay off, your royal shortness."

"Bite me, Benjamin."

"Ok, that is enough," Leia said, stepping in between the twins before a full on Force battle started.

Zak laughed. "I think you two are just about the luckiest people in the galaxy. I wish I had a brother or sister to fight with."

"Trust me it gets old fast," Ben said.

"Ben may not act like it, but I know he loves us," Jacob said.

"Where's your proof," Ben said in a joking tone.

"Wesley Airborne had to have his wedgie surgically removed after he made a pass at Esme," Jacob said.

"That's not true," Ben said. He cleared his throat and mumbled as he looked down at the ground. "It was after when she told him to get lost and he didn't listen."

"And Mom didn't even punish him for it!" Zara said.

Leia smiled in Han's direction. "A noble cause doesn't deserve punishment."

"Nobody messes with my little brother or sisters and gets away with it," Ben said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Besides I did the creep a favor. He'd be dead now if Esme got to him before I did."

"Alright, dear ones, onto the Falcon. The luggage has been loaded and it's time to go," Leia said.

There were a few groans, but everyone piled into the Falcon ready for what would hopefully be a relaxing vacation on Naboo.


	311. Wanting So Much

"There you go, Ben," Leia said, looking down at her son whom she was feeling. "Mama's big boy was hungry."

Ben hiccupped softly. He always enjoyed his meals. He was quite he chubby baby and growing longer each and every day. Leia predicted that Ben would be tall like his father Han and grandfather Anakin had been. She could already see signs that Ben would very much resemble Han.

The former princess wanted so much for her son. So much that it had caused more than one argument between herself and Han. Han wanted the best for Ben as well, but he also wanted his son to have a childhood separated from the Force and from the Republic. Leia thought it best to include their boy from the earliest of age in the process. After all both were a part of his heritage.

Still, one thing the parents could agree on was that they loved their boy more than anything else in the galaxy. Despite the arguments, Han and Leia were in love with each other as well. The Solo family did their best to moving on and far away from the tragedies the Empire had caused them.

Han and Leia both vowed to do whatever it might take, even at the cost of their own lives, so that their little Ben would never have to live in a world ruled by monsters.


	312. Taking It Easy

Leia propped her feet in Han's lap as they settled in on the couch for the evening. After a long day on them, and especially now that she was pregnant, they were slightly swollen.

"Want me to rub them for you?" Han asked.

Leia shook her head. "No. They're too sore to be touched."

"Ouch. Rough day, honey?"

"You can say that again," Leia groaned.

"I'm sorry, babe."

Leia smiled and gave her belly a gentle rub, enjoying the warm feeling her unborn child was giving off. "It's ok, dear. I enjoy the work. It's just tiring."

"You need to be taking it easy?"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work just as hard."

"Actually it does. It's not healthy for you or the baby."

"Have you been going to medical school on the side?"

"No, but I've been reading up on pregnancy and…damn it, Leia you can't expect me not to worry. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't tell you how much I already love this kid."

"I know you do, sweetheart. It's just hard for me to accept that I need to take it easy, or that I even can take it easy."

"Well, can you at least try?" Han asked. He reached over and rubbed Leia's belly. He pouted his lips and spoke in a soft, babyish tone. "For us, Mommy?"

Leia smiled. "I'll do my best, but only because you asked so nicely."


	313. Something Like That

"I love you," Han whispered, as he kissed Leia's cheek. He lowed himself to lay on top of the blushing princess, listening to her heart beat through their panting breaths.

Leia petted Han's hair. "I love you too."

Han raised his head to look at Leia. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

"You have me," Leia told him, smiling dreamily.

"And I intend to keep you."

"Locked in a cage, like a pet?" Leia asked twirling Han's hair between her fingers.

"By my side, like my queen," Han said with a wink.

Leia laughed softly. "How did I ever fall for such lines?"

"I think it was my eyes you liked," Han said grinning at her. He rolled over, still holding Leia in his arms, to rest on his side. "And of course my irresistible smile."

Leia walked her fingers across Han's chest, then tapped him on the nose. "Something like that."


	314. Sleepless

Leia Organa jolted awake from her nightmare. She sat up in bed startled, gasping for breath.

"Leia, what's wrong?" her fiancé asked, sitting up next to her. Han wrapped his arms around Leia and held her close. He repeated his question. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Leia burst into tears and buried her face against Han's bare chest. She grabbed on to his shoulders and held on tightly as she sobbed.

Han kissed Leia's forehead. She didn't have to tell him now. He knew she'd had another nightmare about Alderaan's destruction. While it troubled Han that his beloved princess was tormented with horrific dreams, it was never a bother to him to comfort her. He knew her better than anyone and knew just holding her tightly close would help to calm her.

So until Leia stopped sobbing, or fell back asleep, Han would pet her hair and let her know he was there for her.


	315. Reliable

Han grinned widely as Luke rejoined him at their table. "Did you get her number?"

Luke sighed. "No."

Han laughed. "I know. I could see the rejection from over here."

"Then why did you ask?"

Han shrugged. "Cause I'm a bitter drunk and this is my fifth glass of whiskey."

"Why are you bitter? You're in a relationship. I'm the third wheel," Luke said. He thought for a moment. "You're not having second thoughts about Leia are you?"

Han shook his head. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just miss being able to sweep a girl off her feet and charm her with my stories. Leia and me are a predictable old couple….and we're still newlyweds."

"Well, I think you're lucky."

"I know I am," Han said. His smile softened into a thoughtful expression. "I'm calling it a night, kid. I think I'll go surprise Leia in her office."

"That's nice. Working this late, I'm sure she'd enjoy the company."

"Yeah," Han said standing up. He placed credits on the table to pay for his drinks. "I just hope her new desk is stronger than her last one."

Luke cringed, trying his best to block out the meaning behind Han's statement.


	316. Ben's Day With Dad

Ben babbled from his basinet causing Han to smile. He wasn't sure what his young son was saying, but it was almost like Ben was trying to carry on a conversation with him. Han reached over and grabbed Ben's rattle and shook it above his head.

"You wanna play with Daddy, Ben?"

Ben gurgled and clapped, which Han took as a yes. He lifted his baby boy out of the basinet and sat him on his knee. Ben had finally mastered holding the weight of his own head and now only needed light support from Han's hand on his back.

"You're getting bigger and bigger every day," Han said. "What's in Mommy's milk that's made you grow so fast?"

Ben grabbed at his feet, which were incased in his footed pajamas. He looked up at Han and smiled a toothless grin. Han beamed with pride and kissed his son on the top of the head.

"My boy!"

Han moved Ben to sit with his back against the back of the couch. Han kneeled down in front of it and took Ben's blanket. Peek-a-boo was Ben's favorite game and Han would indulge in the game for hours just to hear that little laugh.

"Where did Ben go?" Han asked pulling the blanket up over his face. He dropped it within a second and said enthusiastically. "There he is!"

Ben broke into a fit of giggles. This never got old for him. He would even cover his own eyes and uncover them in an attempt to play with Han. Though very little, Ben loved the sound of Han's laughter.

When Leia came home for lunch in order to feed Ben she found her son and husband on the floor together. Han had Ben in his arms and was blowing on his tummy making a noise and causing Ben to laugh loudly.

"You two seem happy."

"Look, Ben. It's Mommy," Han said excitedly.

Ben reached over Han's shoulder for Leia to take him into her arms. "How is Mommy's special boy?"

"I'm fine," Han said with a grin.

"Not you. My other special boy," Leia said, playfully rolling her eyes.

Ben babbled and tugged at Leia's shirt. "Have you had a good day with Daddy?"

"Every day with Daddy is a good one," Han said, standing up. He kissed Leia on the cheek and moved into the kitchen to start preparing lunch for himself and Leia.


	317. Breha

"Who's a pretty girl?" Han asked his chubby one-year-old daughter.

Breha, who was slobbering on her own hand, grinned and pointed to herself. "Me."

Han smiled and kissed her cheek. "And who do you look like?"

Breha threw both hands in the air and stated with pride. "Mama!"

"That's right, sweetheart," Han said. He pressed his forehead against Breha's. "But you're Daddy's girl, remember that."

Breha laughed. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Han gently bounced Breha in his arms. He couldn't help but smile even more brightly than before.


	318. Music of the Night

The moon reflecting on the Naboo lakeside lit the night. Insects and nocturnal birds chirped in harmony.

"It almost sounds like music," Leia said softly, as she and her husband relaxed on the balcony of their villa.

"Yeah, it does," Han agreed. He looked over at his wife and smiled. In the moonlight she looked even more beautiful. Han imagined no legendary angel could compare to his sweet princess. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Han leaned over a kissed Leia deeply, enjoying the sweet taste of wine that lingered on her lips. Han broke the kiss and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"May I have this dance?" Han asked suddenly holding his hand out for Leia to take.

Leia smiled and sat her wine glass on the table next her. Placing her hand in Han's she stood up and allowed Han to pull her into his arms. The two swayed to the song the nightlife provided for them.


	319. Well Deserved Rest

Han Solo had once thought nothing was better than the life of a bachelor. He could drink as much as he pleased and no one would yell at him for it. He could flirt and sleep with as many women who would have him. All of that changed of course when he set eyes on a certain princess. Now he had so much more love in his life that he could've ever imagined.

"Darling, it's time to wake up," Leia said gently nudging her husband's shoulder.

Han let out one final loud snorting snore before jolting awake. "Huh? Wha…"

"It's half-past noon love," Leia said kissing Han's forehead.

"Noon? You weren't supposed to let me sleep that late!"

"You were up with the baby all night. You deserved to sleep in."

Han shook his head. "But…"

"No, buts," Leia said, pressing her finger against Han's lips to shush him. "You are a great father and you work hard to make sure your children are happy. Sleeping late once in a while isn't going to hurt you or them."

Han sighed. "I guess you're right. I do feel well rested."

Leia smiled. "Good. Now that you're up would you like me to let the kids in?"

Han grinned at last. "Of course!"

Leia moved to open the bedroom door and four blurs rushed in and pounced on Han. Kisses and cuddles soon followed and the children began to tell Han about their morning while Leia went to retrieve little Zara from her nap. The littlest Solo had noticed her father's absence and was eager to see him.


	320. Up

"Papa, up!" two-year-old Leia demanded from her spot on the floor.

Bail smiled at his daughter and chuckled softly. "Now, Leia, how do we ask for the things we want?"

Leia smiled. "Peas!"

"There we go," Bail said lifting his little princess in the air. He tossed her once just above his head and caught her, causing Leia to squeal with delight. Bail pulled her to his chest to hold closely.

Leia giggled. She rested her head on Bail's shoulder. "Papa, love."

Bail kissed Leia's forehead. "I love you too, sweatpea."


	321. Under Orders

Leia took a deep breath as she arrived at the door to her Coruscant apartment. It had been a long day of meetings and paperwork. She was starving for a warm meal and she was ready to relax. Most of all, she was craving her husband's attention and affection.

Before she opened the door, she could hear her husband and brother talking inside. Opening the door she was met with an unusual sight.

"Han Solo, what on the god's green Naboo are you doing?" Leia asked tilting her head to view her husband.

Han was lying on his back on the floor with both of his feet behind his head. Luke was in the corner laughing.

"Luke bet me that I couldn't do it. Well, I proved him wrong," Han grunted.

Leia glared at her brother.

"I swear, Leia! I have nothing to do with this," Luke said, stifling a burp.

"You're both drunk, aren't you?"

"A little bit," Luke admitted.

Leia groaned and shifted her glare to her husband. "And you're stuck aren't you."

"A little bit," Han said, now wincing. "Could you help me, please?"

Leia shook her head, preparing herself mentally to use the Force to un-pretzel Han without hurting him. "I should have known better than to leave the two of you alone in a house with alcohol."

Han now free rubbed the back of his neck, before pointing in Leia's general direction. He wasn't sure which princess he was pointing at, but all of them looked angry. "Well, I'm glad you're taking responsibility for your actions."

Leia rolled her eyes and forced a smile. "We'll discuss this later, dear."

Han shushed Leia. "Not in front of the kid. He's too young to know what goes on between us in private."

Leia sighed. "And to think I was looking forward to coming home tonight. Luke I'm calling you a cab."

"I can get myself home," Luke said.

"I'm not taking any chances," Leia said. "Besides you should know better than to drive intoxicated."

"What about me?" Han asked, pouting.

"You, mister, are staying here with your wife."

"But she's mad at me!"

"Don't worry. I think I can talk her down," Leia said, rolling her eyes once again.

Leia pressed a few keys on her datapad and a city cab arrived to take Luke back to his own apartment. He didn't put up much of a fight. While drinking made Han loud and childlike, it often made Luke quiet and reserved.

Leia finally took the opportunity to sit down on the sofa. Han laid his head face down in her lap.

"M'sorry, Leia," he mumbled against the fabric of her skirt. He rolled over so he was looking up at her. "You forgive me?"

"Always," Leia said pushing Han's thick hair back. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now come on. I've had a stressful day and I need you to make me feel better."

Han looked at Leia confused. "Is this a trick?"

"You are so drunk right now," Leia said laughing slightly.

"I didn't mean to be. I'm sorry."

"Han when you invited Luke over to watch the game I knew the two of you would be drinking. I knew you liked your beer and whiskey before I married you."

Han reached up to touch Leia's face. "But I like you more."

Leia smiled. "You're such a sweetheart when you're drunk."

"I think I'm a pretty nice guy when I'm not drunk too."

Leia pushed Han off her and moved so she was lying down on the sofa. She pulled Han back down so his head was resting on her breasts. She pet his hair and hummed softly.

"That feels nice," Han said, nuzzling his face in Leia's cleavage.

"It's a shame that when you're drunk I have to outright show you what I want," Leia said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I like it when you're in charge," Han admitted in a way only alcohol could make him. He raised his head and winked at his wife. "Maybe that's my kink."

Leia smirked. "Do you want to know what mine is?"

Han chuckled. "I'd like to find out."

Leia pushed Han's nose, pushing him off of her. "First you get coffee…"

"Yeah?"

"And then you can meet me in the shower."

Han grinned. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"


	322. Always Right

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!" Han grumbled pacing back and forth. "He knows better! He's a grown man for kriffing sake. Breha's just a baby"

"Han!" Leia said in an attempt to calm her husband. "You're making me nervous."

"And the fact that one of your daughter is out with a man nine years older than her…"

"You're fourteen years older than I am."

Han was caught off guard and didn't argue.

"Sweetheart, Breha is nineteen, the same age I was when we met. Zak is a kind and respectful young man. We've both known Breha has had feelings for him for years, but he waited until she was of age to ask her to have dinner with him."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Han mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"No. You don't have to like him, but your daughter does. It would mean the world to her and Zak that you approve. After all Zak looks to you as a father figure, and if recall he did come to you for approval before officially asking Breha on a date."

"A man can change his mind."

"This has more to do with Breha than Zak," Leia said. "You know she's my daughter too, and sometimes it's hard for me not to see her as a little girl who still needs me to brush and braid her hair."

"If he breaks her heart…"

"If he breaks her heart you have my permission to kill him. He'll need to be put out of his misery once I'm done with him."

"I love you, princess," Han said grinning.

"I know," Leia said, with sass and confidence. "Now come sit by me. Breha will call us when the date is over."

Han sighed and sat down next to his wife on the sofa. "Do you always have to be right?"

Leia smiled and kissed Han on the cheek. "Yes. Yes I do."


	323. No and Noer

"So what's so important about this blaster that you have to steal it?" Luke asked.

"It's not stealing. It's taking back what's rightfully mine from," Lando said.

"Can't you just get another one?"

"This blaster is a custom, one of a kind. There's not another one like it in the galaxy."

"Alright fine. I'll help you get it back," Luke said. "I pretty sure Han always keeps a blaster in a box in his closet. He won't let anyone touch it."

"I bet that's it," Lando said.

Luke and Lando walked down the long hallway to Han and Leia's bedroom. The closet was like a small room itself. Leia often used it to meditate in private.

"You know if we get caught they'll never invite us on vacation with them again," Luke said.

"Sure they will. Han and I have done worse things to each other over the years and we're still friends," Lando said, moving a few things around on a shelf. Opening one of the boxes he chuckled in triumph. "Haha! Here she is."

Suddenly the two men heard voices coming from down the hall. They quickly turned off the closet light and shut the door.

"You are such a pushover when it comes to Zara," they could hear Leia say.

"I only read her one extra story tonight," Han said.

"After reading her three."

"Three is an odd number. I had to make it even."

"Five is an odd number too. Does that mean you want another baby?"

Han chuckled. "I think I've passed the age where I can handle little ones, even if you could have one more."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, baby. Not at all," Han said. "You're still as gorgeous and sexy as the day we first met."

"Han!" Leia squealed as her husband pulled her closer.

"And I still want to get under those senator's robes."

"We'll you certainly managed to get under my skin," Leia laughed.

Lando knew his friend was smiling smugly at this point. The next thing he and Luke heard was the muffled sound of a kiss and the creak of the bed.

"Oh, no no no no no," Luke mouthed, covering his ears.

Lando took a deep breath and sat down in the corner of the closet, knowing they'd be stuck there for a while. Meanwhile Luke paced hoping it would be over soon and that he would escape with no mental scarring.

Muffled moans and sighs could be heard outside the closet, along with phrases that Luke knew would haunt his nightmares for many nights…if not several years to come.

At last the noises slowed to light breathing, and soft giggling from Leia.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Han said, pressing a kiss to Leia's forehead.

Leia bit her bottom lip. "Care to join me for a shower?"

"Will you let me wash your hair?" Han asked, making Luke cringe.

Leia laughed. "Only if you let me…."

Whatever Leia whispered in Han's ear, Luke was grateful it wasn't said out loud.

Lando and Luke waited until they heard the shower turn on, and a few moments after that.

"Let's get out of here," Luke said.

Lando nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

Luke and Lando nearly tripped over each other rushing out into the hallway and outside the house for fresh air.

"That was awful," Luke said. "I never want to talk about that ever again."

"You and me both," Lando said. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at look worriedly.

"What?" Luke asked, teeth slightly gritted.

"I left the blaster in the closet."

"Oh, no," Luke said, putting his hands up in defense. "No. No. No. No. No!"


	324. The Longest Day

It had been a long day for Han Solo. His son, Ben, had a terrible cold and it was hard to keep a toddler in bed, even a sick one. Ben's doctor had prescribed medicine that was supposed to help Ben's breathing with the side effect of making him drowsy. It only did one of these two things and Ben was bouncing off the walls spreading his snot all over the house. This included wiping his nose on one of his one-year-old sister's stuffed animals, which caused Esme to cry and Force knock a small hole in the wall.

At this point Han finally decided to ask for help and called his brother-in-law. While waiting for Luke to arrive he managed to get Ben to fall asleep, and set up Esme and Breha with a tea party for their dolls. He also tossed Ben's germ covered victim in the washer knowing Esme wouldn't sleep without it tonight.

"Han!" Luke called, entering the apartment. "I'm here."

"In the nursery," Han called back.

Luke stepped in to see Ben finally asleep, snoring away like his father would, and his nieces playing quietly together in the corner. The girls noticed him and ran to him.

"Unca Lu!"

"Hey, girls," Luke said, scooping up his giggling nieces. He looked at the hole Han was repairing. "Wow, you pack a punch, Esme."

"Only when she's angry," Han said, spackling plaster in and around the hole. He pointed at Luke. "She gets that from your side of the family."

"Funny," Luke said with a serious expression on his face. He smiled at the girls. "Are you excited for your play date with Uncle Luke?"

"Lu!" Esme said proudly.

The littlest Solo had barely been toddling for a month and had the limited vocabulary of an averaged one year old, still Luke could already tell Esme would grow to be the most intelligent of her siblings, relying on her human wits much like her father. His connection with the Force also told him Breha, the oldest, would be the most determined of the bunch.

"Thanks again, Luke. With Leia out of town I really need you here," Han said standing up and brushing his hands on his pants.

"No problem. You know I'm always here for you."

"Keeping all three of them wasn't this much trouble a year ago."

"A year ago none of them were walking yet," Luke pointed out.

"That's true," Han sighed, taking Breha from Luke. "I would've gone with Leia, but with Ben being sick it just wasn't going to happen this year. I had to urge Leia to go up till the last minute."

"I can't blame her for wanted to stay home. One of her babies is sick and…well, she didn't want to leave her partner alone to take care of everything."

Han nodded. "Parenting is a two person job. I wish Leia was here, but she has a responsibility to the Senate and Republic. She's just as much the galaxy's symbol of hope as she is mine."

"That's sweet, Han. You stitch that on pillows in your spare time?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna use it to smother you tonight."

"Your daddy sounds a bit grumpy," Luke said, bouncing Esme.

Esme giggled. "Lu, pay."

Luke chuckled. "Alright, we'll play."

Luke spent the afternoon tiring his nieces out or rather they spent the afternoon tiring him out. By the time Han put dinner on the table, Luke was falling asleep.

"How do you do this every stinking day?" Luke asked.

Han chuckled. "I don't know. It's just part of being a dad for me."

"Well, you're good at it."

"And you will be too one day," Han said. "Your nieces and nephew are good practice."

"That's starting me on the extreme level."

Suddenly Esme spilt her blue milk on all over her. She sniffed, trying her best not to cry.

Han sighed. "So much for sippy cups preventing this sort of thing."

"I'll get a towel," Luke said, moving towards the towel rack by the fridge.

Han picked up Esme and Breha, who'd also been splattered by her sister's mess. "Come on girls. It's bath time."

"No," the girls said in unison. They shook their heads, milk dripping off their brown pigtails.

"Yes," Han said, carrying them under his arms like sacks of flour.

He sat them on the counter, keeping an eye on them as he turned the bathwater own. He added a few drops of bubble soap and placed a few of their floating toys in. Han pulled Breha and Esme's little tunics off and tossed the soiled garments down the laundry chute. He scooped them into his arms and placed them into the tub.

"Alright, girls. Close your eyes," Han said, gathering water into cup. He poured it over their heads soaking their hair. "Ok, flowers or berries?"

Han wasn't sure what shampoo the girls wanted because a mumble of "flaries" was their response. He squirted a bit of both in his hands and rubbed the soapy substance in their hair. The girls had long wild hair like Leia did, although washing his daughters' hair was very different that washing his wife's hair. This was a responsibly as a father. The latter was a guilty pleasure as a husband.

"Time for more water," Han said pouring water once again on his daughters' heads washing the soapy mess away.

The girls splashed about as Han continued bathing them. By the end he was wetter than they were.

Han wrapped both girls into a towel and took them to his and Leia's room to change them into their pajamas. Matching baby blue night gowns dotted with purple stars. He stepped back into the refresher to change into his own pajamas. Navy blue lounge pants and a worn t-shirt with the logo of his favorite racing team on it.

"Alright, my girls. Time for bed!" Han said.

"Seep, hew," Esme said jumping up on the bed and falling on her bottom. "I seep hew."

"Baby, that's where Daddy sleeps."

"I seep!"

Esme folded her arms and gave him a look reminiscent of Leia's angry face.

Han sighed. He wanted to give in, but he knew if he did Esme would never sleep in her own bed.

"Come on, sweetie pie," Han said, picking up Esme and leaving Breha on the bed. He stepped into the living room. "Thanks, Luke I can take it from…."

Han stopped noticing his brother-in-law was curled up on the couch, sound asleep. Han chuckled and threw a blanket over him turning out the lights. Han stepped in the nursery to check on Ben who was still asleep and breathing much better. Han looked at the yawning little girl in his arms.

"Alright. One night wouldn't hurt."

Esme had already fallen asleep in Han's arms by the time he made it back to his own room where Breha was still on the bed having a conversation with one of dollies.

"Ok, it is officially bedtime," Han said placing Esme on the bed.

"No bed, Daddy, play," two-year-old Breha demanded.

"Yes bed, Breha. Sleep," Han said.

Breha pouted. "Another 'minups'."

"No. No more 'minups.' Mommy will hurt Daddy if he lets you stay up late."

"I no let her," Breha said.

Han chuckled and settled into bed. He kissed both his girls on their foreheads as they snuggled on either side of him. "Good night, girls."

"Night night, Daddy," Breha yawned.

Meanwhile on Naboo Leia was also settling for bed after a long day of meetings. She blew a kiss to the stars and wished her family a good night.


	325. Uninterested

Han Solo mentally beat himself. He felt disgusted by the thoughts he was having toward the princess. He watched her let her hair loose from its braided confines and settle down to enjoy her mug of warm vanilla caf.

Part of him wanted to tell her she looked beautiful with her hair down, but deeper down inside he was howling like a wild wolf, panting and wagging its tail, ready to mate.

He had never wanted a woman so badly, and perhaps that was because he couldn't have this one. Leia wasn't interested in him and he was trying desperately to convince himself he wasn't interested in her.

His heart had been broken once, maybe twice, before and from that he had learned that drunken one night stands were the only relationships he was cut out for. Leia was different. She was a true lady. Han knew she deserved better than he could ever give her. Still he found himself wondering if the fact he loved her would be enough of an exception.

He would shake those thoughts off and tell himself that he didn't love her. He didn't know what love was. This was a lie he couldn't even convince himself of, and if couldn't convince himself, then how many others already knew his secret.

It was then he noticed Leia was looking at him as well. Her eyes darted away when his own eyes made contact with them. Han grinned. Maybe Leia wasn't as uninterested as she claimed.


	326. Staying Warm

"There, all snug and cozy," Han said, tucking the covers in around his son. He stuffed Ben's fluffy bantha plush under the blanket with him. "That'll keep you warm all night."

"Daddy, how will you stay warm tonight?" the sleepy five-year-old asked innocently.

"Well, I have warm blankets in my bed," Han said.

"And Mommy. Does Mommy keep you warm?"

Han chuckled softly and ruffled Ben's hair. "Yes, buddy. Mommy and Daddy keep each other very warm at night."


	327. Changed and Not Changed

"Why don't you just swallow your pride and replace the hyperdrive instead of patching it a thousand times?" Leia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Han spoke calmly, but through gritted teeth. "Because, dearest wife, I can fix it."

"No, dearest husband, clearly you cannot!"

Han sighed and looked at Leia, his hazel eyes pleading. "Could you just having a little faith in me? Just once, honey?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you, and I have all the faith in the galaxy in you," Leia said sweetly as she stroked Han's cheek with the back of their hand. "But when it comes to the Falcon and its hyperdrive I'm going to have to put my faith in an actual mechanic."

Han sighed once more, this time sounding more frustrated and disappointed in himself. "Alright, Leia, you're right. Even though I think I can fix it I'll see if I can call someone to look at it tomorrow, but just to make you happy, babe."

"Thank you."

Han stood up and took his work gloves off. Tossing them aside he said, "It's getting late and right now I'm hungry, tired and I know you and the kids must be too."

"Where are we exactly?" Leia asked. "I've never been this far out on the rim before."

"The Empire never did either," Han said, with a grin. "We're on Ion. I used to stop here to hideout during my smuggling days."

"Is it safe for the children to be here then?"

"I wouldn't have landed here in the first place if it wasn't. No man would bring his most valuable treasures to a place he didn't trust," Han said kissing Leia on the cheek.

"You and those corny lines of yours."

Han chuckled softly. He nuzzled his nose against Leia's ear, tickling her slightly. He let out a long husky breath, taking in the intoxicating smell of Leia's natural scent. Suddenly Han felt something hit his leg. He looked down to see his three-year-old daughter, Esme, smiling up at him.

"Hey there, my little love," he said smiling back at her. He bent down and picked her up. "What are you doing out here."

"Daddy, I hungwy," Esme pouted. She opened her mouth and pointed to it. "Ahhh!"

"I know, precious. We're about to go get some food."

"I'll get the stroller," Leia said, walking to the back of the Falcon.

The hover-stroller had four seats, two in the front and two in the back. It was perfect for the growing Solo family with four little ones ranging in age from four to almost one.

Han helped Leia move the kids from their apparently easily escapable play pin to their stroller. He gave each one a kiss on the head before buckling them in and loading a diaper bag in the bottom compartment.

"Everybody settled?" Han asked, watching as oldest son fidgeted with his safety belt.

"Where exactly are we going?" Leia asked.

"There's a cantina not far from here."

"A cantina? Han, you are aware we have four toddlers with us, aren't you?"

"Relax, princess. This place ain't as bad as some of the others."

"It's still a bar, Han."

"The owners are good people. They'll have good food, and it's not like I'll be drinking tonight."

Leia sighed, but gave Han an assuring smile. "I suppose I'll just have trust you on this one, dear."

"Thank you."

As the family left the Falcon, Leia remarked. "Of course last time we trusted your judgment you ended up frozen in carbonite for a year."

Han shot a teasing glare at Leia. "Actually, I believe the last time you trusted my judgment is when I said 'one time without your pill won't hurt'."

"Well, that one didn't turn out so bad," Leia said, looking down into the stroller and smiling at her youngest son, Jacob who was slobbering on his hand.

"Neither will this," Han said. He pointed up ahead. "There it is."

Leia took a deep breath. The area reminded her of how Luke described Mos Eisley on Tatooine. She was uncomfortable, but not afraid. She was grateful that the cantina only had a handful of patrons.

A large salmon skinned Besalisk was cleaning a glass and mumbling gruffly. Looking up he noticed the familiar face of one of his former best customers. "Well, if it isn't Han Solo! It's been a while since I've seen you my boy."

"Hey, Jex," Han said, as the man came around to give him a bear hug.

"Got you a few gray hairs there," Jex pointed out, ruffling Han's hair like he would a child's.

"Having kids will do that," Han said.

Jex smiled at the children in their stroller. "Ah, the pups."

"And this is my wife, Leia." Han said presenting the love of his life to his old friend.

"Gone and got yourself a wife did ya?" Jex joked, smiling at Leia. "She's a pretty one, and classy too. I can tell. What's she doing with you?"

"She happens to be madly in love with me," Han said, wrapping an arm around Leia and pulling her closer to him.

"Mad being the key word," Leia said with a smile.

Jex chuckled. "Well, come on in and have a seat. Whatever you want it's on me."

"Oh, no you don't have to…"

"It's the least I can do for Han," Jex said placing his hand on Han's shoulder. "I'm glad you got your life straightened out kid."

Leia gave Han a quick kiss on the cheek before they settled the children into the booth. Esme and Ben were on Han's side and Breha and baby Jacob were on Leia's side.

"Well, that's something I never thought I'd see," a female voice said from across the room.

Han smiled warmly and stood to hug the Rodian woman. She placed her hands on the side of Han's face.

"It's good to see you again, dear."

"It's good to see you too, Nya," Han gestured towards his family. "This is my wife Leia and our children. Leia this is Nya."

"A pleasure to meet you," Leia said as she started to stand.

"Oh, no dear. Don't get up. I know how hard it is to get little ones seated and to stay seated. Besides, royalty shouldn't stand to greet someone."

"She's royalty?" Jex asked, coming over. He crossed his large arms over his chest and looked once again at Leia.

"Princess Leia of Alderaan," Nya explained. "I was sorry when I heard about the planet. Had family there myself."

"It has been a long recovery," Leia said softly.

"I imagine so," Nya said. She turned her attention back to Han. "How in the name of the gods did you end up with her?"

Han shrugged sheepishly. "I might have rescued her a few times."

"And I would've wagered the kids had something to do with it," Nya muttered to Jex.

Esme stood in her seat and pounded her tiny fists against Han's shoulder. "Daddy! Daddy, I hungwy now!"

"I know you are, baby," Han said, pressing his face against Esme' and nuzzling noses with her. "Daddy's hungry too."

"Just say the word little lady and it's yours," Jex said, as Esme hid her face behind Han's shoulder.

"Do you still have those cheesy tater tots?" Han asked.

"Of course we do!" Jex said with a chuckle. "A few orders of those for the kids then?"

"Yes and… two bantha burgers, Leia?" Han asked, making sure the order was fine with Leia before he ordered for her.

"Yes that sounds good. After such a long journey I'm starving," Leia said.

"Well, you've come to the right place, my dear," Jex said. He shouted into the kitchen. "4 tots and two banthas."

"So, you've known my husband for quite a while," Leia mused, hoping to hear a story or two from someone other than Lando who'd known Han for years.

"Ah, yes," Jex said with a smile. "He was just a pup himself when he came here, though older than yours. Sixteen I believe he was."

"Practically a man," Nya said. "Had to warn every waitress I hired about him."

Leia laughed and eyed her husband. "I can't imagine why."

"Oh, he never forced them. There's a gentleman deep inside him," Nya said. "But that doesn't mean he didn't try to win them over."

"And he did with a few. There weren't many nights he didn't leave with a pretty girl on his arm," Jex said.

"Or supporting his walking," Nya said. "There for sure wasn't a night he didn't leave without his fill of whiskey."

"Ay. There were nights as well where the Wookie or I would have to carry him to that junk of a ship he had."

"He still has the Falcon," Leia said. "And Chewbacca is our children's godfather."

"Well, I guess not everything has changed then," Jex chuckled.

Han cleared his throat. "Could you not make me look bad in front of my wife?"

"I think she loves you regardless of your past," Nya said.

Leia reached across the table and took Han's hand into her own. She smiled at him, confirming with her eye Nya was right.

Little Esme, feeling jealous her father's attention was elsewhere, crawled into Han' lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Daddy I luf you."

"Now isn't that the sweetest thing," Nya said with a smile. She couldn't help but notice the beam of pride in Han's eyes as he held his daughter close.

Soon their food was brought out and true to Han's word it was the best burger Leia had ever eaten. The kids enjoyed their food as well, which wasn't always easy considering they had four picky eaters developing likes and dislikes of their own.

"We insist on paying you," Leia said.

"Don't worry about it," Nya told her. "Consider it a very late wedding or baby shower present."

Leia smiled. "Thank you both so much. Not just for the meal, but for what you did for my husband."

"It was good to see you again, Han," Jex said. "We've thought of you often and when we heard you were a part of the Rebellion we couldn't have been more proud."

Han smiled. Jex and Nya were the closest thing to parents he'd ever known and making them proud made him happy.

"Why don't we set you up a room in our inn next door," Nya said. "It would be better than the cramped ship."

"We couldn't put you out," Leia said.

"We insist," Jex said. "If I had to guess I'd say the hyperdrive on that old thing is acting up."

"Would you help me take a look at it tomorrow?" Han asked.

"Of course, my boy."

"I'll go back to the Falcon and get our things," Han said, sliding out of the booth. He placed a very sleepy Esme and Ben into their stroller. "You and the kids go with Nya."

Leia placed Jacob and Breha, who were also falling asleep into their seats as well. She gave Han a lingering kiss, before letting him leave.

"Right this way, dear," Nya said, leading the way for Leia.

"You've been so kind to us. There must be a way to repay you," Leia said.

"You've done well enough keeping our boy out of trouble and giving him the love he always wanted," said Nya. "If Han had not met you I don't know what would've happened to him. He doesn't always look before he leaps."

"I know," Leia said with a smile. "That's what I love about him."

Nya chuckled softly. "I thought you might say that."

Nya placed a key in a hole on the date pad outside the door and put in a code to open it. She helped Leia get the stroller inside. There was a small bed on one side of the room along with a couch and table. To the side was a separate room with a larger bed and side tables. There was a refresher in the back.

"Cozy," Leia said with a smile. "This will do just fine for us. Thank you."

"There's a closet in the bedroom with extra pillows and linens," Nya said. She smiled and pulled Leia into a hug. "Take care of our boy, and let us know if he doesn't take care of you."

Leia smiled back at her. "I will."

"I'll leave you to get settled," Nya said, turning to leave.

As Nya was leaving, Han entered with his arms full of luggage. He huffed as he dropped everything in the middle of the room.

"You could've made more than one trip," Leia said.

"But this way was faster," Han said, looking up at her.

"Well, don't come crying to me in the morning with back problems."

Han mimicked her and rolled his eyes, in a very childish manner.

"The children are already falling asleep," Leia said. "I say we give them the big bed and pile pillows around them."

Han nodded. "I've got their blankies and favorite plushies."

"Such manly words from the great Han Solo," Leia teased him.

Han picked up Esme from the first seat and cradled her to him. "Mommy's being mean. You till love Daddy right?"

Esme yawned and snuggled against the newfound warmth her father was providing.

"Ok, that's a little bit cute," Han said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. He placed her on the bed and changed her into her tiny nightgown. Han then covered her with a blanket and made sure her doll was next to her.

Han did the same with Ben, and Leia made sure Breha was tucked in. Last, but not least, baby Jacob was placed in the on-the-go crib that Han had carried over from the Falcon. The two exhausted parents made their way into the sitting room and collapsed on the couch.

"No more unplanned vacations," Leia said.

"No more unplanned children," Han said in retaliation.

Leia glared at him before tackling him with a kiss.

Han chuckled as he smoothed his hand through Leia's hair. "You know some things really don't ever change."

"What do you mean?"

Han grinned. "I still left the cantina tonight with a beautiful woman."

Leia laughed softly. "I'm happy to help you continue that tradition."

With that Han scooped Leia up into his arms and tossed her on the small bed on the other side of the room. He turned off the lights and crawled in after her where the two lovebirds almost immediately fell asleep.


	328. Protocol

"Thank you, Han," Leia said softly as Han handed her a bowl of warm soup. She watched as he prepared a bowl for himself and came back to sit at the table across from her.

Han noticed her watching him. "What?"

"It would be rude of me to start eating before you were seated."

Han chuckled. "One of your royal protocols, princess?"

"No. Just a moral one," Leia said before dipping her spoon into the soup and sipping the liquid and thin noodles.


	329. Age Climbing

"There we go," Han said, placing a bandage over Esme's skinned knee. "Now no more climbing on things you can't get yourself down from."

"But I did get myself down," Esme said.

"And nearly broke your arm and my heart doing it."

The determined eight-year-old crossed her arms, wincing slightly as her elbows were bandaged as well. "If I were a boy you would let me."

Han tapped Esme on the nose. "No I wouldn't. I didn't let your brothers do it, and if they did they would be in big trouble, just like you are now."

Esme sighed. "Will I ever be able to climb on top of the tree house?"

Han ruffled Esme's brown curls. "Maybe one day, kiddo, but that day is not today or tomorrow because you, young lady, are grounded for the next three days."

"But aren't you happy I'm ok?" Esme asked with a pleading smile.

"The next two days," Han said. "Just don't tell your mom I went easy on you. She thinks I'm a big softy."

"I won't," Esme said, throwing her arms around Han's neck.

"Do you think I'm a softy too?"

Esme pulled back and looked at Han. "Mama said you used to be a 'tough guy', but I think she likes that you're a softy."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She says that you're a good pillow and Zara thinks so too. She loves sleeping on your chest."

"You used to too when you were a baby," Han said, recalling the smallest of his children curled up on his chest with his shirt clinched in her tiny fists. Han smiled. "Come on, bug. Let's go home."

"My knees hurt. Will you carry me home?"

Han chuckled. "Alright, but just this once."

Esme laughed as well, and laid her head against Han's chest.


	330. Conversation of Hearts

"I love you. Yes, I do," Han said, nuzzling his face against Leia's belly. He pressed gentle kisses to the swell. "Daddy loves his baby so much."

Leia laughed softly. "You're going to wake him up."

"Come on, buddy. Kick once if you love Daddy more than Mommy."

A hard kick came at the right moment, causing Han to chuckle.

"That'll teach you to butt into our conversations," Han said.

Leia shot Han a teasing glare and hit him in in the head with a pillow.


	331. Overdressed

"Han, I have a surprise for you," Leia said, holding a bag behind her back.

"Oh, yeah?" Han asked, his eyes perking up like a child's.

Leia laughed softly and presented the bag to Han, who immediately looked inside.

"I hope you like it," Leia said with a smile.

Han pulled out a mesh loofa sponge and a bottle of mint scented body wash. There was also shampoo and conditioner in complimenting scents.

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?" Han asked with a knowing grin.

Leia leaned down and gave Han a lingering kiss. "I'm saying meet me for a bath in five minutes. I need someone to wash my hair."

Han's smile brightened. "Yes, ma'am. Captain Solo at your service."

Leia laughed and gave Han another long kiss. "I'll be waiting for you."

Han watched Leia twist her hips a little as she entered their bedroom to make her way to the refresher. He heard the water turn on and jumped up, hoping to catch a glimpse of his wife shedding her formal clothing.

"Will you get us a bottle of wine, dear?" Leia asked. "Don't forget the glasses."

Han set the bag of products on the table and went into the kitchen to grab the special Alderaanian wine that was now made on Coruscant. It was the same type of wine that had been served at their wedding and the same type that their three of their children had been conceived under the influence of.

By the time Han reentered the refresher Leia was sitting on the edge of the tub in her silk bathrobe feeling the temperature of the water with her hand. She smiled at Han.

"You're a little overdressed."

Han placed the wine and glasses on the counter and pulled off his boots. He tossed them back into the bedroom along with his other clothing. "Better?"

Leia removed her own robe. "Much."


	332. Stubborn and Impatient

"What do you think of this shade?" Leia asked pursing her lips for Han to get a better view of the red, shimmering gloss.

"You look very festive. Very kissable," Han said. He leaned in for a kiss only to have Leia place her palm over his face.

"You'll smudge it."

"It'll match my wrinkled suit."

Leia sighed. "I thought you ironed it."

"I did, but it won't look so neat when it's tossed on the floor next to your dress."

"Do you have a setting that isn't horny?" Leia asked, dabbing the silver shadow on her eyelids.

"Do you have a setting that isn't sexy?" Han asked, moving behind Leia to kiss her neck and bare shoulders.

"Don't start."

"Why?"

"Because you won't stop."

"I will if you tell me to," Han said, nipping at Leia behind her ear.

Leia cleared her throat. "You know my weak spot. That's not fair."

"You smell like heaven. That's not fair," Han said, pressing another kiss to Leia's neck. He mumbled against her. "God your skin is so soft."

"Han," Leia warned gently, though she reached back to pet his hair. "We have a state dinner in an hour. We both need to be there."

"I'm flattered, sweetheart, but even I can't last that long in bed," Han said.

"You have before."

"That was thirty-five years ago when I wasn't in my 70s."

Leia laughed. "What about last weekend?"

"A fluke in the system," Han said. "Come on, princess. Just one little kiss."

"One little kiss? It's never one little kiss. It starts out that way and before you know it your grabby hands are up my dress."

"Well, I'll put them down the top this time," Han said with a grin.

"You won't give up will you?"

"I'm a stubborn man."

Leia sighed she leaned in and finally gave Han the lingering kiss that he'd been waiting for. With her warm breath tickling his neck, Leia whispered in his ear. "I can be stubborn too."

"Does that mean you're going to make me wait?"

"Aren't I worth waiting for?"

Han closed his eyes and sighed. "You know you are, don't play that card."

Leia wrapped her arms around Han's neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. "I'll play whatever card I like, Captain Solo. I'm a princess. I outrank you."

"Well, your majestic majesty, I guess I have no choice but to follow your orders."

Leia laughed. "Then take me to bed. Dinner can wait."

Han pulled Leia close to him for another kiss. "Yes, ma'am."


	333. Splinter

Ben Solo was content as he played on the back porch of his family's vacation home on Naboo. His mother was taking an afternoon nap and his father was just inside the kitchen preparing dinner, keeping a watchful eye on his son through the large window.

Suddenly Ben felt a sharp pain in his finger.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," Ben sniffed and whined.

"What wrong?" Han asked, worry in his voice. He ran outside to see what had happened.

"I got a splinter," Bens said, holding up his finger. "It hurts."

Han took Ben's hand and check for the splinter. Sure enough there it was.

"It's just a little one. It won't be hard to get out."

The four-year-old's eyes widened. "Do I have to go to the hospital?"

Han chuckled softly. "No, I can do it."

Han picked Ben up and carried him back inside to the kitchen where they kept their first aid kit.

"Daddy is it going to hurt?" Ben asked.

"Maybe a little bit, but it will hurt worse if we leave the splinter in there," Han said, setting Ben on the counter and taking the first aid kit out of the cabinet. "Now let's take a look at it."

Ben sniffed slightly as Han squeezed his finger to push the splinter out. He tried to be brave, but a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"I know, buddy. I'll get it out."

"It hurts," Ben huffed.

Han took the tweezers and pulled the pesky splinter out. He took a cotton swab and rubbed a little disinfectant on Ben's finger before wrapping a bandage around it.

"There good as new."

Ben smiled weakly. "Thanks Daddy."

Han ruffled Ben's hair. "No problem, kiddo."

Ben wrapped his arms around Han's neck as Han picked him up. "When I grow up, I want to be a good daddy just like you."

Han kissed Ben's cheek. "I bet you will be."


	334. Birthday Dance

Leia laughed as Han spun her around and pulled her back close to his chest. The soft music continued playing from Han's holopad as the couple swayed to the rhythm. Leia knew that Han didn't really like dancing, but she appreciated that he had shared this private dance with her. It was something that they had done nearly every night since retiring to Naboo from many years on Coruscant.

"Happy birthday, baby," Han said with a grin. He kissed Leia's forehead and held her even closer.

"I'm an old woman now," Leia sighed.

"If you're an old woman that makes me ancient," Han chuckled. "Remember when I turned sixty?"

"Yes and I was still forty-five and didn't have gray hair."

"I still think you look sexy," Han said. "You've always been beautiful to me."

"You're my husband, Han. Your opinion doesn't count."

"No. That means my opinion counts more than anyone else's."

"Does it now?"

"Yes it does, and just to make sure I'm right that you're still sexy I want to see how you look out of your dress. I didn't get a good enough look when you changed earlier."

"Han," Leia said, eyeing her husband slyly.

Han grinned widely. "Yes, princess."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Han said. "You and all of your gray hair."

Leia pretended to be shocked and gently nudged Han's chest. "And I thought you wanted to see me out of my dress! With talk like that it just isn't going to happen."

"Well, then I can't give you your present then."

"Is it you?"

"No, that's just a bonus."

"Then why do I have to be naked for it."

"You don't," Han said. "I just wanted to see my beautiful bride's curves up close."

"You mean my sagging skin."

"I mean your beautiful body," Han said, as he stopped dancing. He pressed a button to turn off the music. "And what's this about sagging skin that you don't have?"

"I've had five children, Han. It's not tight anymore."

"Well, it sure is fun to squeeze at night," Han said, reaching behind Leia to do just that and make her gasp. "Especially when you make that cute little squeaking noise."

"You, my dear husband, are impossible and have the hormone balance of a twenty year old."

"That's why I married a younger woman, dear," Han said. "And what is all this talk with you putting yourself down all of a sudden?"

"I'm just realizing how old I am, Han. I've already stepped down from the Senate. Our children are out of the house and having babies of their own. I'm starting to feel like I'm not needed."

"I need you. I'm always going to need you. Without you half my heart would be gone."

Leia rose on her tiptoes as she had done so many times before and gave Han and lingering kiss. "I love you, nerfherder. I'm going through a lot right now. It means so much that you're here for me."

"Of course. I love you too, princess. Forever and always," Han said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag made of green velvet. "Happy birthday."

Leia carefully opened the bag and found a gold locket inside. She opened it and a holoreel began to play to the tune of the song Han and Leia had danced to on their wedding night.

"Luke had the Ewok tribe record it special for you," Han said softly, enjoying the look of joy in Leia's eyes.

Inside the locket there were holos of her parents and her childhood on Alderaan, which Han had salvaged from old friends of the Organas. There were also several of herself with Han and Luke taken when they were all just friends in the Rebellion. There were holos of Han and Leia early in their marriage and of course ones of their children growing up, as well as newer ones of their grandchildren.

"Oh, Han this is so beautiful."

"Not quite as beautiful as the woman who made those memories possible," Han said. He tilted Leia's chin up to him and leaned down to give Leia another kiss. "You have done more for me in my life than anyone else has. I would not be alive today if it weren't for you and your love."

Leia, with tears now forming in her eyes, wrapped her arms around Han's neck and held him close. "You made me cry you scoundrel."

Han held Leia close in his arms. "Must have been a good thing this time."

Leia laughed softly. "Yes. It was. Thank you so much."

"I wish it were more special."

"It's prefect, Han. You know me so well," Leia said. She reached over and turned the music back on. "Now let's have one more dance, finish up our wine, and I think I might be ready for that bonus gift you were talking about."

Han gave Leia a passionate kiss. "I've been waiting all night to hear you say that."


	335. Han, Luke, and Holiday Shopping

"This place is a mad house!" Luke gasped as he tucked himself into a corner of the store. "Remind me again why you dragged me out of the house tonight."

"Because you're my favorite brother-in-law," Han said.

Luke glared at him. "I'm you're only brother-in-law."

"And I'm yours. Don't forget it," Han said with a grin. "Come on, we fought a war together. A little holiday shopping is nothing compared to….did that grandma lookin' lady just body slam that woman?"

"And took the sweater she was holding," Luke said. "Still think we're up for the challenge?"

"I'd rather face this than Leia if I come back empty handed. She gave me a list."

"Why isn't she out shopping?"

"Luke, she's six months pregnant," Han said. "I don't want her getting trampled in this mess."

"No one would hit a pregnant lady," Luke said. He pointed someone with long blond hair, stroking a beach ball sized belly. "See no one's even near that woman."

"Luke, that's a man! He's shoving clothes under his shirt so he can steal them."

"Should we stop him?"

"No, Grandma's got it," Han said, wincing at the beating the old woman was giving the man. "She's got a right hook worse than Leia's."

"Can we go home now?"

"We haven't bought anything yet," Han said. "We haven't even left this corner."

"Couldn't you just shop on the holonet like a normal person?"

"Couldn't you cook dinner on your own instead of depending on your sister and her husband like a normal person?"

Luke frowned. "I thought you liked having me over."

"Well, we're going to be moving in together if I don't cross at least one thing off Leia's list."

"Aren't you afraid Grandma will put you in a head lock?"

"Look Luke, Grandma can't make me sleep on the couch," Han said. "Whatever that little old lady would do to me Leia would do ten times worse; and if I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

Luke groaned. "Why? What have I ever done to you…other than the time I put a snake in your bunk."

"That still isn't funny."

"It wasn't poisonous."

"Neither is a kick in the balls. Doesn't make it good," Han said. "Now, help me find some of this stuff."

"What do you need?"

"Leia wants this sweater," Han said, pulling up the photo on his datapad.

"That's in my size."

"Yeah, act surprised when you open it, ok."

"I'll try," said Luke, moving slowly along the wall trying his best to avoid the crowd. "Course if I get trampled in here I'll probably forget it and you."

"I won't let you get trampled," Han said. "But if you do happen to fall, aim for one of the piles of clothes."

"Leia better be grateful for this," Luke said, eyeing a nearby pile of discarded clothes.

"She will. I get to have really amazing reward sex with my wife and you get the joy of knowing you helped your sister."

"There's no joy in knowing what you just said," Luke said, glaring back at Han.

"You're my best friend. I'm supposed to talk to you about that."

"You're married to my sister. My innocent, sweet, baby by a few minutes sister," Luke said. "I don't want to hear it, especially now that she's pregnant and I have no choice but to think about it."

Suddenly Han picked up Luke and swung him to from his left side to his right, as a two shoppers feel in that area wrestling over a pair of pants.

"Thanks, buddy," Luke said, taking a deep breath.

"No problem," Han said, patting Luke's shoulder. He took a step forward. "Alright, let's get this over with."


	336. Love Finds Luke

Parties had never been and never would be Han Solo's thing. He could tolerate the Senate ones for the sake of an open bar and cuddling Leia afterwards. Tonight he made the sacrifice to celebrate his brother-in-law's engagement because of his love and friendship for Luke.

"You know I'm really happy for you kid," Han said, patting Luke on the back.

"Thanks," Luke said smiling. "Now that I have Lena in my life I can't imagine how I lived without her for so long."

"Well, now you know how I feel about Leia."

Princess Selena Moonraiser, better known by her nickname Lena, had accepted Luke's proposal nearly one month earlier. The two had met through Luke's niece and Lena's friend Breha. Breha and Lena had been roommates at the university at Coruscant. Their relationship was kept secret for almost a year and was revealed along with the engagement. It was a shock and an adjustment for their friends and family, especially Lena's parents who had befriended Luke years before. Still at the end of the day, they had to admit they'd rather their daughter be with someone she loved and would treat her well.

Queen Demi and Prince consort Arc had been very protective over Lena since she was five, when the young princess was struck by lightning resulting in horrible scars along her face and chest as well as the total loss of her sight. While the royal couple ensured their daughter received a typical education and was taught to do tasks any seeing person could do, they were apprehensive when it came to her life outside the palace walls. It had taken a lot of convincing to allow her to go to university at all, let alone one on another planet.

Across the room Lena could feel Luke smiling at her. She wasn't Force sensitive, but had enhanced senses that even Luke and the other Jedi found fascinating.

"Leia, I can't thank you enough for throwing this party for us."

"It's the least I can do," Leia replied. "After all you're going to be family now."

"It's the show of your support that means the most to me," Lena said. "I know that my relationship with Luke is unconventional, but we do love each other."

"I know you do," Leia said smiling warmly. "I wouldn't be supporting it if I didn't think you really cared about my brother and he cared for you."

"Luke speaks of you and Han often. He admires you both so much. You can rest assure that I want to spend the rest of my life with Luke."

"Not that it is my business, but have you talked about children yet?"

Lena smiled. "Yes we have. Luke wants a house full of little ones, but I'll settle for one maybe two at the most. Who knows? We might end up with a set of twins like you did."

"Well I wish you double the luck then," Leia laughed and Lena shared in her joy.

Near the snack table a nearly twenty-year-old Breha, and eighteen-year-old Esme stood talking.

"I can't believe Uncle Luke and Lena are a…a…"

"Couple," Esme said, finishing her older sister's sentence.

"It's just so disgusting," Breha continued. "All this time she's been talking about this wonderful mystery guy and it's been Luke!"

"I think they're cute together," Esme said.

"You would," Breha scoffed. "You're still eighteen and idealistic."

"I'm only one year younger than you," Esme said. "And I prefer the term hopeless romantic."

"I just….she's my best friend and he's my uncle. When they get married she'll be my aunt! It's just weird and gross and…gah! I mean, what if they have kids. Oh, good lord, what if she's already pregnant and that's why they're pushing the wedding sooner."

"Calm down, sis," Esme said, attempting to comfort Breha. "Luke clearly loves Lena and she loves him. Don't you want two of your favorite people in the galaxy to be happy?"

Breha glared. "You had to play the happy card didn't you?"

Esme showed off her Solo smile. "Yeah, I did, but that's life."

"Life sucks."

"Look on the bright side, B. This may soften Dad up to the idea of you and Zak being together."

"That was one dinner and how did you even know about it?"

"I was there watching the game with some friends. Of course neither of you would've noticed anything but each other. You were leaning so close together you were practically on the table."

"Could you keep that between us? I don't need Dad freaking out on me if there's no need."

"Don't worry. I won't tell," Esme said. "Just be thankful this game fell on Mom and Dad's date night otherwise he would've been there too."

"I guess I should be thankful for life's little blessings."

"I thought you said life sucks."

"Well, everyone has their moments," Breha said. "Even if they are few and far between."

Just then attention was shifted to the center of the room where the party guests were beginning to dance. As always Han saved his first dance for Esme and the second for Leia. Breha shamelessly moved to dance with Zak. Luke and Lena however felt like they were the only two in the galaxy.


	337. Love at Sight

"I want this, Luke! If we are going to have a family then I want to be able to see my children," Lena said, exasperated.

Luke remained silent. Although his wife was blind she seemed to always see right through to his soul.

"Please say something."

"If you want this then I have no choice but to support you."

"Don't you want this for me? This surgery will change my life. For the first time since I was five I will be able to see."

"I know, Lena," Luke said with a sigh. "Of course I want whatever is best for you."

Lena pressed herself against Luke's chest and held him close. Luke wrapped his arms around Lena and kissed the top of her head. Truthfully Luke wanted his wife to be happy more than anything else in the world and of course he wanted children with her. This surgery wasn't risky in terms of if Lena would survive, but there was only a small chance that the procedure would take and she would be able to see again. Luke didn't want Lena to be disappointed.

On the other hand if it did take, Luke was worried that Lena would see what an old man he was and leave him. He was after all more than twenty years her senior. Old enough to be her father and therefor old enough to be the grandfather of the child they were thinking of.

"We will set up an appointment tomorrow," Luke said, forcing his voice to have an encouraging tone.

"Thank you, Luke."

Luke tilted Lena's chin up towards him and kissed her. Luke had enjoyed a commitment free lifestyle for many years bouncing from one girlfriend to the next. He didn't regret the choices he had made and instead too Han Solo's advice to heart.

 _Those other women are your past. Lena is your future. Make what you have with her count._

And that is exactly what Luke intended to do.


	338. School Daze

"Come on. Come on. Get up. Time for school," Han shouted, drumming on his children's bedroom doors.

"That's not funny, Dad," Ben groaned.

"Neither were your grades last year. Let's go!" Han said as he continued beating on the door. "Don't make me poor cold water on you. I will."

"You are way too happy," Esme groaned as she shuffled from her bedroom across to the refresher.

"For real Dad," Breha said, stepping to the open door. "Usually you're not a morning person."

"I am when I need to be," Han said. "Now get dressed so we can eat breakfast. I already let you sleep an extra fifteen minutes."

Jacob emerged slowly from his bedroom, leaving Ben behind in bed. "Is school really necessary, Dad? You didn't go to school."

"I didn't have the opportunity to," Han said. "I swore if I ever had kids they'd get the best education in the galaxy. Besides Uncle Luke says no school, no Jedi training."

"I don't need algebra to use a lightsaber," Jacob said.

"In this house you do," Han said.

Jacob grumbled as he walked down the hall to the guest refresher to shower.


	339. Touchdown

"Oh, come on!" Han shouted at the holoscreen. He slammed his mug of beer on the table, spilling some of it. "You should've caught that. Great! Now we've got to punt."

Leia wrapped her arm around Han and laid her head on his shoulder. "Remind me why you love football so much? Every single game you watch you end up losing your voice and getting frustrated at the least little mistakes."

"My team is built up to be the best. Therefore they should play like it," Han said.

Leia laughed. "And you say I'm cute when I'm angry."

"I'm not angry, baby."

"Your brows are furrowed."

Han covered his forehead with his hand. "No they're not."

Leia moved Han's hand and kissed his forehead. Han moved his hand to caress Leia's cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The bar erupted in cheers and shouts of frustration as the team Han and been pulling for faked their punt and scored. Han however was too busy making a touchdown of his own to notice.


	340. Tea and Honey

"Here," Han said, handing Leia a warm cup of tea.

"Thank you," Leia said, her voice barely at a whisper. She held her cup with one hand and pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders with the other.

"I put extra lemon in there," Han said. "And some honey. I know how you like that."

Leia smiled. "You remembered."

Han shushed her. "You gotta rest that voice. I need someone yelling at me, keeping me in line."

Leia smirked and took a long sip of her tea. It was exactly how her mother and father would prepare it for her when she'd been sick. It reminded her of home and made her feel a warmness in her heart that she hadn't in a long time. I spark in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't just the tea that made her feel happy….it was Han.


	341. Movement

"Han!"

The sound of his wife's voice startled Han, who was working beneath his beloved ship, and he bumped his head on the bottom of the Falcon. He muttered a curse word under his breath and rubbed the back of his head.

"Honey, are you alright?" Leia asked rushing towards him. She knelt down next to him.

"I'll be fine," Han said, managing to smile at Leia. "Do you need something? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby's just fine," Leia said. "Actually it's the reason why I came down here."

Han gave Leia a confused look. If something wasn't wrong why would Leia have come to him so urgently?

Leia's smile brightened. "It's moving. Here feel."

Leia reached for Han's hand and placed it on her belly that was beginning to round with life. Sure enough the baby thudded kicks against its father's hand.

"That's amazing," Han said, feeling tears welling in his eyes. He hadn't expected this moment to affect him so much. He smiled at Leia. "Oh, sweetheart, I love you."

Leia tilted her head and kissed Han tenderly. "I love you too."


	342. Rey

"She is tiny and she's perfect and she's mine. Yes she is."

Han laughed as he watched Luke cooing over his newborn daughter. Rey had turned Luke from a Jedi Knight into a baby talking pile of mush.

"Is this how you felt when Ben was born?" Luke asked, not taking his eyes of Rey.

"Are you more terrified and happier than you've been in your life?" Han asked.

"Yeah. All at once too."

"Then yes. That's exactly how I felt when Ben was born."


	343. Long Winter Nights

The cold wintery wind whipped outside around the Falcon making a horrible howling noise. The old ship creaked under the pressure of the storm.

Leia Organa-Solo, pulled her blue cotton shawl tighter around her shoulders, and curled her legs up beside her in the chair. She watched the door carefully waiting for her husband to come back inside. The snow storm was getting worse and she wished Han had not gone out in it. Even if he could fix the Falcon there was no way they could take off in this weather.

Suddenly the door opened and a snow covered figure, bundled in blue military jack lined with fur trudged in. The large mechanical door creaked as Han struggled to get it closed once again due to the force of the wind outside. Snow had found its way inside with the help of the wind and Leia went to grab a few towels to soak it up.

"It's a mess out there," Han said with a shiver. He pushed his hood back and took off his gloves. He stepped out of his heavy boots and started taking off his jacket. "I'm freezing."

"I imagine so," Leia said, wrapping her shawl around Han. She rubbed her nose against Han's in attempt to warm him.

Han smiled and stole a quick kiss. "I'm going grab a hot shower. Care to join me? We could make it even hotter."

"Han, our children are asleep and you know very well their cabin is next door."

Han pouted. "Fine. If that's the case, you can find somebody else to warm those icy little toes of yours tonight. My legs are off limits."

"Well then you shouldn't be so snuggly, wrapping your arms around me," said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll try to remember that," Han said, winking at her. He walked down the hallway, still shaking snow off of himself.

Leia picked up Han's jacket and hung it on a hook for it to dry. She set his gloves and boots beneath it. The heavens forbid Han would have to go out again in the storm, but if he did Leia wanted him to be prepared.

Leia stepped into the galley to prepare a cup of hot tea for Han and herself. She would have never taken Han Solo for a tea sipping sort, but to her surprise he preferred it over caf. Leia took out the his and her mugs that Lando Calrissian had given them as a house warming present when they first moved to Coruscant. Both mugs had a half a heart painted on with an H on one and an L on the other. Leia poured the steaming tea into the cups and breathed in the scent and warmth.

Soon Han was emerging from the refresher dressed in a long sleeved light blue t-shirt and dark gray lounge pants. He was carrying Leia's shawl, a pair of Leia's leggings, and one of his long shirts. He handed the items to Leia and smiled.

"Here. A peace offering."

Leia smiled coyly and handed Han his tea. "And what makes you think I'm willing to negotiate peace?"

"I can be pretty persuasive," Han said taking a sip of his tea.

"You can?" Leia said, removing her dress to change into the clothing Han had brought for her.

"Sure can," Han said with a wink. "I once convinced a princess it would be a good idea to marry me and have five kids."

"And she actually said yes?" Leia mused. She slipped Han's shirt over her head and reached over to stroke his chin. "Must have been that handsome face of yours."

Han chuckled. "Must have. I didn't have much else to offer."

Leia pulled on her leggings and smiled. "Oh, you had much more than that. You had her heart. What else could she have said?"

Han sat his tea on the counter and scooped Leia up in his arms. "The kids are heavy sleepers. They'll never hear a thing."

"Gross," a voice groaned from behind them.

Han turned, Leia still in his arms, to see all five of their children standing there. Fourteen-year-old twins Ben and Breha, thirteen-year-old Esme, eleven-year-old Jacob, and six-year-old Zara.

"Why aren't you kids asleep?" Han asked.

"We wanted a midnight snack," Breha said.

"Apparently Dad did too," Ben said with a snicker.

"Benjamin Han Solo!" Leia scolded. She pushed against Han's chest for him to set her back down. "That is highly inappropriate young man."

"Sorry," Ben mumbled.

"The storm woke Zara up," Esme said. "Then she said she was hungry."

Leia sighed. "If you eat sweets now you'll never go back to sleep."

"Well, a little snack couldn't hurt," Han said, speaking more for himself than his children.

"Alright, but you can sit up with them when they're bouncing off the walls," Leia said.

Han scooped Zara up in his arms. He put on a fake accent. "Now, little princess, what can I have the chef prepare for you?"

Zara giggled. "Cheesy pizza toast."

"Well, I think we can manage that," Han said with a smile. He looked at his other children. "Is that good with everyone else?"

"Anything warm," Esme said. "I'm freezing."

"The ice queen is cold?" Ben mocked, knowing that Esme very much enjoyed cooler weather. "Shocking!"

Esme hauled off and punched Ben in the arm. "It's not funny you jerk. I think I'm catching a cold or something."

"Are you sure it isn't PMS?" Leia asked very casually.

"Mom," Leia groaned, embarrassed. She sighed. "And no. That was last week."

"We remember, grumpy gills," Jacob teased.

Han sat Zara on the table, then reached over and placed his hand on Esme's forehead. "You don't feel like you have fever. It's probably just the weather that's got you down. I'll give you some medicine and we'll keep an eye on how you're feeling."

"In the meantime, dear, have some tea," Leia said, handing Esme her mug that only a sip had been taken from.

"Thanks Mom," Esme said, taking a long swallow of the warm tea. "Mmm, this is good."

Esme slid into the booth around the table. She tucked her fists into her sleeves and rested her arms on the table before laying her head on them. Ben slid in next to her and began rubbing her back. He might tease her endlessly but truthfully Ben, like all good big brothers should, loved his younger sister.

"I'm sorry you feel sick, Es," Ben said.

Jacob slid on the other side next to Esme, feeling protective even though he was her younger brother. "Me too."

Esme sighed. "Not your fault. Like Dad said, it's the weather. The stupid, freezing, freak blizzard weather."

"It used to be like this all the time when we lived on Hoth. Nothing for miles but snow and a military base," Leia said. "But that was years ago. They've done much to settle and modernize it since then."

"You guys were in the Rebellion when you lived there right?" Jacob asked.

"That's right," Leia said. "Long before any of you were thought of."

"I wouldn't say they weren't thought of," Han said, taking the cheese and tomato sauce out of the fridge. "Just not seriously maybe. Back then your mother wouldn't give me the time of day."

"What made you change your mind, Mom?" Breha asked.

"Well, I got to know him better and realized that there was more to him than corny pickup lines and fluffy hair."

The kids laughed at this statement, imagining their father trying to convince their mother he was a nice guy. Even now they knew that Han and Leia's relationship was a special one and those corny pickup lines as Leia called them still made her laugh these years later.

Han leaned over and tapped his cheek for a kiss, which Leia gladly gave him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Mommy and Daddy are like the people in fairytales," Zara said. "The beautiful princess and the handsome prince."

"Or in this case pirate," Ben laughed.

"Hey, being a pirate helped pay the bills for a long time," Han said, popping the cheese on the sauce covered bread and popping them in the toaster oven.

"Wasn't a lot of the stuff you did illegal?" Esme asked, lifting her head up.

"Drink your tea, honey," Han said, pretending to ignore the comment.

"Mom how long did you love Dad before you told him?" Breha asked.

"I think she loved me from the moment she set eyes on me," Han answered before Leia could. "She was just too stubborn to admit it."

"I'll admit I thought he was handsome," Leia said, batting her eyelashes at Han. She changed her tone and rolled her eyes. "But that cocky attitude and those sarcastic comments of his got under my skin and on my last nerve."

"And she let me live!" Han said with a chuckle. "That's true love."

"You guys are weird," Ben said.

"How's Kalei?" Breha asked. "You haven't stopped messaging her since you said good-bye to her at school yesterday."

Ben had a ready excuse. "She and I are project partners."

"Is the project making kissy faces at each other?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up!" Ben growled swatting at his younger brother. He knocked over Esme's tea in the process.

"Way to go, Ben." Esme groaned.

Leia sighed. "I'll get a towel."

A binging sound indicated the pizzas were done. Han slipped on an oven mitt and pulled the tray out. "They're done, but you've got to let them cool."

"Mommy, tell us more stories about you and Daddy," Zara pleaded.

Leia smiled at her youngest as she wiped up the spill. "Well, there was this one time when we were on the planet Nun. The Empire found our base and we all had to make a quick escape. I was in the bath at the time and had to leave in only my robe! Your dad gave me one of his shirts to wear until we got to another base."

"Is that why you sleep in Daddy's shirts?" Zara asked.

"Well, I kept that one and slept in it," Leia said, winking at Han. "I liked the way his cologne smelled."

"After that your mom started storing a few of her most important things on the Falcon," Han said. "I made sure I was the one in charge of getting her off base if we were attacked."

"He was the only one brave enough to pick me up and carry me out," Leia said. "Captain Solo liked to make up his own rules and defy orders a lot."

"My ship, my rules," Han said.

"My Rebellion, my rules," Leia said, smirking back at him.

"How did you two ever end up together," Esme asked.

Han grinned. "Because the gods smiled and sent us each other's way."

"That's so sweet, I got a cavity," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"Ten credits says he figures out a way to say that to Kalei," Breha said.

"You know if Mom and Dad had never gotten together you wouldn't exist," Jacob said.

"Neither would you," Ben shot back. "None of us would."

"I think these things are cool enough," Han said, setting the plate of pizza toasts in front of his children.

"Thanks, Daddy," Zara said.

"Yeah, thanks," Esme said.

The others also offered their thanks to Han for cooking for them and began eating their snack. After that it was hugs, kisses, and off to bed again. Han and Leia stayed up together cleaning the kitchen before going to their own bed.

"Good night, sweet princess," Han said, giving Leia a long lingering kiss.

Leia giggled softly. "Good night, my brave dashing pirate."

The two snuggled in under their blankets. The wind outside was still cold and howling, but the Solo family was safe, warm, and fast asleep.


	344. Like You Mean It

"Leia! Leia!"

The former princess stirred in her sleep. She rolled over in bed and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Hey, princess!"

Leia startled awake, realizing her name was being called in reality and not in her dream. Leia looked at the empty spot on the bed and realized Han had not come home from his night out yet.

"Hey, sweetheart. Let me in. It's cold out here."

Leia looked to see Han standing on their balcony leaning against the door.

"What in the world are you doing out there?" Leia asked getting out of bed to let Han in.

"I forgot my pass key," Han said, slightly stumbling as he stepped inside.

Leia could smell the alcohol on him and knew he had been drinking. "Please tell me you didn't fly yourself home."

"Nah, baby. I'm a responsible man. Chewy dropped me off."

Leia shook her head. "Did you have a good time?"

"Wished you were there?" Han said. "The waitresses just aren't as pretty as you."

"I had a meeting to go to after dinner," Leia said, ignoring Han's waitress comment. You could've stayed home and waited for me."

"Well, you could've waited up for me," Han said. "That's what people who love each other do, right?"

"You're drunk and I don't feel like arguing with you."

"Well you're gonna listen to this," Han said. He dropped down to one knee. "Leia I love you and we're already living together. Let's get married."

Leia clamped her hand over her mouth. "You're proposing now?"

"You said for me to do it when I was good and ready. When I really meant it," Han said. "Well, I really mean it. Leia will you marry me."

"You're drunk."

"Is that a no?"

"It's an 'ask me when you're sober'," Leia said, turning to crawl back in the bed.

Han stood up and went into the refresher to take a shower. He returned about half an hour later to join Leia in bed. He pressed his cheek against hers.

"Will you say yes if I ask you when I ain't so drunk?" he asked her.

Leia smiled and snuggled back against Han. "Of course I'll say yes, you nerfherder."

Han frowned. "Well, why not just say yes now?"

"Because I want this to be what you want and not what your whiskey wants."

"So it don't matter that I've had a ring for two weeks now."

Leia rolled over to face him. "You…you have a ring?"

"You've just been so busy I haven't had the chance to ask. I love you Leia."

"Oh, Han, I love you too."

Leia leaned in and gave Han a passionate kiss. Han pressed his lips hard against hers. Despite Leia being slightly angry with Han for coming home at all hours drunk, it was quickly forgotten and the two made love.


	345. Best Day Day Ever

Esmeralda Amelia Solo toddled across the floor, taking only a few steps before falling backwards on her bottom. She had turned one only the week before and wanted to join her twin siblings who were two and had been walking for quite a while now.

Esme crinkled her nose huffed, making a similar face to one Leia made when she was frustrated.

Han was on the floor, lying on his stomach, chuckling softly as he watched her. "Keep going, Esme. Daddy's watching you."

Esme crawled over to Han and sprawled on her stomach in front of him. She pulled at his face and kissed him on the nose. Han rolled over and lifted her to sit on his chest. Esme giggled and gurgled in delight.

"You'll get it one day," he said, smiling at his happy girl.

"Dada," Esme babbled.

Han beamed with pride, and Esme stretched out to lay against Han. At this point Ben and Breha, who had been occupied with their building blocks, noticed their sister was getting special attention from their father. They left their game and walked over to sit by Han.

"Hey, jealous," Han said, reaching back to pet his twin children.

"Daddy, you pay whiff us," Breha said, tugging on Han's hand.

"Pay whiff us," Ben echoed.

Han chuckled. "Ok. Let Daddy get up."

Han followed the toddlers as they crawled back to their blocks. To them it was the funniest thing in the world for them to build a little house and for Han to knock it down. Han couldn't help but wonder if this was his cynical sense of humor coming out in them, or the Vader on their mother's side showing its way through.


	346. The Spice of Life

"Here try this," Han said, holding the spoon up to Leia's mouth. "Let me know if it's too spicy."

Leia took a sip from the spoon and immediately started coughing. "Just because it's chili doesn't mean you should put in every chili on the planet."

"So it's too spicy then?"

"A little bit," Leia said.

"You know I like everything a little bit hotter," Han said. He grinned smugly at Leia. "That's why I married you. You're a little bit of height and a whole lot hot."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Just finish cooking dinner."


	347. Sweet Sleep

"Leia," Han said, as they changed for bed one night. "Would it be possible for you to sleep by the wall tonight?"

Han and Leia were staying on the Falcon for the night while their apartment was being painted, and would be sharing Han's bunk which was up against a wall on one side.

"Sure, sweetie," Leia said. "But do you mind me asking why?"

Han sighed. "I just don't like sleeping there anymore. It makes me feel….closed in."

"Oh," Leia whispered.

"Just add that to my list of weaknesses."

"Han, being claustrophobic is nothing to be ashamed over."

"I haven't told you yet, but I've been having nightmares about being in carbonite again," Han said. "I can't breathe. I can't see. All I can do is listen to Jabba laugh and you scream for help, but I can't get to you."

Leia moved to Han. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh, honey. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I know, but that doesn't stop the dreams," Han said, feeling his emotions well up.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I worry more when I feel something's wrong and you don't tell me," Leia said. She pressed herself up against Han and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much. You've always been there to hold me when my nightmares got to me. I want to be there for you too."

Han kissed the top of Leia's head. "I love you too, Leia."

Leia took Han by the hand and they walked over to the bunk together. Leia got in first, next to the wall, and Han crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Han."

"Good night, Leia," Han sighed softly as he settled into his bunk. It had been a long time since he had been able to lie down and sleep in peace. Even better than the good night sleep, Leia was curled up next to him and using his chest for her pillow.

Leia was holding Han's t-shirt tightly in her fists, as though he would disappear is she didn't. Han didn't realize it, but his arm was wrapped around her waist securing her to his side. It felt natural for him to do this, but he too felt he might disappear if he didn't hold on to her.

"Han," Leia mumbled as she diffed off to sleep.

"Yes?"

Leia smiled, nuzzling her nose against Han's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Han said, breathing a sigh of relief that he could be told that and say it back, knowing both of them meant what they said.


	348. A New Order

Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, felt within him he had a responsibility to continue the powerful line his grandfather had started. In order to do this he would need to father a child…multiple children if he could manage it. He was not interested in having a wife or a relationship, just a child he could raise and pass on his abilities and one day rule of the galaxy to.

But it could not be just any woman. It had to be one he trusted, as well as one whose one bloodline would not taint the Skywalker strength.

So to Coruscant he traveled, knowing he could find old friends and traitors of the Republic there. People who would do anything to assure they were in good standing with the rising First Order, even if that meant whoring their daughters to a murderous monster.

"Kylo Ren," a man in ornate robes greeted as the black clad leader passed by him, ignoring his words.

"The Stora family, are they still around," Kylo asked without turning around.

The former senator cleared his throat. "I believe that they…"

"Bring them to me," Kylo said. "All of them."

Within in the hour the Stora family, Kurrin, Li and their two daughters Nia and Nora arrived. The young women had once been friends of Ben Solo. Once they had even had childhood crushes on them. For Nora, the younger sister, it had almost developed into more.

"Leave us," Kylo said. Using the Force he pushed Kurrin and Li out of the room and locked the door.

Nia and Nora took hold of each other's hands, not sure of what was about to happen to them.

"Why are you afraid? You both know me. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Nia said quickly glancing at Nora. "We remember you, Ben."

"Do you know why I have come to you now?"

The sisters remained silent.

"I need an heir."

"And you want one of us to be your wife?" Nia asked in disbelief.

"Not necessarily."

"So you want one of us as your whore?" Nia asked.

"I'm only interested in the child. I do not need a wife."

"Then why not go to a brothel? Find a barmaid willing to bare your child?"

Kylo turned his attention to Nora. "You are silent. Why?"

"I have nothing to say," Nora responded, swallowing her fear.

"You did not answer my question, Ben. Why us?" Nia asked, her voice rising in anger.

"That," Kylo replied. "That spirit."

Kylo Ren walked around the desk to stand in front of the sisters. He placed his gloved hands on the sides of Nora's face and looked into her eyes.

"Nora Stora, pretty as the stars. Her eyes light the sky. Galaxies flow by her heart."

Nora looked up, tears streaming down her face. It was the poem her Ben had written for her so long ago. For a moment she saw only Ben. She saw the teenager laughing and playing, showing off his Force abilities. Her first kiss. Her first love. Her best friend.

The former Jedi tilted his head to kiss Nora, who welcomed the kiss and allowed her captor to pull her closer into his arms. Letting go of her sister's hand, Nora placed her hands on Kylo Ren's shoulders.

As soon as the ship could be refueled and readied Nora willingly left with the First Order army and Nia set off on her own to find the Resistance and warn them of Kylo Ren's plans.


	349. A Life Changing Journey pt1

Morning light peered into the Coruscant apartment of Han Solo and his wife Leia Organa. The young couple kept drifting in and out of sleep as their natural clocks were telling them it was time to start the day. Han was the first to give in and stretched his arms and back. Leia remained next to him awake, but still lying down and breathing softly trying to go back to sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful," Han said, rolling over and kissing Leia on the cheek. He nuzzled his face into Leia's messy hair. It still smelled like wildflowers from her shower the night before.

"The baby's kicking kept me up all night, Han," Leia mumbled into her pillow. She moved her shoulder away from Han's touch. "I'm too tired for wake up sex."

Han placed his hand on Leia's growing belly and kissed her shoulder, not put off by her earlier gesture. "Mommy's a little bit grumpy when she's sleepy. Isn't she, baby?"

"Well, grumpy Mommy will elbow Daddy in the ribs if he wakes you up and makes you start kicking again."

Han put his hands up in defense and rolled back over, curling up on his side of the bed. "Geez, sorry, sweetheart. My mistake. I didn't realize I woke up with Dark Side Leia. I was sure I went to bed with the sweet princess version."

"Unfortunately for you both of them are pregnant and tired."

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'unfortunate' considering its my baby she's having," Han said, rolling back over to face Leia. He propped his elbow up and rested his cheek against his hand.

Leia rolled over and touched Han's cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you honey. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's ok, Leia. No offense, but I'm sort of used to it by now."

"I'm just so sick of being pregnant," Leia said holding back tears of frustration. She rolled to lay on her back and slammed her fists against the bed. "Your son is taking his sweet time getting here and has been bouncing on my bladder for the last two months."

Han leaned down and rested his head on Leia's belly. "You don't have to be scared to come out, little guy. Mommy and Daddy will always be here to protect you. Uncle Luke is busy finding new Jedi so the galaxy won't go to war again. It's a good time for you to come. Everyone is excited to see you."

The baby shifted inside Leia and pushed its tiny fist against Han's cheek. Han gave Leia's belly a kiss.

"He says he'll come out when he's good and ready, and people who are as stubborn as we are should understand."

Leia smiled. Han talking to the baby was adorable and never failed to make her feel better. "Hopefully he won't take much longer."

"Do you think you'll miss being pregnant?"

"I don't know," Leia said. "I know you'll miss me being pregnant."

"Just because your belly and the lovely state that it's currently in satisfies a fetish of mine doesn't mean I don't want the baby to be born," Han said. "I'm looking forward to being a dad."

"I'm looking forward to being able to see my feet again," Leia said with a sigh.

Han chuckled. "Your feet are beautiful, sweetheart."

"My feet are swollen, nerfherder."

"Well, with those fuzzy socks it's hard to tell," Han said, in a patronizing baby tone.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to hurt you right now?"

"Is it more or less than every other day of the week?"

"I am so uncomfortable. He was supposed to be born a week ago."

"I know you're not in the mood, but they say sex is supposed to induce labor."

"It would wouldn't it."

"You've been hornier than I am the past nine months. Now suddenly you're not in the mood at all."

"It's not that I'm not in the mood, Han. I'm just so exhausted and uncomfortable," Leia said. "The doctor keeps saying the baby is healthy and ready. He just won't come."

"I still think there's two in there."

"Don't even joke."

"Let's get up and go for a ride in the Falcon. Getting out of the bed might make you feel better," Han said. "We'll even call Luke. It'll be like old times minus getting shot at."

"Alright," Leia sighed. She slowly moved to get out of bed, her round belly protruding in front of her. She slipped on her house shoes and reached for her robe. "Get dressed and we'll go. This is as good as it's going to get for me."

Han rolled out of bed and took off his boxers to change into fresh ones. "You sure you don't want to try having sex?"

"We did nine months ago. That's why I'm pregnant, dear."

Han put on the shirt and pants he had laid out at Leia's instance the night before. Since it had been getting closer and closer to Leia's due date, Han had been on ready to leave and get her to a hospital at a moment's notice.

"I'll call Luke and tell him to meet us at the hanger," Han said. He reached for his comlink that he had left sitting on his bedside table and put in Luke's information. "Hey, kid."

"Oh, hey Han," Luke said. "Everything alright? Leia in labor yet?"

"Not yet," Leia answered.

"Hey, sis," Luke said.

Luke was anxiously awaiting the birth as well. He had bought so many toys for the baby, and even attended the parenting classes with Han and Leia so he would know what to do just in case he needed to care for the baby. Needless to say he was excited to be an uncle.

"Listen, kid we were thinking about taking the Falcon out for the day. You up for going?" Han asked.

"Sure thing," Luke said. "When do you want to leave?"

"Can you meet us in the hanger in the next twenty minutes?" asked Han.

"I'll be there," Luke said. "See you both then."

"Bye, Luke," Han and Leia said in unison.

Han ended the call and smiled at Leia. "We still have time beautiful if you want to try."

"You're not going to give it up are you? Does the word no mean nothing to you?"

"It does, especially coming from you, but you're my wife and I'm always going to be hot for you," Han said. He winked at Leia. "You are worth the wait though."

Leia smiled back at Han, but frowned when she turned back and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand down the front of her belly and sighed. "You still think I'm sexy, right?"

"I've been literally begging for sex since we woke up and you have to ask?" Han chuckled. "Of course I still think you're sexy. Even without the fetish, you'd still be my smart beautiful wife."

Leia crinkled her nose, still looking at her reflection. Han came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. He placed his hands on her belly and rubbed the sides, stirring up the baby's kicks.

"Don't be mad at Daddy, Mommy," Han whispered in Leia's ear, speaking for their unborn child. "This is how I talk to him."

"Stop being sweet," Leia groaned. "It's not fair."

Han pressed another kiss to Leia's cheek. "You're not fair."

Leia hummed thoughtfully. "I promise when we get back from our outing I'm all yours."

Han grinned boyishly, looking forward to spending an evening in bed with his wife. He knew very soon he would have to share her attention and affection with their baby, and his attention would be on the baby as well. In addition to having to wait for Leia's body to heal after the birth it might be a while before they could be intimate again.

"Let's go meet, Luke," Leia said, pulling away from Han. She made a slow waddle towards the door.

"I can carry you, Leia, if you want me to," Han said following her.

"Han, I've put on fifty pounds since I got pregnant. I don't want you hurting your back," said Leia, panting slightly. "Besides walking long distances is supposed to induce labor."

"Oh, that you want to do," Han jokingly grumbled. He grabbed his jacket before he and Leia entered the personal elevator that would take them to the private hanger they shared with Luke.


	350. A Life Changing Journey pt2

By the time Han and Leia got to the Falcon Luke was waiting for them, casually leaning against the ship as though he owned it.

"You're lucky that thing doesn't have an alarm system," Han said. "I could've made you soil those Jedi robes of yours."

"Very funny," Luke said. "Wouldn't be the first time you've tried to do that."

"You're just so easy to mess with," Han said. "But I wouldn't do it if I didn't love you."

"You have a funny way of showing people you care."

"I'm a Corellian. It's what we do."

Luke shook his head. "How do you put up with him Leia."

"I trusted the judgment of my brother who introduced us and said he was a nice guy," Leia said. She placed her hand on her belly, which Luke had turned his attention to.

"Wow, Leia," Luke said.

"Wow, what?" Leia said a little more aggressively than she meant it. "I know I'm fat ok. I know I look like I crawled out of a dumpster."

"Good morning to you too then," Luke said, swallowing his fear.

"You're nephew is turning flips this morning," Han said, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Oh, he stopped turning flips a while ago," Leia said. "Now he's kickboxing."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Luke asked.

Leia sighed. "I wish. I'm no closer going into labor now than I was last week when he was due."

"Poor little guy," Luke said, looking at Leia's belly and thinking of how cramped and uncomfortable the baby must be.

"Poor Mommy and Daddy," Han groaned.

"Mostly Daddy," Leia said, shooting Han a playful glare. "He has to put up with my mood swings."

"It's more the swinging punches I'm concerned with," Han joked.

"Well, are you two ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Very," Leia said. "I'm sick of being stuck in bed or behind a desk all day."

"Might as well enjoy the freedom while we have it," Han said, lowering the door to the Falcon. "Once the baby gets here it's all about him."

Han took Leia by the hand and helped her onto the Falcon. It had gotten more difficult for Leia to walk, but she was determined not to let the pregnancy stop her from living normally.

Once the three travelers were inside Han took off for the nearby planet of Agaria. Just a short journey that would hopefully satisfy Leia's need to get out of the house. Once they were cruising at hyperspeed Han went back into the galley area where Luke and Leia were sitting, talking.

"I've been thinking about our mother lately," Leia said, as Han sat down next to her and began rubbing her back.

"Really?" Luke asked. He cleared his throat. "Anakin appears to me often. He asks how you and the baby are doing."

Leia shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't bring herself to acknowledge Darth Vader by his given name, let alone as her father. The thought of that monster being concerned for her wellbeing let alone the health of her unborn child was as foreign as another galaxy to Leia.

"But tell me about Padme," Luke continued. "Have you been dreaming about her?"

"No. Not really," Leia said. "I've just been wishing she were here to give me advice. I wish Bail and Breha were here too."

"I've been thinking about my parents too. I don't know if they abandoned me or something happened to them and they couldn't take care of me, like an accident. Maybe they wanted me….maybe they didn't. I might've even been the product of two strangers and a one night stand. I don't' know." Han stopped and caught himself before getting emotional. "I'd like them to see how I turned out now. Meet Leia and the baby. I could let them know I'm ok or that I survived whether they wanted me to or not. Whether they cared or not."

Luke, Leia and Han all looked at each other. They hadn't given it much thought before, but they were all orphans. In addition, Luke and Leia had lost the loving parental figures who had raised them. Han still had Chewbacca, but Chewy hadn't really raised Han. They'd met later in life.

"Obi-wan said that everyone has the Force within them," Luke said. "I'd like to think everyone we've loved is still around us, and that they're all going to watch over the baby."

Leia smiled. "I like that."

"I do too," said Han. He reached over and gently rubbed Leia's belly feeling the baby kick wildly. "I think the baby likes it too."

Leia shared a laugh with her brother and husband before suddenly feeling a sharp pain. She gasped and her hand flew to her belly.

"Leia!" Han shouted. "Honey, are you alright?"

"I think so," Leia said. "That was one powerful kick."

"Are you sure it was just a kick?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leia assured him. "No need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Han asked.

"Yes," Leia said, this time through gritted teeth. "I'm s…"

Leia's sentence was cut short by another sharp pain.

"Alright these are more than just kicks," Han said. "I think you're starting to have contractions."

"Don't be silly, Han. I…." Once again Leia's sentence was cut short, but not by sharp pains this time. "Oh, gods. I think my water just broke."

"We've got to get her to a hospital," Han said. "I'll turn the Falcon around and go back to Coruscant."

Leia screamed and grabbed Han's hand. "Let Luke fly. You're not leaving me now."

"Luke," Han said tilting his head back towards the cockpit.

"Sweetheart, I need to lie down, please," Leia said.

"Won't that make the baby come faster?" Han asked nervously. "I'm not a doctor. I can't…."

This time it was Han who was cut short by the pain in his hand from Leia's tight grip.

"You guys we have a problem!" Luke called from the captain's chair. "We're entering an asteroid field. I'm going to have to land."

"Can't you fly through?" Leia asked.

"This one's too dangerous. There's a couple of cyclones," Luke said. "I'm going to have to land on one of Agaria's moons."

Leia sighed. "We should've stayed at home."

"It's alright, baby," Han said, kissing Leia's forehead. "I'm going to take good care of you."

As soon as Luke landed the Falcon he rushed back to check on Leia. By this time Han and moved Leia back to the cabin to his bunk. He propped pillows behind her back and had her nightgown pushed above her bent knees.

"If this asteroid rain doesn't end soon, you're going to help me deliver your nephew," Han said.

"What? I…"

"What, but, nothing," Han said. "Now sit behind Leia and rub her back."

Luke did as he was told. His connection with Leia let him know she was in tremendous pain without even having to look at the twisted expression on her face.

Leia gritted her teeth and stifled her screams.

"Just let it out, Leia," Han said. He took a deep breath. "We might be here a while."

"I thought I'd have pain meds when I did this."

"Yeah well, I thought there'd be an actual doctor," Han said. "We can't all get what we want, Leia."

"Don't test me Solo or this will be the last look down there you ever get."

"Maybe I could use the Force to help ease you," Luke said.

"It's worth a shot," Han said. He gave Leia a sympathetic look. "I'd have it for you if I could."

"Sure you would," Leia said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. She couldn't keep herself from wincing in pain. "I imagine this is how it feels to have your bones Force crushed."

"Um…Leia….I…"

"What Han? WHAT?" Leia asked in frustration.

"I think you need to start pushing," Han said. "This baby is coming fast."

Leia reached for Luke's hand a squeezed it as hard as she could. It was the artificial one he'd been given during the war and he could feel and hear the mechanism being crushed.

"Luke, go get a towel from the refresher," Han said. "Leia, I need you to push as hard as you can."

Leia gritted her teeth and tried her hardest. She felt as though her heart would explode from the pressure. She tried once more, with all her might, praying the gods that she and her baby would make it. Suddenly she heard the sweet sound of a baby crying.

Han laughed, taking in the experience of holding his newborn child. He quickly cut the umbilical cord with the kyber crystal dagger Luke had given him on his last birthday.

"Leia, you did it."

Leia took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It…it's a girl," Han said.

"What? But the doctor said it was a…." Leia was cut short by more sharp pains.

Han quickly handed off the baby girl to Luke who wrapped his squalling niece into the towel. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "There's another baby."

"Twins?" Luke asked, surprised.

Leia gasped for breath. She hadn't expected twins. The whole time Han had been joking about there being two babies. Could he have sensed something she couldn't? Something that Luke couldn't? Leia was so wrapped and distracted by her shock that she didn't come to until she felt the rush and heard the crying of her second child.

"Here's our boy," Han said, this time with tears flowing from his eyes. He was chuckling with a joy that he had never felt before. He cut this baby's cord as well and handed the second baby to Luke who had placed the baby girl in Leia's arms.

Both twins were crying loudly and still covered in slimy gunk, but they were the most beautiful sight Han and Leia, and even Luke had ever set their eyes on.


	351. A Life Changing Journey pt3

Han was worried about his wife and newborn children. When the storm let up Luke piloted the Falcon back to Coruscant. They signaled ahead that they were coming and needed medical attention. Several med-droids and emergency workers met them in the hanger, and immediately took Leia and the babies to examine them.

Han followed his family, but sent Luke to their apartment to get Leia's hospital bag and a change of clothes for Han. He also asked Luke to alert Chewbacca, Lando, and their other friends that the twins had been born.

Before leaving Luke pulled Han into a tight, brotherly hug.

"Congratulations," Luke said. "I'm so happy for you, and Leia."

Han chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for you too, Uncle Luke."

Luke beamed with pride at his new title. "May the Force be with you and my niece and nephew."

With that Luke got back on the Falcon and left. On the way to Han and Leia's apartment he called Lando.

"Hey, Luke, buddy!" Lando's loud voice greeted.

"Hey, Lando," Luke said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're the proud godfather of a set of twins. Leia gave birth about an hour ago."

"Twins?" Lando chuckled. "Han always did like to show off."

"Wait till you hear this. Han delivered him."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll let Han tell you when you get here. I know they want you to see the twins as soon as you can."

"I'm headed to my ship now," Lando said. "I'll let Chewy know and swing by to get him. Mala's been knitting like crazy for her honorary grandbaby."

"Alright. See you then," Luke said. He ended the call as he landed the Falcon back in the hanger.

Meanwhile Leia and the twins had come out of their examinations with positive reports. The doctors congratulated Han on a job well done and hailed him as a hero. It was the first time being called that had ever meant anything to Han.

They wanted to keep Leia and the twins overnight so Leia could gain her strength back, but the Solo of family would be home tomorrow. Until then the hospital provided them a private room and time to hold their children.

"Hey, little baby girl," Han said, smiling down at his daughter. "I'm your daddy. I'm going to take good care of you."

Breha slept silently in Han's arms without a care in the world. Her daddy's arms were strong and warm and that was all she needed to know right now.

Han looked over at his wife and son, who was eagerly enjoying his first meal from Leia's breast. He smiled at the sight before turning his attention back to Breha, who was now looking up at him. Han beamed with pride. Breha and Ben had his eyes and Leia's mouth.

"They're so beautiful," Han said. "You did a great job Leia."

"I only did part of the work, flyboy," Leia said. She smiled down at her son. "Do you know what your Daddy did for you today? He loves you so much."

Han blinked back tears. He sat down on the bed next to Leia. The princess had demanded that the bed be large enough for two so her exhausted husband could lie next to her. Han lay back and place Breha on his chest. Now that Ben's meal was finished Leia closed her robe and burped Ben before letting him lay on her chest.

"I wonder why they couldn't tell there were twins," Han said.

"Maybe Ben was protecting Breha….shielding her with the Force."

"Think Luke did that for you?"

"I think he did," Leia said, smiling thoughtfully. "I think he still does."

Han leaned over and kissed Leia's temple. "I love you so much. Thank you for giving me the greatest gifts anyone ever has given me."

"Thank you for saving our lives today. It's not the first time you've done that for me."

Han grinned slightly. "No offense, but I never want to do it again…but I would in a heartbeat."

There was a sudden knock at the door and Luke poked his head in the door. "Could you stand a couple of visitors?"

"Sure," Leia said, her smile brightening. She was ready to show off her twins.

Luke opened the door and stepped inside with Lando and Chewbacca trailing behind him. Both men had their arms full of gifts for their friends and newest members of their extended family.

"Leia, you're beautiful as ever," Lando said, sitting his presents in a nearby chair. "Thank the gods they look like you."

"Good to see you too, Lando," Han said, starting to get up.

"Don't get up. That little bundle on you looks comfortable," Lando said with a cheesy grin.

"The bundle has a name," Han said, beaming with pride. "This is Breha Luka, named for her grandmother and her uncle."

Luke grinned. "I did help deliver her."

"And this little one is Benjamin Han," Leia said. "For Obi-wan Kenobi, without whom Han and I would not have met and Han of course for his father."

Ben and Breha were oblivious that they were the center of attention, and that people had rushed across the galaxy just to see them.

Chewbacca offered his congratulations to his friends and admired his godchildren. He presented Leia with the little socks that his wife had knitted. There were several pairs, so the twins would be warm and toasty.

"Thank you, Chewbacca. Thank you all so much," Leia said. "Do you want to hold one of them?"

Chewbacca eagerly nodded and gently took the boy out of Leia's arms. Ben settled into Chewbacca's soft fur and yawned.

"You go ahead," Luke gestured toward Lando. "I've already held them."

Han carefully passed Breha over to Lando. "Hold her head."

"I've held a baby before," Lando said.

"Not one of mine," Han said. "Be careful with her."

"I will," Lando said. He smiled down at Breha. "Look at this little angel."

Luke smiled. "So, this is what peace feels like."

Han wrapped his arm around Leia's shoulder and smiled. "Can't remember the last time I felt like this happy. Heck I don't think I ever have."

Lando felt tears flow down his cheeks. "Well, little bit, you make everything I went through in the war worth it. I'd do it all again just for that sweet little face of yours."

"I would to," Han said.

"Me too," Leia said, laying her head over onto Han's shoulder.

Luke and Chewbacca nodded in agreement.

"Say, let's get a holo," Han said.

"You hate having those taken," Leia said.

"Yeah, well, today's a special occasion," Han replied.

Lando and Chewbacca passed the babies back to their parents and Luke asked a passing nurse to take it for them. The holo and the moment it was taken represented so much more. Finally it felt like hope and peace had finally found them.


	352. Frustration of Friendship

"You're just drunk cause you're jealous and I'm not," Luke slurred, pushing his finger towards Han's face.

"Alright. That's it. I'm taking you home right now," Han said, using a stern fatherly tone. He stood up and placed his hands under Luke's arms.

Luke started laughing loudly. "That tickles."

"Shut up, kid, before I change my mind and leave you here," Han grumbled. He picked Luke up and tossed him over his shoulder like he had many times before.

"But m'not finished wif my drink," Luke pouted.

"Yes you are."

"I am?"

Han sighed in frustration, trying not to be annoyed with his young friend.


	353. At War With Myself

Sorrow. Worry. And in the depths something else  
Fear? No fear is for the weak minded.  
So sure of yourself?  
Yes. I am not afraid.  
You are.  
I'm not.  
So sure of yourself?  
Please stop.  
Why?  
I don't need you anymore?  
Why?  
Because I'm stronger.  
You are weak.  
No. I'm not.  
Conflicted.  
Yes.  
Weakness.  
Human nature.  
Weakness.  
Regret?  
Weakness as well.  
Strength  
Why stop? You've lost everything.  
Too far gone.  
Too far gone.


	354. Late Night Cries

"Han, the baby," Leia yawned, as she listened to her infant son wail. She slowly sat up in bed.

Han slid out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He trudged over to the basinet where Ben was sleeping and picked him up. He carried his baby boy back to the bed and settled back down with Ben resting on his chest. Ben's cries slowed to sniffles and he drifted back off to sleep.

Leia rolled over and snuggled close to both of them. She kissed both of her boys on the forehead and rested her head on Han's shoulder.


	355. Reluctant Hero

"Get her inside! Keep her warm!" Han shouted, quickly passing Leia off to Chewbacca.

The Wookie held Leia close, trying to warm her with his fur.

Leia, Han, and Luke had been exploring the area around their Hoth base when Leia had fallen through a thin patch of ice and into a pond. Han had rushed to her rescue, and pulled her out of the water. He'd even taken his own jacket off and wrapped around her.

 _Come on, princess. Stay with me. Hold on for me._

Han did his best to keep the shivering princess alert, but the in the freezing wind Leia had lost consciousness.

Once inside the base Chewbacca had taken Leia straight to the medical center. He was reluctant to let his cub go, but knew it was only for the best to help her.

"Han you should go change your clothes," Luke said. "You were exposed to the freezing water too."

Han shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'll be fine, kid."

"Leia would want you to take care of yourself," Luke said. "In fact, she'd order you to."

Han sighed knowing Luke was right. "If anything changes, you come get me."

Luke nodded and Han turned to walk to the Falcon.

Han reluctantly changed his clothes and put on fresh gloves to warm his hands and a jacket. He went to check on Leia, who was still in the medical bay in a bacta tank recovering. Han's heart dropped at the sight of her connected to wires.

"She's going to be fine Han," Luke said, placing his hand on Han's shoulder. "Thanks to you that is."

"Anyone else would've done the same. I mean you would've pulled her out if you'd gotten to her before I did."

"Just take the compliment," Luke groaned.

Suddenly Leia opened her eyes and began panicking as she floated to the top of the tank.

The droids ushered Han and Luke out of the room, but assured them they could see Leia once she was dressed in warm clothing and in her room. By now Chewbacca had rejoined them, with a pot of soup in tow. He too was concerned for the princess he had adopted as his cub.

Eventually the trio was allowed to see Leia. She was lying on her bed, her long hair sprawled out around her. It was the first time Han or Luke had ever seen Leia with her hair down. Both concluded that she looked like one of the legendary angels.

Leia's eyes opened as the men entered her room. She managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Han."

"You remember me pulling you out of the water?" Han asked.

"I remember your voice telling me to hold on. It kept me going."

Han breathed a sigh of relief, the first deep breath he had taken since Leia had fallen. For the next few hours Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca enjoyed the homemade soup and spent time talking as friends. For a moment the war didn't exist.

Within a few days Leia returned to normal much to the relief of everyone on base. No one was more happy to see her up and about than Han.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, princess," Han said.

Leia laughed softly. "You'd probably be long gone by now."

"What makes you think I'm staying here for you?"

"Not just me; for Luke too," Leia said. "You may not want to admit it, but you do care about us."

Han cleared his throat. "Maybe I do care about you and the kid. So what?"

"So, thank you," Leia said. "I know that if something did happen to me that I would leave Luke in good hands. He needs someone to look after him."

"Don't talk like that, Leia. We really did almost lose you, you know!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you."

"I don't worry."

"Chewy told me how scared you were when I was in the medbay."

"I thought you were dead. Of course I got scared."

"Well, thanks to you I'm here now," Leia said, reaching for Han's hand. She placed her gloved hand on top of his. "You're a hero, even if you don't want to be."


	356. Sand Castle

"Now just tap the bucket and….tada! Your very own sand castle, Rey."

Three-year-old Rey laughed excitedly. She turned back to her father and pointed. "Daddy, look. Ben make-ded me a sandy castle."

"That's great, sweetie," Luke said.

Luke sat under a large umbrella watching Ben and Rey play.

"Now we have to find some shells to decorate it," Ben said, standing up and brushing the sand off of his shorts.

Ben took Rey by the hand and walked with her down to the water. Rey held her little bucket in the other hand and scurried along beside her older cousin.


	357. Nest

"You're a funny little fellow," Leia said, watching one of the porgs hop around.

The fluffy little guys had made the Falcon their home, and this particular porg had taken a liking to following Leia round. It blinked at her and chirped.

Leia laughed softly. "What are you doing little guy?"

The porg hopped towards her and chirped.

"Oh, you want up on the bed with me?" Leia asked. She bent down and scooped the little bird in her arms. She placed it on a pillow next to her. "There."

The porg chirped happily and nested down next to Leia.


	358. Dance

Leia laughed softly as Han dipped her back and kissed her collarbone. His warm breath ticked her bare skin.

"This is my favorite part of dancing with you," Han said, bringing her back up and holding her close. He slid his hand down Leia's back and moved it around to her hip.

"Groping me in public?" Leia joked.

"No. I'd do that anyway," Han said with a sly wink. "Hearing that beautiful laugh of yours and knowing every man in the room is jealous that I have you and they can't."

"I should've known. Men and their pride," Leia teased.


	359. Sleepy Ben

"I no sleepy, Daddy," three-year-old Ben yawned. "I stay up a little."

Ben rested his head on Han's shoulder, not making an effort to squirm out of his arms.

"Well, why don't I tuck you in anyway," Han said. "So if you get sleepy you'll already be in bed."

Ben yawned again. "But I not sleepy."

"I know, but its night," Han said, patting Ben's back. "You have to at least try to sleep."

Ben yawned once more as Han laid him on the bed. "Ok, Daddy. I'll try."

Before Han could even leave the room Ben was fast asleep.


	360. Han's Jacket

Han sighed as he looked down at his teething son who was sitting in his lap. He and Leia had taken Ben out for the day and had brought everything along their baby needed….except for a teething ring. The sleeve of Han's leather jacket had sufficed until they could return home, but it was at the expense of tiny teeth marks along the cuff.

"Most expensive chew toy ever," Han mumbled.

Ben babbled as he gnawed and drooled.

"Stop being so cute," Han said kissing the top of Ben's head. "Daddy's mourning the loss of his favorite jacket right now."


	361. Attention

Han sighed contently and struggled to keep his eyes open as Leia ran her fingers through his hair. He was lying across their sofa with his head in her lap listening to her hum softly.

"Are you getting tired, love?" Leia asked him.

"A little," Han yawned. "This feels nice."

"You know in a month or so my belly will be taking over my lap."

"I'll lay my head on it then and talk to the baby."

"You sure you won't be jealous sharing my attention?"

"Maybe a little," Han said.

Leia leaned over and kissed Han's cheek then smiled.


	362. Beach

Leia bit her bottom lip as Han pulled the blanket over them both. She was wrapped in arms, her body pressed closely against his. Just moments ago they were tangled together, making love on the lakeshore as the waves crashed against their legs.

Now they were lying in the dry sand, still naked, gazing up at the moon and stars.

"I love you," Leia whispered.

"I love you," Han said, leaning down for a good night kiss.

"We should make love on the beach more often," Leia said, resting her head on Han's bare chest.

Han grinned. "I'm free now."


	363. Treat

"Han!" Leia scolded her husband. "If you keep eating the chocolate chips we'll have nothing to decorate the cookies with."

"There's still icing," Han said. He picked up and tube of the icing and squeezed some of it into his mouth.

"You're going to explode from eating so much sugar."

"No I won't. That's just a myth to scare kids, and if you haven't noticed I'm not a kid."

"It's hard to tell sometimes," Leia said. "Seriously too much of this stuff isn't good for you."

"I workout enough, Leia. I'll be fine."

"Han….stop blinking."

"I don't think I can."


	364. Pet

It was official; Leia had acquired a porg as a pet. The little bird refused to leave her side and started to respond to the name Nugget. Nugget, though small, was very protective of Leia. Everyone who came to talk to Leia had to endure a sniff inspection.

Leia often shared her heartbreak with Nugget.

"Sometimes I just miss him so much," Leia said, as she scratched behind Nugget's ear. "He was more than my husband. He was my best friend."

Nugget chattered as if he understood and nuzzled against Leia's hand.

"Yes, I think he would've loved you too."


	365. Salt

"Hmm….it needs something," Han said, sampling the bit of soup.

"Not more peppers?" Leia hesitated to ask.

"No, that's not it," Han said. He offered Leia some. "Here. Try this and tell me what you think it needs."

Leia sipped the soup. "I think it needs a bit more salt."

Han snapped his fingers. "That's it."

Han reached in the cabinet to take out the salt shaker. He tilted it over the pot to dash a bit in. Unfortunately the lid fell off sending the entire container of salt into the soup.

Han sighed heavily. "So, takeout?"

Leia nodded. "Takeout."


	366. Eyes

"How did you get to be so beautiful?" Han asked, kissing Leia on the cheek. His hand gently stroked her pregnant belly.

Leia smiled thoughtfully and laughed. "I gained 50 pounds."

Han smiled. "I meant that pretty face of yours, but if we're on the subject of your body I like that too."

Leia rolled over so she was facing Han. Her large stomach rested between them, with Han's hand still protectively on it.

"It's your eyes," Han whispered, his voice husky and rasped. "They hypnotize me….make me go weak at the knees. My heart starts beating faster."

"Whatever, flyboy."


	367. Fireflies

Ben laughed gleefully as he chased the fireflies in the field. He tripped a few times, which only stirred up more fireflies and dandelion seeds. He was as happy in this moment as any three-year-old little boy could be.

Nearby on a blanket Han and Leia watched their son play.

"You were right, Han. A moonlight picnic was a wonderful idea," Leia said. She leaned back and rested her head on Han's chest.

"Can I hear that first part again?" Han chuckled.

Leia laughed softly. "Don't push you luck, Solo."

Han kissed Leia as Ben ran over to join them.


	368. Stars

"Uncle Han, why are the stars so bright?" Rey asked from her uncle's lap.

"So many questions today," Han chuckled. "Well, there's an old legend that says the stars were put there because one of the ancient gods wanted to show a human how much he loved her. So that whenever she looked up at the sky she would think of him."

"Like the little notes you leave for Auntie Leia! She really likes those. They always make her cheeks turn red."

Han ruffled Rey's hair. "Just like that."

Rey leaned back against Han and looked up at the stars.


	369. Future

"So what do they do, exactly?" Luke asked, looking down at his newborn niece and nephew.

"Do? Luke, they're three-weeks-old. They poop, eat, and scream. Sometimes they sleep, but mostly they cry," Han explained. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. I've never really been around babies before."

"Neither have I." Han said. He placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "But these are more than just babies, kid. Ben and Breha are my son and daughter, and your niece and nephew. They're our blood. They're the future of the galaxy."

"That's deep, Han."

Han grinned proudly. "Leia thought so too."


	370. Ice

"I swear, Leia. I don't need anything. I'm fine," Han grunted, clearly in pain.

Leia sighed. "Will you at least let me put some ice on it before it starts swelling?"

"Even if I say no you'll still do it."

"See, Han. You know me better than you think," Leia said, reaching into the freezer for an icepack. She placed it on Han's hand. "Broken or not you need to wrap this thing tonight."

"And just where did you get your medical degree?"

"The same place you got your pilot's license," Leia said. "From the 'because I said so' corporation."


	371. Lucky

"Come on. You've had enough," Lando sighed placing his hand on Han's shoulder.

Han didn't answer, but motioned for the bartender to pour him another shot.

"Leia needs you more than ever."

"Oh, yeah?" Han said. "Then how come when I try to hold her she pushes me away. How come she can't even look at me anymore? Leia doesn't need me. She doesn't want me."

"She's hurting, and I know you are too."

"What do you know? You've never been married, and you don't have kids."

"No. I don't, but then again I never was as lucky as you."


	372. Rebel

"Poe, come sit by me," Leia said, calling the young pilot to the Falcon's copilot chair.

Leia herself sat in the captain's chair. A place she knew well, although she spent more time in the former owner's lap than the chair itself.

"Ma'am?" Poe asked sitting down.

"I want to thank you for all you've done for the Rebellion."

"I thought you said I was an impulsive pilot who just liked to hop in my x-wing and blow things up?"

Leia laughed softly. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a group of rebels were saved by an arrogant flyboy."


	373. Nugget

Nugget the porg loved sleeping in Leia's long hair.

"Han always liked it when I wore my hair down," she said. "I guess you do too."

Nugget chirped.

Leia laughed. "Just so long as you know that's not a bathroom."

Nugget chirped again and ruffled his feathers.

"If Han were here he'd be so jealous that he had to share my attention with a bird."

Nugget squawked.

"Yes, I know you don't think you're a bird, but technically you are."

Nugget's eyes widen with sadness. He peeped.

Leia smiled and kissed his head. "But you're more than that to me."


	374. Music

"I hate this song," Han said, making a noise of disgust.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of like it."

"Don't tell me you think this garbage is good."

"Well, you've got to admit, it's pretty catchy," Luke said, snapping his fingers to the beat.

"The flu is pretty 'catchy' too. That doesn't make it good, kid."

Luke sighed and turned off the radio. "Well, what kind of music do you like then?"

Han paused. No one had really asked him this before. Did he even have a favorite kind of music?

"Let's keep shuffling stations while I think."


	375. X-ray

"I said no!"

"You can't say no to me! I'm your commanding officer," Leia said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Han your ribs might be broken. You could worsen your injury if don't have this x-ray."

"I just need some painkillers and a bottle of whiskey and I'll be fine," Han assured her.

"No way."

"Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because I care about you! Believe it or not you don't get on my nerves enough for me to want you to get hurt," Leia said. She cleared her throat. "Besides, the Rebellion needs their best pilot."


	376. Spiders

"This abandoned train station will make a grate base," Luke said.

"As long as there are no spiders around I'm good," Han said. He cleared his throat. "For Leia. Don't need her freaking out."

"Right," Luke said, knowing Han all too well. "We'll have to do some cleaning up, but it should be livable."

"I'll call Leia and let her know," Han said.

Han turned around to make the call and Luke noticed there was a huge spider on Han's back. Luke knocked it down and stomped it dead.

Han turned back around. "What was that?"

Luke smiled innocently. "Nothing."


	377. Sleepy

"I see some sleepy eyes," Leia mused, looking at her son who was sitting in her husband's lap. "From both of my boys."

Han smiled softly, his eyes drooping. "Maybe we should head off to bed."

"No *yawn* sleepy," Ben mumbled against Han's shoulder. "No night nights."

Han yawned. "Well, maybe we can just try."

Han stood up and carried Ben into his room. He and Leia dressed their three-year-old son in a pair of x-wing pajamas and tucked him into bed. By now Ben had already drifted off to sleep. Han and Leia both smiled and kissed Ben's forehead.


	378. Broke

Ben gripped Han's shirt tightly in his tiny fist as he cried, soaking his father's chest in tears. Han rubbed Ben's back trying to comfort him while they waited for Luke to arrive.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," the four-year-old said.

"No, Ben. It's not your fault. You don't know how to control the Force yet."

"But I broke Mama's data-thingy."

"We can replace that," Han said kissing the top of Ben's head. He pushed his son's thick hair back to reveal his large brown eyes, still shimmering with tears. "Mama will understand."

Ben whipped his nose with his sleeve. "Ok, Daddy."


	379. No Naps

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" squealed Ben as he ran to Han and latched onto his leg.

Han chuckled. "Hey buddy. Shouldn't you be taking a nap right now?"

Ben shook his head. "No. Naps."

"No naps?"

"No nap for me," the three-year-old grinned.

"No nap for you?" Han repeated in surprise. He plucked Ben off his leg and held him in his arms. "Well, we'll just see about that. Where's Mama?"

"Mama nap."

"Oh," Han said.

Han and Ben went into the bedroom where Leia was sleeping.

"I guess Mommy and Me Mornings was exhausting," Han said, smiling down at her.


	380. Home

"This place almost seems familiar," Leia said, running her hand over the pearl lined edge of her mother's jewelry box. She opened it and admired the bejeweled hairclips that Padme had once owned. "She lived here with him, didn't she?"

"And you would've too if…." Han's voice trailed off and his gaze shifted toward the floor. "We don't have to stay here. Luke and me just thought you might like to see your folks old apartment. Your aunt did say we could have this place if we wanted it though."

Leia looked around the Coruscant penthouse that would've been her childhood home. It was furnished and set the way it was more than two decades earlier with Padme and Anakin Skywalker made it their home. Evidence was left behind that indicated a new houseguest would be there soon. Leia wondered if Padme knew it was going to be twins.

"I think it's what your mother would've wanted. For you or Luke to live here." Han said. "And probably he wanted that too."

"I know," Leia said. She moved to sit on a fainting couch by the marble fireplace. She sighed heavily as Han sat down next to her. "It's almost like I can feel them here. I can sense their joy, their happiness, even their fear. It's not a frightening fear. It's an excited one."

"Newlyweds having a baby for the first time. I know the feeling," Han said.

"They were happy here, Han," Leia said. "They had no clue what was about to happen to them."

"Like I said we don't have to stay if you're not comfortable," Han said, placing a comforting Han on her shoulder.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable here. In fact it's almost peaceful. Like closure," Leia said. "If it's even possible for me to have closure after all that's happened."

"Do you wish you wish you didn't know?"

"I spent more than twenty years of my life blissfully unaware of where I came from. I never intended to find out who they were. I was told that my birth parents both died. Bail and Breha were more than enough," Leia said. She smiled thoughtfully and looked at Han. "No. I…I'm glad I know. Whatever Darth Vader did it doesn't change the fact that he was once Anakin Skywalker and my mother loved him enough to marry him and start a family."

"It doesn't change who you are. At least not to me it doesn't."

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder. "So my aunt said we could stay here."

"If you want to."

"I do," Leia said, slipping her hand into Han's and locking their fingers. "I want to raise our family here."

"Then I want to raise our family here too."


	381. Bread

"What smells so good?" Luke asked, stepping on to the Falcon one afternoon.

"Homemade bread," Han said. He sat the piping hot tray down on the counter and took the oven mitts off.

"I didn't know you baked."

"When you raise yourself you pick up on a few things," Han said. "You ever cooked anything?"

Luke shook his head. "My aunt wouldn't let me do anything in the kitchen without her help. Cooking was her favorite hobby, but I was never interested enough to learn. I wish I had now."

"It's not that hard."

"Could you teach me?

"Sure, kid."


	382. Crushed

"Is there anything I can get for you, sweetheart?" Leia asked as she tucked her sick husband into bed. She ran her hand across his forehead checking his temperature.

"Not right now, honey. I'm fine," Han assured her.

"You sure?"

"Well, I'm a little too weak to play doctor," Han said, winking at Leia.

Leia shook her head. "I meant something like soup or juice nerfherder."

"Maybe I glass of ice water."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

"With crushed ice?" Han asked, with wide eyes that reminded Leia of a porg.

"Crushed ice it is, but only because you're sick."


	383. For Better

"You are such a baby," Leia scoffed.

"You could push my head off your lap," Han sniffed. "You're enabling me."

"Well, maybe I feel a bit sorry for you since you got sick taking care of me."

Han smiled. "It was well worth it. I love you."

"I love you too," Leia said. She twirled Han's thick hair through her fingers. "Even if you do act like a huge baby when you're sick."

"When your nurse is as gorgeous as mine you milk it for all it's worth," Han said.

"Only you would get off on having a sinus infection."


	384. Healthy

"Look how tiny these socks are," Han mused, slipping the baby booties on his thumbs.

"Will the baby really be that small?" Luke asked, as he helped his brother-in-law sort through the baby gifts Leia had gotten.

"I don't know kid. One of Leia's friends from our birthing class had an eleven pound baby last week. It's already in clothes for babies several months old."

Luke's eyes widened. "So, will Leia's baby be that big?"

Han shrugged. "I don't know. I sort of hope not. I just want it to be healthy. Not too small. Not too big. Just healthy."


	385. Haircut

"It's time for a haircut," Leia said, ruffling her hand through Han's thick hair.

"No. Leia. No," Han groaned.

"Come on Han. You really need it," Leia said. "You're starting to look more like an ugly woman than the handsome man you are."

Han sighed. He might be sick in the head, but he liked it when Leia babied him and talked to him so sweetly, especially now when his head was in her lap.

"Just a little trim ok."

"I'll just clip off those dead ends."

"Make sure that's all you get. I'd like to keep my head intact."


	386. Morning Kisses

"Mama sleeeeeping," Ben whispered as he patted Leia's face.

Leia, who was now pretending she was still asleep, smiled.

Two-year-old Ben looked over at Han and grinned. "Daddy, Mama sleeping!"

"She is?" Han asked, with a soft chuckle.

Ben nodded. "You gots to kiss hers awake like the princess."

"I do? Will you help me?"

Ben nodded and kissed one side of Leia's face while Han kissed the other. Leia opened her eyes and smiled. She ruffled Ben's hair.

"Well, isn't this nice to wake up to," she said. "Both of my sweet boys."

Ben raised his arms. "Mama awake!"


	387. Smart

Leia sighed as she studied the information on her datapad. With one hand she scrolled along the holo-projected screens, and the other she tickled and played with Ben.

"Mommy wishes you could help me make these decisions," Leia sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. She looked down at the five-month-old baby and smiled. "Yes you are Mommy's smart boy, Ben."

Ben babbled a bit and reached up for Leia to hold him, which Leia did.

"I guess Mommy can take a baby break," Leia said, lifting Ben in the air and blowing on his stomach.


	388. Smile

"Do you get some sort of sick joy out of ordering people around?" Han asked. He rested his elbows on the back of Leia's chair and swayed it from side to side.

"Do you get some sort of sick joy out of being a complete waste of space?" Leia asked, not looking up from her datapad.

"As long as I'm wasting your space," Han said with a grin.

Leia rolled her eyes, fluttering her eyelashes in frustration. "That you are, Han. That you are."

Han's grin widened as he noticed a soft smile tugging at the corners of Leia's mouth.


	389. Maybe

Leia allowed a tear to flow down her cheek as Han's lips brushed against hers. It had been so long since she had felt the security of being in his arms. They were still as strong and warm as they had been before.

"I should be going," Han said, though his heart wasn't behind the statement.

Leia turned her head and cleared her throat. She forced a smile. "The call of the wild blue yonder. You never could resist it."

"I guess not," Han said.

"Maybe our paths will cross again soon."

Han forced a smile as well. "Yeah, maybe."


	390. Vegetables

Ben scrunched his nose and pushed the plate of vegetables away from him. "Icky!"

"No, Ben. It's good," Han said.

"Then you eat it!" the five-year-old said sternly.

"I have my own plate of vegetables and I'm eating that. You have to eat yours too." Han said.

"If Mommy was here she wouldn't make me eat it."

"Well, Mommy's at work and yes she would make you eat it. Vegetables are good for you. They help you grow big and strong."

"Mommy says I'll be tall because of you and grandpa."

"Well we didn't get like that by skipping vegetables."


	391. Up with Ben and Rey

"Benny, ups!"

Four-year-old Rey squealed and giggled in delight as her older cousin tossed her up in the air and caught her over and over again. Her pigtails bounced with her.

"Again!" she said laughing.

Fifteen-year-old Ben grunted. He pressed his forehead against Rey's and Rey placed her hands on the sides of Ben's face. Ben smiled brightly. "You know, kid, one day you're going to be too big for me to do this."

"I know, but right now I'm still little," Rey giggled. "So more ups."

Ben chuckled and took a deep breath. "Alright, but just a few more."


	392. Thirty Years Beautiful

"To our next thirty years together," Han toasted, holding up his wine glass to Leia's.

Leia laughed. "And the thirty we've had."

Linking arms they sipped from their glasses.

"Would you marry me again?" Han asked.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't trade our life together for anything in the galaxy."

Han grinned widely. He reached into his pocket and began to lower himself to one knee. He pulled out a silver ring with oval shaped sapphires set in the band. A larger sapphire was at the top swirled around a diamond.

"Han it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."


	393. Ben Solo and the Big Bad Nap

Ben let out a loud cry when his building block tower toppled over. Ben was in such a state of distress that Han came running to him, thinking the toddler was seriously hurt. After examining Ben he determined what was wrong.

"I think someone needs a nap."

"But I not tired!" Ben whined, coughing though his tears.

"Come on, grumpy monkey," Han said, scooping Ben into his arms. "You can sleep on Mommy and Daddy's bed."

"Not tired," Ben mumbled angrily against Han's shoulder.

Han rubbed Ben's back. "I know, but I think a nap would make you feel better."


	394. Speed

Leia was waiting for Han to show her the surprise he had promised, when suddenly a speeder zoomed up to her. The driver took his helmet off revealing Han.

"You gonna hop on this bike with me or what, sweetheart?" Han asked, winking at Leia.

"Han, this speeder is even junkier than the Falcon."

"I've got an extra helmet."

"You're seventy-years-old, Han. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Come on, Leia. You never back down from a challenge. That's why you married me, remember?"

Leia took the spare helmet and hopped on the back of the bike. "Let's ride, handsome."


	395. Test

"What's it say? What's it say?" Han asked excitedly as Leia picked up the pregnancy test.

"Han, I haven't even used it yet?" Leia said.

"Sorry, princess. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I," Leia said, looking down at the stick.

"All you do is pee on it right? Or do you pee in a cup and stick it in there."

Leia looked at her husband. Her eyes showed emotions of disbelief and a hint of _how should I know_.

"You want me to leave so you can figure this out?"

"Oh, no. You're hear for the long haul,"


	396. Two Fathers

Han Solo jolted awake at the sound of his comlink buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Dad, something's wrong with Ian!"

"Ben?" Han could tell his son was in a panic. "What's wrong with Ian?"

"He's not crying," Ben said.

"What?" Han asked. "Is he breathing?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping."

Han breathed a sigh of relief. "I think he's fine, Ben."

"But he's been wailing at the top of his lungs since we brought him home."

"And now he's sleeping. Babies do that. You should get some sleep. You'll only get it while he's asleep."

"Am I crazy, Dad?" Ben asked.

"No. You're a father."


	397. A Fact of Life

Ben giggled as he played in the mud. He patted the area around him splattering himself.

"Why do you let him play like that?" Leia sighed. "You know how much he hates baths."

"Baths are a fact of life. "He has to have one anyway, might as well make it worth it."

Leia shook her head. "You and your sense of logic."

Han shrugged. "Hey, you're his mother. You're just as capable as I am of telling Ben no."

Leia looked at Ben who smiled and waved at her.

"Hi, Mama."

"And miss out on that cute little face? Never."


	398. First Nightmare

"Ok, it's ok," Han said, gently bouncing Ben in his arms. "Daddy's right here. Daddy's got you."

Ben continued to wail loudly. The six-month-old baby boy had woken suddenly in the night. A night when his mother just so happened to be working late. Han immediately rushed to his boy. Ben wasn't wet or hungry. The only explanation Han could think of was a bad dream.

"Daddy will be so glad when you can tell him what's wrong," Han said, patting Ben's back. He kissed Ben's temple. He sighed. "Daddy will be glad when Mommy stops working so late too."


	399. Before You

Leia laughed loudly as Lando told one of the stories about Han…or the Han he knew before Leia came into the picture. Lando went home later, leaving Han and Leia alone.

"You never told me that, Han." Leia said.

"With good reason," Han said, taking a long swallow from his glass of lemonade. "You don't need to know about any female I may or may not have been with before you came into my life."

"Are you worried I'll be jealous?" Leia asked.

"No. I'm worried you start thinking of me as used goods."

"Oh, honey," Leia said kissing Han.


	400. Brother and Sister

"What's with all the brochures?" Ben asked. "Taking a vacation without the family?"

"I wish," Esme said. "I'm thinking of signing up for the mentoring program at school."

"You could be one of those lame motivational speakers who tells kids to brush their drugs and say no to teeth," Ben joked.

"Laugh if you want, but at least I know what I want to do with my life. You on the other hand have trouble deciding what to eat for breakfast."

"I have a sensitive digestive system!"

"You're just sensitive."

Ben stuck out his tongue and Esme returned the gesture.


	401. Better

"Please use a fork, Ben," Leia said, watching her son pick of the long stringy noodles with his fingers.

"But Mom," Ben whined. "It tastes better this way."

"He's right, Leia," Han said picking up one of the noodles. He put one end in his mouth and offered the other end to Leia.

Leia smiled. She had a feeling Han would do this. She took the other end of the nodded and slurped it until it brought her to Han's lips. The pair kissed, causing a look of disgust to form on Ben's face.

Leia laughed. "I guess it does."


	402. Little Drunk

"That's it. No more," Leia said, taking the brandy glass away from her husband.

"But Leia. M'jus getting….gettin started," Han said, his words slurring. He hiccupped at reached for the bottle.

Leia slapped his hand. "No!"

"Wadja do that for, Leia," Han shouted. His bottom lip quivered like he was going to start crying. "I jus wanted a lil…lil one more drinks."

"You're drunk!" Leia said, almost laughing at how horrible the situation was. "No. You're wasted!"

"M'sorry, Leia. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed," Leia sighed. "Come on. Let's go so you can sleep this off."


	403. Facial

"Leia this is ridiculous," Han grumbled.

"Don't talk. Your face will crack."

"This stuff smells like VapoRub," Han said, twitching his nose.

Leia sighed. "You're the one who was talking about your forehead wrinkles. This is supposed to make your skin feel and look tighter."

"Is it also supposed to make your face feel like it's on fire?"

Leia scoffed. "Stop being such a baby about it. Act like a man."

"Honey, I'm getting a facial. That ship has sailed."

Leia laughed and kissed Han on the tip of his nose. The only spot that wasn't covered in green cream.


	404. Under Control

"Everyone is in fresh diapers and falling asleep," Han said, settling into bed next to his wife.

"Everyone but us," Leia sighed.

"A diaper kink. That's new," Han said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed Leia on the cheek.

Leia smirked and waved him off. "I meant falling asleep. I'm so restless."

"It's all that caf you drink. It's not good for you."

"I have to drink caf if I'm going to keep up with everything."

"You've got it more under control than you think," Han said. "And you even managed to make time to make three kids."


	405. True Family

"Did your aunt and uncle ever tell you anything about your birth parents?" Leia asked Luke.

"Not a lot. Uncle Owen was my dad's stepbrother. I don't think they knew each well," Luke explained. "What did your folks tell you about your parents?"

"My mother was an old family friend. She died giving birth and my father was killed in an accident shortly before I was born," Leia said. "I'd like to try to find their families. Even if it's only one person I'd still like to meet someone I share DNA with."

"I hope you're able to do that."


	406. Fighting Fever

Han pressed the back of his hand against Leia's cheeks and forehead feeling for the warmth of a fever.

"That's it. You're staying home."

Leia attempted to breathe through her congested nose. "I'm fine, Han."

"No, Leia, you're not," Han said, kissing Leia's forehead. "Now why don't you go take a hot shower while I make you some warm tea, ok? I'll add lemon and honey just how you like it."

"Han I have a lot of work to do."

"The only thing you're doing today is resting."

Leia huffed. "You're so demanding."

"Only because you're so difficult. Now march."


	407. This Far

Leia sighed as she looked her reflection in the mirror. "I'm old and wrinkled and grey."

Han turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain. He tilted his head and looked at her. "From my angle you still look young, fit, and sexy."

"Shut up."

"Geez," Han said. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried off his hair before wrapping it around his waist. "You try and give your own wife a compliment."

"Flattery won't get you far, Han."

Han grinned and wrapped his arms around Leia. He kissed her cheek. "Well, it's gotten me this far."


	408. Formula

"There we go, sweetie pie," Han said, feeding Esme her nightly bottle.

Poor little Esme couldn't digest breast milk like her older siblings had. In fact most milks and formulas made her stomach upset. Fortunately for Han and Leia, though unfortunately for their wallets, a rather pricy brand of formula worked for the baby girl.

Esme looked up at Han, her hazel eyes staring curiously.

"I guess this tastes good," Han said. "It better."

Esme placed her tiny hand on top of Han's, as though she were trying to hold her own bottle.

Han smiled. "You're more than worth it."


	409. Rain

The sand beneath Leia's bare feet shifted as she spun in circles. The cool summer rain soaked her and the ground around her. Still she smiled, laughed, and beckoned for her husband to join her.

"Han this feels amazing."

"I'm good," Han insisted.

Leia wasn't taking no for an answer. She ran over to Han and pulled him out into the rain with her. Han didn't put up much of a fight though.

"Now that I'm out here you have to at least give me a kiss," Han said.

Leia wrapped her arms around Han's neck and kissed him deeply.


	410. Long Recovery

"Has anyone ever told you you're an amazing woman?" Han asked, pressing his forehead against Leia's.

"Only my husband," Leia said with a smile.

"He sounds like a smart man."

"He has his moments," Leia teased.

Han grinned. He nuzzled his face against Leia's neck. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now?

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," Leia said, running her fingers through Han's hair. "But we can't. Not for a few more weeks."

Han pouted. "I didn't realize it took months to recover from giving birth."

"Remember that next time you're feeling horny."


	411. Sisters

"Are all babies that tiny?" nine-year-old Breha asked looking down at her newborn sister.

"About that size," Han said. "Actually Esme, you were smaller."

The eight-year-old's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Han said, kissing her forehead. "Your brothers were both a little bigger."

Breha folded her arms. "Ben's been stealing my food since day one!"

Han chuckled. "Speaking of food, do you two want to help me feed her?"

"Yeah!" the girls said cheerfully.

Han smiled. "Go get Zara's bottle out of the fridge. Mommy made it this morning."

Esme and Breha ran into the kitchen and returned mere seconds later.


	412. Threats

Han reached over Leia and turned off the beeping alarm clock. Leia started to get up, but Han locked his arm around her.

"Han, I have to get up. I have work."

"No work today. You're staying here in bed with me."

"That's tempting offer, dearest, but I can't."

Han rolled over on top of Leia. "I'm a threat to the New Republic. The only way you can stop me is early morning love making. Leia, you're the galaxy's only hope."

Leia smiled. "Well if the fate of the galaxy depends on it, then I guess I have to stay."


	413. The Time

Leia snatched the GPS out of Han's hand. "I should've known better than to let you be in charge of directions."

"It's not my fault you misspelled the place twice!" Han said.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. We're going to be late now."

"Since when are we ever on time? Besides it's not that late."

"What does your watch say, Han?"

"That I've taken over 7,000 steps today," Han said.

Leia glared at him. "The time, nerfherder!"

"Geez, princess. Why didn't you just say so?"

Leia took a deep breath through her nose as clinched her fists in frustration.


	414. Teenagers

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Ben groaned.

"It's summer stupid," Jacob answered.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Breha shot back.

"Guys, please. It's too hot to fight," Esme said, trying to bring about peace.

"So now the galaxy's shortest Jedi is gonna preach to us," Ben snapped.

"Boy we got beach balls smaller than your head," Esme snapped back, finally rolling over.

From a short distance Han and Leia watched their children.

"You know, this is the first year they're all teenagers," Leia said.

"At least Zara is still cute and innocent," Han said.


	415. Socks

Leia hummed contently as she snuggled against her husband. "You're so warm."

"And your feet are freezing!" Han yelp, scooting away. "Good grief, Leia. Can't you put some socks on?"

"Can't you just warm them for me?"

"At the expense of my own comfort and body heat? I don't think so."

Leia glared at Han. "The alternative is sleeping own your own tonight."

Han thought for a moment. "By all means, princess, allow me to warm your feet for you."

Han rolled his body on top of Leia. "In fact I'll warm your whole body for you."

Leia laughed. "Han!"


	416. Changes for Esme

Esme scrunched her nose as Han pulled the blanket off of her body.

"I know baby," Han said, trying to soothe her. "But Daddy needs to change that diaper."

As soon as Han unbuttoned Esme's pajamas, her small whimper turned into a loud wail. She kicked her chubby legs, trying to shoo Han away.

"I get it. I don't like showing people my legs either," Han said. He reached up and turned on the X-wing mobile that Luke had made for his nieces and nephew. The spinning ships and planets mesmerized Esme long enough for her diaper to be changed.


	417. One Night

"Night night, sweetie," Han said, kissing his son on the forehead. He pulled the covers up to Ben's chin, tucking him in. "Daddy, loves you."

The four-year-old boy yawned and rolled to his side, clutching his stuffed Wookie under his arm. "Night night, Daddy. I love you."

Han turned on Ben's nightlight, turned off his main light, and left the room. He looked up, asking whatever god was listening _Please don't let him have another nightmare tonight. Let my boy have one night of peaceful sleep_

Han peaked back in to see if Ben had already fallen asleep. He had.


	418. Any Other Time

"Han, get off me," Leia groaned, elbowing her husband in the ribs.

Han had cuddled so close to Leia in his sleep that he was practically on top of her. "Any other time you wouldn't complain about this."

"Well, I'm lying on my stomach and you're heavy."

"Like I said. Any other time you wouldn't complain," Han said lessening his weight on her, but still holding Leia close.

"Shut up you nerfherder," Leia said, reaching back and hitting Han with a pillow. "Go back to sleep and stay on your side."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about the couch."


	419. Baby Breakfast

"Upsy daisy, babies," Han said in a sing-song tone as he scooped his three-month-old twins out of their crib. "It's time for breakfast with Mommy."

Han cradled his children to his chest and carried them into the den where Leia was sitting on the couch waiting to feed her babies.

"You're getting better at that," Leia said.

Han smiled. "Haven't dropped one yet."

Han placed Ben and Breha on the pillows at Leia's sides. The hungry babies found their way to their mother's breasts and began enjoying their meal. Han kissed the tops of their heads and then kissed Leia.


	420. Still Scruffy

Leia smiled as she looked into her husband's eyes. After all these years his eyes still sparkled like two hazel gems. His graying hair and the aged lines of wrinkles on Han's face only served to make him look all the more handsome.

Han smiled back at Leia. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"And you look, handsome," Leia said with a soft laugh. "You're all dressed up just for me?"

Han smoothed his hands down his pressed military jacket. "I even combed my hair for you."

"I can tell," Leia said. "Still scruffy though."


	421. Swing

"Alright, there we go, sweetie pie," Han said, sitting Esme into the secure baby swing.

Esme kicked her little legs and looked down at the ground below her. On her left in another swing was her old brother Ben and to her right was her sister Breha.

"Let's see if Daddy can keep the three of you going," Han said, giving each swing a gentle push.

The three toddlers giggled, feeling like they were flying through the air. A big smile spread across Han's face. The greatest joy in his life was being a father and seeing his children happy.


	422. Cooking Crazy

Han swiped the chopped onions and garlic into the mixing bowl with the milk and baking powder. He added a bit more salt and pepper before dipping the floured chicken breasts in the batter. His datapad dinged and he bumped it on with his elbow.

"Hey, Leia."

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, honey. Just cooking dinner."

"Another new recipe?" Leia asked. "You've been spoiling us lately."

"I try my best. When you're stuck at home all day with nothing to do but watch cooking shows you pick up a few tricks."

"You really miss the kids don't you?"

"Like crazy."


	423. Ben's Bath Aftermath

"There we go," Leia said securing Ben's diaper. She nuzzled her face against Ben's belly and blew against it. "Mommy's big boy looks so handsome after his bath."

Ben squealed gleefully. He loved bath time and the special attention it earned him.

"Now you smell like a pocket of posies."

"Leia, please," Han said, laying across the bed next to his wife. "He smells like a man."

Ben burped softly.

"See," Han said proudly. "All man."

Leia shook her head. "Mommy will remember that next time she catches Daddy using her rose body wash."

Han kissed Leia's temple. "Manly roses."


	424. Thank You

"REY, NO!" Ben yelled. The young Jedi took a long leap and Force pushed his uncle's lightsaber out of his crawling cousin's path. Ben landed on his stomach with a hard thud and rolled over on to his back. "Ow. That hurt."

Rey, not missing a beat, crawled onto Ben's stomach and sat up. She looked down curiously at her cousin.

"A thank you would be nice, you know," Ben huffed.

Rey grinned, showing off the few teeth she had and giggled.

Ben smiled and propped up on his elbows. "I guess that'll do until you learn how to talk."


	425. Sing

Leia was walking down the hall of the Rebel's hidden base when she heard the sound of someone singing. She assumed that someone had a radio on, but the closer she got to the source of the sound she realized it was someone.

"Han?" Leia asked, looking up to the top of the Falcon where Han was working.

The singing stopped and Han looked down. "Yeah, princess?"

"Was that you?" Leia asked, climbing up to sit next to Han.

Han offered Leia his hand and pulled her up. "What?

"The singing. Was that you?"

"That depends. Did you like it?" Han asked with a smug grin.

"It was impressive," Leia admitted. "I had no idea you could sing like that."

Han shrugged. "I mean everyone can sing. It's just a matter of how good it sounds."

"You sell yourself short, Han. I'm trying to give you a compliment. Just take it."

"Alright. I will and I'll hold it over your pretty little head."

"Do you have to make everything so complicated."

"Only for you, sweetheart. Only for you."


	426. Ben

"Do you know why Daddy wanted to name you Ben?" Han asked his infant son.

Ben stared up at Han and blinked. He was only a few hours old and hadn't even learned to respond to his name or know what a name even was. He did however like the sound of Han's voice.

"A long time ago Uncle Luke got caught out in a snow storm and Daddy had to go find him. When I did he kept saying 'Ben, Ben' over and over again. That's how Daddy knew he was alive and everything was going to be alright."


	427. Uncle Han

"She's beautiful, kid," Han said, congratulating his brother-in-law on the birth of his new daughter. "Looks nothing like you though."

Luke laughed. "A lot of people think she looks like Leia and Padme. I guess that makes sense."

"Honestly I do see a little of you in there. Then again you do have a baby face."

Baby Rey stirred in her sleep and both her father and uncle reached in the basinet to comfort her.

"Sorry, Luke. Habit," Han said.

"No, it's ok. Now it's your turn to be the uncle."

Han grinned. "Uncle Han. I like how that sounds."


	428. A New Generation

"This hurts," Breha groaned. "I don't know how my mother did this five times."

"You can do this honey," Zak encouraged, kissing Breha's sweat drenched hair.

"Enjoy that kiss. It's the last time you'll touch me."

"Your dad warned me you might say something like that."

"I guess that was a lie. Mom got pregnant again six months after Ben and I were born. I mean it though."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too. We wouldn't be having a baby together if I didn't."

Zak smiled. "I hope our little girl is as smart and pretty as you."


	429. The One

"Dad how did you know Mom was the one?" Ben asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?" Han asked, ruffling the teenager's hair.

Ben smoothed his hair back down. "Dad, I'm sixteen and I have a serious girlfriend."

"Well, Ben. I thought your mother was beautiful the moment I saw her. I loved her spirit and her sass. She didn't take crap from anybody, me included," Han explained, smiling thoughtfully. "And as I got to know her I realized she made me want to be a better man. That's how I knew she was the one."


	430. Three Solos

"You keep staring at him like he's going to do something special."

The young man glanced up at his wife and smiled. "Maybe he will."

"Maybe you're forgetting his was literally born yesterday," the young woman replied. "He is pretty cute isn't he?"

"Course he's cute. He looks like his old man."

"Thin hair; drooling in his sleep. Yeah, I see it."

"Very funny, Livita."

Livita laughed. "You know you love me, Flynn."

"More than ever now that you made me a dad," Flynn said. He nudged his son's hand with his finger. "Look at our little guy. Our Han."


	431. Developing Minds

"You know the game is on right?" Luke asked.

Han sighed. "I know."

"So why are you watching this?

Han nodded towards the holovision and the brightly colored show that had his children mesmerized. "They're quiet and happy. If they're not happy then I'll make sure you aren't either."

Luke shrugged. "So what is this anyway?"

"Educational programing. It's supposed to stimulate their developing minds," Han said. "Or at least that's what the info screen says."

"A grown man dressed like a purple monster and dancing around like a moron is educational?"

"Shut up and listen to the friendship song."


	432. Beach Person

"What do you think Ben?" Leia asked, holding her infant son in her arms. "Doesn't the lake look pretty?"

Ben made a noise.

"Yeah, it is a little underwhelming," Han said, with a smug grin.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Daddy's not a beach person."

"What are you talking about," Han said, taking Ben from Leia. "Daddy loves the beach. Daddy loves Mommy in her teeny bikinis."

Leia took Ben back from Han. "Just spread the blanket."

Han spread the blanket over the sand and set up the umbrella. He sat down with his family and watched the tide roll in.


	433. Warm Hands Warm Heart

Nugget shivered as Leia wrapped her scarf around him.

"There, there little one," she told him before kissing him on the head. "We'll get you all snug and warm."

Suddenly Leia felt something warm against her back, almost like someone's hands.

"I'll get you some warm soup," Leia said. "Do you even eat soup?"

Nugget sneezed.

"I know you don't feel well, but that was adorable," Leia said as she left the room. She returned moments later with a small cup of warm soup and a spoon.

As Leia began to feed Nugget the warm feeling on her back returned.


	434. No

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," Han gritted his teeth as his young son tugged on his hair. "Leia, help. Ow. Ow."

Leia gently removed Ben's fist from Han's hair. "No, baby. Daddy's hair is not a toy."

Han smoothed his hair back down. "Man that hurt."

"Don't worry, dear. Looks like he only pulled the gray ones out."

"Not funny, Leia."

Leia's smile was quickly turned into a look of shock when Ben tugged on her braid. "Ben, no!"

"Ben, no!" Han said. He swatted Ben's hand away. "No. No."

Ben stared at his father. He didn't like this no word.


	435. Veggies

"Yummy vegetables, Ben," Han said, sitting a bowl of steamed carrots and broccoli in front of Ben.

"Yucky!" Ben protested.

"Ok, yucky vegetables," Han said. "You still have to eat them."

Ben frowned. "No!"

"If you don't eat your vegetables you won't grow up. You'll be three forever."

Ben shrugged and pushed his bowl away.

"Alright. No vegetables. No playtime after dinner. You'll go straight to bed."

Ben frowned and pulled the bowl back towards him. He picked up the fork and stuck it in the smallest piece of broccoli. He sniffed it before slowly putting it in his mouth.


	436. Too

Leia smiled as she stepped out of her heels and kicked them to the side. The soft carpet cushioned her bare feet. "Ah, that feels better."

"Why do you even wear those things if they hurt your feet so much?" Han asked.

"If you haven't noticed I'm short."

Han frowned. "And all this time I was thinking I was just tall."

Leia laughed. "You are. Too tall. Standing next to you makes me look even shorter."

"Yeah, well, you're too pretty. Standing next to you makes me look scruffy."

Leia touched Han's cheek. "And I love my scruffy nerfherder husband."


	437. That Woman

Han slammed his whiskey down on the table and mumbled a curse under his breath. He was starting to get drunk and intended to end the night completely wasted.

"Damn princess," he slurred to himself, taking another long gulp from his bottle.

Leia Organa was unlike any woman he'd ever met. Most he could forget about, but Leia was constantly on his mind. She frustrated him and at the same time fascinated him. He wanted to pin her against the wall and take charge, and at the same time he wanted her to do the same to him.

"That woman."


	438. Big and Strong

"Fishes, Daddy!" Ben said excitedly pointing to the painted walls of the doctor's office.

"Yeah, big fishes," Han said, trying not to sound nervous.

Ben was three now and old enough to attend preschool, but in order to do so he needed a few vaccinations. Vaccinations meant getting shots, and getting shots meant needles. Han hated needles. At least the nurse wasn't a droid.

Ben sat up straight on Han's lap like he was asked. He was a 'big boy' after all. Big and strong just like Daddy.

"It's ok, Ben." Han told him kissing Ben's head. "I'm right here."


	439. A Little Drink

"Save some for later, Ben," Han said watching his son rapidly suck from Leia's breast.

"You drink as much as you want, baby," Leia cooed at Ben. "Mommy will make some more."

"He's like a bottomless pit."

"I think Daddy's jealous because you have all of Mommy's attention."

Ben looked up at Leia, still drinking away.

"Careful Ben," Han said petting Ben's dark hair. "You'll start floating away if you drink to much."

"Never stopped you and whiskey," Leia said glancing up at her husband.

"Don't listen to your mother, Ben. Daddy stopped all that the moment you were born."


	440. Habits

Luke sighed as he pulled Rey's thumb out of her mouth. "There's got to be a way to break her from doing this?"

"What all have you tried?" Han asked.

"Rubbing soap on her thumb, keeping mittens on her…"

"Mittens? Really?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Han took Rey from Luke and held her up in front of him. He looked straight into her big brown eyes and spoke sternly. "Hey, knock it off."

Rey immediately fell into a fit of giggles. She placed her hands on Han's cheeks and kissed his nose.

Han shrugged "Well, I tried."


	441. Peek-a-Rey

"Where did Rey go?" Han asked, holding a striped baby blanket over in front of his face. He dropped it and smiled at his niece. "There she is! There's Rey."

Rey giggled. Much like her older cousin Ben, peek-a-boo was her favorite game. It never got old. Rey would even cover her eyes with her hands and uncover them to play the game.

"Yeah, there's my girl," Han said, lifting Rey in the air.

She squealed for joy and kicked her chubby little legs.

Han brought Rey down close to him and kissed her cheek. "My little Rey of sunshine."


	442. Solo's by the Sea

"Winter was too long," Leia said, stretching out on her beach towel.

"I can tell by the way you blend in with the sand," Han joked.

"Are you saying I'm pale?"

"I can't help that I tan more easily than you," Han said. "It's a Corellian thing."

Leia rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her growing belly. "Are you enjoying the sun too baby?"

"Sure he is. He has Mommy's shade and can't feel how hot it is."

"He'll love to swim when he's out."

"Isn't he technically swimming now?"

"That's it. No more medical documentaries for you."


	443. Spring

"Look at me, Papa! I'm a butterfly," Leia giggled, spinning around and showing off her costume.

"A very beautiful butterfly!" Bail said. "You'll be the prettiest little bug in the spring pageant."

Five-year-old Leia, and the rest of her kindergarten class, would be preforming at the Annual Springtime Festival in Alderaan's capital city. It was of course to celebrate the end of the long winter and welcome in the warmer weather, but it was also a celebration of hope for a better tomorrow. One fresh and new like spring.

Neither the Emperor nor Darth Vader ever came to these events.


	444. Still My Baby

"There you go, Nugget," Leia said with a smile, slipping the blue poncho she had knitted for the little porg over his head. "Don't you look handsome!"

Nugget let out a tiny peep.

"That should keep you warm all winter."

Nugget flapped his wings and hopped closer to Leia. Nugget nuzzled his head against Leia's hand, hinting for a scratch on the back of his head.

"I used to knit all the time," Leia said. "Ben had so many little hats and socks."

Nugget nudged Leia again, urging her to keep talking.

"He's still my baby. No matter what. He's still my son."


	445. The Baby Question

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Ben asked, looking up at his father.

Han nearly choked on the water he was drinking. "Uh, well…."

"Don't you know?" the five-year-old asked, becoming impatient. "I mean you have me. So where did I come from."

"We've showed you pictures remember. You were inside Mommy's belly."

"But how did I get in there. Did she eat me?"

"No, Ben. Daddy put you in there….sort of….kind of…."

"How?"

Han cleared his throat. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Because I want a baby sister or brother. Can I have one?"


	446. Burps

"Can Daddy have a little taste, Ben?" Han asked his son who was currently nursing on Leia's breast.

"Say, nope. It's all for me," Leia said smiling down at Ben. "All for Mommy's special boy."

Han tickled Ben's feet, causing him to kick his chubby little legs. Ben pulled away from Leia, finally full.

"You want to do the honors and burp him, Han?" Leia asked.

"Oh, sure. Mommy gives Daddy the dangerous job," Han said, tossing one of Ben's burping rags over his shoulder. Han held Ben against him and gently patted Ben's back until the baby boy burped.


	447. Morning After

p class="MsoNoSpacing"Leia sat on the side of the bunk, her legs dangling off not quite touching the floor. Han was lying next to her snoring softly. Leia slipped off the bed and made her way to the refresher to shower. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there allowing the water to run over her when she heard Han's voice./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Leia are you, ok?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Leia snapped back to reality. "I'm fine, Han."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Are you sure? I…I…you wanted last night to happen as much as I did, didn't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Leia smiled. "Of course I did."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I was worried I had hurt you or maybe you woke up regretting…."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Han," Leia interrupted. "If I hadn't want to have sex with you I would've said no, and I know you would've stopped."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Of course I would've, but you didn't."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Are you always nervous the morning after you have sex?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Han shrugged. "It was our first time….your first time…..and, well Leia, you're different. Special really. I mean, you mean something to me."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Leia covered her mouth with her hand, blushing. Her heart soared hearing Han say she was special to him./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Han," Leia said. "Would you like to join me in the shower?"/p 


	448. Ben Solo and the Strange Noises

Ben grabbed his sleeping father's nose, trying to figure out just exactly how that funny noise was being made. Having his airway blocked caused Han to jolt away. He settled and smiled when he saw his son.

"Hey, buddy. Was Daddy snoring too loud?"

The one-year-old laid down on Han's chest, placing his ear over Han's heart. Han rubbed Ben's back.

"You have too much in common with your mother," Han said. "Especially those big brown eyes."

Ben cooed and made soft noises, nuzzling his face against Han's freshly washed shirt. He reached up again to pull on Han's face.


	449. Perfection

Leia sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"I'll never get my girlish figure back."

"You still look like a 'girl' to me," Han said.

Leia glared at Han. "That's not what I mean."

"What do you want me to say? You look like the flat chested nineteen-year-old I met forty years ago?"

Leia frowned. "I wasn't flat chested."

"I'm sorry. It was the robes that made me think that," Han said. He cupped his hands under Leia's breasts. "These beautiful orbs of perfection fed my children. Leia you're sexy."

"Orbs of perfection?"

Han grinned and winked at Leia.


	450. Wedding Reception

"Gods, Leia do we really need to invite this many people to our wedding?" Han asked looking over the extensive guest list.

"This isn't our wedding Han. It's the reception. The wedding is over and done with."

"So we're confirming the ceremony on Endor was legal?"

"Well, it was consummated," Leia said. "And I've got the morning sickness to prove it."

Han grinned and kissed Leia's cheek. "How about we skip the reception too and consummate some more."

"Han we haven't even set a date yet."

"I thought pregnancy usually only lasted nine months."

"Shut up," Leia said.

"Make me."


	451. Marriage and Children

Han fell back in his captain's chair as Leia straddled his lap. The couple shared a passionate kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Han whispered, running his hands through Leia's long hair. He gently pulled it all to one side, allowing it to hang over Leia's shoulder. "I can't believe you're all mine. Every gorgeous inch of you."

Leia laughed softly. "I've been all yours for some time now."

"But now it's official," Han said. "I've never had married sex before."

"Do you think it's better?"

"Well, it's better with you than it's ever been in the past. If it gets any better, Leia, I don't know if I can handle it."

Leia leaned back against Han's hands, which were resting at the base of her back. She felt so safe and secure in his strong arms.

"Are you going to be ok if I end up pregnant tonight?" she asked.

"Did you change your mind about not waiting?"

"No. I want a baby with you, Han. It's time we do something for ourselves for a change."

Han pulled Leia back to him for another kiss. "Then let me make love to my lovely wife."


	452. Skywalker-Organa

"Mom, can you help me with a school project?" Breha asked, entering her mother's office.

"Sure, sweetheart," Leia said. "What is it?"

"Well, my teacher wants everyone to do a family history project, and she told Ben to ask Dad and me to ask you."

"Oh, wow. That sounds exciting," Leia said. "You have a lot of students in your class from so many different places."

Breha nodded. "Most of the kids in my class live here because of the Senate."

"So what do you want to know about my side of the family?"

Breha shrugged. "Well first I have to decide if I'll write about the Organas or the Skywalkers. Which do you think I should do?"

"Well, honey," Leia said. "They're both part of your heritage so you don't have to choose if you don't want to."

"Ok then. Let's start with Grandma and Grandpa Organa," Breha said taking out her notebook. "I'm named after Grandma right?"

"You are. She and Bail adopted me on the day I was born. Bail was friends with my mother for many years and knew the Jedi well. In fact he's the one who told me to contact Obi-wan Kenobi if I needed him. That's how I met Uncle Luke and your father."

"Did you know you were adopted growing up?"

Leia nodded. "They told me when I was very little, but I never felt like I didn't belong with them. They always made me feel like I was theirs. My mother called the adoption being born from her heart."

"Did they tell you about Uncle Luke?"

"No, but I think somewhere deep in my heart I always knew I had a twin."

"Like the Force or something was telling you?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Leia said. "The more I learn about the Force the more things that happened when I was little make sense."

Breha pulled up her knees to her chest. "What was Alderaan like?"

Leia smiled. "It was beautiful. There were beaches, like the ones on Naboo and mountains. In the summer these beautiful blue and purple wildflowers bloomed everywhere. I used to pick them and make crowns of flowers for myself and my parents."

"I wish I could've seen it."

"I know, sweetheart. I wish you could've too. They would've loved you kids."

Breha smiled. "Uncle Luke said when people die they become a part of the Force. Maybe they've seen us and love us."

"I'd like to think so," Leia said.

"What about my other grandparents? If you don't want to talk about Darth Vader I'll understand."

"You need to know about that too," Leia said. "You're getting older and not only is the Empire part of your family history it's part of the history of the galaxy. I want you to know the truth."

"Did you ever meet them?"

"I never got to meet my birth mother, but I remembered her…or at least I dreamed about her growing up," Leia said. "The only side of my father I ever knew was Darth Vader."

"How did you feel when you found out he was your dad?"

"Well, at first I was sad, but your dad and Uncle Luke helped me to see that Anakin was my father and not the monster he had become."

"Uncle Luke talks to his ghost. Have you ever talked to him?"

"No, but I feel him near me sometimes."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Why do you asked?"

Breha shrugged. "Cause I like for people to like me. Who doesn't?"

Leia smiled. Suddenly the door opened and Ben ran in.

"Mom, Dad wants to take us to Corellia!"


	453. Solo Baby: Bath

"Who likes having a bath?" Livita cooed as her infant son splashed the water around him. "Who likes their tubby lil tummy being washed? Huh? Han likes his bath. Yes he does. Mama's baby boy loves his bath."

Han squealed in delight and continued splashing about. He babbled in a way that sounded like he was trying to have a real conversation with his mother.

Livita laughed and played along. "And then what happened?"

Han babbled and blew bubbles with his mouth. He smiled then reached up and waved at his mother, both sets of hazel eyes sparkled with love.


	454. Solo Origins

"Dad, I need help with my homework," Ben said.

"Sure, buddy," Han said, hoping it wasn't math.

"Well, our teacher wants us to do a family history project. Since me and Breha have the same parents she told Breha to ask mom and me to ask you."

Han swallowed hard. Leia's family history would be hard enough to explain to the ten-year-old twins, but Han's family history…..even he didn't know what that was."

"Well, Ben. I was born on Corellia…"

"Hold on let me write this down!" Ben said pulling his notebook out of his backpack. He scribbled out the information. "Born on Corellia. Got it."

"Your grandparents...they died when I was little. I don't remember them."

Ben frowned. "At all?"

"No. I wish I did."

"So who took care of you?"

"I stayed with a lot of foster families and in children's homes," Han said. He noticed the confused look Ben was giving him. "Foster families are people who agree to take care of children that aren't theirs and the government pays them."

"Do you get paid to take care of me?"

Han chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair. "No. I get to do this for free and because I want to."

"Don't foster families want to take care of the kids?"

"Some do…a lot do, but some just do it for the money. The money is supposed to help buy the kids clothes and maybe some school supplies. Some people take that money and spend it on themselves."

"That's not nice. If the kids are there that means they don't have a real home right?" Ben questioned. "Why wouldn't somebody want to give them a nice home. Even if they aren't those kids' real parents they can still give them what they need."

"I wish the families I stayed with felt that way," Han said. "Children's homes were even worse. Some are run by the government and some are run by churches. Both run on donations and do their best, but there were so many kids."

"That sounds like an orphanage."

"I guess it was. Children's home just sounds a lot nicer."

"It sounds like a lie," Ben said. "How come you were never adopted?"

"I don't think I stayed in one place long enough," Han said. "Besides I caused a lot of trouble."

"No kid's that much trouble."

Han smiled weakly. His son had a kind heart. His son. The thought of something happening where he couldn't be there for his children twisted Han's stomach. Surely his parents died rather than abandoning him.

"When I was eleven I was out on my own," Han said.

"Eleven? I'll be eleven next year. I don't think I could take care of myself."

"Well, luckily you don't have to," Han said. "When I was fifteen I met your Uncle Lando and a few years later I met your Uncle Chewie and nothing was the same after that. I finally had real friends."

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry you didn't have anybody to love you growing up, Dad. I would've been your friend."

"I know buddy," Han said. "But I'm alright now."

"Do you ever want to find out who your mom and dad were? They can't be worse than Mom's real dad."

Han chuckled. "Well, I don't really know how I'd do that."

"I'll help you," Ben said. "Even if I have to stay up past my bedtime."

"I appreciate the offer, Ben. Maybe we could take a trip to Corellia over your school break."

"Really? I'll go tell Mom."

Ben hopped out of his chair and ran down the hall to Leia's office where she and Breha were talking.


	455. Solo Origins pt2

Ben Solo quickly filled in his sisters and brother with the new information he'd learned about their father's childhood. Nine-year-old Esme and seven-year-old Jacob were both in agreeance with the ten-year-old that they would help Han find out who is parents were. Even one-year-old Zara seemed happy about helping Daddy.

"If finding out more about your past is something you really want to do then I'll support you one hundred percent," Leia said, gently stroking the scruff growing along Han's face.

"I know you will. I know you all will," Han said. He smiled down at Zara who was sitting it his lap and gnawing on one of her toys. "I think it's time I do learn more about them. I'm finally in a place where I think I can handle it."

"What does that mean?" Esme asked.

"It means that I'm so happy being a dad and a husband that even if I learn my parents weren't good people then I can still be happy at how my life turned out," Han said, trying to explain himself as simply as possible.

"Your parents can't be any worse than Mommy's real dad," Jacob said. His siblings immediately shot him 'keep your mouth shut' looks. Jacob shrugged. "Well, they can't."

"So far all we know is that Dad was born on Corellia, so his parents were probably Corellian too," Ben said.

"Surely the government has some record of you being born?" Leia said.

"A lot of things were lost when the Empire took over," Han said. "If they could change the records for you and Luke then…."

"Don't be such a negative nerf, Daddy," Esme said.

"She's right, Han," Leia said giving her husband a reassuring smile. "I know you want to be realistic, you need to go into this with a positive attitude."

Han leaned over and gave Leia a kiss on the cheek. "I know. I know. Thank you for reminding me."

"This is going to be so cool!" Ben said. "Well, be like real detectives."

Han chuckled softly. "Well, all good detectives need their rest. It's bedtime."

The children groaned.

"Can't we stay up just a little longer?" Jacob asked.

"Yes you can," Leia said. "But only for your baths."

Esme gave her younger brother a sarcastic thumb's up and rolled her eyes. "Nice one, Jay."

Later that night after the children had been bathed and tucked in, Han and Leia went to bed. Han leaned over and gave Leia a long passionate kiss, hinting that he wanted to make love. He slid his hand up Leia's bare leg and rested it on her thigh. As luck would have it, baby Zara started crying.

Han pulled always and sighed. "I've got her."

Han walked across to Zara's nursery and saw her standing up in her crib. Zara reached for Han.

"Now, listen, sweetheart. I can't be doing this every night. You know you can sleep in your own bed," Han said.

Still he lifted Zara up and carried her to his room. Han liked having Zara sleep on his chest as much as Zara liked sleeping there. Han pet Zara's dark brown curls as his baby girl drifted off to sleep.

"You're a good father, Han."

Han sighed. "I just wonder what kind of man my father was."


	456. Solo Baby: Diaper Change

Han sneezed as the baby powder filled the air around him.

"You don't have to use so much!" Livita scolded her husband.

"Did you smell that diaper?" Flynn asked. "I'm surprised our little guy survived after that."

"He has an upset tummy," Livita said. "Milk doesn't agree with him like it used to."

Han giggled.

"Oh, you think this is funny, don't you?" Flynn said, looking down at his son.

Han continued to laugh and blow bubbles with his mouth.

"This is not cute. This is gross," Flynn said.

Han clapped his tiny hands and waved up at his father.


	457. Solo Baby: Daredevil Han

Flynn woke up to the noises his son was making. Han wasn't really crying. Just squealing and whining to be picked up. Han tossed a few of his toys out of his crib. Flynn crawled out of bed and plucked the nine-month-old up out of his crib and retuned to bed allowing Han to rest on his chest.

"You're teaching him wrong," Livita told him. "You're teaching him to misbehave to get what he wants."

"Well, he can't exactly talk yet, Liv," Flynn said. "This is better than him trying to climb out on his own again."

"Our little daredevil."


	458. Solo Baby: Adventure

Han giggled and squealed with delight as he crawled to the edge of the bed, only to have his father pick him put and sit him back at the top near the pillows. It was about the tenth time Flynn had done this and it hadn't gotten old to Han.

"All the money we've spent on toys and the boy entertains himself," Flynn said. He smiled at his son. "What do you think is over there, buddy? Huh? Is it a big adventure?"

Han babbled out an explanation and began crawling again. Flynn picked him up and moved him back.


	459. This Life and the Next

"You're lucky this burn isn't too bad," Han said, gently doctoring Leia's shoulder. "In fact I don't think it'll even scar."

"Thank you, Han," Leia said, trying not to wince. The medicated cream stung, but she knew it was necessary to clean the wound.

Han kissed Leia's forehead. "I'm just glad it wasn't your heart. I would've killed those stormtroopers with my bare hands if I they took you from me."

"You would've gotten yourself killed too."

"Then I'd be with you and it would be worth it," Han said. "I can't imagine this life or the next with you."


	460. Relaxing

"You know, honey, that doesn't look relaxing," Han said watching this wife stretch herself into another meditative yoga pose. He tilted his head to follow her body down to her ankles. "Or possible."

"Maybe not to you, but doing this helps me to relieve stress after a long day at work," Leia said.

"Couldn't you just have a glass of wine in a bubble bath like a normal person?"

Leia straightened back up. She looked at Han and smiled. "Are you hinting you want me to share a bath with you, Han?"

"Well I'm not gonna take one by myself."


	461. Skywalker Twins

Obi-wan Kenobi and Bail Organa looked down at the Skywalker twins. Luke and Leia were beginning to squirm, feeling out their new spacious surroundings. They were also holding hands like they knew they would be apart soon.

"Part of me doesn't want to separate them," Bail said. He sighed heavily. "But I know it's for the best."

"I know what you mean," Obi-wan said. He cleared his throat. "We should both be on our way. The sooner we get them away from here the better."

Bail nodded and reached down to pick up Leia and her hand slipped from Luke's.


	462. Solo Origins pt3

_"_ _I can't believe you did this, Flynn. Gangsters? Illegal spices? Do you even realize the danger you've put yourself and our family in?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Livita. I just…we couldn't afford to feed Han, let alone ourselves. When that happened to my family we got spit up and I never saw my mother again. I couldn't let that happen to my son."_

Han gasped, feeling like he had just surfaced after being held underwater. He opened his eyes and saw Esme was still seated in front of him in her meditation pose. She opened her eyes as well.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine," Han said, trying to convince himself.

"You saw something didn't you?"

Han shook his head. "Barely. It was blurred and muffled."

"Maybe we can try again later," Esme said, standing up. She reached her hands out to help Han up.

Luke and Leia often meditated using the Force and Esme suggested that while Han wasn't Force sensitive perhaps she could meditate with him and use the Force to help draw out memories of his family and past.

At first the only memories recovered were those that had happened in the last few years. It was interesting to Esme to see herself and her siblings through her father's eyes. Han's subconscious showed them as sprites, like the Auroras on Hoth, dashing across the starry night sky. He saw Leia as one of the angels of legends, covered in white robes of pure light and wings of sparkling gold. Many Han's memories of Leia often showed her as pregnant and rubbing her growing belly.

Han sat in bed that night with Zara in his arms. Han went over in his mind all the things he had seen about his mother and father. He saw a blurry image of a woman, who resembled what he knew Esme would look like when she was grown. Was that his mother? He heard the voices of a man and woman singing. Were those his parents?

Zara babbled and patted Han's chin.

"Hey, princess. You love Daddy whether he has parents are not."


	463. Good Night Princess Leia

One of Bail Organa's favorite aspects of being a father was tucking Leia in at night. He knew that she was growing older every day and in the future would not need him to do so, but for now she was four and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Bail smiled and turned on Leia's nightlight which filled the room with stars, moons, and planets. He then turned off her room light.

"Tell me a story, Papa," Leia said, hugging her stuffed Wookie.

Bail's smile brightened. His little princess's wish was his command. "Once there was a beautiful maiden who lived with her father in a little, quiet village. She was kind to everyone she met and was very smart because she loved to read and learn new things. Because she was so beautiful on the inside and out people called her Beauty. Every man in town wanted to marry her because she was so beautiful, but she only wanted to marry someone who she'd fallen in love with. The problem was she hadn't fallen in love with any of the men in town.

One day Beauty's father had to go on a long journey on his way back home he saw a garden with beautiful roses and decided to pick one as a present for his daughter. But when he did a huge horrible Beast appeared. The Beast was angry that someone had picked his flowers without asking and threw him in the castle dungeon."

Leia covered her eyes at this point and Bail quickly moved on to the next part of the story.

"But when Beauty heard her father had been captured she went to the Beast and offered to take her father's place. The Beast agreed and Beauty stayed in the castle with him."

"Did Beauty like the castle?" Leia asked.

"She did because this was a magical castle. It had been placed under a spell because the prince who used to live there was selfish and didn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's not very nice," Leia pouted.

"No it's not," Bail said. "But while Beauty was in the castle she was kind to the Beast and eventually he was kind back to her. Beauty began to see that while the Beast might look scary on the outside on the inside he wasn't such a bad person. They became friends. The Beast cared so much about Beauty that he decided to let her go home to see her father."

"That was nice," Leia said. "So, is this the part where it all goes bad? That usually happens in stories like this."

Bail chuckled at his clever little girl. "When the men back in Beauty's village found out she had been living with the Beast they decided they were going to hurt him, and they did."

"I knew it."

"Beauty came back to the castle, but it was too late. The Beast was going to die. Beauty realized that she loved the Beast and started to cry. All of a sudden the Beast began to glow and transformed into a handsome prince."

Leia smiled brightly. "He was the mean selfish prince."

"He was, but because he learned to love and care about someone else the spell was broken. So, Beauty married the prince and became a princess, and they lived happily ever after."

"Papa, will I marry a prince?"

"If you want to," Bail said, kissing Leia's forehead. "Princesses don't always have to marry princes."

"Can I marry a beast? A nice one like in the story."

Bail chuckled. "As long as he loves you. That is a long time off though, my sweet little Leia."

"Night night, Papa."

"Good night my little beauty."

As Bail walked to his own room he said the prayer he always prayed for his young daughter. _the Force be with the man destiny has for my little girl. Keep him safe and prepare his heart to love her as much as I do._


	464. Final Goodbye

The Republic ship shook violently as it took another hit from a First Order destroyer.

"Don't worry with it, Leia," Han winced. "Go, before it's too late."

"I just got you back, Han. I'm not leaving you," Leia said, pressing the rag against Han's wound.

"Leia, I'm dying and you will to if you stay here," Han said, stroking Leia's face with his hand.

Leia began to cry and pressed her face into Han's palm. "I can't leave you."

"What happen to my strong, brave princess?"

"She lost everything she loved more than once," Leia said. "And she's tired of fighting."

"That doesn't sound like the Leia I know and love," Han said with a weak chuckle. "My Leia lived to fight. She was born to be the warrior the peacemaker."

Leia shook her head. "Not this time."

"Well, at least tell me she still has her spirited sass."

"Stop being sweet. This isn't the time for one of your lines."

"If it's a line you want I can give you one," Han said. "The cheesier the better, right sweetheart."

The ship shook once again. Another hit. A hit from a ship their son was piloting. Did he know? Could he sense them like Leia, and even Han could sense him?

"I love you, Han Solo."

"I love you too, princess. Wouldn't change it for the galaxy."

The couple shared a good-bye kiss as the ship took a final blow and flames of the wreckage engulfed around them. Their spirits became one with the Force now together forever. And they would watch over their son as they had in their lifetime.


	465. Wine Tasting

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"Han laughed softly as he picked up his wine glass. "You know I can always tell when you've taken a sip out of my glass."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;""You can, can you?" Leia mused./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;""Well, that isn't my red lipstick stain on the rim."/p 


	466. Brothers

Han tilted his glass back and forth swirling the amber liquor around. He seemed lost in his thoughts, in an entirely different galaxy, and Luke couldn't help but notice the troubled look on Han's face.

"You're quiet," Luke said at last.

"Lot on my mind, kid," Han sighed. He sat his glass down. "I think I'll call it a night and head home."

"I'll fly you."

"Nah, I'm…" Han stood up and swayed backwards. He chuckled a bit. "Maybe you should."

"You know your nights out with me are numbered," Luke said with a playful grin.

"Yeah," Han mumbled, tossing a few credits on the table. He picked up his glass and downed the rest of his drink. He ran his head through her hair and looked back up at Luke. "Alright, kid. Let's go."

Luke and Han got into Luke's speeder and headed off for the Solo's apartment. Luke could sense the strong energy surrounding Han.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"Look at me like you feel sorry for me. Leia does that. I don't need anybody feeling sorry for me."

"Just being concerned, Han. You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

"I've changed. I've changed a lot," Han said. "I've got to."

Luke processed what Han said for a moment, but before he could respond Han continued.

"I've got to be a better man. Leia deserves that. This baby…my kid deserves that."

"You are a good man, Han."

"If I wasn't here you'd make sure they were taken care of, right?"

"You're not sick and dying are you?"

"Nah, I'm not just…promise me you'll take care of them."

"Gods, Han. You're not thinking about walking out on Leia? The baby is due in a month."

"Come on, Luke. You've heard them talk about me. Good enough to pilot their Rebellion and make supply runs, but not good enough for their princess."

"Not everyone feels that way. Admiral Ackbar thinks the world of you and Mon Motha has even defended your relationship with Leia," Luke said. "And who cares what they think of you. You've never cared what anyone thinks of you, including Leia for the longest time."

"It's different now, Luke," Han said. He swallowed back his emotions. "I love Leia and I love this baby. I didn't realize how much I wanted a wife and family. I want to be what they need, but I know I'm not. I can't be everything they need."

"It's still new to you. You'll learn and…"

"And what if I don't, Luke. What if it never clicks for me?" Han asked. He sighed. "The worst part is I feel like I'm losing a part of myself. Something I can't get back."

Luke landed the speeder on the dock just outside Han and Leia's apartment.

"This isn't like you, Han," Luke said. "I don't know what's going on with you. I just know it's not you."

Han placed his head in his hands. "I'm terrified to fail, Luke. This is the one thing I can't bullshit my way out of."

Luke placed his hand on Han's back and rubbed it like he would for a sick child. "Maybe Leia's the one you need to be talking to about this."

"She's under so much stress. A mother's stress can hurt the baby."

"I didn't know that."

"Believe me I read every 'what to expect when you're expecting' book I could download."

"Sounds to me like you're trying to make yourself ready for this baby."

"But what if it gets here and it hates me. What if I drop it? What if I shelter it too much? What if I don't shelter it enough? What if…."

"What if," Luke said, in a patient tone. "The baby is born and you take one look at each other and become best friends. What if it starts crying and you're the only one who can make it stop? See. I can play that game too."

"I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Completely, but that's beside the point," Luke said. He smiled sadly. "You know my Uncle Owen was the closest thing to a dad I ever had, but he was still my uncle. I don't want that for my niece or nephew."

Han wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "I should probably go in. Leia's probably waiting up and she needs all the rest she can get."

Luke pressed a button to lift the passenger door of the speeder. "Good night, Han."

"Night, kid. And thanks."

"Don't mention it," Luke said, smiling.

Luke watched Han to make sure he got in the apartment safely. He thought back to the selfish smuggler he had met those years ago. Han had grown into more than just his friend. They were brothers bonded by something stronger than even blood.


	467. The Home Force

"Kids no!" Han shouted as he rushed across the room to his four-year-old twins.

Ben, Breha, and three-year-old sister Esme were sitting in the floor next to their one-year-old brother Jacob. They had been playing quietly rolling a ball back and forth, but now Ben and Breha were using the Force to move things around the room.

The twins stopped and a vase fell to the floor and shattered. Jacob began crying and the other three Solo children stifled tears.

"What have Mommy and Daddy told you about that?" Han asked.

Breha sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "T'not to."

"Don't be mad, Daddy," Ben said.

Han sighed and knelt down to be at his children's shorter level. "Daddy's not mad. He's just worried that you might hurt yourselves. The Force is really strong and you guys have a lot of it. I know Uncle Luke is teaching you how to use it, but you need to remember it's important to follow the house rules too."

Breha nodded. "We're sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright," Han said, smiling softly. "Lunch is ready. I'll get you guys set up at the table then I'll clean up the vase."

"You won't tell Mommy we broke it, will you?" Breha asked.

"I'll tell Mommy it was an accident," Han said, standing up. "She'll understand. She's still learning to use the Force too remember."

The four children followed Han into the kitchen, with Esme and Breha holding Jacob's hands as he toddled along.


	468. Meal Mishaps

Han sighed as he picked Ben up out of his highchair. The baby boy was crying at the top of his lungs because his twin Breha decided to place a bowl full of oatmeal on her brother's head.

"At least it was cooled," Han said, scooping Breha, who had also been splattered with oatmeal, up in his arms as well. "I guess having second bath before lunch time won't hurt you. Who am I kidding. Breakfast hasn't even happened yet."

Leia came behind him with Esme in her arms, who was jealous her siblings had Daddy's attention and she didn't.


	469. Soundly Drunk

"Alright kid, let me tell you the first thing you need to know about women."

"And just what do you know about women?" Leia interrupted. She stopped Luke from refilling his glass, knowing both men had more than enough to drink.

"I know more than you think, princess," Han said. "Don't worry I won't lead the kid astray."

Leia rolled her eyes as Han began his drunken speech. She didn't know how he managed to sound so sober after downing half a bottle of whiskey, but Han swore it was the Corellian in him.

"Now, Luke. The first thing you gotta know about a woman is no means no. Lots of times women mean the opposite of what they say like when they tell you nothing's wrong or they're not mad, but no means no."

Leia blinked, surprised that Han had managed to give Luke sound advice.


	470. Always a Jedi

"I like Luke for a boy," Anakin said as he and Padme lay in bed one night. "It means light."

"You seemed so convinced we're having a boy. What if it's a girl? You won't be disappointed will you?" Padme asked.

"Of course not," Anakin said. "But it is a boy. I can sense it."

"What will you do if the baby can sense the Force like you. You won't let the Jedi take him will you?"

"I'll train him myself. I'm his father. That's my responsibility."

"You'll have to leave the order when they find out," Padme said, knowing what she and her husband hadn't really discussed.

"You are more important to me than the Jedi could ever be. You and our baby, and all the other children we'll have after this one."

Padme smiled. "You will always be my brave Jedi Knight."


	471. Heavenly Conversations

"Marry me again?" Han whispered against Leia's hair.

"In a heartbeat," Leia said.

"Can you say that now that we're both dead?"

Leia laughed softly. "You know I've actually missed your terrible jokes."

"Oh, yeah? What else have you missed about me?"

"Your smile. Your voice. Your strong arms. Your scruffy face and messy hair."

Han grinned. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"No. I do," Leia said, pressing her forehead against Han's. "I think my heart stopped when I felt you die."

Han held Leia's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Now we never have to part again."

Leia smiled. "So when we take our wedding vows what will we say instead of 'till death do us part'?

Han laughed and kissed Leia's wrist. "I was hoping to reuse the personal vows we used the first time."

"The first first time or the legal first time?"

Han chuckled. "I promise from this day and for the rest of my life to love you and only you Leia. To try my best to be the good man you deserve for a husband."

"You remember?"

"Every word, princess. One of the happiest moments of my life."

"Better than winning the Falcon."

"No comparison."

"So you wouldn't go back…."

Han looked straight into Leia's eyes. "Never. I would still marry you. I would still have our son."

Leia smiled weakly. "I would too."


	472. Solo Family Values

Ben emptied the contents of his stomach into the trashcan his mother had set next to the couch.

"I hope he enjoyed himself tonight because it's the last time he'll be going out for a while," Leia hissed.

"He's home and his safe, Leia," Han said. "We'll talk about the consequences with him later."

"If that were one of the girls in there you'd be hunting down the friends they were with, but because it's your son he gets a pass."

"I'm not giving him a pass, Leia. He's too drunk right now to even know what's going on. I'm just glad he made it home."

Leia sighed. "I just never thought our son would do this."

"Maybe it's in his blood. Kids got the Force from you and a lot of bad habits from me."

"Don't say that, Han," Leia said, touching Han's cheek. "This isn't your fault. We've taught Ben about the dangers of alcohol and underage drinking. I don't know why he chose to disobey us."

Han shrugged. "It bothers me more that he stole my ID to do it."

"Now Ben looking so much like his father is partly your fault," Leia said, smiling weakly.


	473. Almost Working

"None of these fit anymore," Leia sighed looking at her closet.

"Does that mean we don't have to go?" Han asked.

"This is my last official act as Chancellor before I go on maternity leave," Leia said. "I want to make sure everything is in order before I pass things over to General Tariff."

"And your finest ball gown is going to help with that."

"I know you don't give damn about the pomp and circumstance of politics, but impressions are important and there are new ambassadors coming tonight to discuss joining the New Republic and…"

Leia stopped suddenly and Han looked at her with concern. "What's wrong."

Leia smiled and laughed softly. "He kicked."

Han moved over to Leia and knelt down in front of her. He kissed her swollen belly. "You want to stay home too, huh? All Daddy wants to do is lay in bed with Mommy and give her and you kisses and attention."

"Stop that," Leia huffed. "It's almost working."


	474. Sleep No More

"Why aren't you sleepy?" Han asked his son. "Daddy is so tired."

Ben cooed and reached for Han's nose. His brown eyes were wide open and awake.

"Can we try to go night night?"

Ben giggled.

"That's a no isn't it?" Han sighed.

"You know you can leave him in his crib awake right?" Leia mused kissing her husband and then her son.

"He'll cry if I leave him alone. He has the last three times I've tried it."

Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder. "Well maybe if we go to sleep he will too."

Han yawned. "Yeah. Maybe."


	475. Apology

"Ow, Ben!"

Ben Solo had gone into a horrible temper tantrum, and while swatting at Leia to prevent her from putting him in timeout he accidently hit her across the face.

Leia was so shocked that she sat Ben in his corner and quickly turned to walk away. She didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes.

Later when Ben's three minutes was up, Han went to take him out of time out.

"Did you know you hit Mommy?" Han asked him.

Ben sniffed and shook his head yes.

"You know Ben how you always want to be like Daddy and wear your boots and keep your little blaster on your leg?"

Ben nodded once again.

"Well, Daddy never hits Mommy, so if you want to be like Daddy you can't hit Mommy either, ok."

Ben nodded and reached out for Han to give him a hug.

Han held his little boy close in his arms. "Come on, little guy. Let's go find Mommy and apologize."


	476. The Past, the Truth, and the Future

"Hey, kid," Han said, grinning from ear to ear. He placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Congratulations on finding your sister."

Luke chuckled. "Leia told you."

"She did, and just when I was about to bow out so the two of you could be together," Han said, playfully pushing his finger into Luke's chest.

Luke swatted Han's hand. "You would've fought for her."

Han smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah, I probably would of. Glad I get to keep my best friend and my girl."

Luke smiled. He thought for a moment and his smile faded. "What else did Leia tell you?"

Han's smile faded as well. "Is there something she should've told me?"

Luke suddenly felt afraid. He had set up a trap for himself and if he made it out of the situation alive Leia would kill him.

"Luke," Han said.

Luke swallowed. Han rarely called him by his named.

"If there's something wrong I…."

"No…its….well, nothing is wrong with Leia or me," Luke said. "But there is something you should know."

Han leaned against a tree and folded his arms over his chest, ready to listen.

Luke took a deep breath. "Leia and I know what happened to our father. Darth Vader didn't kill Anakin. He was Anakin."

Han stood up. "Kid…"

"Here you two are," Leia said walking up to the men. She noticed the looks on their faces. "Luke…"

"I'm sorry, Leia. I had to…."

Leia turned on her heels and walked quickly away. Neither Luke or Han had ever seen Leia so upset or running away from a challenge. Han immediately followed her.

"Leia! Leia!"

Leia stopped. Her breath shuddered as she sighed. "Han, please."

"No, Leia. Is this why you were so upset last night?"

Leia turned around to look at Han. Her eyes were welling with tears. "I was going to tell you when the time was right."

"I don't think there would ever be a 'right' time, but I wish it had been you instead of Luke who told me."

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you, Leia or Luke. I love you both so much. Luke's like my kid brother, and you…well, I want to marry you," Han said. "Vader doesn't change that."

"You're taking this all rather well, Han."

Han reached out to stroke Leia's cheek with his hand. "I've been through hell and back with you. This is just another level of the fire."

"I love you, Han."

Han gave Leia a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too, and if you want to talk about this or forget it ever happened I'll support you either way."

Leia took Han by the hand and squeezed tightly. "I think I do want to talk. With you and Luke."

"Then let's go find the kid."


	477. Han's Favorite Shirt

"Leia, have you seen my favorite shirt?" Han asked, searching through his closest.

"You mean the one with holes and grease stains?" Leia mused from her spot on the bed. "The one I've asked you a dozen times to get rid of?"

"It's a perfectly good shirt, sweetheart," Han said, standing his ground. "And it's not leaving this house."

"Of course not, dear."

Han gave Leia a confused look. He followed Leia as she left the room and walked across the hall to their son's nursery where Ben was sleeping in his crib, cuddling a new toy.

"Anything look familiar?" Leia asked.

Han's eyes widened. Ben's stuffed tooka was made out of his favorite shirt. "That's my…."

"Your son enjoying the comfort of a cuddly toy that smells like his father," Leia said. "This way we all win. Mr. Tookie stays."

Han looked at what used to be his shirt. He sighed in defeat knowing even if wanted to take his shirt back he couldn't.

"It's your fault he's so damn cute."

Leia leaned back against Han's chest. "He tucks his fists under his chin when he sleeps. That's all you."

Han kissed the top of Leia's head. "You're pretty clever, princess."

"I've always said it's easier to get forgiveness than permission."

"That sounds like something I would say."

"That's probably where I picked it from. You've rubbed off on me."

Han wrapped his arms around Leia. "We bring out the best in each other and that little guy is the best of both of us."


	478. The Warmest Feeling

Han Solo stared up at the colorful auroras over Vandor-1. The night air was cold, but the young twenty-year-old felt something warm inside. Was it the flask of whiskey Beckett had given him or something else? Hope maybe?

That was something he hadn't felt for a very long time.

Han thought back to his childhood, when his late father filled his head with ideas that one day he would take their family out of the slums of Corellia. Unfortunately, that never happened and Han was orphaned before the age of ten. Han wondered if his mother and father were proud of him. He wondered how different his life would be now had his father's dreams been successful.

"Beautiful night, ain't it," Han said, hearing Chewbacca soft growls as the Wookie stepped up behind him. "You know I've never seen snow before. Have you?"

Chewbacca let out a few howls, sharing a memory of the snowy mountains on Kashyyyk.

Han smiled. "Sounds nice. All your family back there?"

Chewbacca nodded sadly. He began to tell Han about his mother, father, and childhood sweetheart.

"Get outta here? You've got a girl waiting on you?" Han laughed, jokingly pushing Chewbacca.

Chewbacca pushed back, nearly knocking Han over and laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I've got one waiting on me to….least I hope she's waited for me."

Thoughts of having a life with Qi'ra had kept Han going the last three years. He still had dreams of buying his own ship and whisking Qi'ra away for a life of adventure. He'd be a rich man then and maybe if Qi'ra felt for him the way he felt for her he'd buy her a ring and they'd get married.

Yeah….that'd be nice.

More than a decade later Han sat looking out of the snow and ice that covered Hoth. Hoth was one of the few frozen planet that didn't have auroras in the night sky at any point in the year. It was dark at all times. Even the stars refused to hang around this remote part of the galaxy.

Chewbacca stepped up behind Han and in a fatherly way, reminded Han that he needed to put a jacket on if he didn't want to catch a cold.

"I'm fine," Han said. He took a flask out of his pocket and took a long swig. "I'm warm enough with this."

Frustrated Chewbacca wrapped his furry arms around Han in an attempt to warm his cub. He wanted to make a big scene to embarrass Han.

Han tried to shove him off. "Look I know you miss Mala, but this is not the best way to…"

Chewbacca picked Han up, like he would a small child and began to play wrestle with him, ruffling his hair.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go put on a jacket…jeez," Han laughed. "What are you my mother?"

As Han walked back to the Falcon he caught sighed of Leia. Her hair was beginning to fall out of its long braid after a hard day and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Han thought she looked beautiful. In fact, Han had been thinking a lot about Leia lately.

Han knew he was a wanted man and needed to pay off his debt to Jabba. The life of a smuggler was not fit for a lady, let alone a princess. Then again neither was a war zone. Leia was strong an independent. Han loved that about her.

Loved her. How long had it been since he had truly felt that? This time he wouldn't let this one fall through his fingers. As soon as he paid off Jabba, as soon as the war ended, ring or no ring….Han Solo was going to ask Leia Organa to marry him.


	479. The Boy and the Man

Han hadn't thought about Qi'ra in years until he saw her two years after the battle of Endor. He and Leia had already gotten married and had a son. Now his first love was back in his life and smiling at him like she did the first time he ever saw her when he was just fourteen and she was sixteen.

However, things were different now. Han wasn't the lovesick teenager he had been all those years ago. He wasn't the naïve twenty-year-old who wanted whisk Qi'ra away for a life of adventure just the two of them. He didn't want that anymore.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you," Qi'ra said, approaching Han. "You have a wife and son now."

"I love them very much," Han said.

"Are you trying to convince you or me?" Qi'ra asked with a slight smirk.

Han narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that. Your wife is a very lucky woman," Qi'ra said. "I always knew you were a good guy."

"It took Leia a while to see that."

"I doubt that."

"It was…." Han stopped himself. He couldn't say it was nice seeing her it wasn't. It brought back the ache of the broken heart she had caused. "You know I should probably go. Leia and Ben need me."

"Good-bye, Han," Qi'ra said. She watched Han walk away and then called back to him. "Oh, Han."

"Yeah?" Han asked turning around.

"Leia wears dark red lipstick doesn't she?"

Han gave Qi'ra a confused look.

"You have a little stain on your neck."

Han placed his hand on the side of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. He smiled as he thought of Leia pulling him to the side for an impromptu kiss which led to him shirtless and Leia's hair down from its braided bun.


	480. Results Are In

Han ran his hands through his thick, but graying hair. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm too old for this."

Leia smiled and placed her hand on Han's knee. "Obviously not."

"Can we even handle another baby at our age?"

Leia's smile faded. "I thought you'd be at least a little happy."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"Sex makes babies and we spent your entire birthday weekend in bed," Leia said. "It only takes one time."

The pregnancy test made a beeping noise indicating the result was in.


	481. Afterglow

"Damn you're beautiful," Han said, admiring how Leia looked in the afterglow of their love making. "I mean you are so amazingly gorgeous."

Leia laughed softly. "You've got me in bed already, Han. You can lighten up on those pick up lines."

"Not a line, sweetheart," Han said. "Just the gods honest truth. You are beautiful."

Leia raised herself up and pressed her lips against Han's luring him into another passionate kiss. Han pulled away and nuzzled his face against Leia's neck, nipping at her soft skin as he kissed it. Leia gasped loudly.

Han grinned. "You sound beautiful too."


	482. Grandpa Han

"Come here, little one," Han said. He grunted slightly as he picked his granddaughter up out of her bounce seat.

Han had offered to spend the afternoon watching Ariana so his daughter and her husband could get a little bit of sleep, something they couldn't do at night because of their newborn.

"You're not trouble. No you're not," Han cooed at the three-week-old. "Mommy and Daddy are just grumpy because they aren't nearly as cute as you are."

Down the hallway Han could hear the loud sound of his son-in-law snoring.

"No wonder you and Mommy don't sleep at night."


	483. Solo Sleep

The Solo twins couldn't sleep and had woken their younger sister up. The only solution Han could come up with was to place the three rambunctious toddlers in bed with him and Leia. Of course that only works if the children go to sleep.

"Daddy, play," Ben insisted, roughly patting his father's forehead "Daddy, play."

"No, Ben. Daddy sleep," Han yawned. "Mommy sleep. Ben sleep."

"I no sleep," Breha giggled.

"Yes. Breha and Esme sleep too," Leia said.

"Not me," said Esme, who had draped herself over Han's face.

Han removed her and laid her on his chest. "Yes you."


	484. A Particular Politician

"That was unnecessary and ungodly boring," Han said, entering his home after a particularly long Senate meeting. He smiled at Leia. "Except for the part where you were talking, sweetheart. That part I liked."

"I know you hate these things, Han, but it means the world to me that you go to them with me," Leia said, kissing Han on the cheek.

"I'm not interested in politics," Han said. "Just one particular politician."

"Anyone I know?"

"You'd know her if you saw her. Brains and beauty type."

"Oh, I know her," Leia said. "She's the one with the big nerfherder husband."


	485. Out There

The Savareen coastline was one of the most beautiful things Han had ever laid eyes on. Well maybe besides Qi'ra, but that ship had literally sailed. Now he wasn't sure what he would do. The Could Riders had given him a vile of coaxium. It was more than enough for him to buy a ship of his own, but did he want that anymore?

"You're a good man, Han Solo," Enfys Nest said stepping up beside him. "It took a lot to do what you did today. I know that better than anyone."

Han shrugged. "Trust me. This was a one time thing."

Enfys smiled softly. "I don't believe that. I think you have a heart for people in need."

"Nobody deserves what the Empire has done to them."

"Do you remember what it was like before?"

"Yes and no. When you grow up where I did living in a war zone almost seems like an improvement."

Enfys took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's all I knew," Han said. "What about you?"

Enfys managed to smile. "A little. I grew up poor, but my parents did the best they could with what they had."

Han nodded. That was something he could relate to. It almost brought a tear to his eyes. What little memories he had of his parents were happy ones. It was only after they died that he learned they had been putting on an act for him.

"You know if I had known you were a lady I probably wouldn't have shot at you," Han said, clearing his throat.

Enfys laughed. "I don't know whether to take that as sexist or sweet."

"I don't really mean it either way," Han said. "Just the honest truth. That being said I like a woman who knows how to handle a blaster."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"I'm newly single."

"Well in that case I hope you find your special someone. It's a lonely world out there."

Han sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm sure," Han said. He smiled. "There's something out there for me. I'll know it when I find it."


	486. Da

"Dada da!" Ben babbled as he patted Han's face.

Han grinned with fatherly pride. "Yes, Ben?"

Ben flailed his little arms as he stood on Han's legs with the help of Han's strong grip around his waist. "Dada da da da!"

Han chuckled. Ben had said his first word 'dada' three days earlier and now that was the only sound they could get out of him.

"Dada," Ben continued. He giggled and gurgled happily. "Dada! Dada!"

Han cradled Ben to his chest and kissed his tiny cheek. "Mommy is going to be so jealous when she gets home from work."


	487. Not That Bad

"Stop being such a baby," Leia said, trying to doctor the cut on Luke's forehead. "Hold still."

"Sorry, Leia," Luke said. "It's just that blood makes me a little bit queasy."

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Han teased.

"Shut up. This is all your fault."

"No it's not. You should've caught the ball instead of the wall."

"You're both so childish," Leia scoffed. "If the two of you were more careful Luke wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You know the kid has baby soft skin," Han said. "Besides it's not that bad. He doesn't even need stitches this time."


	488. Moving

"Last box. We are officially moved in!" Han said excitedly.

"We still have to unpack, Dad," Esme said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, the boxes are in," Han said.

"This is going to take forever," Zara sighed. "I'll never see my toys again."

"Come on, sweetie," Leia said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Let's grab some lunch and get to work."

"Grab what?" Ben asked. "You guys haven't bought groceries yet."

"We'll order in," Han said. "What do you guys want?"

A range of answers that muffled to sound like "pizchgurs".

"Maybe we should go buy groceries," said Leia.


	489. Little Jealous

"I think Daddy's a little bit jealous," Leia said, ruffling Han's hair. "You've got all of Mommy's attention."

"No. Mommy's jealous cause you have all of Daddy's attention." Han said, kissing Leia's bulging belly. He rubbed his nose against it and cooed over his unborn child. "And it's gonna be even worse when you get here and Daddy can't take his eyes off you."

Leia laughed as the baby kicked, pressing a tiny foot against Han's cheek.

"See. He's saying get off," Leia said.

Han kissed Leia's stomach again and nuzzled against it. "No. He's saying 'I love Daddy best'."


	490. His Best

"Ok, its ok," Han said, gently bouncing Ben in his arms. He kissed Ben's tear soaked cheek and patted his back. "It's ok, little guy."

Han's heart ached for his son. Ben was clearly upset, but Han didn't know why. Ben's diaper was dry. He wasn't hungry, and no teeth were coming in yet. He wasn't running a fever and didn't appear to be gassy.

Han couldn't think of what else it might be. Even Mr. Tookie, Ben's beloved stuffed Tooka, couldn't calm him down.

"Daddy's trying his best," Han said. He sighed heavily. "Daddy's best just isn't good enough."


	491. A Hero's Beginning

"Is this all?" the large orange Trandoshan roared.

"I….I'm sorry, Granic," ten-year-old Han stammered, trying to cover his face.

Han knew he shouldn't have comeback with so little. He knew he would be punished for such a mistake. It wasn't his fault that the people in the slums were as poor as they were. There was nothing worth stealing, even from the troops the newly appointed Emperor had sent to Corellia.

"We let you live here. We give you food. Do you not appreciate that?" Granic growled, slamming his fist on his desk.

Han gulped. Granic's fist could crush his small neck with very little effort. "I…I d…do."

"Stop your whimpering boy. I'm not your father. I'm not interested in hearing you whine."

Han shook his head. "No sir."

Granic sighed in frustration, muttering something obscene in his homeworld language, and looked at the datapad on his desk. After a moment he lifted his head and looked at Han.

"What are you still doing here? Go to bed. You'll need to do twice as much tomorrow if you want to stay here."

Han nodded quickly and ran back to the room he shared with a dozen other children. He hoped he wouldn't cry. If he cried the older boys would bully him. His busted lip had just healed. He didn't need another one.

"One day I'll be big enough and they won't hit me no more," Han said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "And when I'm big I won't treat nobody smaller than me bad."

"If you don't die before then," one of his roommates, a thirteen-year-old human boy name Ky laughed. "Actually I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Han didn't respond, and rolled over to face the wall.

"Hey!" Ky said, storming over to Han. "I'm talking to you kid."

Ky grabbed Han by his thick brown curls and dragged him off the bed. Han cried out in pain.

"Please stop."

"Lay off him Ky," another boy said. He only a year older than Han, but already taller than Ky.

"You wanna take up for him, Zel?"

"No, but if you beat the crap out of him he'll cry all night and none of us will get any sleep."

"Stupid little weakling," Ky said giving Han one finally kick before leaving him alone. "Maybe if your parents abandoned when you were born like mine did you'd know how to take care of yourself."

Han wiped his nose and slowly stood up. He felt rage with in him. He wanted to say something to hurt Ky, but he couldn't find the breath or strength to do so. Maybe he was a weakling.

Just then Granic appeared at their doorway. "Dinner time urchins."

Han, Ky and Zel along with the other children piled into a cafeteria. A vegetable stew and a small bread roll were what they were given. It was cold, tasteless, and the bread was often going stale, but it was food and it was all they had to eat.

There wasn't much Han had to his name. Just the clothes on his back and a set of dice that had belong to his father that somehow Han had been allowed to keep. They probably weren't worth much in monetary value, but to Han they were worth millions.

After dinner Han went back to his room to go to bed. He had a bunk in the corner with a ragged blanket. It wasn't much but it was home. It was all he had known for the past few years. He missed his parents. He was starting to forget their faces. He was starting to forget his mother's voice. He was starting to forget his father's laugh.

 _Don't cry, Han. Don't cry_

But he did. Han sobbed softly into the sleeve of his shirt, hoping that none of the others heard him.

If Han hadn't been focused on keeping himself quiet, he might have heard a few other soft sobs coming from the other orphans in the room.


	492. Han's Birthday

"Happy birthday, love," Leia whispered, giving her husband a good morning kiss.

Han smiled. "Was that my gift or is there more to come?"

Leia laughed. "Well, if I know your children, and I do, they'll be bursting in here any minute to give you your present."

"And later?"

Leia scoffed. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Whatever do you mean, Leia?" Han asked, playing innocent. "I was hoping for a special dinner at my favorite restaurant."

"Oh, well if that's all I don't have to follow through with my plans," Leia said. She rolled over and sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "And to think I bought that negligee just for the occasion."

Han wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. He gently rubbed her arm. "Well, I wouldn't want that to go to waste. If you went through the trouble that is."

Leia rolled back over to face Han. She tapped him on the nose. "I'll think about it."


	493. First Sleep

Chewbacca looked over at Han who was sleeping in the seat next to him. In his sleep Han had rolled over and snuggled into the Wookie's soft fur. Chewbacca pet Han's hair, a sign of affection that Wookies showed one another, especially their cubs. Even though Han was an adult by human standards, Chewy saw him as a cub.

Han smiled and let out a few snores.

Chewbacca wondered when the last time his new friend had slept. If the rumors of life on Corellia were true, Chewy questioned whether or not Han had ever gotten a good night sleep.


	494. First Hello

Han sat on the side of his bed next to Leia, who was resting.

"Do you feel the baby in Mommy's tummy?" Han asked, gently sitting Ben on top of Leia's bulging belly and holding him by the waist. He smiled at Breha who was lying next to Leia. "Wasn't too long ago that you two were in there."

"Do you think it's too soon to have another baby?" Leia asked.

"You probably should've asked that seven months ago," Han said.

The baby inside Leia kicked and Ben sat up startled.

"Your little sister is saying 'hi', Ben," Han chuckled.


End file.
